The clock started to ring at six
by EtherealButterfly
Summary: Mena and Chelsea have just arrived to a boring bording school in Switzerland ruled by a gang of students. This is their first look at the school, but starting from now everything's possible... The First Volume's now complete.
1. New school, new people

**New school, new people**

The alarm clock started to ring at six, one hour earlier than usual. Today was going to be a totally new day for Chelsea and Mena, they were going to a new boarding school in Switzerland.

Mena was the first one to throw herself out of bed. New York was already shining outside but she didn't feel like beginning a new day. Chelsea was the same, but outside her room Miss Jennings was already bringing her breakfast to bed.

"Rise and shine, Miss Nolan!" said the preceptor. Chelsea whispered something. "Oh, yes, your coffee is here…"

"I hate coffee, God damn it!" Chelsea said, throwing her sheets away. "And besides, YOU FORGOT TO KNOCK ON THE DOOR. Again."

"Oops… I'm sorry," the preceptor said as she went back to knock on the door. "Now, can I come in?" she asked in the sweetest voice.

"No, you can't!" answered Chelsea.

"But I have your breakfast!"

"Leave it on the kitchen like everybody else does!"

At that moment but from the opposite way Mena was coming out of her bedroom. Mena wasn't dressed yet but she went down to the kitchen anyway, she knew it would upset Miss Jennings and that made her feel quite happy. On the stairs she finally met Miss Jennings:

"That smells interesting," she said grabbing one of Chelsea's 'made-with-love' toasts.

"Oh give it back, that's not for you! Go make your own breakfast!"

"Is that still because of that kiss you saw Jason give me?" Mena asked.

"Oh, no. But I haven't forgotten that yet, young lady. Every time I remember that, oh… It makes me sick."

"Oh, shut up, you jealous old-fashioned lady! I bet you don't speak like that to Chelsea," Mena said.

"Oh, don't you dare mention _my_ sweet innocent Chelsea like that, you don't worth a thing compared to her…"

"Yeah, yeah, have a nice day!" 'If you just knew what I know, I bet it wouldn't be nice anymore!' And Mena entered the kitchen to make her _own_ breakfast. One hour later Mena and Chelsea showed up in the hall fully dressed.

Mena had a long straight fiery hair that looked much like an orange flame. Her eyes were clear blue and she had pulpy lips. She was unusually tall and quite thin but still she had all the curves in the right places. She was wearing her usual rocker clothes (or skater/goth/punk clothes, as Chelsea called them) that day: a black pair of baggy low jeans and a silver tee-shirt, a matching pair of snickers and, of course, her favorite baseball cap.

If Mena was on the rock style then Chelsea was posh. She was a wearing a striped backless top, a matching pair of calf-length cargo pants and high-heel sandals, all light- blue.

Chelsea looked very different of Mena, not just because of their styles but because Chelsea was brunette and had deep green eyes. Her hair was also long and straight but maroon and she was five inches smaller than Mena. Chelsea was as elegant as Mena and they were both pretty hot girls.

A while after they came down Miss Jennings showed up. And as usual she began her speech about Mena's '_immoral_' behavior' and how she should follow Chelsea's example.

Mena as usual laughed at her face and walked away. Then Miss Jennings attacked her style.

"You always dress those dirty awful clothes that make you look like a whore. Shame on you! Your little friends can be as dirty as you but at least they don't wear that, those rags."

"Haven't you got more nice things to tell me before I go?" Mena joked. "And by the way, if you think that I look like a whore is because you have never seen one."

"Oh you bet I did, young lady, you bet. And they look just like you."

"Well, I don't blame you for your twisted idea of whores, after all the only time you have seen one your eyes were filled with tears for your lost fiancé," attacked Mena. When it came to Mena it was better not to piss her or…

"How dare you? How dare you speak like this to me, Magdalena von Thyssen!"

"DON'T EVER CALL ME MAGDALENA AGAIN!" When she finished (she was breathing hardly) she picked her suitcase and ran to the elevator dragging it behind.

Chelsea followed her a bit amazed. She was afraid her friend would have one of her asthma attacks, but luckily Mena didn't.

On the cab Chelsea really wanted to talk but she knew Mena wasn't up to it so they remained silently the entire trip to the airport. At the airport they quickly made their check-in and one hour later they were already crossing the Atlantic.

They didn't talk much during the trip, but when they were already over flying Germany Mena spoke.

"I'm so not gonna miss NY," she said.

"Why? I thought you liked to live there."

"More or less, I mean there were some fun stuff but life at home was pretty miserable. Jennings, you know," Mena explained.

"Yeah. But I'm sure one thing you're gonna miss," Chelsea said.

"Yeah? What?" Mena wasn't getting Chelsea's idea.

"Jason."

"Oh Chelsea, get real. Jason was just flirt," said Mena.

"You went to the prom with him."

"Yeah, 'cause he begged me!"

"I see," said Chelsea not very convinced. And their conversation ended.

Soon the flight ended and they landed in Zurich.

They were awfully tired and they just wished that the school van which was supposed to go get them was quick.

When they found their suitcases they dragged them to the exit, and when they got there they saw the so wished van of the European Anglo-Saxon Institute. They almost ran to the van. At the wheel was seating a man dressed in a uniform.

The man noticed them staring at the window so he opened the door and got off the van.

"Good-evening. Are you looking for something?"

"Well, I think that not anymore. We're the new students, you know..." said Chelsea.

"Of course. Well, I need some identification. So if you please..."

"Sure." The two girls showed him their IDs.

"It seems to be everything fine with you," he said pointing at Chelsea. "But with you," he turned to Mena, "your first name doesn't match with the one gave to me."

"Let me guess," Mena said, "you're surprised 'cause you were expecting a girl called Mena and instead you get a Magdalena. Well, get used to it. Mena is my short name and I don't answer by the other so it seemed to me worthless to send it on the enrollment. By the way, don't tell anyone my real name, it's worthless."

"Well, the photos match and your story sounds veridical so... get in."

The girls put their baggage on the trunk and entered the van. By the time they put their seatbelts they were already in movement. They took forty minutes to get to the school.

Once there they pulled out their suitcases from the trunk and went to the door. The school was quite big and had two wings that they imagined to be the dorms. On the front there was a huge balcony with large windows behind it and they could see people moving behind them. The whole building was painted in white and it looked nice and peaceful with all the deep green bushes, pines and hives from the surrounding garden.

The girls passed by the door dragging their stuff behind them. Amazingly they didn't see any students. They were looking for the principal's office to announce their arrival. At the end of the right corridor they saw a plate showing them where to enter.

Mena and Chelsea stood at the door for a while, then they knocked.

"Come in," was the answer. They both entered the room and saw a blonde forty years old woman behind a desk. She didn't seem very tall and was a little thickset. She was wearing a blue skirt suit.

"Good evening girls. I'm principal Johnson, welcome to EASI."

"Thanks," said Chelsea. "What's EASI?"

"Oh, it's the most common way to call the school. Instead of saying European Anglo-Saxon Institute we say EASI."

"Oh…"

"How and very interesting," whispered Mena.

"Well, I was expecting you. And for a while now, I must say. You see, we're running a bit late to your formal introduction to the school, the students..."

"Formal introduction?" asked Mena frowning. For some reason that sounded dangerous.

"Yes. As I was saying, the students are waiting for us already on the auditorium, so we better be quick."

"Still, what the hell are we suppose to do on a formal introduction?" continued Mena. The aim of the previous question was to know what a formal introduction was, not pass the time.

"Well, first we announce your future class. Then you tell your name, your age, your country and bit about yourselves: what you like or dislike… And everything else you want (and all this with nice good manners, miss)," explained the principal.

"Nice..." whispered Mena "Really nice..."

"Now, who is Mena and who is Chelsea?"

"I'm Chelsea," she smiled.

"Mena," definitely not smiling.

"Good. Now, I'll wait for you outside while you dress your uniforms and please be quick because we are already late. You can come pick your stuff later."

"Just one thing," said Chelsea, "we didn't know we needed uniforms so we didn't buy any."

"So, what you are trying to tell is..."

"...That we haven't the uniforms," completed Mena. "And in fact, we're not thinking of getting ones. Basically, we don't want uniforms. That wasn't on the contract."

"Another two who don't want uniforms," muttered principal Johnson to herself. "Well, the uniforms are a rule... But I suppose we can talk about it later. It's better for us to hurry up now."

The girls followed principal Johnson through the corridors, passing by the hall, until a huge door. They could here the noise from the students and teachers yelling at them. It seemed that the whole school was waiting for them behind the door.

Principal Johnson opened the door, everybody shut up. The girls walked behind her until some chairs over a stage, despite all the stares and hisses they were getting.

From there they could see a huge group of boys and some girls sat on the top of the room, they were talking and staring straight at them.

Principal Johnson picked up a micro next to them.

"Good evening," she said. "As you know we're here to meet your new colleagues, Mena and Chelsea. They will stay at class A of the 10th grade."

Again they received a lot of hisses and some people clapped hands.

"Quiet," continued the principal. "Now they will tell a bit about themselves. Chelsea, would you like to begin?"

"Okay. Well, I'm Chelsea Nolan, I'm fifteen and I'm American..."

"US! US!" yelled some guys spread by the room.

Chelsea smiled, "I was born in New York and I lived there all most all my life. At my other school I was a cheerleader, but here I know there's no cheering team. Anyway, I'm very fond of sport, actually I used to play at the baseball team. And generally I take good grades. My friends say I'm nice, so I believe I am. And I think that's all," she smiled again.

"Good, now Mena..."

"Right..." Mena froze, a two toned haired guy sat on the rear rank was staring her straight in the eyes. She couldn't explain why but she had the feeling she had seen him before somewhere. But she really didn't know where or when. A flash of a children playground crossed her mind. "Well... I'm Mena von Thyssen and I'm also fifteen. I'm English, as you can notice by my thick accent. Yet, I have lived all around the world, since London where I was born, 'til Berlin, Tokyo and most recently New York. I'm very fond of sport too, especially baseball, soccer, F1 and MotoGP. Back to my old school I was the captain of the soccer team as well of the baseball one. I have a motorcycle, which I love to ride, and that's basically my hobby. I like to draw too. Generally speaking I hate annoying people and I'm usually quite aggressive with those who annoy me. Basically don't get on my way and you'll be safe. And I think that's all."

"I see," said Principal Johnson. She didn't like Mena's language. "Now, does anyone want to make a question to your new colleagues?"

A thousand of male arms rose.

"Perhaps I forgot to tell you that I'm not very fond of questions either," Mena mumbled. Chelsea smiled.

Principal Johnson pointed at a boy on the fourth rank.

"Do both of you have boyfriend?" he asked.

"No, not at all," answered Chelsea.

"And you?" he turned to Mena.

"No," she said and sat on a chair next to her crossing her legs.

It seemed that most boys were going to ask the same, because the most gave up of their questions. But not the guys from the rear rank.

"What's your favorite color?" a girl asked.

"Pink and baby-blue, I suppose," answered Chelsea.

"Red," said Mena.

"And your favorite fruit?" asked someone.

"Mango and Passion Fruit."

"Strawberries."

A boy with a cap sat on the rear rank stood up.

"You two spoke about baseball, but you didn't say what your team is," he said. "I'm Michael, by the way. And let me tell you, you're both freakin hot."

Chelsea blushed a little while Mena gave him a despise look, but the principal was freaked out.

"Watch your tongue, Michael. Watch it," she said then she turned back to the girls smiling.

"We're both Yankee fans," said Chelsea.

At this moment Mena was already feeling desperate:

"Save me," she whispered to Chelsea. "I don't think I can't handle this much longer."

"Then tell Principal Johnson that... that's it!"

"Maybe it's better. I think that I'm gonna hit the next jackass who ask me what's my favorite dish, drink or something. Jesus, this is a nerds' school. Have you paid attention on the kind of questions they ask? Really!"

Chelsea smiled and they turned back to their 'audience'.

"Now, last questions, students..." insisted Principal Johnson. (Mena raised hands to the sky)

A purple haired boy also sat on the rear rank waved at the principal.

"Yes, Robert?"

"Mena, you are the English one, right? The one who likes football?" he asked.

She nodded. 'Why can't I be invisible?'

"Well, what's your football club? You must have one, if you're such a fan..." he said on a challenging tone.

"Manchester United and Bayern Munchen," she said hardly. She didn't like his tone. 'Keep it low…'

"Oh, you have two clubs?" a brunette girl near them asked smiling.

"I have two nationalities so why shouldn't I have two clubs?" Mena answered. She didn't mean to be so rough but she didn't like to be put into question.

"Didn't know that," said the girl obviously annoyed. That Mena girl didn't seem very nice.

"Last question..." warned Johnson.

A blond boy sat next to Robert took the word.

"My name is Enrique," he said smiling a lot to Chelsea. "And I was wondering if you like to dance, Miss Nolan?"

Chelsea almost fell.

"That is the last question you're gonna be able to question me, unless you're on my class, and you want to know if I like to dance?" she said.

"Yes."

"Okay. Well, only on the first half-hour then my feet start to collapse. High-heels, you know?" she smiled.

"Great," said Enrique.

"Now that we have finished it's time for you to go have dinner. So you can leave the room, but quietly, please," informed principal Johnson.

Everybody ran to the door leaving Mena, Chelsea, principal Johnson and some other teachers in the room. The guys from the rear rank remained there too.

"Now girls, we'll return to my office, so that you can pick up your suitcases. Then I'll pick a student to show you around."

The girls and the other teachers followed the principal out of the auditorium, but again the rear rank gang remained on the room.

"Those girls are the best," said a blue haired boy when they left.

"What do you mean, Kane?" said a furious red haired girl.

"Salima, get real," said Michael. "Only a blind man wouldn't notice those girls."

"Now you said it all, my friend," said a dark orange haired boy.

"Yeah," they laughed.

"But you have seen when I spoke to them, I got them for granted," began Michael. "Now lets us hear from the boss. Kai, which one do you think it's the hottest?"

"I bet you prefer the posh one," said again the dark orange haired boy.

"You're wrong Tala," said the two toned haired guy. "I like Mena best."

"Oooohhh and he already knows her name!" yelled the brunette girl.

"Silence Hilary," said Kai.

"But she has a point there," said Enrique. "I bet you know all her speech by heart."

"The same applies to you, Enrique," continued Kai.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop arguing and enjoy the beauty of the situation. Those goddesses are going to stay in our class (mean my class)," continued Michael. "Can't you see the potential?"

"That's what you say, 'cause they're in your class, but what 'bout us, huh?" said Tala.

"You're in the same class as I, stupid," said Michael.

"Yeah, right," remembered Tala.

"But it's like I was tellin you, guys, with me there it is all much easier to everybody. You see, I can manage to introduce you to those two freakin hot girls. So everybody wins," Michael said.

"I see," said Robert.

"But I must warn you first that I'm goin for the red haired one," said Michael. "Unless you want her Kai," he added looking at Kai.

Everybody immediately turned and lay eyes on Kai.

"No, you can have her if you want to," he said expressionless.

"Great!"

"Now let us eat," said Hilary. "This conversation is hyper boring"

"Just for you, girly," said an indigo haired boy with a cap.

"Oh, Tyson. Can't believe you wanna know about those much older girls," said Hilary a little hurt.

"And why wouldn't I? They're hot..."

"Seriously, I expected..."

"Oh, enough," said Robert. "Lets go"

The whole gang left the room towards the canteen. Mena and Chelsea were going towards it too.

"Do you know if they cook well here?" asked Mena to Chelsea.

"No, but I hope so, I'm starving."

"So am I."

The girls entered the canteen. There were eight giant tables, one for each grade, plus one table at the top of the room for the teachers and another in front of teachers' one where was nothing but a flower jar.

Mena and Chelsea soon found the 10th year's table, but for their amazement it was full with some kids from the 8th and 9th grade and some older guys, all sat at the bottom of the table.

Anyway, they went towards the table and found two seats next to a group of three girls laughing out loud but who stopped at the moment they sat.

"I'm Madison," said a very very tanned girl yet blonde.

"Mena."

"Chelsea."

"I'm Kenzie," said a pale blonde girl sat by Chelsea.

"And I'm Delancee," said a brunette sat next to Kenzie.

"I heard you're gonna stay in the same room as us," said Madison.

"Room 274?" asked Chelsea.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I have to say that I'm kinda sorry to have our room finally fulfilled. We liked to be just the three of us, you know. But you seem nice," said Kenzie.

"Oh thank you," Chelsea smiled.

"Oh yeah, thank you. We appreciate the huge sacrifice your makin by letting us stay with you," said Mena with a taste of irony.

The three girls stared at Mena looking offended. Mena just ignored them and began to eat her soup with impeccable manners.

The food wasn't all that bad at school so they ate relatively fast. When they ended they decided to go to their dorm and have a good night of sleep, they were damn tired.

"Where are you goin?" asked Madison somehow stressed when she Mena and Chelsea getting up.

"To our room," answered Chelsea.

"You can't," turned Madison blocking the passage.

"What?" asked Mena frowning. Those girls had to be joking.

"You can't go in there," said Kenzie. "At least not without us around."

"Yeah," added Delancee.

"Right and you three are going to stop me?" Mena smirked. "And why is that, can we know?"

"Nothing in particular, we just want to show you your beds," said Madison.

"Okay…" Mena was having a good time watching those girls act. There was something truly strange there that made them look ridiculous.

Both Chelsea and she decided to follow the girls who they now called the LOL band.

"I don't know why you don't like them, Mena. They seem nice," said Chelsea when they were approaching the room.

"I think I'll wait a week before I take my conclusions."

In that moment Madison opened the door and they all entered the room.

"The beds are all fresh made but we have thought that you could stay with those two beds," she said pointing at two beds near the door. "You see, this way you get less light in the morning and you can manage to sleep longer."

"That's so sweet of you," said Chelsea with a smile.

"Wait a second, not so good for me." Mena had the nasty habit of suspecting everybody. "I really wanted that bed over there," said Mena pointing at a bed under the window.

"Oh Mena, let it go they're bein nice letting us stay we these beds," said Chelsea.

The LOL band grinned.

"Still I prefer that one," stated Mena. She went straight to her closet and took out her pajamas then she locked herself on the bathroom.

Two minutes later she came out with her clothes on her hand, which she threw inside the closet she assumed to be hers. Chelsea passed by her and entered the bathroom next.

A couple of minutes later she too came out and found Mena already asleep, beaten by the tiredness. So she dragged herself to bed where she too fell asleep five minutes later.

The LOL group watched the whole scene with a fake smile and confined themselves to bed too.

A/N: and this was the first chapter. What did you guys think of it? I hope you've liked it. Review please. Anonymous reviews are welcome as well. See ya in the next chapter.


	2. Round one

**2. Round one**

Mena woke up slowly next morning. She had this vacuum cleaner buzz on her ears for half an hour now. She turned the other way for the sixth time and put the pillow over her head. But this time she met Chelsea's eyes in the darkness.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" asked Chelsea.

"Yeah, but it seems that our funny little friends there are having a good night of sleep!" Mena glared at the LOL band.

"Yeah."

"By the way, what time is it?" asked Mena.

"Uh..." Chelsea picked a clock at the bottom of her bed. "5:55"

"Urghh... Can't believe, who actually cleans the corridors at six a.m.?"

"..."

"Don't answer. Anyway, I'm startin to be really pissed off..." Mena sat up on her bed.

"So do I, but what can we do, huh?" Chelsea shrugged.

"Well, look at the LOL band," Mena turned her head in the girls direction. "They're sleepin like babies, and d'you know why?" Mena had figured it all out.

"'F course, the beds. This was why they were so quick in givin us these beds."

"Yeah. They knew all 'bout the vacuum cleaners," rage was growing on Mena's features.

Mena threw herself back to bed.

"You know what? I'm gonna end this now," she said getting up and running to the windows. "Rise and shine!" Mena had pulled the curtains away and a soft bluish light was now entering the room.

"What the ..." Kenzie cried.

"Who opened the damn curtains?" asked Madison.

"Yeah," said Delancee.

"I did," smiled Mena. "Yesterday you were so quick and nice givin us this beds, tellin us they were the very best, that we were 'protected from the sun'. Well in fact 'bout the light we can't complain, but and what about the noise, huh? Well, it seems that someone forgot to tell us 'bout the vacuum cleaners. Just a little unimportant detail, right? So, this is the thing, if I can't sleep no one else can, got it?"

"Unless, of course, you trade your beds with us. Let us say that we can handle the sun but the same doesn't go with the noise," added Chelsea.

"Yeah. So, how is it gonna be, huh?" said Mena "I'm gonna dress now and after breakfast I'm havin gym class. When I get back I wanna see the beds put straight, and I think you know what I mean. Well, cuz otherwise tomorrow you'll have the same nice wakey-wakey as today, got that?" And she left to the bathroom with the first clothes she found in her closet.

Five minutes later she came off, and it seemed that the first clothes she found were her gym clothes.

"Oh, I'm goin now. Are you already dress for class, huh?" said Chelsea.

"Yeah," Mena answered. She was wearing a beige top under a hoody and a matching pair of dark blue flared sweatpants. She was also wearing a pair of running snickers. Her long bright copper/fiery hair was tied in a high ponytail.

Chelsea took ten minutes and then she too came out already dressed for gym class. She was wearing a fuchsia pink jumper under a dark hoody and a pair of dark grey calf-length sweatpants. She too was wearing matching running trainers and her long hair was tied with a pink ribbon.

"Shall we go?" she said.

"Yeah," said Mena looking a bit puzzled.

Mena and Chelsea left the room and the LOL band looking oddly at each others.

"You know what? They looked nice," said Chelsea to Mena while they were going down the stairs.

"The LOL band?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I personally always thought they were a bunch of idiots, but I suppose they fooled us well." Yeah, one hard thing to admit, but it was true. And they said nothing more to each other until they arrived to the canteen.

The canteen wasn't much different that in the day before, in fact the only change was in the table in front of the teachers' one that used to have only a flower jar but now had a whole breakfast buffet, and due to the early time it was obviously very few crowded.

Chelsea and Mena were starving and the smell of lots of food immediately caught their attention. Each of them picked a tray and went towards the breakfast table.

Mena took a dish and helped herself with some bacon and eggs, then she picked a dish full of fresh red fruit, a croissant, some honey, milk and a 'jar' of orange juice. Then she got back to the table where Chelsea was already sat. Chelsea had helped herself with a lot of food too. She had a bowl full of chocolate cereals and milk, a giant dish of tropical fruits, two toasts, some honey and a glass of watermelon juice.

"Hungry too, huh?" asked Mena when she approached.

"Yep."

She sat and they 'attacked' their food.

But in the meanwhile a huge group of boys and girls that gave by the _very original_ name of '_The Gang_' entered the canteen and sprinted to the bottom of the table where Chelsea and Mena were sat.

"Hey, hey. Look who's sat next to us, guys," said Michael.

Most guys smiled.

"You know what? I'm gonna give it a try now," Michael continued.

"So soon?" asked Enrique. Michael and Enrique were both pretty good at getting girls (or at leats they thought they were) but they had very different 'techniques'.

"Soon and early in the morning, my friend. You see, this way I have the whole day to practice and adapt my technique," Michael smirked. In his mind all sort of dirty thoughts.

"If you say so. I personally am going to wait for gym class," said Enrique.

"Do it as you like," finished Michael and he went towards Mena and Chelsea.

Mena was now finishing her fruit dish and Chelsea was occupied with her cereals bowl.

"Hey babes," said Michael picking a chair between Chelsea and Mena. Mena and Chelsea gave a despise stare at him. Really, who that guy thought he was? Gods gift to women?

"Com'on, com'on, why don't you smile a bit? It's a great day today," Michael continued putting his arms around their waists.

"What the hell do you think you're doin?" said Mena coldly. Now he was pushing. She did not even know him. "Get your filthy hands off me."

"Hey, hey. Calm down!" he said letting them go. "A bit feisty, aren't you?"

"I think I'm finish," said Chelsea. She too wasn't very pleased with that Michael guy.

"Hey, not so fast," he said. "I haven't told you yet the reason why I came till here."

"Oh really... We're looking forward to hear it!" Mena said ironically.

"Well, this is the thing, I'm here to invite you to a double date with my blond friend over there," Michael said pointing at Enrique.

"A double what?" said Mena incredulously. 'Get real!'

"Date, you know, two hot couples..."

"I know what a double date is, thank you very much. The thing is do you really think we would go on a double date with you and your dancing-friend? Get real!" continued Mena.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I did not hear your friend's answer, maybe she wants to come. What do you say? Chelsea, isn't it?"

Chelsea said nothing and left the table.

"I believe I was speaking for both of us," said Mena.

"Still didn't hear her answer." Apparently Michael wasn't giving up.

They remained silently for a while. Mena still eating her fruit.

"By the way, I thought you were on the Emo style. I mean, yesterday you were wearin some Emo clothes, but today you're pretty posh!" commented Michael.

"Emo?" she frowned. "Well, what I wear or what I don't does not concern you," she said.

Michael saw in this subject the opportunity his was seeking. That guy really had a dirty mind.

"Well, maybe what you wear not, but definitely what you _don't_ wear does..." Michael smirked.

"WHAT?" Mena flared up. Like if it wasn't enough that he had grabbed them by their waist he was still commenting about seeing her naked?

"Exactly what you heard. I don't give a damn for what you wear 'over', only what you wear 'under'. Or not at all," he smirked again.

Michael was very pleased with himself, he had made clear what he wanted from Mena. But obviously Mena wasn't so happy about it and she set it straight when she picked her orange juice glass and emptied it over Michael's face.

"WHAT THE... What the hell was that for?" Michael yelled jumping from his chair.

"This is what I think from presumptuous, disgustin guys like you. And for your own safety don't get near me ever again, cuz I won't have any problems in spanking you hard!" And she left the table almost running. She made a huge effort not to spank the guy but she thought it wouldn't be a very good thing for her to kick a schoolmate on her first day.

But Michael wouldn't let her get away with it and as he passed his own seat near the rest of The Gang ("What happened to you, dude?") still chasing Mena, he picked a package of coffee cream.

"Hey, Mena," he called when he reached her.

Mena turned around to find herself 'drowned' in coffee cream.

"YOU!" she yelled breathing hardly. She was on the edge of an asthma attack. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Happens, girl. Now we're even. And by the way, this cream over you... it really turns me on."

"Yeah, but not for long," she slapped him hard. "You're not gonna get away with this. You're so dead!" And she ran to her dorm to change clothes.

"See ya soon," said Michael while she left. His left cheek was red and hurting but yet he smirked. "She loves me," he informed the rest of The Gang.

Mena soon arrived to the dorm. Luckily Chelsea was the only one in there. It would have been unbearable to meet the LOL band in such conditions.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Chelsea.

"That Michael guy emptied a package of coffee cream over me," Mena was still breathing hardly. Trying to control her natural impulses was hard and spent much energy. Finally she regulated her breathing.

"Really? Jackass."

"Yeah. And the problem is that I only have another sport outfit, and it's a skirt. I really have to ask my mother to send me the new Nike catalog. I could use some new sport clothes," said Mena.

"Yeah." If considered her state, yeah.

"Well, I'm gonna have a new bath."

"Okay," Chelsea smiled.

"By the way, you really didn't want to go on that double date thing, did you?"

"No, of course not, I mean... Well..." Chelsea didn't really know what to say. A part of her…

"You did want to go." Mena couldn't believe. Hadn't Chelsea learned a thing?

"Well... yeah..." Chelsea smiled shyly.

"But why? I mean, those guys are assholes. And besides, if you have heard that Michael you would know they aren't any good. They just want to hurt you."

"I don't know. That Enrique..."

"Who? The Dancing-boy?" her jaw dropped. Of all Dancing-boy was the one she liked the most? For hard that it was to admit Michael was handsome, but the Dancing-boy? Just not Mena's type.

"Yeah, well... he seemed kinda nice."

"I don't know. To me those guys just wanna do you. I wouldn't trust them."

"Maybe..." Deep down there Chelsea knew it was true.

"And especially that Michael guy. Disgusting," Mena added.

Chelsea remained still for a while, thinking about what Mena had said. Would that nice Enrique just want to do her? Chelsea wasn't sure.

In the meanwhile Mena was taking her shower, but the time was running and soon the bell rang.

"Oops... Mena," yelled Chelsea trough the bathroom door. "I've gotta go."

"Okay, I'll join you soon."

Twenty minutes later Mena was running downstairs towards the sport field. She had changed her clothes, she was now wearing a black short jersey skirt and a white tank and because her hair was still wet she had tied it only with a black ribbon.

Mena got to the field quickly and just in time to see her new coach waiting and not very happy.

"Miss Thyssen?" she asked.

"Yeah," Mena answered.

"I'm Lucille Steadman, your new sport coach."

Mena looked at her coach. She was a tall young pretty black woman. Her hair was cut short but on a fashionable way. She was wearing red sweatpants, white t-shirt and small golden earrings on her ears.

Mena thought she should be nice but though and that it was better not to show up late again.

"Well," continued Miss Steadman, "I'm now curious to know why you showed up this late." Michael that was running around the field stopped near them. "Perhaps you had some breakfast troubles like your colleague Michael, huh? Michael, keep running! Now, where were we? Oh, yes... and you showed up late, because... maybe because you preferred to wash your hair instead of coming to class," she said pointing to Mena's wet hair.

"Well, as a matter of fact I was forced to wash my hair. But that's because, yes, I had some breakfast trouble."

"Oh really?" the teacher frowned.

"Well, yeah. Michael there, emptied a coffee cream package on me," Mena glared at him.

"Really? And then you dropped a glass of orange juice on Michael?"

"Yeah. In fact previously," Mena explained.

"I see. Very well. Michael!" called the coach using her powerful voice. "No need of doing 250 laps, 100 will be enough. It seems you weren't lying that after all. And you," she said to Mena, "you too have to run 100 laps, for being late."

"Right." And Mena began running.

On the center of the field she saw the rest of the class practicing different sports. Chelsea was playing baseball with Enrique. In fact she was teaching him but with very little success. Enrique seemed to be unable to beat the ball properly.

"It has nothing to do with tennis. Well, just a little bit if you use both hands, but still..." she was telling him. "Swing it like this."

"I don't know. It seems to me that it is more alike with cricket," Enrique commented.

"Well, yes, I suppose. I mean, I've only seen cricket once and it was on the _Alice_ _in Wonderland_ movie."

"Well, but yes, they're much alike. But there's one thing I don't understand, it is why I can't play baseball if I'm such a good cricket player," wondered Enrique.

"I can't answer to that."

"Maybe with should change of sport. Perhaps golf with be nice."

"Yeah, maybe. But I can't play golf," said Chelsea sadly.

"No problem, I teach you. And you'll see it's much easier than baseball," Enrique said enthusiastically.

"Okay then. After all Tiger Woods is American, I shall have no problem." Chelsea was happy again. And with this they went to find a couple of golf sticks.

In the meanwhile Mena was on her 45th lap around the field.

"Hey hot!" called Michael behind her. "Slow down a bit, so that I can have a clearer view from your butt."

"Slow down a shit!" Mena answered speeding up.

"Did you know you get super hot on you're running furiously?"

"Die!" The only that stopped her from killing him that exact moment was thought of having to attend anger management classes for the rest of her life, and that wasn't interesting.

"Someday, but not today. Today I'm more alive than ever. You really turn me on."

"I hate you," she whispered. Mena had another of that huge wills of beating him up.

On the center of the field Chelsea was learning how to hold the stick.

"No, no, do it like this: firmly," Enrique said.

"Ah..."

"Perhaps if you had a pair of gloves the stick wouldn't slip so much."

"Maybe. But I'll try to hold it harder," she said striking the ball.

"Good, that's it. Let me help you." Enrique put himself behind Chelsea and they both held the stick one hand over another.

"Like this?"

"Perfect," he smiled. No wonder, he was on a good way with a hot girl.

In that moment Mena stopped to look. She couldn't believe her best friend was falling for the Dancing-boy. But she hadn't much time to think because suddenly she felt someone crashing against her.

"What the...?" she yelled. "You! It had to be you!"

"I'm sorry," said Michael. "It wasn't on purpose. I swear to God. But you suddenly slowed down..."

"Apologies accepted. But try to stop in time next time."

"To stop in time? But it wasn't my fault, it was yours. You were the one who were looking somewhere else instead of running," Michael defended himself.

"Well, if you too were focused it wouldn't have happen," she replied.

"But I was focused. On your legs, but focused."

"You totally don't change. Jackass once jackass always."

"Hey you two!" yelled Miss Steadman. "More running less talking! How many laps left, Thyssen?"

"28, coach."

"And you Parker, how many?"

"27, miss."

"That's bad, Thyssen began fifteen minutes later and almost caught you. Move faster."

"Right, miss."

"By the way, didn't get your first name, Thyssen..."

"Mena," she smiled and continued to run.

A few later she had finished.

"It's done," she said sitting on a marble seat and not noticing who was seating next to her.

"Seating next to me, huh?" commented Michael.

"If I just had another choice..." Mena answered.

Suddenly Mena noticed a dark orange haired boy approaching.

"Tala, ma man!" Michael saluted.

"Hey Michael. How many laps were this time?" asked Tala.

"100," Michael answered.

"See. Late again, huh?" continued Tala.

"Yep. Have you already met my friend Mena here?" said Michael turning to Mena.

"I'm not your friend," she said coldly.

"No, not yet," answered Tala paying her few attention.

"Then consider yourself introduced. Mena this is Tala, Tala this is Mena," introduced Michael.

Mena smiled unpleasantly.

"Anyway," continued Michael to Tala, "d'you haven't by chance any a bottle of water, have you?"

"No, but there are lots of them over there, you can take one," he answered.

"Great." And Michael went to pick a bottle.

"Then, I'll see ya around," said Tala to Mena. "Nice to meet you."

"Can't say the same," she answered. If a friend of a friend was her friend then a friend of Michael was her enemy.

Soon Michael came back with his bottle of water.

"Want some?" he asked Mena.

"If I wanted some I would get it myself, thank you," she answered acidly.

"Do it as you like it." And he swallowed a gulp of water. "You know what? I've just had a brilliant idea to spend the rest of this water..."

"Did you? I never thought that your brain would actually be capable of producing any sort of ideasl," she answered.

"Very funny, very funny indeed." And he spread the rest of the water over Mena's white tank.

"You asshole!" she flared up.

Her white tank was completely transparent and Michael was having the clearest view of her dark bra.

"Nice bra!" he commented.

Mena quickly crossed her arms around her chest.

"Chelsea!" she called. "Come here, quick!"

Chelsea ran to Mena with Enrique following her like a puppy. "What happened?" Chelsea asked.

"I'll tell you what happened. But did you really have to bring him along?" Mena asked pointing to Enrique. "It is not very convenient to have him here right now. Anyway, give me your coat, please."

Michael was laughing out loud.

"Oh shut up," told him Mena. "And give me your coat, Chelsea."

"Right." Chelsea took out her coat and gave it to Mena. Mena dressed the coat and closed the zip.

"But what happened?" asked Chelsea.

"This jackass," explained Mena pointing at Michael, "just spread half a bottle of water over my white tank. I think you can conclude the rest by yourself."

"Yeah. Ain't he really a disgusting jackass..." commented Chelsea.

Suddenly Miss Steadman came along.

"Time to clear the field. Take everything to the storehouse, and quickly, then you're dismissed."

Everybody picked some balls and took them towards the storehouse. It was when Mena had the perfect idea to revenge of all Michael had done to her. Michael was perfectly vain and a dirty fool so she would use that against him.

Mena remained hidden behind the door.

"What are you doin here?" asked Chelsea.

"Shut up. I'll tell you everything about it later, but now leave and tell nobody I'm here."

"Okay. See ya later." And Chelsea left.

Seconds later Michael showed up to store some balls.

"Hey," Mena was now at the door of the storehouse. "You know, I've been thinkin and you don't seem all that bad..."

"What?" Michael couldn't believe his ears. It was too good to be true.

"I mean, I've been thinkin and I concluded that you're much better than you actually seem, and I'm willin to give you a try, literally." Mena bit her bottom lip.

"Really? I was startin to wonder when you would finally fall for me. It seems my question is now answered," said Michael happily.

"Yeah," Mena approached him. "D'you know what I was thinking? I was thinkin this storehouse is really dark, dark and tight, but enough big for both of us." She was now sliding towards his chest.

Michael smiled. He was finally get what he wanted and so soon and easily. It was like a dream came true.

"Yeah. You're right," he answered taking a look around.

"Yeah," Mena continued pushing Michael slowly into the storehouse her body leaned against Michael's. "Dark, tight and it even has a locker..." She played with it for a while as Michael watched.

Michael was now totally in the storehouse but Mena returned to the door.

"...But too bad for you the locker is on the outside," informed Mena while she was locking the storehouse with Michael in there.

"What the...? YOU!" he flared up.

"Yeah, me," she answered cynically.

"YOU!" he continued.

"Yeah, me. I've locked you in there, where you will remain till somebody finds you. Bye-bye Michael!" And she left happily to the school building. "Jackass, to think that I was actually goin to get in there with him. Fool."

Mena ran up to the dorm to find Chelsea with her usual clothes on and sat at the top of her bed.

"So, what did you do to him?" asked she.

"Well, I used my seductive powers to lock him inside the storehouse. You should have seen his face, really pissed off..." explained Mena with a smile upon her face.

Mena and Chelsea laughed out loud of Michael's face for five minutes.

"Really, how stupid! I hope they take ages to find him," said Mena.

"Yeah."

"Which class are we havin now?"

"Conjoint chemistry," informed the brunette.

"Conjoint with whom?"

"10th B."

"Ah. Who are they?" inquired Mena.

"Two thirds of the LOL band and some guys from a thing called 'The Gang'."

"'The Gang', huh? What a stupid name. That's probably the stupid group to whom Michael and the Dancing-boy belong to."

"Oh, don't call him Dancing-boy, his name is Enrique," said Chelsea.

"Oh, how nice. And did he tell you that during your particular classes of baseball and golf or did you find it yourself?"

"Stop that. There's nothing wrong with him. If you wanna know he's actually very nice."

"Yeah, sure, nice till... we know when..."

"Whatever, I'm kinda sick of this conversation."

"Me too, so lets talk about sometin else," suggested Mena.

"Oh, but we don't have time we've gotta be at the door of the lab in twelve minutes, and you definitely don't wanna be late for class again."

"Well, I don't really mind. I most seriously doubt that the teacher will send me to run 100 laps, so... And still... I'm not very tired," Mena smirked.

"Okay. But you still gotta change clothes."

"Oh yeah, right," Mena slapped her forehead. "I'll be right back." Mena returned five minutes later with a black short skirt full of pockets, a short silver t-shirt with 'Flame' written on it on a Goth font and black Converse All Star. She was still wearing her black ribbon.

Chelsea was wearing light blue jeans tied with a pink scarf, a pink wrap top and pink high-heel sandals.

They picked their bags and books and ran to the chemistry lab.

The corridor to the lab was full of boys and girls talking loudly. In the middle of the crowd Mena noticed the bluish-grey haired boy. His was standing with his back on the wall his arms crossed over his chest and very silent.

At the sight of him Mena froze. She always froze when she met him and she hated that. She just couldn't remember where she had seen him. She was sure she had met him somewhere before but she didn't really know where.

"Mena, Mena..." called Chelsea.

"What?"

"Wake up! You were like sleepin awake. What's wrong?" cried out Chelsea.

"Hey, calm down! I was just a bit... you know, unfocused," answered Mena.

"Okay, sorry! Look, there's the teacher."

"Yeah. Let's go in. By the way, seen Michael?"

"No."

"Good." And she entered the lab smiling.

"Now," began the teacher, "lets sit, please."

"Uh... Teacher?" asked Mena to a pretty brunette tall woman on a white gown. "We don't have a seat yet..."

"Oh, yes, right. You're the new students," continued the teacher. "Well, I'm Miss Challenger. And you can sit right over there. And dress your lab gowns please," she said pointing to a table where curiously the bluish-grey haired boy was sat.

"Just my luck!" Mena mumbled.

"Said somethin?" asked Chelsea.

"No, nothing. Lets find our seats, shall we?" answered Mena.

Mena and Chelsea went towards their new table.

At the table were already sat two boys. One was the bluish-grey haired boy with crimson eyes and the other was a black haired boy with cat-like amber eyes.

Mena took a deep breath and threw her books over the table. Chelsea advanced to the seat in front of 'the boy' and Mena sat on the seat in front of the cat-like boy.

"Hi, I'm Rei," he saluted. "Rei Kon."

"Hi, I'm Chelsea," she smiled. "Nolan."

"And you?" asked Rei looking at the girl in front of him.

"Mena Thyssen," she said dressing her gown.

"Oh, yeah, right," he continued. "I'm sorry I forgot your names, but I didn't pay that much attention to your introduction yesterday. Once again I apologize."

"It's fine," said Chelsea smiling.

Then she looked at the silent boy in front of her. The boy said nothing and continued looking to his notebook.

"Uh... Kai..." said Rei to the boy.

"What? Haven't you just said my name?" answered Kai not very pleasantly.

"I'm sorry. My friend here's not very talkative," apologized Rei.

"It's okay," said Chelsea.

Mena was avoiding at all cost to look at Kai. His dark eyes made her feel weird.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the teacher's voice.

"Now listen," began Miss Challenger, "today I want you to measure the acidity of a couple of liquids and to indicate a possible name for them based on its acidity, okay? Now get your today's set from the workbench and start. By the end of the class I'll want a full report, okay? Now go!"

Mena got up to get the set but Kai was already up.

"Never mind, I'll get the set," he told her never actually looking at her.

Mena sat back on her seat and began drawing stupid things on her notebook.

"Nice drawings Mena," said the teacher delivering them a paper sheet.

"Sorry miss," she answered.

"As long as I receive that report I don't mind you to draw," she finished leaving their table.

Seconds later Kai returned putting the set on the center of the table.

"Oh, good, the set. Now we can start," said Rei enthusiastically.

Chelsea and Mena thought that Rei mussed be a nice guy but about Kai they weren't sure yet. First they needed him to speak.

"Hey, Rei!" called a pink haired girl from the table behind Rei and Kai.

"What now Mariah?" he answered.

"Nothing. I was just wonderin if you knew what happened to Michael. He hasn't showed up yet," continued Mariah.

"No, not really. He's probably in some dark corner hanging with some girl," said Rei.

"Oh yeah, that's exactly where he is... Between four dark corners," whispered Mena ironically to Chelsea.

Chelsea smiled and put her wrist in front of her mouth trying to control her will to laugh.

"Anyway, why d'you wanna know?" continued Rei to Mariah.

"Well, the thing is that I lent him my Math book last Friday and I need it back for our class," she answered. "By the way, have you already met the new girls?"

Chelsea and Mena looked up.

"Oh yeah, sure. They're very nice. Wait a minute that I introduce you to them. Mena, Chelsea?" he called them. "This is Mariah."

"Hi, I'm Chelsea," smiled Chelsea.

"Yeah I know," Mariah answered and she too smiled.

"Hello," said Mena.

"Hey Mariah, let go of Rei, now will you? We have work to do!" asked a girl with orange hair tied on a ponytail.

"Oh, I'm not talking to Rei, I'm talking to the new girls. Let me introduce them to you," said Mariah. "Mena, Chelsea, this is Salima."

"Hi," said Chelsea and Mena.

"Hey!" saluted Salima.

"You know what?" continued Mariah to the girls. "Now that we're in the mood for introductions I'm going to seize the opportunity to introduce you the rest of the members from The Gang, well at least the ones in here."

"Oh, how nice!" said Chelsea.

"Thrilling!" whispered Mena acidly.

"Okay," began again Mariah, "let us start from my table here. Salima you already know. Now this guy," she said pointing at a blue haired boy, "it's Kane."

Kane smiled to the girls and they returned his smile. That Kane seemed like a nice guy. Then Mariah pointed to another table.

"Over there are Enrique and Tala," she said.

"We already know those ones. They're in our class," informed Chelsea.

"Oh, so I suppose you have already met Michael as well, huh?" asked Mariah.

"Oh yeah, we had already had further acquaintance with him," said Mena smiling.

"In that case, you wouldn't know where he is, would you?" continued Mariah.

"No, no idea," answered Mena quickly.

"Shame, I really could use that Math book," concluded Mariah.

"Sorry," answered Mena.

Suddenly Mena met Kai's eyes. As fast as she could she turned back to her worksheet to finish her report.

"What do you think it is the first liquid?" asked Chelsea to Mena.

"Uh... I would say it is probably lye, cuz it's very few acid," she answered.

"Really? I thought it could be glass detergent," said Rei.

"Well, I suppose..." Mena started.

"She's right," said Kai suddenly.

"Am I?" asked Mena.

"I think you already know the answer." And he didn't speak again.

"Okay, what 'bout the second one?" asked Chelsea.

"Well, it is somethin neutral, and it is white, so... I think it's milk," Mena answered. "In fact I'm pretty sure."

"Milk?" said Chelsea astonished.

"Yeah... It even smells like it," added Mena grimacing. She wasn't very fond of milk.

"Still..." insisted Chelsea.

"And I can prove it," said Mena. And within seconds Mena picked the tube that contain the 'milk' and drank all it contained.

Kai jumped from his seat immediately. In the next seconds a weird feeling of great concern invaded him.

"Jesus, Mena. Are you okay?" asked Chelsea, she too very concerned.

"Never better," she answered with a smile. "I was actually right, it was milk. Disgusting."

"Still..." said Rei. "Whether you're very brave or you're very stupid, Mena."

"I prefer the first one..." she answered smiling.

"But it was very stupid," said Kai, now more calm.

"No need to worry about, I was perfectly sure," Mena ensured.

"Still," said the teacher behind her. "There's one thing you have to know from now on, this kind of behavior is completely unacceptable. I thing you are perfectly aware that you cannot taste any kind of liquid from this lab unless there I tell you to. For this you will have a nice chat with Principal Johnson tomorrow morning. There will be no further discussion about this. Deliver your reports and you're dismissed."

Everybody delivered their reports and left the lab.

"Hey, Mena! Chelsea!" called Mariah behind them. "Show up to lunch with us and I'll introduce you to the rest of The Gang. You'll see that you'll like them, there are some pretty nice people in there."

"Uh... Okay," answered Mena.

Chelsea looked a bit of amazed, she thought Mena didn't fancy that people from The Gang.

"Cool," said Mariah. "And if you see Michael please tell him that I'll never lend him anything again."

"Don't worry, if I see him I'll tell him," said Mena and she went way with Chelsea with a smile upon her face. She was pretty sure she wouldn't see him soon. Or at least she hoped.

Next was Literature class. They passed on the dorm to change their books and found their beds disposed on a more convenient way.

"Good girls," commented Mena while they were leaving the dorm.

The next class was one of the most borings ever. As soon as they got to the classroom they had the chance to realize that just by taking a look at the teacher.

The teacher was a boring sixty something years old man who dressed himself on a very old-fashioned way. Over his desk they found all sort of dictionaries and grammars and lots and lots of dreadful worksheets. And with the help of this sight Mena and Chelsea limited their description of the new teacher to a word: NERD. Although 'geek' would probably do the job as well.

In the meanwhile they entered the classroom and chose a seat at the bottom of the classroom. There they could draw or talk without being noticed.

Speaking of noticed, Mena and Chelsea had most definitely noticed that Michael hadn't shown up for class again, and that was making Mena very happy.

The class seemed to last for ages and when the bell finally rang, ninety minutes later, it seemed like a dream came true. Mena and Chelsea ran to leave their stuff on the dorm and then ran back to the canteen.

When they got there the canteen was already very crowded and they were starting to think that they weren't getting any place to seat when they heard Mariah calling them.

"Hey girls!" she called. "You're goin to have lunch with us, remember?"

"Oh yeah, right," remembered Mena.

"So come along, join us!" Mariah took them to the bottom of 10th grade's table. There the whole gang, except Michael, was already eating their soup.

"Let me introduce you to them," began again Mariah. "Guys," everybody looked up, "these are Mena and Chelsea."

"Hi!" saluted Chelsea.

"Hello..." said Mena.

"Well, and let me now introduce you my friends. Right here," Mariah said pointing at an indigo haired boy with a cap, "is Tyson..."

"Hello!" said Tyson. "I'm Tyson Granger."

"Then's Kenny..." continued Mariah.

"Hey!" saluted a small brunette boy with glasses.

"... then next to Kenny is Max Tate..."

"Hi!" said the blond.

"... Hilary Tatibana..." she pointed at the brunette girl who just the day before had decided to hate both Mena and Chelsea.

"Hi!" Apparently she had changed her mind.

"... then in front of Hilary it's Zeo Zaggart..."

"Hey! Welcome!" he saluted, his huge green hair following over his eyes.

"... then it's Ozuma..."

"Hello."

"... then my friend Mariam..."

"Hi," the shy bluenette answered.

"... her brother Joseph..."

"Hello."

"... and next to him is Kevin..."

"Hello." Mena thought those two guys mussed give a good headache to principal Johnson.

"... Lee..." continued Mariah pointing at another cat-like boy. "My own brother."

Lee assented. Mariah rolled her eyes.

"... Gary..." now Mariah was pointing at a huge a bit cat-like boy.

"Hey!"

"... then's Spencer..."

"Hello," saluted another huge boy, but this one was blond and had nothing to do with cats. He recalled the Arian features of Mena's German friends.

"... Robert Jurgen..." Mariah continued introducing a European purple haired boy.

"Hello," he said. "I believe we have spoken before, haven't we, Miss Thyssen?"

"Indeed," answered Mena on her most polite English.

Robert smiled at her thick British accent. It recalled him someone.

"Continuing..." said Mariah. "It's Enrique Tornatore, who you already know..."

"And then we meet again Miss Nolan!" he said to Chelsea. Chelsea couldn't avoid a smile.

"Yeah, yeah," said Mariah. "And then it is Oliver..."

"Salut!" said the boy.

'French, huh?' Mena thought. She thought of her French grandmother for a couple of seconds. And smiled in her mind.

"... then it's Johnny McGregor, a total spitfire..."

"Hi," he said a bit acidly.

"... and in front of Johnny is Bryan..."

"Hello."

"...Kuznetsov. Not a very talkative guy. Anyway, Tala Valkov who you already know. And this one talks too much."

"I told you we would meet again Mena," he said.

"I have never been a very lucky girl..." she answered.

"Always very nice!" he turned.

"I try to!" she finished faking a grin.

"Now!" interfered Mariah. "Continuing... Well, the rest you know already from Chemistry class. And there's Michael Parker, obviously, but we don't know where he is and once you have already met him..."

"Okay, thanks for introducing us," said Chelsea smiling.

"You're welcome. Now take a seat," invited Mariah.

"Okay. Where?" asked Chelsea.

"Uh... Maybe next to Johnny and Bryan? I don't know you choose," answered Mariah.

"Oh but sit next to me..." said Enrique to Chelsea. "Johnny, Oliver: step aside!"

"What? You've gotta be kidding!" contested Johnny.

"No, I'm not. Step aside!" commanded Enrique.

Johnny and Oliver finally shifted to the next two places.

"And you Mena," turned Mariah. "Why don't you sit on Michael's place? I don't think he'll show up."

Mena smiled a bit uncomfortable. Michael's empty place was just next to Kai.

"Or com'on!" encouraged Tala.

"Yeah right." And Mena dragged herself towards her seat.

Mena felt horribly during the whole lunch. That weird feeling that crossed her heart every time she was any near Kai didn't let her a single second during lunch time.

But Chelsea was feeling definitely the opposite, she seemed to enjoy every second of lunch. She was starting to think that Enrique was the best guy on Earth, and that there wasn't any funnier person. Though Mena was very funny too, but on a sarcastic way.

When they finished Mena felt a huge relief and claiming that she had to study she ran back to her dorm. Unfortunately the LOL band was in there too.

"Oh, damn it!" Mena yelled.

"What?" asked Kenzie.

"Nothin, nothin. Is there a library in this school? Of course there is. Where is it?" Mena asked to the LOL band, stammering a bit.

"First floor, third door after the principal's office," answered Madison. "And we put the beds straight!"

"Yeah, I've noticed." And picking a book and her reading glasses Mena ran to the library.

She had no trouble finding it. The library was a huge quiet place full of nice light wood tables and blue chairs.

Mena found a particularly nice one and sat to read her book.

Time flew while she was reading and it was now five o'clock. Precisely while the clock was beating the librarian approached her.

"It is five o'clock now, dear," she informed Mena.

"I know, thank you," Mena answered continuing to read.

"Yes, but I thought you would like to go take your tea like everybody else on the canteen," continued the librarian.

"But I don't like tea," Mena said.

"Well, but aren't you English?"

"Yes."

"But then you should like tea."

"Really? Well I don't think every Colombians like _marijuana_," said Mena acidly. (A/N: we have nothing against Colombians, much on the contrary)

The librarian had absolutely no answer for this and went away to the canteen plaguing about today's youth.

Two hours later Chelsea showed up very excited.

"Hey!" she saluted.

"Hey. What now?" asked Mena, trying to be as nice as possible.

"You don't know what happened."

"I most surely don't know. What?" Mena asked taking off her glasses.

"I decided that I'm goin on that double date thing. But it isn't really a double date, cuz I don't think you're goin with Michael too. So it's just me and Enrique," she said all happy.

"Well, I most definitely am not, and you shouldn't either. But we already had enough discussions 'bout it, so if you want to just go." And she put on her glasses again.

"Oh, com'on. You know he's nice!"

"I know that you have only met him yesterday..."

"Oh, don't be so paternalistic!"

"I'm not being paternalistic, I'm being realistic. But like I've told you: do it as you like it."

"And I will. Now com'on, lets get out of here."

"Okay. I don't really feel like reading anymore." And she took off her glasses definitely.

Mena and Chelsea left to the garden to enjoy the sunset golden light. But Mena wouldn't want to stay there another minute. Kai and some other members from The Gang were sitting talking on some marble benches.

"You know what? I'm hungry, lets have dinner," said Mena.

"So soon? But it is only 7 p.m.!" answered Chelsea.

"And? I'm really hungry."

"But I wanted to go talk with The Gang over there," Chelsea insisted.

"You can do it later, com'on." And Mena dragged Chelsea in.

The canteen was very few crowded at this hour and Mena and Chelsea could enjoy a quiet meal, or almost...

"By the way, if I didn't know you I would say that you're hiding somethin Mena. You seem to be tryin to avoid the guys from The Gang at all cost," began Chelsea.

"No, not really. And I'm not avoiding them, I just don't fancy their company very much."

"But they're nice..."

"Maybe... By the way, seen Michael?"

"Uh... Yes," said Chelsea petrified.

"YOU!" yelled a furious Michael walking towards them. "YOU! Because of you I'm goin to stay three weeks on detention! Three weeks for being on a forbidden area without supervision and worst: FOR STEALIN SOME BASEBALL BALLS THAT I DIDN'T STEAL AT ALL!"

"You should know that stealing things is a nasty thing, and that you were goin to be caught sooner or later," said Mena calmly.

"BUT I DIDN'T STEAL A THING! I was just on the wrong place at the wrong time," he yelled.

"Happens..." continued Mena as if nothing had happened.

"No it doesn't and you're going to tell the principal why I was found by some 1st Grade kids on the storehouse," commanded Michael.

"No I'm not." And Mena continued to eat her dinner.

"This is not going to end like this!" threatened Michael. "It is not..."

Mena did nothing but smile and passed on to dessert. Michael left totally pissed.

"I'm tired..." said Mena after dinner.

"But it's only 8:18!" answered Chelsea.

"Yeah, but remember that I woke at 5:00 today."

"But still..."

"Still I'm going to bed, to read a few, maybe... If you want to join me..." declared Mena while she opened the dorm's door.

"What happen to you?" said Chelsea entering the room. "You used to be the _biggest_ party-girl I've ever met..."

"There are a couple of explanations to that: first I'm nearly 6 feet tall and second your knowledge of the world is very few... and today I'm tired." And by saying this she locked herself in the bathroom to dress her pajamas.

How much she wished to withdraw from her heart that funny feeling that kept her from being herself and doing the things she liked to do, when she wanted to. How much! How much she hated it too. But she would do it, she would withdraw it, delete it, because she was not going to continue to act that 'nerdish', no she wasn't. Spending the afternoon in a library! Going to sleep at 8:30! That wasn't definitely the true Mena Thyssen, no, that was something that only the perfect Magdalena Thyssen would do.

Minutes later she came out and without saying anything she lay on her bed, turned off the lights and closed her eyes.

Chelsea said nothing and left the dorm. Mena never knew at what time she returned.

A/N: and this was the second version of chapter two. I hope you've liked it. But even if you haven't please review. Reviews work like a reward for writers, so it's nice. And I totally love to read people's opinions and suggestions. Anonymous reviews welcomed too. Anyway, go on reading and we'll meet in the next chapter.


	3. Out on Friday night

A/N: I have corrected some of the spelling mistakes the first version had, just that. If you're a new reader, or not, review please. Even if you can only take the first paragraph 

Three days have passed since Mena began having those weird feelings. But when she woke up on Friday morning she was much more controlled, thank God.

It was around 8.15 when she got up. She looked around to find Chelsea still asleep.

'Get up, you lazy girl!' – called Mena.

'What…?' – asked Chelsea slowly.

'Time to wake.'

'Already? But it is… what? 7 o'clock?'

'Ha! 8.15. Get up. I'm going to dress myself now.' – and Mena left to the bathroom.

When she came out she had changed her pajamas for an extra-flared midnight blue capris and a long sleeve red top, plus blue training snickers.

'I'm going next. Are the LOL band girls still asleep?' – asked Chelsea.

'Yeah' – answered Mena looking around.

'Okay!' – and Chelsea entered the bathroom.

It took nearly thirteen minutes until Chelsea return fully dressed. She was wearing a bubblegum pink short skirt and a striped pink and white backless top, and, of course, she couldn't miss her knee-high white boots.

Both fully dressed they went down to have breakfast.

At this time the canteen was very crowded, the entire school seemed to be taking breakfast at 8.35.

Mena and Chelsea went straight to the 10th grade table when they heard Mariah.

'Hey girls!' – she called.

''Morning.' – answered Mena.

'Good-morning!' – saluted Chelsea.

'You're comin' to seat with us, aren't you?' – asked Mariah.

'Of course!' – smiled Chelsea going straight to the place where The Gang usually sat.

Mena was not very pleased with this. Since that fatidic Monday that they were always eating with The Gang, in fact the only meal she was able to skip was the afternoon tea, but only because she had made enough publicity to make sure everybody knew she hated tea. But that was the least of her problems.

Besides having to hear all Michael's comments about her "physical attributes", she was forced to take his place next to Kai as her own, but she was now learning to deal with that, so the number 1 of her "Hate The Gang Chart" (HTGC) belonged to Enrique and Chelsea's melting talks and giggles.

The only nice thing about "cohabitating" with The Gang was the fact that she earned pretty good friends such as Mariah, Salima, Mariam, Kane or even Rei, but the best of them all was definitely, at least for Mena, Robert.

Robert had virtually everything a good friend had to have. He was smart, polite, wise, cult, nice, sometimes funny, knew all about football (soccer), seemed to know very few about less convenient sports, and best of all wasn't that all good looking, what prevented any possible crushes.

It was with him that Mena would talk during the whole breakfast.

''Morning Mena.' – he saluted when she sat.

''Morning.' – Mena had brought a plate with lots of food, as usual, and she was now eating some toasts.

'And did you sleep well?' – Robert asked.

'Yes, I suppose. You?'

'Yes. And did you watch the game last night?'

'Yes, on the Internet. Manchester won 2-1.'

'I know. When does your TV arrive?'

'I'm not sure, probably on Monday. My mother's also sending me a DVD-player, a printer, a Hi-Fi and a mini-fridge too.'

'A mini-fridge? Have you been totally brainwashed by the Americans?'

'No. I just don't like to drink hot water and you know I drink lots of water.'

'See...'

'Yeah.'

In that moment Enrique and Chelsea started laughing out loud.

Mena couldn't avoid staring at them.

That Enrique guy was driving Mena crazy. For some reason she couldn't avoid thinking he was some kind of lady-killer or that all he wanted was Chelsea's money.

But she couldn't waste much more time thinking about it, she had a breakfast to finish and a class to attend.

'I've gotta go' – she said to Chelsea as soon as she finished her fruit dish.

'So soon? But classes only start in 15 minutes.' – answered Chelsea.

'But I still have to find my German class' – Mena replied.

'Okay!' – smiled Chelsea.

'I take you there' – added Robert and he left with Mena.

Michael, who had heard all the conversation, followed them with his eyes, but he wasn't the only one...

On the corridor Robert took Mena straight to the German class.

'Did you know I take German too?' – he asked.

'No, not really. Why did you choose it?' – she answered.

'Oh, I find German interesting. And besides I'm already a pretty good French speaker. And you?'

'Oh, my father's German and my mother's Belgian, so I learned to speak both languages ages ago, still I like German best...'

'Your father's German, your mother's Belgian and you're English. What an international family!'

'And you don't know the half... My father's mother is Danish and my mother's father is English like me.'

'Wow...'

'Yeah...' – said Mena sadly. – 'Let's change subject.'

'Right. So, what do you do this weekend?'

'Oh, yeah, right. We can go out on weekends. I don't know, I think I'll go out to a club or somethin'. I think I'll just phone my mother for some directions.'

'Oh, no need. I can take you to a club I know.'

'Okay...' – Mena immediately thought of the possibility that the rest of The Gang would go too, but if she went just with Robert people would think it was a date, so better that way.

Suddenly the bell rang and a huge group of people ran to the door.

'This is my call!' – and Robert went away with a smile.

Mena entered the classroom and picked a seat at the bottom of it. She sat.

The rest of the German class entered next.

Mena was astonished to find out the people who belonged to her class.

Rei, Salima, Kane, Madison... Kai.

From all people of the school he had to be on the same optional class as she was, he had to like German! Why couldn't he like the charms of France!

Had she known that she would have chosen French.

Michael was at French class, that's right, but Michael she could handle.

The teacher entered the classroom five minutes after Mena. She was a tall blonde woman with the typical Arian look.

'Guten Morgen.' – she began – 'Für dich, Fraulein Thyssen, ich heiße Jorunn Stegner...'

'Norwegian first name...' – Mena whispered.

'...und ich bin deine Lehrerin. Verstehen Sie?'

'Ja.' – Mena answered.

'Gut. Jetz, lesen sie die dritte text von seite 25...'

Everybody picked their books and opened them on page 25.

Mena began reading the third text. It was boring to death.

In fact the whole German class was boring to death and soon Mena disconnected.

She was not very comfortable on that class. Kai was sat just a couple seats away from her and sometimes she had the feeling that he was staring at her.

She avoided at all cost to look back, but... sometimes it was impossible.

Suddenly she caught the expression "arbeiten zusamen".

It couldn't be worst. She had to work together with people she barely knew and there was no Chelsea around.

She quickly found out they were suppose to work in groups of four, and even faster she found herself next o Rei.

'May I join?' – he asked.

'Yeah, sure.' – she answered.

'Right. See Kai, I told ya she wouldn't mind, she's cool.' – Mena smiled and Kai dragged his stuff into the group – 'Now, can you explain me what were to do? You see, I can't say a word in this language and I'm like taking these classes for two weeks now and still... Can you believe I didn't catch a word from what she told you? And I've heard it twice now!'

'That's because you don't apply enough.' – Kai commented.

'Oh, cuz Kai does. Haven't I told you? Kai is almost perfect.' – Rei replied.

Suddenly they saw Madison.

'May I join?' – she asked.

Before anyone could answer she was already sat between Mena and Kai and throwing her stuff over Mena's desk.

'So? What are we gonna do, huh? I totally can't get what she says. Maybe you could explain me Kai.' – Madison began.

Kai stared at her with a despise look.

'So? What's the work?' – Madison insisted.

'I believe it is supposed us to answer the questions beneath the text.' – Mena answered.

'So? What are we waiting for?' – Madison said.

They began answering the questions on a more silent way that the one the teacher would have imagined.

From times to times Madison took a look to Kai's work, smiling every time (mean, always) he caught her.

About Mena, she was very co penetrated on her work, due to the people in her group, but she couldn't' help noticing Kai's eyes often lay on her, nor could Madison.

Soon the bell rang, and Mena was literally saved by it.

She quickly packed her stuff and tried to leave the classroom but Fraulein Stegner called her:

'Fraulein Thyssen, Principal Johnson asked me to tell you that your motorcycle has arrived. They stored it in Andre's garage. You can go pick it any time you want.'

'Okay, thanks.' – and she ran away.

On the exit Mena met Robert.

'Seen Chelsea?' – she asked.

'No, not really. How was your first class?'

'Terrible.'

'Terrible? Why? Don't you like Fraulein Stegner?'

'No, she's nice...'

'Then what's the problem? I don't think you'll find it difficult.'

'No. Let us say that the problem is on my class mates...'

'Why? I thought you liked Rei and Kai. I mean, they're on your class...'

'More or less, but I don't feel like talking about it now, leave it for another day.'

'Okay. So, is there anything new?' – insisted Robert.

'No, not really, I mean... Have I told ya 'bout what happened Tuesday afternoon?'

'No, tell me.'

'Well, remember that Principal Johnson called me her office because of that thing on the Chemistry class?' – Robert nodded – 'Well, she didn't want to know about that, she wanted to make me an offer (more like blackmail, but...). Anyway, she wants to use Chelsea and me as a model, like she wants us to wear the stupid gym uniforms. Actually she wanted us to use the school uniform too... but that was totally out of question. Anyway, I refused at first, for both of us, but then she said she would offer me the football team and that she would create the baseball and the cheering one for me and Chelsea, if we accepted the so called "offer" ' – told Mena.

'I see, and what did you answer?' – asked Robert.

'Well, I thought 'bout Chelsea, and I know how much she would love to have her own cheering team, and I kinda like the idea of being a captain again...'

'So you accepted it.'

'Yeah, I talked to Chelsea and she agreed too.'

'Well, good for you. But I must warn you that the football team is pretty miserable.'

'Oh, no prob. I said I'd only agree if I could do some tryouts.'

'Smart girl. And when do they take place?'

'On Monday afternoon at 18.00. Johnson said every teachers are going to announce it on their classes on Monday morning.'

'Nice.' – concluded Robert.

'Yeah' – Mena agreed.

They were now at the door of Mena's dorm and they were about to get in when they saw Chelsea and Enrique approaching.

They were talking happily and Enrique was carrying Chelsea's books. Suddenly they met.

'I've just loved the French class' – said Chelsea to Mena – 'it's the most fantastic language. Don't you just love French?'

'Yeah, that's why I chose German.' – replied Mena coldly.

Chelsea understood it and she quickly dismissed Enrique. Mena and she needed to talk.

Mena said goodbye to Robert and entered the dorm followed by Chelsea.

'What was that about?' – asked Chelsea.

'That what?' – replied Mena.

'That. Why did you answer me that way? You didn't use to be like this to me, only to other people.'

'Yeah, but you gave me reasons to it.'

'And I would like to know what.'

'Well, every time you leave space for me to comment, be sarcastic and acid you know I'll be, it's my way. That comment was really unfortunate, you know I hate French.'

'You didn't use to be like this, it's all because of that Robert guy. Apparently Robert and I had changed places in your life.'

'Nonsense! You're still my best friend, even with me spending some more time with Robert. But it's different. He's a guy, he'll always be a guy and such as that there'll always be things that I can only talk to you.'

'Yeah, right...'

'It's true.'

'Yeah. Well, and what about Enrique, huh?'

'I just don't like him very much, what can I say? I always have the feelin' that he's tryin' to take some kinda advantage from you.'

'And how did you conclude that? With the help of your big acquaintance with him...'

'Look, you've always been a little naïf, but now you're being silly. Every time you're near him you get silly and he knows that...'

'...'

'Never mind, this conversation is taking us nowhere, just forget what I said.' – ended Mena.

'No, you're kinda right. I really get a little "unme" near him. I won't forget it and I'll try to stay cool.'

'Yeah, well, and I'll try to know him first, to watch him before jumping to conclusions. Really. But still, I've seen so many guys like him and in the end they always...'

'Mena! You've just said you'd try to hold your temper and a second later you...'

'You're right. Sorry. I've gotta get used to the idea of holding my tongue. I'm sorry.'

'No prob. So, shall we go to class?' – smiled again Chelsea.

'Yeah.'

'What are we havin' now?'

'Math.'

'Boring...'

'You bet!'

And they left to Math.

During class Mena tried to focus on the equations and leave her mind clear from the German class' events.

The fact that it wasn't a conjoint class made her feel more comfortable but the thought of the next class to be conjoint made her freeze.

She tried to enjoy every second from Math, but soon it was over.

'So,' – began Chelsea while they were leaving the classroom – 'what's next?'

'Chemistry, conjoint chemistry.' – answered Mena.

'Oh.' – Chelsea kind of understood – 'So, during break Madison told me you worked together on German class, plus Rei and Kai.'

'Yeah. And did she tell you too that she was all melted with Kai during the whole time?'

'No, she didn't. But she said some things 'bout him. Like he has never dated any girl from school. Unlike most of the other guys from The Gang. Who apparently had had lots of girlfriends. And that she thinks he's very hard to please. And do you know why?'

'I can't imagine...' – said Mena with a bit of sarcasm.

'Well, it seems he dated this girl ages ago and that she, somehow, totally broke his heart ('I wonder how...'). And he totally fell to pieces for a long time. So nowadays, he's much more selective in his choices, cuz, obviously, he doesn't want to pass through that again.' – informed Chelsea.

'And did she told ya all that?'

'Who, Madison? Yeah. But at that time I didn't know she was up to him...'

'Yeah...' – they were now entering their dorm to change their books for the chemistry ones.

Mena was very pleased with herself, for that she felt perfectly normal during all that talk about Kai. In fact she had even been sarcastic, a proof that she was sane.

So all she needed was to keep calm (and sarcastic) during the next class.

Soon they were at the door of the chemistry lab.

The teacher arrived and opened the door. Everybody got in.

'To your seats, please.' – asked Miss Challenger.

Mena and Chelsea went straight to their table. Mena's test was about to begin.

'Hey' – began Rei – 'since German class'

Mena just smiled.

'So, what do we have to do?' – he asked.

'Don't know' – replied Mena – 'the teacher hasn't spoken yet.'

'Hey Mena! Hey Chelsea!' – called Mariah and Salima from the table in front of them.

'Hey.' – they answered.

Suddenly the teacher began to speak.

'Today I want you to correct your last class reports in group.' – she said.

'Nice, real nice.' – whispered Mena.

The teacher passed between the tables handing out the reports. On the top of the sheet, written in red, was each one's mark.

Chelsea and Mena took a look at theirs, and then they looked up.

'So? What do we do?' – started Rei.

'Correct these.' – answered Chelsea pointing at the reports. – 'In group.'

'So, lets start with mine. It's kinda lousy.' – said Rei making a grimace.

Mena and Chelsea smiled, Kai didn't.

'So, I think you ought to explain the procedure a little better.' – recommended Mena.

'Yeah, and you forgot to put the supports on the material list.' – added Chelsea.

'Yeah, right!' – said Rei slapping his face. – 'Now, who's next?'

'I don't have much to correct...' – said Mena.

'Indeed?' – asked Rei – 'Let me see it.'

Rei took a look at Mena's report.

'You have nothing to correct.' – Rei said. – 'And yours?' – he asked Chelsea.

'Let us say it's pretty similar to Mena's...' – she answered.

'Don't tell me. All correct too. I can't believe I was the only one without a perfect report.'

'I don't know, I haven't seen Kai's yet. And once he doesn't say a word...' – replied Mena.

'True.' – supported Chelsea.

'Then see it.' – said Kai throwing his report at Mena.

'I did not need to see it. It would have been enough if you just told us.' – she answered.

He looked straight into her blue eyes.

For a second it seemed like if the world had stopped; but it didn't. All around them people were moving, staring at them. Chelsea and Rei too...

'People, time to hand me back the reports!' – interrupted the teacher.

The eye contact was broken; they were brought back to reality.

Before they could settle the bell rang and they ran to the dorms.

Mena only stopped when she closed the door behind her.

'Mena?' – began Chelsea – 'What was that during the chemistry class?'

'That what?' – replied Mena.

'That thing with Kai. You were like staring at each other, looking straight on each other's eyes, like if you wanted to read the other's soul... It was kinda odd. You seemed to be on another dimension.'

'Nonsense.' – answered Mena quickly.

'Yeah? Well, isn't it possible that you, Magdalena Thyssen, are starting to fall for Kai?' – said Chelsea maliciously.

'No, it is not possible. And don't call me Magdalena, okay?'

'Or else?'

'Or else you'll start to hear me being sarcastic to you more often that you would wish.'

'Ooooo... I'm scared!' – said Chelsea. – 'See? I can be sarcastic too.'

'But you should be scared. You see, I can be very inconvenient, you know...'

'I do. Lets eat.' – and they threw away their stuff and left to canteen.

The canteen was as crowd as any high school canteen can be at lunchtime.

Fortunately, _or not_, they had a couple seats waiting for them at The Gang's part of the table.

'You took ages to come down...' – commented Tyson – 'I'm really angry!'

'Hard luck...' – answered Mena and she began her soup.

It was the weirdest feeling to be sat just next to Kai after what happened at the chemistry class. Even weirder was the fact that she knew he wasn't going to speak to her at all.

As Mena predicted lunch was a silent occasion for her, but not to Chelsea.

Enrique and she were engaged on the loudest conversation. Mena was watching her, and she knew it.

As soon as Mena finished her lunch she left the table claiming she had to do some late homework. Poor Robert hadn't had any chance trying to convince her to stay.

After passing by the dorm she went straight to the library. There no member of The Gang would find her.

Mena sat on her now usual table, put her reading glasses on and began reading.

She read calmly during two hours and a half until she was caught by the feeling that she was being watched.

She took a look around and quickly found out her feeling was right.

For her amazement and terror she found out too that the watcher was Kai.

'What the hell is he doing here? Why? I know he takes good grades but just look at me! I take great grades and I never study! Why had he to be here, today? When I'm here!' – she thought – 'And why is he looking at me? Can he... be up to me? Weird... Better not jump to conclusions.'

Mena got back to her book but she couldn't read two pages without trying to see if Kai was staring at her. She tried to read for another half hour, but it was impossible, he had come to ruin her quietness.

Finally she decided to make him a test: she would change her table for one the most distant possible, one he could not watch from his place. If he would change too she would know what to think.

Mena moved towards the Ancient History section. There there was a well-hidden table. And there was only another table that could be seen from Mena's. That would have to be his table.

She sat on a chair and waited almost another half hour, pretending to be reading. And she waited and waited in vain. But when she was about to give up she saw him moving to the table she had predestinated him.

What could it mean? Could he be actually in love with her? Or... Mena couldn't tell.

She decided that she was not going to waste time wondering and that she would try to forget it. So, she left the library straight to the garden.

She was walking on a path that led to a small forest near the school when she heard someone call her. It was Robert.

'Good that I caught you.' – he began – 'I was looking for you to tell you that we leave at 20.00, cuz will take an hour 'till we arrive to the Club. Oh, and your friend Chelsea asked me to tell you that, in her own words, she's absolutely going out with my friend Enrique, and that she's the most happy with the idea.'

'I see.' – replied Mena indifferently.

'Look, I was to talk to you about this sooner but it never came up. I'm as happy as you are about our friends going out, really. And most honestly there is why I think we should talk about it.'

'What d'you mean?'

'I know Chelsea is your best friend, but... I've gotta tell you that I'm a bit concerned with her dating Enrique. You see, I've always watched Enrique dating with girls from, let us say, different worlds, and there was nothing wrong about that. Maybe except for the fact that they always seemed more interested in his wealth than in his personality. But as he never really cared a lot about them I let it pass. But lately I've observed a difference of behavior in him. He seems to actually fancy your friend more than he fancied the other girls. And that would be perfectly well if I didn't think of the possibility of Chelsea be like the others, what would bring great disgrace.'

Mena stopped to think for a while.

'First of all' – she began – 'you seem a bit Victorian, speaking like this. A bit like Mr. Darcy. And I'm sorry but I don't like it. Second: you have nothing to worry about. Chelsea isn't a gold digger and she's perfectly wealthy, maybe even more than your friend Enrique. And third, I believe I have more reasons to worry about than you do. Cuz, as you said it yourself, Enrique was never very attached to any of his previous girlfriends. What leads me to conclude that he's only with Chelsea 'til he gets somethin'.'

Robert couldn't answer. He knew perfectly what kind of guy Enrique was. And that Mena wasn't that far from truth.

'I see.' – he finally said – 'It seems that I upset you. I won't touch the subject again.'

They remained silently for a while. Then Robert said goodbye and returned to the school, obviously not very pleased.

Mena understood he wasn't used to be contradicted and if she wasn't mistaken she was the first to displease him in a long time.

She remained in the garden for ten more minutes then she too returned to the school to dress herself.

Soon she reached the dorm (that she found empty – Thank God!)

She raided her closet looking for something cool to wear. But in vain.

She sat on her bed to think for a while. She remembered to have seen a Dolce&Gabanna store on her way from the airport to school.

Her mother always said that D&G had the coolest clothes for teenagers. Mena didn't get along with her mother very well but when the issue was cool trends she knew her opinion was the best.

It was decided, she was going to get her Ducati and she was going shopping.

She took her helmet, her debit card and ran to find Andre's garage.

'Uh... Andre!' – she called when she found the garage.

'Yes?' – he answered.

'Andre, that Ducati you received it's mine and I need it now.'

'Oh, that wonder of Italian machinery is yours?'

'So it seems...'

'Wow. You can't imagine how lucky you are to have it.'

Mena couldn't avoid a smile.

'Look' – she continued – 'I'm going now but I'll bring it back in case you want to take a better look at it.'

'Thanks!'

'No problem. Besides there's no other garage here, is there?' – and she put her helmet and drove off.

Quickly she arrived to the store (she drove much faster than Andre).

She searched her pockets for her debit card and entered the store. It had lots of cool clothes.

She found a super cute dark denim short skirt and a fantastic transparent black sweat. And when she was going to pay she found an amazing pair of black lather boots with a soft reminiscence to the cowboys' ones but with some European influences.

The boots were so fabulous that she bought them too. She paid everything and drove back to school.

When she arrived she realized how late she was and ran to the dorm. This time Chelsea was in there too.

'Hey! Where have you been all afternoon? I went to look for you at the library but all I found was Kai, and obviously he wouldn't know anything about you.' - Chelsea began.

'I wouldn't think it so obvious...' – Mena mumbled.

'What did you say?'

'Nothing.'

'Okay. Still, where have you been?'

'I went shopping' – Mena answered showing her bags.

'Really? And how did you get to the store?'

'Oh, I forgot to tell you but my Ducati arrived today, so...'

'I see. But show me what you bought!'

'Sure. I bought these.' – she said showing her new clothes.

'Cool!'

'But you haven't seen my boots yet.' – and she showed her boots.

'Wow! They're...'

'Amazing, I know.'

'Totally!'

'I'm gonna wear them tonight.'

'Oh, I'm so jealous! I wish you would have taken me too!'

'I would if you weren't with the Dancing-boy...'

'Ha, ha, ha.'

Mena smiled.

'I'm going to dress now' – and she left to the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later she came off fully dress.

'Fabulous or what?'

'Oh, yeah. I'm goin' now.' – said Chelsea.

'Okay but hurry up, I still wanna put some make up.'

'Okay.'

Chelsea took another couple of minutes and then she too came out wearing an army green short skirt and a black top and a pair of matching high-hill sandals.

'You look cool, definitely cool.' – Mena commented.

'Thanks.' – Chelsea answered – 'Shall we put some make up?'

'Sure.'

Mena put some onyx grey eye shadow and black eyeliner, after she spread a light silver eye shadow on the corners of her eyes.

Chelsea put black eyeliner too and some shining green eye shadow.

They both put lip gloss, Mena an icy pink and Chelsea a crystal one.

'Are you gonna tie your hair?' – Chelsea asked.

'No, not really. You?'

'Yeah, in a not too fancy ponytail' – and as she spoke she tied her hair.

'Well, I'm ready. Where are you going to meet Enrique?'

'Oh, he's coming here to pick me.'

'Okay. Well, I'm going to meet Robert in the hall. See ya. Have a nice time!' – and Mena left to meet the others.

The hall was full of The Gang members as Mena predicted.

'Hey Mena!' – called Mariah – 'You look awesome'

'Thanks, you too.' – Mena answered.

Mariah was wearing a black pair of flared jeans and a backless bright pink top with a satin bow in the middle. Her hair was tied, as usual, in a high ponytail and she put a soft shining eye shadow and pink lip gloss.

'Is everybody here already?' – Mena asked Mariah – 'I mean, I can't see Max, Tyson or Hilary, for instance.'

'That's cuz they aren't coming. They aren't old enough, you know.'

'I see. Well, if you were all waiting for me I think we can go now.'

'We most certainly can, but not before I admire you.' – said Robert behind her.

He smiled and Mena smiled back. Apparently Robert wasn't in a bad mood anymore and was all smiles again.

'You look absolutely beautiful.' – he continued.

'Thank you.' – Mena answered quietly.

'And you too Mariah' – he said.

'Thanks. Have you seen Salima, Mena?' – Mariah asked.

'Uh... Yeah, she's over there talking to Rei.'

'What? Come with me...' – and Mariah dragged Mena into Salima's, party leaving Robert standing alone.

'Hello.' – began Mariah.

'Hey.' – saluted Rei – 'Hey Mena. You look awesome!'

'Thanks.'

'He's right, you look amazing Mena.' – commented Salima – 'I just love your boots.'

'Thanks. You look great too.' – Mena answered – 'You look fabulous with your hair untied.'

Salima smiled. She was wearing a purple flower patterned transparent short dress with flared sleeves and high-heel stilettos the tied with a bracelet on her ankles.

Suddenly Mena caught Kai's eyes on her, but even more extraordinary was what he said while they were leaving.

Kai remained behind waiting for Mena. At the door he passed near her.

'You look even more beautiful tonight.' – and he went away.

Mena stopped and Robert crashed against her.

'What happened?' – he asked.

'Nothing. Sorry, I'm not very used to these high-heels.' – Mena lied.

They went out where a few cars were expecting them.

'Are Chelsea and Enrique joining as later?' – Mena asked Robert.

'Yes I think they are, but only at 23.00. They're going to have dinner first.' – he answered.

'And we aren't?'

'Well, not exactly. We can eat in the club. We're going to a club, not on a date.'

'Of course. As far as I'm concerned no one asked me out too.'

'I did.' – said Michael in front of them.

'But, as you remember, I said no.' – Mena answered.

'You're the one who loses.'

'I don't think so.'

'Lets go' – said Robert taking her to one of the cars. He understood Mena was not enjoying the conversation so he took her.

Robert opened the door for Mena. She entered the car. Inside were Oliver and Johnny already sat. Robert went to seat with the driver.

'Welcome to the European car' – saluted Johnny.

Mena smiled.

'You're very elegant' – commented Oliver.

'Thank you' – she answered. – 'D'you know how long do we take 'til the club?'

'Round an hour.' – Johnny informed.

Mena smiled and they remained silently the rest of the trip.

From times to times Robert took a look at his beautiful friend but said nothing.

As Johnny had said they arrived within an hour.

Once again Robert opened the door for Mena.

'Thank you' – she said.

'What d'you think of the club?' – Robert asked pointing at a modern covered in glass building.

'I think I'll like it, but I'll tell you better at the end of the night.' – she answered.

'Good answer.' – and they went to the entrance.

The guys from The Gang were probably already known there 'cause they didn't wait to enter it.

Inside it was all black except for the white chandeliers and frames of the many looking glasses in there.

It all together created a modern Victorian environment.

The club was divided in three areas: the dance floor, the bar and the VIP balcony.

The balcony was placed over the dance floor and it had its own private bar and dance floor.

Robert took Mena, by the hand, upstairs.

'Why are we going upstairs?' – Mena asked.

''Cause we're usual guests here.' – Robert answered with a smile.

The rest of the The Gang was already upstairs. Some dancing, some talking and drinking at the bar.

The music in the club was great, the DJ played lots of bossanova music, Goldfrapp, Gorillaz, Gotan Project, Jamiroquai and some other pretty good dance music, Mena was almost delighted.

At first she went to the bar to get a drink and then she sat talking with Mariah, Salima, Rei, Kane, Johnny and Kai (if he said anything).

'How often do you come here?' – Mena asked.

'At least once per month, I mean we don't always go out on weekends and... sometimes we're on detention.' – answered Mariah.

'That cuz you're caught.' – said Johhny.

'Like if you had never been caught.' – replied Salima.

'Ha' – Johnny was bored.

'Is he always in this good mood?' – Mena joked.

'No, only when you show him he's human as we all.' – said Rei – 'A bit like our friend here.' – he said pointing at Kai.

Everybody smiled. Mena swallowed the rest of her raspberry vodka martini.

'I feel like dancing' – she said getting up.

'Yeah.' – said Salima.

'Well, me too. There's a fabulous blond girl at the bar. See ya.' – said Kane, leaving to meet the blond girl.

In the meanwhile Robert showed up.

'Does anyone want to dance?' – he asked.

'I want, but not with a man. You see, I prefer long hairs.' – Rei joked.

Everybody laughed.

'Seriously.' – continued Robert looking to Mena.

Mena was up to say "yes" but Salima was quicker.

Robert seemed a bit disappointed but he took her to the dance floor.

'Still feeling like dancing?' – Mariah asked Mena.

'Well, yes, but it seems I'm outta date.' – Mena answered.

'Oh, I'm sure Kai doesn't mind taking you.' – said Mariah.

Mena was curious to see he's reaction. For her amazement he said "yes" and a second later he was taking her to the dance floor.

'Thank God the music isn't too slow.' – Mena thought.

Near them Mariah was dancing with Rei and Salima with Robert. The rest of The Gang was dancing with some girls they had met there at the club, except Michael, who was flirting with two girls at the bar.

Mena and Kai remained silent for a while then she thought she should say something.

'Did you find out this club yourself?' – she asked making small talk.

'Not at all.' – he answered.

'Then who found it?'

'I'm not sure, Robert or Oliver.'

'And they brought you all here.'

'Yes.'

'I understand you all together form a gang and you call yourselves The Gang.' – Mena commented.

'Yes.'

'Well, you don't act like a gang. When I lived in New York I heard a good number of stories about gangs and they were totally different from you.'

'Fortunately.' – he answered.

'I suppose. But what d'you do that makes you be a gang?'

'Hanging around all together despite of the fact that we're all in different classes and grades... And other things that happened long time ago and that I'm not so proud of.'

Mena smirked.

'And as far as I know you're the leader.'

'Yes.'

'So you are, in a sort of way, responsible for their actions.'

'Yes.'

'If you told them not to do something they wouldn't disobey you...'

'They wouldn't.'

'So, perhaps you could do me the favor of telling Michael to stop chasing me?' It's cuz I'm kinda sick of him.'

Kai nodded.

'Thank you.' – smiled Mena.

Suddenly Mena heard Chelsea's voice on the stairs.

'Looks that my friend Chelsea and Enrique had just arrived.'

'So it seems.'

Mena dropped Kai and went to see Chelsea. She knew she was being rude but she didn't want Chelsea to find her dancing with Kai.

'Hey.' – saluted Mena.

'Hello Mena.' – saluted Enrique.

'Hey!' – saluted Chelsea. – 'Are you having fun? I hope so cuz I am. Have you been dancing?'

'Well, yeah.'

'Great! With whom?'

'I tell you later. You have to try the raspberry vodka martini, it's absolutely fabulous.'

'Okay. Enrique? Can you get me one?'

'Sure.' – he answered and he went to get it.

'So, now that I've sent Enrique away tell me: with whom have you been dancing?'

'Oh, with nobody special.'

'Okay, but who is he?

'It's Kai, I've been dancing with Kai.' – Mena said taking a look at Kai, who was now talking to Michael.

'Oooo... Dancing with him after that thing on chemistry class.' – replied Chelsea she too taking a look at Kai with a now furious Michael.

'Oh shut up. The only reason I was dancing with him was because Salima took Robert to dance and there was no one else to dance with.'

'Right...'

'It's true.'

'Okay. I'm not saying anything.'

'But you're thinking.'

Chelsea smiled.

Enrique returned a couple minutes later with Chelsea's vodka martini.

'I'm going to dance now and I suggest you do the same, even if it has to be with Kai.' – and Chelsea went with Enrique to the dance floor.

Mena was going to return to the bar where Spencer, Oliver and Kane were when Michael approached her.

'Hey Mena.'

'Bye Michael.'

'Wait a bit, now would you?' – he said holding her arm.

'What?'

'I just wanna ask you to dance.'

'Me, dancing with you... Yeah, right.'

'Why not?'

'Why not? Maybe cuz you're all the time tryin' to hold me and this is just a free opportunity for that.'

'And if I promise not to hold you any more than the music asks for.'

'I don't think I can trust your promises.'

'I think you now can.' – he said taking a look at Kai.

Mena understood Kai had had a "nice chat" with Michael as he said he would.

'Okay then.' – she said after awhile.

Michael pulled Mena to the dance floor.

They were dancing and Mena started to think if it was correct to be doing it if herself had asked Kai to make Michael stay away from her.

The more she thought the more she understood it wasn't fair to Kai. Not that he had anything to do with that... Or had he?

Anyway, Mena wasn't feeling very comfortable with this so she decided to go away.

'Michael.'

'Yeah?'

'I don't feel like dancin' anymore, I'm goin'.' – and she was up to leave...

'Hey, hey, not so fast!' – Michael turned pulling her wrist.

'Let me go Michael. I already danced with you and now I'm fed up.'

'Not before I...' – and without any warning Michael kissed her.

Mena kicked Michael and he let go of her.

'...kiss you.' – he finished.

'You son of a beach you promised!' – she yelled at him.

Fortunately the music was very high and nobody beside Michael listened to it.

'I promised you I wouldn't hold you not that I wouldn't kiss you.' – he smirked.

Mena slapped him and went away.

She passed near Kai and the anger she was feeling unable her to remain silent.

'What a fantastic leader you are! Absolutely fantastic how much they obey you! No doubt about it!' – and once again she went away leaving behind an astonished and hurt Kai.

At that moment all Mena wanted was to hide in her dorm, alone.

On a fit of anger she ran away from the club and closed herself in the car that had brought her.

'Drive please.' – she asked the driver.

'Oh, I'm afraid I must wait for the rest of your friends, miss.'

'Oh, I don't think they will mind. Just drive me back to school and then come pick them.' – she said a bit nervous.

'But miss...'

'I'm sure Robert will be very thankful for taking me.'

'Well, if you say so. I know master Robert has you in the biggest regard, miss. I'll drive you.' – and the driver started the engine.

Mena remained silent all the way back to school.

She was going to screw Michael, she was going to make him pay. She still didn't know how but she would get her revenge. And what revenge.

When they arrived Mena jumped from the car, thanked the driver and ran to her dorm.

Luckily she was a fast runner and soon she was sat in her bed.

The LOL band was out too. It was Friday night and almost everybody was out somewhere in a party.

Mena got in her bed and almost immediately she fell asleep.

Anger has these things.

I'm sorry I took so long finishing this chapter but school is demanding much more this year and I have some other fics to come out and my drawings... And yes, sometimes I'm lazy. Anyway, I'll try to write chapter 4 a bit faster.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review (I like to improve my stories and my writing style)

Mia


	4. The tryouts

The girls woke up late on Monday morning.

Chelsea took a look at the alarm-clock.

'Jesus! It's almost 8.45!' – she yelled jumping from her bed.

'What?' – said Mena still very sleepy.

'We're late!' – answered Chelsea – 'The LOL band girls are already gone.'

'Late?' – cried out Mena, she too jumping from her bed. - 'But how late?'

'Err... 30 minutes?'

'Damn it! I'm gonna take a shower as quickly as possible. I'll be right back.' – and Mena closed herself in the bathroom.

A couple minutes later she came out and Chelsea got in.

Mena was wearing her new grey hoody with a red tank under and Chelsea was wearing a baby blue one with a white t-shirt under when she too came out of the bathroom.

They both ran downstairs to the canteen to eat something before gym class.

Chelsea grabbed a toast and Mena a yogurt and they headed to the field.

There Miss Steadman was waiting with a volleyball ball in her hands and a net was already placed in the middle of the field.

In a few minutes the rest of the class arrived.

'So class' – began Miss Steadman – 'today we're gonna play volleyball as you can see. Choose two captains to make the teams and then start to play. I won't you playing at least one hour, okay? So lets go, don't waist time.'

Mena was still pieced off with Michael and this seemed to her a good opportunity to humiliating him a bit. But still she couldn't stop thinking about a really good plan to revenge from him.

'I wanna be captain.' – she said. No one opposed – 'Don't you wanna be captain too Michael?' – Mena asked.

'No, not really. In your team I can have a better view from your butt.' – he answered.

Mena freaked out but controlled herself and said calmly:

'Well, I think you're afraid to lose, you know. By staying on my team you can be sure to win.' – she replied.

'I'm not afraid of anything.'

'Yes you are.' – she challenged.

'I'm not.'

'Are to.'

'I'm not.'

'Are too.'

'Enough!' – said the coach after a while – 'Stop acting like children. Michael you're gonna be captain with Mena.'

'Fine' – he answered.

'Now, I choose Chelsea.' – said Mena.

'Why d'you got choose first, hein?' – declared Michael.

'Cuz I want to. Your turn.' – replied Mena.

'I choose Tala.'

'Choose Enrique, choose Enrique!' – begged Chelsea.

'Sorry Chels, but Enrique seems to be a lousy player. You there.' – she said pointing at a boy.

'Enrique' – said Michael.

'See! Now Michael chose Enrique!' – cried out Chelsea.

'Great, he's gonna lose.' – answered Mena – 'You.'

'You'

'You over there.'

'Dude...'

'And you.'

'Delancee' – chose Michael at last. - 'I want the ball, you get the field.'

'As you wish, I don't need to star the game to win it.' – replied Mena.

'That's what we'll see.' – answered Michael.

The game started.

Mena's team was much better. Chelsea and she were more than used to play sport to an almost competition level and volleyball is one of those sports in which are only necessary two or three good players that the rest plays well enough. Besides, Michael and the rest of his team mates were really rough and were all the time throwing the ball out of the lines. All except Delancee, who wasn't even able to put the ball the other side of the net.

Quickly Mena and Chelsea's team won the first set.

'So Michael, do we keep playing or you just hand us over the victory?' – Mena provoked.

'Oh yeah? I bet I'll win the next set.' – he answered.

'Really? It seems that even before lunch time I'll be an even richer person!' – Mena said picking the ball. – 'We start now.'

This new set was much more disputed. It seemed that Michael's team was having much more careful in putting the ball inside this time.

But they still had Delancee and that made Chelsea and Mena's team win the second set.

'Listen up class.' – called coach Steadman when all the students had returned – 'two things: first, today afternoon here in the field are going to take place the tryouts for the new soccer team as well the ones for the cheerleading team. Everyone that wishes to try their luck is welcome at 18.00.'

'Cool! Cool!' – began some students.

'Silence! Second, starting next Monday every boys are obliged to dress for gym class in the balnearies. This way teachers can have a better control. That's everything; don't forget to store the balls. Class dismissed.'

When returning to the field Mena had a brilliant idea, but she said nothing.

'Chelsea' – called Mena while they were going upstairs to change clothes – 'I just had the most fabulous idea.'

'What?'

'D'you think my stuff will arrive until Sunday? I'll need my camera for Monday.'

'Well, yeah. Why d'you need it?'

'Nothing, thank you.'

'What are you thinking about?'

'Well, it's a surprise.'

'Com'on! I'm your best friend!'

'Sorry, can't be. You'll know it later. What are we havin' now?'

'Conjoint chemistry.'

'Conjoint chemistry? How boring! I thinking I'll skip it.' – informed Mena.

'What? Am I missing somenthin'?'

'No, I'm just tired.'

'Okay.' – Chelsea smiled.

In that moment they arrived to the dorm. It was empty as usual.

They changed their clothes for their usual ones.

Mena was wearing a black t-shirt, a pair of beige flared jeans with an US Air force badge and some cuts and an army green aviator jacket. She had a pair of snickers on.

Chelsea was wearing a single strap army pattren top and a pair of denim cargo pants and a high-hill slippers.

Suddenly the bell rang.

'I've gotta go.' – said Chelsea – 'As you're not comin'... See ya and rest.' – and Chelsea left to chemistry class.

Mena sat on her bed thinking about the details of her plan.

Then she decided to check the facilities she needed to use.

She went out of the dorm to take a look around the school, but not without taking a look first to her chemistry class.

Through the door glass she could see her class taking notes from what the teacher was saying.

Thinking about the notes she had to ask for to Chelsea, Mena found out that Enrique had taken, momentainiously, her place next to Chelsea.

Mena just felt like entering the class to send Enrique back to his place, but she held out her temper to not be forced attending the rest of the class.

Still looking through the glass she found herself the target of the LOL band's fingers. It seemed that they found her looking through the glass and they just couldn't miss the opportunity of denouncing her.

In that moment the whole class was staring at the door, Mena just ran out of there to a safe place.

Passing through the principal's corridor she discovered a security camera. That could be handy if her camera didn't come in time.

She took a look at her watch and found that there only fifteen minutes remaining to the end of classes so she got back to the dorm.

She went upstairs but decided to go buy something in the bar. She had barely eaten at breakfast and was really hungry. Unfortunately she took ages to be served.

In the meanwhile Chelsea was leaving her class towards the dorm with Enrique following her.

They entered the dorm and Chelsea threw her stuff over her bed. Enrique did the same and approached Chelsea.

He held her slowly and the next minute they were kissing. They remained liked this for a while until...

Mena was now entering the dorm with a gigantic croissant in her hand.

'WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?' – she yelled almost throwing her croissant – 'This is a respectable place!'

Enrique and Chelsea started staring at each other.

'That's nothing wrong here.' – Enrique began – 'Nothing few respectable cuz... cuz... cuz we're dating. That's it, isn't it?' – he said looking to Chelsea.

'Err... Yeah, that's it...we're dating.' – she said.

'Are we?' – asked Enrique.

'We are?' – replied Chelsea – 'Mena, can you just wait a bit outside?'

Mena left without saying a word.

Two minutes later Chelsea and Enrique came out.

'We have come to a decision: we're dating.' – Chelsea announced.

Mena almost fainted.

'So I was not having a nightmare when I entered the dorm, you were really kissin'.' – Mena said to herself slowly.

'Well... Yeah.' – said Chelsea smiling carefully.

'Okay, okay. Let me breath. My best friend is dating a jackass. I gotta get used to the idea.' – Mena continued.

'Please, let me interrupt. I'm not a jackass.' – intervened Enrique.

'Of course you are. Now, don't speak to me 'til I get used to the idea. And don't use the dorm. I may show up anytime and make such a scene as I did before. Now if you excuse me...' – and Mena entered the dorm still in chock.

Chelsea followed her.

'Just to tell you that Kai seemed to miss you during class and Robert was looking for you.' – said Chelsea at the door – 'Funny, Madison seemed to notice too.' – she continued entering the dorm.

'What? My absence? Of course she did, she couldn't stop waving and yelling so that everybody from here to China could notice I was standing there too.' – said Mena upset.

'No, she noticed that Kai missed you. I have to confess that in the beginning I didn't pay that much attention to it, then I met her in the chemical's storehouse and she told me Kai was much possibly thinking about you, for that he was even quieter than usual.' – said Chelsea.

'Yeah, yeah. Stop mocking me and go see your stupid boyfriend.' – said Mena trying to make Chelsea leave her alone.

'Okay! And he's not stupid!' – Chelsea said finally going away.

'Gotta tell Chelsea.' – Mena was thinking – 'Madison is manipulating her. She's using Chelsea. Dunno exactly why yet, but she's using her. Why would she want Chelsea to tell me all this stuff about Kai? There's something weird here and I intend to find it.'

Mena sat in her bed for a while then she too left to find Robert.

Robert was just around the corner he too looking for her.

'D'you already know the latest new?' – Mena began.

'Good morning for you too.'

'Oh please it's 12.05.'

'You're right. Good afternoon.'

Mena made an annoyed face:

' Anyway, d'you already know Chelsea and your friend Enrique are officially dating?' – Mena asked.

'Yes, they have just passed here and they told me.'

'Lucky you, that didn't find them kissin' in your room.'

'What can we do?'

'Nothing, of course. I'll just have to accept it.'

'I suppose.'

'Anyway, I need to make you a question. Does Principal Johnson teach anything?'

'Besides boring rules? Yes, English to the secondary school classes.'

'But she doesn't teach me.'

'That's cuz she stopped teaching 10th grade when she became principal. But you'll have her in the third term, when Mr. Vincent returns. He's the real headmaster; Johnson is just the vice-principal.' – informed Robert.

'I see. Anyway, d'you know if she has classes on Monday morning?'

'Yes, I think so.'

'Really? And where are those classes?'

'First door right on the second floor.' – Robert said.

'Fabulous.' – smiled Mena intensely.

'Why? Are you planning to show up on my English classes?' – he said a bit charmed with Mena's smile.

'Not exactly. You see she has this dreadful habit of patrolling the school campus looking for skippers.'

'Well, and is that a problem for you?'

'It can be...'

In the mean time the bell rang and Mena had to say goodbye. She headed to the most boring class of them all – English with the nerd teacher.

English class, as usual, was silent (except for the teacher's speech), boring and seemed never-ending.

When at 13.30 the bell rang it seemed like an angel voice calling them to Heaven, which in this case was the canteen.

'Can I have the dorm for my own, Chelsea?' – Mena asked.

'Sure, I suppose.' – Chelsea replied.

'Perfect!' – and Mena ran to have lunch leaving the new happy couple behind. Mena had to eat fast or otherwise she would get a good number of inconvenient people asking her inconvenient questions about what happened at Chemistry class.

She ate as fast as she could and before a big number of The Gang members even arrive she was already leaving.

In fact she would have been even faster if she hadn't crashed with Kai on her way out to the dorm.

Reaching it she sat on her bed thinking about what she could do to spend the afternoon. After a while she decided that it wasn't such a bad idea to go take a walk on the school camps. After all the school was surrounded by a lovely forest and she had never actually explored it.

If she taught it she did it. And five minutes latter she was walking past the doorway.

She walked during a lot of time, she couldn't say how long. She was walking with no destination just enjoying the wind blowing on her face. After a while she decided to get back. As passing the dorms' wing she found herself the subject of Kai's careful attention.

Mena started to walk faster. She couldn't doubt it anymore. Kai was definitely interested on her. But why? She couldn't exactly understand.

When walking back to the dorm she found herself tired of the walk and taught it wasn't a bad idea to take a nap, besides she needed to clarify her ideas and nothing better to do it than a good sleep.

She set her alarm clock to the 17:30 and lay down on her bed.

There's no need to tell that sometimes time flows, and this was what happened to Mena when the clock rang at the set time. Mena hurried herself to dress her football uniform and the respective boots. She tied her hair on a high ponytail and ran off to the field. There she found Chelsea on a light blue cheerleading uniform and perfectly ready to start the tryouts.

'Wanna warm up?' – Mena asked Chelsea.

'Sure'

And they began running around the field. Then Chelsea sat on one of those marble sits while Mena was stretching.

'D'you think lots of people will come?' – Chelsea asked.

'Dunno, maybe'

'I hope so' – Chelsea continued.

'Where are you gonna do your tryouts? I mean, we need the field.'

'There's no problem. We have the gym for us' – Chelsea answered.

'Okay'

Suddenly Mena noticed the principal walking towards the field.

'Good afternoon, girls' – she said.

'Good afternoon' – they greeted.

'The tryouts are almost beginning, are you girls ready?'

'Yes' – Chelsea answered – 'We have already warmed up'

'Good. Now, you seem very capable to conduct this from now on. Good luck ladies' – and she left.

'What was that?' – Mena asked after a while.

'Dunno, she didn't stay long enough for me to figure it out' – Chelsea answered.

'Is couch Steadman helping you with the gym part? I mean, you're a good choreographer but you still need someone to guide you through the gym exercises and stretching.'

'Of course I am. Do you really think I would, like, risk myself to go to jail because someone broke their neck?' – Chelsea smiled – 'How about you? Is someone helping you with the training part?'

'Sure, I mean, it's not like I'm the kind of girl who spends her afternoon figuring out exercises for a bunch of cavemen learn to keep the ball under their feet.'

'Nah' – they said at the same time, imagining themselves couching the respective teams.

'I hate to wait! Will they take much longer? Usually I'm the one who keeps them waiting, not the one who waits' – complained Mena.

Chelsea laughed, but she knew it was true.

But Mena hadn't to wait much longer until a huge crowd of EASI students was heading to the field. Some to watch, some to try their luck on the new teams.

'Finally and at last. I was starting to wonder if they got lost on the HUGE way from the school building 'til here' – said Mena.

'Or maybe they just think we don't worth their effort' – Chelsea replied.

'Or maybe you are just over reacting' – Mena told her.

Anyway, the crowd settled around the field ready to begin the tryouts session. The only thing they didn't know was who was supposed to manage the tryouts thing. But they didn't have to wait much longer to find out.

'Listen up everybody! The tryouts are officially open. The candidates to the football team please stay here in the field. The ones for the cheerleading team please go with Chelsea to the gym. The viewers follow my advice and go watch the cheerleading tryouts, they're much more interesting' – Mena informed.

People all around laughed.

'Good, now get your asses outta here.' – wished Mena.

Luckily people seemed to actually follow her advice and as Chelsea went to the gym people followed her. If Mena had a bed she would have lay back with the relief. If there was something she hated was to have all eyes sat on her moves, but from that she had already escaped.

But her relief feeling was about to end when a new group showed up in the field. All the member of The Gang interested in doing the tryouts had only appeared now. Michael, Enrique, Robert, Max, Tyson, Bryan, Spencer, Gary, Joseph, Kevin, Johnny, Oliver, Rei and Kai; they were all there.

'Enter your names here' - she said to her audience showing a sheet she got from principal Johnson.

Everybody headed to the marbles seats to fill up the sheet.

Mena was quiet amazed that none girl had shown up for the football tryouts.

'Maybe they think is a boy's sport...' – she thought half sadly.

Robert and Enrique approached Mena.

'Have you entered your names already?' – she asked.

'Oh, none of us is actually entering the tryouts.' – said Robert.

'No?'

'No, I just wanna know where's Chelsea.' – said Enrique.

'In the gym.' – answered Mena coldly and he went away. – 'And why aren't you entering? You love football.' – she turned to Robert.

'Oh, not my style. I'm a better watcher than player.' – he answered.

Mena smiled.

'Very well.'

'And I came to support you.' – he said.

'Thanks, I really need.' – she replied.

Oliver approached them too.

'You don't mind me watching, d'you?' – he asked Mena.

'No, not really. Don't ya wanna try your luck?' – she said.

'No, I don't fancy football that much. And I don't think is a matter of luck, but a matter of skill.' – Oliver answered.

'Maybe, but if you practice really hard you can play it as good as if you were naturally talented.' – Mena objected.

'Perhaps...' – finished Oliver.

Mena smiled again.

'So, people, have you all set your name on the paper sheet?' – she asked – 'I wanna start the tryouts.'

'Here.' – said Joseph bringing Mena the sheet.

'Thanks. Now, there are three different exercises: one about controlling the ball, one about rapidity and passing the ball and the last one about shooting. Each of you will have a score in each task and in the end the ten bests will have a place on the team.' – Mena informed. – 'So, lets start. Max, I believe you're the first one...'

One after the other they all did the three tasks. Mena evaluated them all and took some notes on the paper sheet.

'That's everything.' – she said – 'I'll let you know the results tomorrow afternoon.'

Suddenly a small boy approached running. It was Zeo.

'Hey Zeo, what's up?' – saluted Tyson.

'Oh, I'm just here to deliver you a message.' – he said turning to Mena.

'To me? What is it?' – she asked.

'Principal Johnson asked me to tell you that your hi-tech stuff has just arrived. Some men went to put everything on your room.' – explained Zeo.

'Oh, great, my hi-fi has just arrived!' – said Mena excited.

'You know something' – began Rei – 'I feel like having a party, one of those really big ones.'

'And to celebrate what?' – asked Robert.

'Dunno, the new teams maybe?' – Rei answered.

'I'm on.' – said Mena – 'I wanna use my hi-fi, I'm on.'

'Really? Cool. Who else is on?' – asked Rei excited.

'I'm on but we'll have to steal food and drinks from the kitchen.' – said Tyson.

'And so we will. Joseph and I take care of business.' – said Kevin.

'Yeah, it's no big deal, we're already used to it.' – agreed Joseph.

'Fine.' – said Mena – 'So it's teams' party on room 274 at 21.30. You're all invited, I just need to inform Chelsea so that she doesn't get surprised.'

'Cool, I'm leaving, I already delivered my message...' – said Zeo.

'Hey... Not so fast.' – said Mena pulling Zeo – 'Don't cha wanna do the tryout?'

'No, not really. Why?' – he said.

'Cuz I think you had a pretty good shot here.' – explained Mena.

'Nah, I don't think...'

'No really, try it.' – asked Mena.

'Fine then.' – Zeo finally agreed.

Zeo preformed the three tasks and Mena smiled. It was it.

Everybody got back to the building and Mena passed by the gym to check out Chelsea. Chelsea was just on her way out.

'So, how did it go yours?' – asked Mena.

'Good I suppose...' – Chelsea answered taking a deep breath. – 'Yours?'

'Fine, I have more players than I actually need, so that's good.' – she answered and they both went to their dorm. – 'There's somethin' I need to tell you.'

'What?'

'Tonight there's gonna be a party on our room at 21.30'

'Really?'

'Well, yeah. My hi-fi has just arrived and Rei felt like having a party and I agreed.'

'Okay, cool. Shall we have dinner after taking a bath?' – Chelsea asked when they arrived to the dorm.

'Yeah.'

They took bath one after the other and then they went down to have dinner.

The Gang's table was not very crowded, mean, it was empty. They were probably so excited spreading the news about the party that they forgot to eat. Mena was relieved, Chelsea was disappointed. She had planed to tell the biggest number of people she could find about her new boyfriend, Enrique.

But if anyone had doubts, and they didn't, they all disappeared when Enrique reached the table and kissed Chelsea. Mena was about to throw up but she decided that he didn't worth it, after all the lasagna was just to good to be wasted like this.

After dinner Mena went up to set the dorm to the party. She cleared the way, so that they could dance, put the hi-fi on the best place possible and stored everything else on her closet, because if there was something she hated was people to touch her stuff. She also moved the beds away from the center and placed a table for the food and the drinks. She picked some CDs and waited. Everything was ready.

Chelsea got to the dorm some minutes later.

'Hey! Nice, the room got really nice. Is everything ready for the party? It's already 21.15.' – she said.

'Sure, I'm just waiting for...'

Joseph and Kevin entered the room with their arms full of tupperwares with the stolen food and some bottles of coke and stuff.

'...them.' – finished Mena.

'Where do we put these?' – asked Joseph.

'Over there on the table.' – answered Mena.

'Okay.' – said Kevin laying everything on the table.

'So, we'll see you in a couple of seconds.' – said Joseph leaving the room with Kevin.

'So, now is everything, right?' – asked Chelsea.

'Yeah, as soon as everybody arrives.' – answered Mena.

Mena went towards her hi-fi and put on a CD. In a second someone knocked on their door.

'May we come in?' – asked Rei's head at the door.

'Sure!' – answered Mena – 'Welcome.'

'Cool, your room is awesome!' – commented Rei.

Along with Rei the rest of The Gang entered the dorm, and with them, of course, came Enrique. Chelsea left her place in a hurry and joined Enrique near the hi-fi. Then Michael came.

'Hey everybody! The party is about to begin cuz your friend Michael has just arrived!' – he said making the party stop.

'Very well, Michael, you've made your entrance, now enter the room at once and shut the door. Quietly, please.' – asked Mena.

'As you wish, babe.' – said Michael closing the door behind him.

'Now you're pushing!' – said Mena not so happy with this last comment.

In a moment everybody forgot Michael and went back to dance, eat or drink.

Then Rei asked Mena to dance. And she accepted.

Rei was a nice guy and Mena was having fun dancing with. He talked about interesting stuff, movies, music, football, even books. She definitely enjoyed his company.

When Rei's half an hour of dancing was over the LOL band girls made their entrance, almost as loud as Michael's.

'What's happening here?' – asked Madison.

'A country fair.' – answered Mena.

'Well, if you say so... To tell the truth is not that different.' – said Madison.

'And besides it's illegal.' – added Kenzie.

'Really?' – continued Mena – 'I'm so worried...'

Than Madison saw Kai and had a better idea.

'For this time I won't say a thing, but next...' – threatened Madison.

'I'm shocked with your generosity...' – replied Mena.

Everybody that was staring at them understood the show was over a got back to the dance floor. Mena was pissed off and sat on her bed to rest for a while. But there was someone putting her under a shadow.

Mena looked up but she felt stupid because she didn't need to look to know who was there. It was Kai, most obviously.

'Need somethin'?' – she asked.

'No, thanks. Just came to check if you weren't too pissed off.' – he answered.

'The picture speaks for itself...'

Kai smiled.

'D'you wanna...'

'Mena!' – interrupted Joseph – 'The food it's over.'

'Damn it... Can we go get some more?' – she asked.

'Err... Kevin and I can go back to the kitchen...' – Joseph suggested.

'Okay, that would be good. But please don't be caught.' – asked Mena.

'We'll see what we can do.' – said Joseph leaving with Kevin.

'You were saying somethin...' – Mena turned to Kai.

'No, it doesn't matters, it was foolish.' – he answered.

'Well... Suit yourself.' – she answered getting up and taking a round around the room. Kai remained behind.

In the corridor Kevin and Joseph were running downstairs to the kitchen. The kitchen was on a remote place on the ground floor, after turning many corners. After a while they reached its door.

'D'you think there's anyone round here at this time?' – Joseph asked.

'Rather doubt it. It's too late, the cooks are all gone by now.' – answered Kevin opening the door.

'Empty.' – said Joseph entering the kitchen.

The guys went straight to the larder. There they found some chicken pies and meat balls, cakes and cookies and even some French fries that unbelievably they left there before. They put everything in the tupperwares they had used before and went to check the fridge. There were some coke and ice tea bottles still left and they took them. They went back through the same door as they came and it seemed to be all very fine until they saw who seemed to them like the devil in person.

Sometimes Principal Johnson was suddenly attacked by a never medically explained need to have a midnight snack. When it happened she left her room in her flowers bathrobe, with hairgrips all over her head and, of course, with a hair net over, fluffy slippers included. She dragged herself slowly to the kitchen to eat a couple of cookies and drink a cup of warm milk. Unfortunately for our young men this was just the case.

'Damn it, dude!' – yelled Kevin to Joseph.

'Yeah, gotta get out of here!' – Joseph agreed beginning to run.

Principal Johnson who was almost sleeping was suddenly summoned.

'Who's there?' – she asked.

The boys didn't say a thing.

'Who's there, I repeat!' – she said, but then... – 'But of course, who else, could it be? Kevin! Joseph! To my office!'

'Not a chance!' – said Kevin beginning to run back to the dorm.

'Lets go!' – said Joseph he too passing by Principal Johnson.

'No you won't!' – said Principal Johnson hanging them by there t-shirts. – 'Now, I'm going to escort you personally back to your dorms.'

'No need, principal.' – said Kevin.

'Yeah, don't bother.' – added Joseph letting the tupperware he had under his t-shirt fall.

'What's that?' – asked the principal.

'That what?' – asked Joseph.

'Don't play stupid, Joseph. Answer to me!' – she yelled.

'Err... Err... It's a tupperware, ma'am.' – he answered.

Johnson picked up the tupperware and opened it.

'So, here's where all the stolen food ends up...'

'No, usually is in our stomachs.' – corrected Kevin.

'Our? Yours and who elses?' – she asked.

'No one elses, just mine and Joseph's.' – said Kevin.

'Really? But this is way too much food for two people. And if I remember well you two eat really few. Of course that is what the maids who take your trays tell me... Anyway, lets keep going, after all it is late.'

An expression of pure horror crossed their faces. Principal Johnson made them walk right in front of her all the way until the second floor, where their dorm was. But not only theirs...

On room 274 the party was pumping.

'Where are does guys?' – asked Tyson.

'Really: don't know, don't care.' – answered Hilary obviously upset.

'What's wrong with this girl?' – asked Tyson to Kenny.

'Isn't it obvious? She wants you to ask her to dance.' – said Mena who was passing by.

'What? She's all bored just because I didn't ask her to dance?' – said Tyson.

'You sure are gentleman...' – said Mena ironically. – 'You know, once in a while you it wouldn't hurt you to be nice to her.'

'Go spread your advices over Max. He sure needs more than I.' – said Tyson.

Mena looked left and found Max sat next to Mariam, both silent.

'Still I think he's doing better than you. At least he's with a girl.' – she observed.

'Yeah, really useful to be with a girl if you do nothing but seat next to her in the most pure silence.' – replied Tyson.

'Suit yourself...' – Mena smiled – 'Jesus this is like the second time I say this within half an hour!' – and she went away to find Robert.

What Mena didn't know was what waited her behind the door of her dorm.

When reaching Joseph and Kevin's door Principal Johnson started to hear the awful sounds of the Mtv generation getting higher and higher and coming from behind the door of room 274, the room of her new teams' captains. Honestly, Principal Johnson couldn't believe it, but her 23 years as an "experient educator" thought her that when it came to teenagers (and especially ones related to a thing called The Gang) she should always suspect. And, of course, she wouldn't throw away such a valuable lesson as this. So, concluding, she dragged Kevin and Joseph a few more doors and she too made her entrance on the room 274 teams' party.

'So here is where all the food comes to. What's the name gave to such a collective late meeting like this one?' – she yelled surprising everyone.

No one answered. At first.

'I believe it's party.' – answered Mena.

'Then you should know it is not allowed, Miss Thyssen!' – continued the principal.

'It's von Thyssen, please.' – replied Mena.

'Don't you dare answer to me, young lady!'

Mena made a huge effort not to laugh. Principal Johnson sounded just like Miss Jennings, and gosh if she wasn't used to her!

'I told them, ma'am.' – began Madison – 'Me, Kenzie and Delancee told her, specifically, it was illegal. But she insisted!'

'Oh, I just hate that girl!' – yelled Mariah – 'She's so fake!'

'Miss Mariah, don't you insult your colleagues!' – continued Johnson – 'They are much more responsible and mature young ladies than the rest of you are.'

'If you want to, ma'am, we can give you a full list of all the presents here.' – said Madison.

'And a report too!' – added Kenzie.

'Very well, this way I can check if none of you skipped detention.'

'Detention?' – yelled Michael – 'No fair, I nearly ended one last week and I'm already getting another!'

'Yes, Mr. Parker, all of you in here are getting one week detention, all except the three helpful young ladies, of course.' – the headmistress said turning to the LOL band. – 'Detention will start next Monday. Be sure you're all in my office at 14.00 sharp. End of discussion.'

'Hey, teacher, I'm sure we can all manage to get to an agreement that satisfy us all. We can make an apology and promise not to do it ever again. I'm sure that such a fantastic educator won't want her students to be unhappy!' – continued Michael.

'No way Micahel.' – said Johnson.

'It's Michael, ma'am. Did I mention your bathrobe looks absolutely amazing on you? And the hairgrips? Very flattering.'

'That's it Parker! You're having two weeks!' – she yelled.

'But...?'

'D'you want the third one?'

'No, ma'am.'

'Good. Now get back to your dorms you all.'

'Just a question.' – said Madison before everybody could leave – 'Why don't they start detention tomorrow instead of next week?'

'Two reasons: first, if they start tomorrow they'll miss a day; second, I'm going to take a small trip, to a congress, of course...'

'No way, she's going to a Spa.' – whispered Rei to Mariah, Salima, Johnny and Mena.

'..., and I want to check how you're doing in detention personally.' – answered Principal Johnson.

With this everybody left, leaving Mena, the LOL band and a sympathetic Robert with the angry headmistress.

'What are you still doing here, Mr. Jurgen?' – asked the "experient educator".

'Just wanned to ask Miss von Thyssen if she knew about Miss Nolan, her room mate, and Mr. Tornatore, my room mate.' – Robert answered.

'And does she?'

'No, not really.' – answered Mena.

'Oh, but I bet Chelsea had been here too.' – said Madison – 'I think she should be punished too.'

'Oh, Miss Madison, let us not be unfair. And besides, if she was guilty, anyway, she will repeat the mistake and then she will receive the proper punishment.' – ended the principal – 'Now, Robert, get out of her, fast. I never thought such a remarkable student as you could do such a thing! To participate in such an illegal act like this! But it is no surprise if we take a look at your acquaintances. And the same goes with you, Miss Thyssen.'

'It's von Thyssen...'

'Never mind. Good night.' – said Robert kissing Mena in her forehead.

''Night.' – she replied. And he went away.

Mena picked her nightgown and went to bathroom, but she could still hear the conversation that was going on between Principal Johnson and the LOL band at the door.

'Here is the list, ma'am.' – said Delancee it handing-out to the headmistress.

She took a look at it.

'Why isn't here the leader of that awful teenage organization, The Gang?' – she asked.

'You mean Kai?' – asked Madison.

'Yes, the Hiwatari boy. That rich Russian is giving me trouble ever since he got here. I bet this was all his idea.' – complained Johnson.

'No, not really, ma'am. And besides I'm not sure if he's actually Russian.' – said Madison.

'Never mind. Now you too go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Good-night.'

'Good-night principal Johnson.' – the whole three said.

When Mena finally got out of the bathroom the LOL band was already asleep. Once Chelsea wasn't anywhere she too went to bed. Unfortunately she fell asleep to soon because otherwise she would have met Chelsea when she entered the room ten minutes later, at 00.24. Already a new day.


	5. There's always a first time

A new week was starting for every students at EASI. And for all The Gang members and associates it was detention week. For all except Chelsea and Enrique.

'I'm so sorry you have to be on detention this week.' – said Chelsea to Mena while she brushed her hair on Monday morning.

'I'm sorry too.' – Mena answered – 'Lucky you and Enrique who miraculously escaped it. Where were you, after all?'

'In the garden. We spent most of the night there. It's quiet romantic, you know.'

'Don't doubt it.'

'Is it impression of mine or you're going through a "deskatergothpunkerization" process?'

'A des... what?'

'Deskatergothpunkerization.'

'And what the hell is that?'

'You're dropping your skater/goth/punk style.'

'Oh...'

'Yeah. Why? Does it have something to do with a Russian boy?'

'What? First is not like I'm a real skater, goth, punk or somethin', I mean, I mix up styles, some clothes are cool and I wear them but I don't have a specific style. I always wear what I like regardless of the kind of clothes they are. And second, and most important, it has ABSOLUTELY nothing to do with a boy. ESPECIALLY A RUSSIAN ONE!'

'If you say so... But if it isn't true why did you get so angry?'

'Seriously Chelsea, you're startin' to annoy me. It is probably Enrique's fault.'

'Don't start...'

'If you don't start with that Russian boy thing either...'

'Deal.'

Mena smiled.

'Lets go downstairs to have breakfast, shall we?' – Mena suggested.

'Sure, lets go.'

They both went downstairs to the canteen.

The Gang's table was totally full already at 8.10 in the morning.

''Morning.' – saluted Mena.

'Good morning.' – the rest of The Gang saluted.

'Good morning!' – said Chelsea.

'Good morning!' – answered back Enrique.

Mena put her tray on the table and sliced to her seat a bit annoyed.

'So, ready for the first day of detention?' – asked Robert taking a gulp of his hot tea.

'Don't even talk about it!' – answered Mena. – 'D'you know what kind of punishments they give here?'

'Not exactly. Ask Michael, Kevin or Joseph, Johnny or Kai. They're our detention champions.' – informed Robert.

Mena smiled.

'Kevin, Joseph or Michael I wouldn't be surprised but Johnny and Kai...' – said Mena.

At the hear of his name Kai turned around.

'Unbelievably he's actually our champion in title.' – continued Robert.

Mena smiled again.

'They're tellin' me you get detention a lot of time.' – she said turning to him.

Kai nodded.

'Who would tell... And why is that?'

'Mostly because I take responsibilities for the rest of my gang.' – he answered.

'I see... And what kind of punishments d'you usually get?' – Mena insisted.

'All kind. When in group we clean, when I'm alone I usually work personally to principal Johnson. Paper work.' – he explained.

'I see.'

On the other side of the table Chelsea and Enrique were having the saddest goodbye.

'D'you really have to go now?' – Chelsea was asking.

'Unfortunately. And all because of that stupid order that sent us to dress for gym class in the dressing rooms.' – answered Enrique.

But Mena had a different opinion about it. This new rule just gave her the opportunity to get her so wanted revenge. For Mena today it was not just detention day, it was payback day. And it was with these thoughts that Mena let herself drag by Chelsea to gym class.

''Morning class.' – saluted coach Steadman.

''Morning teacher.' – answered back the female part of the class.

'Where are the boys?' – asked the coach. – 'Can't believe they're late again! That Parker boy! One of these days... All the time with that small talk. And the rest of fellows all delighted! Seriously!' – she complained.

In her place Mena was making a huge effort not to laugh. Thank God Michael was such a gasbag, it made things much easier.

Finally and at last the boys came, but as usual in gym class they went to run 100 laps around the field. So today it was going to be a girls class.

'So listen up! Today we're practicing some gym. Parker and Valkov are gonna get the equipment. And then they'll go run their 100 laps.' – announced Miss Lucille.

'Coach! Why do we gotta...' – began Michael and Tala.

'Silence! The rest of you girls warm up, please.'

'Yes, coach.' – the girls answered.

They joined the boys running around the field, but just for three laps, then they did some stretching. After a while Michael and Tala returned with some equipment and went to run their 100 laps. The girls divided in groups and began their class.

Gymnastic wasn't exactly Mena's favorite activity and when the bell rang she was happier than ever.

'Lets go upstairs.' – said Chelsea to her.

'You go that I catch with you later.' – answered Mena.

'But what can you possibly want to do here?' – insisted Chelsea.

'Nothing, I tell you later.' – said Mena.

'Okay, then I'll wait here for Enrique with you.'

'No, no. You're going up. Dress yourself and look pretty for him.'

'Since when d'you want me to look pretty for him?'

'Since now. Now go.'

'Okay, okay!' – and Chelsea went away thinking about a nice outfit to wear.

Mena went towards the dressing room and hid near it. The dressing room was an old storehouse in the end of the sports field surrounded by some vegetation, perfect to hide behind. In her hiding-place Mena could hear all the talk going on inside the dressing room.

As she suspected Michael wasn't dressed yet, he hadn't even taken his bath. On the contrary, every other guys were almost ready to leave. The first one was Enrique. Eager to meet Chelsea he soon left the dressing room. One to one the others followed Enrique. All but Michael.

'That's not fair guys! Leaving me here alone!' – said Michael while he entered the shower.

As soon as Mena heard the water falling she decided it was her chance.

Mena entered the dressing room without Michael noticing, what wasn't hard for he was happily singing in the shower. In fact the only hard thing was trying not to laugh, but she managed to do it.

Michael's vivid clothes were thrown over the bench. Mena smiled and grabbed them.

'This is for you to learn to never mess up with me again.' – she thought.

Then she left the dressing room as carefully as possible but fast or otherwise Michael could notice her presence. Once out of the dressing room Mena was just to run back to the school, but then she noticed the water board. An unexpected idea crossed Mena's mind.

The water board had a lot of buttons but also two taps. One for cutting the power and one for cutting... the water. No need to tell that she switched off both the taps. She switched them and ran back to the school to take a shower herself and, of course, to get dressed. On her way she let his clothes on the laundry, along with the _white_ table towels. In the meanwhile...

'WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED? Is someone there?' – asked Michael half flared up half panicked – 'Who turned off the lights? And the water, huh?'

Michael got out of the shower. Luckily there was a small window that let some light enter and so he could found the only towel remaining. Michael was still highly wet and worst, his hair was still full of shampoo and conditioner. Still he decided to get dress, but...

'My clothes! Where are they? I'm sure I put them over the bench! I'm sure they were here, unless... Unless... The wind took them! That's it!' – and having come to that brilliant conclusion he went outside to look for his clothes. – 'Where are they? They should be somewhere around here!'

Suddenly the wind blew harder and it closed the dressing room door.

'What was...? Damn it!' – plagued Michael when he realized the door had shut. – 'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Now what, huh?'

Michael sat on the grass for awhile but it wasn't summer anymore and the weather was cold.

'What can I do?' – then an idea came to his mind – 'Help! Help! Somebody! HELP!'

A group of little girls from Junior high were occasionally passing by when they heard Michael's cries.

'AH!' – cried hysterically the little girls – 'There's a naked boy over there!' – they continued pointing at Michael.

'What? Never seen a naked hot teen?' – replied Michael.

The girls continued screaming for a while as they were running away.

'Damn it! No one's gonna show up!' – he complained. And so he had another of his brilliant ideas: he headed to the school.

The school hall was highly crowded at this time, more than a half of the students were crossing it to go to their class rooms or buy something at the cafeteria. And so this was the scenario when Michael entered the hallway looking like a mad man. No need to tell that everybody shut up staring at that freak with only a towel on.

Coincidence _or not_ Chelsea and Mena were just passing by carrying their chemistry books (Enrique included).

'Nice outfit, Parker!' – commented Mena.

'D'you think this is funny? That I enjoy being half naked at the school entrance?' – he replied.

'Uh… Yes?' – she answered.

'But I don't!' – said Michael.

'Oh, I think you do. Let me just capture this picture to the posterity.' – Mena said taking her mobile out of her pocket. – 'Smile!'

And she took the picture.

'Give me that! Give me that!' – said Michael trying to get her mobile, obviously to erase the photo.

'Then come and get it!' – provoked Mena.

'You! It was you! You set me up!' – Michael finally understood.

Mena just smirked.

'GIVE. ME. THAT!' – he said in his final desperate attempt to get the mobile. But stupid as he was he threw himself and let go of the towel.

'You really like to work as photo model!' – said Mena taking a whole new range of pictures.

But the students weren't the only to cross the entrance hall at this time.

'MR. PARKER!' – cried Principal Johnson – 'What are you doing dressed that way? Better, not dressed at all! This is a respectful place! This kind of behavior is completely unacceptable!'

'But… But… It wasn't really my fault… You see the water went off and…' – tried to excuse himself Michael, grabbing the towel.

'I don't want to hear any of your lousy excuses, Mr. Parker! You're grounded! Two more weeks of detention adding to the two you had already!' – continued the headmaster.

'But teacher I… It wasn't…'

'I don't wanna know. And now that I think about it you're getting detention for the rest of the term. That's it! This is quite serious!' – ended Johnson.

'But… But…'

'End of discussion or d'you wanna extend your detention to the Snow Week and so far?'

'No, but…'

'I thought so too! Now, go get dressed!' – and Principal Johnson left to her office. – 'And the rest of you all: MOVE ON! There's nothing to see here!'

'BUT I'M INOCENT!' – cried Michael at last.

Mena, Chelsea and the rest of the students present at the moment just couldn't stop laughing.

'This just went much better than I expected! It went perfectly!' – said Mena between the laughs.

'And I thought we were on a good way, we were startin' to get along!' – said Michael.

'Bluff... You know: I never forget, I never forgive. Better _you_ don't forget it too.' – advised Mena and she went away with Chelsea and slave Enrique.

Next was chemistry class, so all the 10th grade students headed to the lab. At its door a sea of white lab gowns expected them.

Mena took a look at her watch. It would ring in a couple of minutes.

'Chem sucks.' – said Mena.

'I thought you liked it.' – answered Chelsea letting go of Enrique for a minute.

'So did I, but we're always doin' the same boring stuff: reports.' – she said.

'Well, if we see it that way I guess you're right.'

'Good morning class.' – saluted Miss Challenger – 'Please enter the lab and seat down on your usual seats.'

'You see, _usual_, that's all they can say' – said Mena to Chelsea.

Mena threw her stuff to the table.

'I was starting to miss your stuff thrown all over the table.' – said Rei.

'Is that an attempt to say "welcome back to the chemistry class, do never skip evaluation group work again"?' – replied Mena.

'More or less.' – said Rei.

'Means "yes".' – translated Kai on an attempt to take part in the conversation.

'So listen up, today I'm not gonna bother you with another report. Today we're all gonna move to the library to begin the research for our new project. As you know Science week takes place on the last week of December and such as that we'll have to have our project ended by then. As you should also know the 10th grade project is a giant model of the solar system.' – informed the teacher.

'But aren't we in chemistry now?' – asked Tala.

'Yes, Mr. Valkov, but if you had let me finish you would know by now that we're only getting together some information about the chemical composition of the sun and planets and how they were created, chemically speaking.' – answered Miss Challenger.

'We're on chemistry doin' chemical stuff on a chemical way with chemicals, chemically speaking, of course.' – joked Rei – 'This woman puts the word "chemistry" between every other two. Really annoying.'

'You betcha.' – agreed Mena.

'So, form groups of four and we'll meet downstairs in the library.' – ended Miss Challenger.

'Chelsea: you, me, Tala and Michael.' – purposed Enrique.

'Okay.' – she answered.

Mena who was hearing this got petrified. Chelsea had left her to stay in the hands of…

'Mena: you, me, Mariah and Kai?' – asked Rei.

'Okay, why not?' – she said, although she had a lot of really good answers to her own question.

'So lets go.' – said Rei. And he left ahead with Mariah, leaving behind Kai and Mena.

Mena picked her stuff and left the lab.

'After you.' – said Kai when they got to the door.

'Thanks.' – she answered and she went away.

Madison who remained behind approached Kai.

'So, Kai' – began Madison – 'when are you gonna tell her? With all these attentions I'm sure she knows it already.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' – he answered.

'Of course you do. But let me tell you that she's not much better than Maria was and believe me, I knew Maria.' – said Madison maliciously – 'Yes, she may seem free but we both know she was caught way too many times with Michael and who knows what happens during those endless hours she spends "talking" to Robert.'

'I repeat, I've nothing to do with that, I don't know what you're talking about.' – said Kai, his voice not so firm.

'I believe that in the beginning she might have wanted to keep things separate, mean, friendship and love. But Robert likes her, Kai. He adores her and I rather doubt ('I bet you do…' – thought Kai) he have never tried anything with her. You see, sometimes he can be really persuasive…' – she added with a smile.

'STOP THAT!' – he growled, luckily they were the only two left in the lab. – 'Nothing you can say will make me like her any less, nothing you can say will make me give away from _her_ to _you_.'

Madison was in chock but she managed to say the last word.

'It seems that after all you knew perfectly what I meant.' – she said going away before she lost the slight composure that remained on her.

About Kai, he remained stand and still thinking about all Madison had said. He knew she just wanted to avoid him to declare his love to Mena, but he couldn't stop thinking that part of it was true.

Mena did get along very well with Robert, they spent a lot of time together and everybody in The Gang knew he felt something about her. On the other hand there was Michael, always chasing her. And he had kissed her, against her will, but still kissed her.

And then, there he was, Kai Hiwatari, a guy she had merely spoken to. Someone she didn't know, someone that wasn't able to help her the only time she asked for it. How could such a fantastic girl like Mena von Thyssen like him if he hardly ever was there for her? If he hadn't even enough courage to tell her what he felt? He was with her every single day of the week, not just in classes but also on the trainings and more, he was sat just next to her everyday at breakfast, lunch and dinner. And he had never spoken to her.

Everybody did it, everybody spoke to her all the time. And bad or good she always answered, and sometimes she even smiled. And God if she had a beautiful smile! But she never smiled just for him, for he never said anything to her.

Once he told her she was beautiful, when they were on their way to the club. And he had danced with her… And liked her already then. But did he tell her what he felt? No… No… He never said anything, not just then, but always.

Kai was still in the same place when Miss Challenger suddenly entered the lab.

'Still here, Mr. Hiwatari? Better get going, I've just come from the library and your group was waiting for you.' – she said.

Kai nodded and headed to the library.

'Kai, ma man!' – called Rei from a computer – 'We were startin' to think you weren't coming.'

'He had some unfinished business.' – said Madison of the opposite computer.

'Don't remember to have asked you anythin'.' – said Rei.

Madison was pissed off but said nothing.

'So,' – continued Rei – 'Mena here is searching the chemical composing of the sun on the NASA website.'

Kai nodded.

'Rei!' – called Mariah of the PC next to Mena's – 'Come here. Just look what I found…'

'Wanna seat?' – asked Mena taking her stuff off the chair next to her.

'No, thanks.' – he answered.

'Suit yourself.' – said Mena.

To Kai the class seemed endless. For lots of times he approached and almost sat next to her but he never came to do it.

'Are you going to seat after all?' – she asked countless times. He always shook his head.

Finally the bell rang and they were able to leave the library. At the door of it Robert was waiting for Mena.

'How did you know I was here?' – she asked.

'I met Miss Chellenger on the hallway and she mentioned your class was here.' – he answered.

'Okay.'

Suddenly Kai passed right in middle of the them.

'Hey Kai.' – saluted Robert.

Kai nodded and went away.

'What's wrong with him?' – Robert asked – 'Even more taciturn than usual.'

Mena shrugged her shoulders.

'Shall we?' – asked Robert letting Mena pass before him.

'Oh God, I'm having English class now.' – Mena commented.

'And you're pretty excited about that, huh?'

'Dying for… literally.'

Robert smiled.

'Now, it can't be that bad.' – he tried to console her.

'It's worst.'

Rei, Mariah and Salima that came behind them called Mena.

'Have you seen Kai?' – Rei asked.

'Yeah, he left before me. But don't ask me where he is now.' – she answered.

'Thanks.' – said Rei – 'That guy's strange today.'

'Funny, I was just telling Mena the same.' – said Robert.

'By the way,' – began Mena – 'have any of you seen Chelsea?'

'Yeah, she left with Enrique.' – informed Salima.

'That Enrique! One of these days…' – Mena stretched her fingers – 'I'm telling you, that guy is turning my friend in a complete idiot.

'Hey, don't over react. Until she says she actually intends to marry him you don't have to worry.' – said Rei, half joking, half serious.

'Well, I hope we never come to that.' – answered Mena.

'So that's a sign that she is way better than Ming Ming.' – said Mariah.

'Ming Ming?' – asked Mena.

'Oh, we forgot to tell you. D'you know all those guys in our class to whom we don't really talk that much?' – asked Mariah.

'Yeah, but what does that…' – insisted Mena.

'Wait that I tell ya. All those guys belong to EASI Africa. They all live in Cairo but they're on an exchange program with some students from here.' – explained Mariah.

'And Ming Ming?'

'She attends this school but she's currently in Cairo. They'll all be back for the 2nd Term.'

'And what about her and Enrique?'

'Long, long time ago they were passionately in love…'

'She was one of his girlfriends from who I told you about.' – clarified Robert.

'Oh… And she said she wanned to marry him?'

'Yeah…' – the rest of the guys answered fighting their will of laughing.

'Poor thing, she must be really dumb.' – said Mena.

'More!' – said Rei now laughing out loud.

Mena smiled.

'But now seriously, in that group there some really nice guys.' – said Salima.

'What are you guys talkin' about?' – asked Johnny joining the conversation.

'About the guys in Cairo.' – answered Rei.

'Oh… They're returning on the 2nd term, right?' – continued Johnny.

'Yeah.' – answered Mariah.

'But they're like your friends?' – asked Mena.

'Absolutely.' – said Johnny – 'Mean, some of them.'

'What d'you mean?' – continued Mena.

'Never asked yourself why are we a gang called "The Gang"?' – asked her Johnny.

'Honestly, I have more important things to think about.' – she answered.

'Well the name, The Gang, was a tragic creation of Michael.'

'Of course. Such a stupid name, no offense, had to come from such powerful brains as Michael's.' – Mena commented.

'No offense at all, it's quite stupid but for some reason we sticked to it.' – said Rei.

'But still better than the other guys one…' – said Mariah almost laughing.

'The other guys…?' – inquired Mena.

'If you would just let me explain you…' – said Johnny, starting to get impatient.

'I'm all ears.' – said Mena.

'Well, some of the guys currently in Cairo are the exact reason why we became a gang. We got together to, sort of, fight them.' – explained Johnny.

'What d'you mean?' – insisted Mena.

'In the beginning we were just this big group of friends, all of we.' – said Robert.

'But then we started to have problems.' – said Rei – 'Deep sentimental problems.'

'Sentimental problems? Mean, among people of that very same group?'

They all nodded.

'Ever heard of a girl named Maria?' – asked Rei.

'Maria? No, I don't think so.' – Mena answered.

'Well, then I won't be the one to tell you' – said Rei – 'but I think we can tell you that she's at the centre of that… "division", let us call it this way.'

Mena nodded.

'But the important is that we got separated, we're The Gang and they're The Renegades.' – said Johnny.

'The Renegades?' – asked Mena fighting her will to burst laughing.

'The Renegades.' – repeated Rei, he too fighting a tremendous will to laugh.

'Okay, that's a bad name for a gang.' – said Mena when she finally managed to control herself perfectly.

They all continued their way to the dorms and when they passed the final staircase Mena and Robert turned left and the rest of them turned right.

When they got to door 274 Mena broke the silence.

'Can you hold my books for a second?' – she asked Robert – 'I'm tryin' to find my key.'

'Sure.'

Robert knew perfectly what Mena thinking about so he thought he might help.

'You know, I really cannot tell you about Maria.' – said Robert– 'I've promised not to.'

'In that case I won't ask you' – answered Mena.

'That is one of the "secrets" of The Gang.' – Robert continued, Mena nodded - 'But if you really wanna know about it I suggest you ask Kai.'

'Ask Kai?'

'Yes, how can I say it, free from any promise.'

'Why?'

'He's the boss. The promise is done to him and he's the only free to tell anyone he chooses to.'

'I see' – and Mena opened the door.

'Here.' – said Robert handing her the books.

'Thanks.' – and Mena entered the dorm. Robert went to his own.

Mena changed her books for the English ones and took a look at herself in the mirror. Today she was wearing a long sleeves light grey t-shirt with "Silver" written on it with small shining beats, dark grey large cargo pants and doc martens boots.

When she got tired of looking at herself she decided it was time to go to the dreadful English class.

At the door of English class she found Chelsea.

'Hey.' – she said.

'Hey.' – answered back Mena – 'I was looking for you but I couldn't find you.'

'Oh, that's cuz I was on the cafeteria and then I went, can you believe, to the common room.'

'Common room?'

'Yeah, pretty amazing, huh? I didn't know they had one.'

'Not did I.'

'It turns it wasn't very used 'till now, when The Gang decided to require it as their property.'

'Ah…'

'Yeah, so now we can use it as we wish. Only people from The Gang go there and it is pretty nice. It has a plasma TV and a hi-fi and lots of couches. It even has a DVD player and some pretty nice DVD movies.'

'Sounds nice.'

'And there's also some book shelves, filled with CD and books, for reading addicts like you.'

Mena smiled.

'Maybe I'll pass by after diner.' – she said.

'That would be nice.'

Finally the bell rang and everybody entered the classroom. The highly boring teacher entered a couple of seconds later.

'Good morning.' – he said on his annoying dragged voice. – 'Open your grammars on page 97, please. We'll be reviewing the figures of speech present in Oscar Wilde's _The Picture of Dorian Grey_.'

'I just hate this class.' – whispered Mena to Chelsea.

'Join the club.'

Mena smiled.

'Would you like to share with us the motive of your smile, Miss von Thyssen?' – asked the teacher.

'No, sir. I don't think you would like it.' – she answered.

'Then don't interrupt my class, please.'

Mena nodded. And this was the last thing she did before getting completely numb.

When the bell rang, an hour and so after, the glow of hope crossed all students' eyes. They were finally free!

Although lunch time was reasonably nice the idea of being on detention for the rest of the afternoon took away all the joy of having no more classes.

'We're precisely ten minutes away from detention.' – informed Tyson in the end of lunch time.

'Thanks, now I know how many free time I have left.' – said Mena – 'I'm much more relived now.'

Tyson stuck his tongue out at Mena.

'Back to kindergarten.' – whispered Mena.

Everybody went out to the hallway that was empty at the time. In a couple of seconds principal Johnson showed up.

'So,' – she began – 'I'm going to put you working in pairs. You infringers were twenty-four, what is exactly perfectly for this kind of organization. I'm going to name the pair and you must come and get your detention plan.'

'Detention plan?' – asked Zeo.

'Yes, Mr. Zaggart. Detention plan. A paper sheet where you'll find all the tasks you must perform during your detention week.' – explained the headmaster.

'Ah…'

'Anyway,' – continued Miss Johnson – 'there can be more than one pair working in the same place at the same time. However you're not allowed to change your co-workers. I'll be checking you all from time to time. Any questions?'

No one had questions, it was all perfectly clear.

'Good. Now, let me just tell you that all pairs were made having in mind the good influences one might have on the other. Now that's all perfectly set up lets start. Mr. Granger you'll be working with Miss Hilary Tatibana.'

'What? No way!' – protested Tyson.

'It will do you good Mr. Granger. I'm sure Miss Tatibana will teach you something.' – replied the principal.

'That's what I'm afraid of.' – whispered Tyson.

'Seriously Miss Tatibana, I expected a bit more from you… Anyway, Mr. Tate and Mariah; Rei Kon and Mariam, Mr.Valkov and Spencer, Zeo and Kenny …' – imposed Johnson.

Mena was seriously hoping she wouldn't get Michael. But she soon would know, for the list went on.

'Salima and Kevin, hoping that you would teach Kevin not to steal ever again, Salima; Joseph, one of our usuals on detention afternoons, you'll be working with Oliver; Bryan and Lee.' – proceeded the "educator". But then she did a terrible stop. She looked to the remaining students and took a deep breath – 'Now' – she spoke at last – 'Mr. McGregor you'll be working with Miss von Thyssen, on the honest hope that you, Miss Thyssen, will teach Mr. McGregor, here, something. Continuing…'

Mena took a deep breath. What a relief! Johnny approached her with the detention plan on his hand.

'Take a look.' – he said handing it to her.

She read it all and said:

'We've gotta go to the warehouse get two broomsticks and then we've gotta sweep the teachers' room.'

'Okay.' – and they both went to get the broomsticks and then to the teachers' common room.

Mena wasn't exactly used to sweep things so the best way to do it took her a while to figure out, but she managed to do it.

Outside, in the garden, Chelsea and Enrique were taking a walk.

'These gardens are fabulous.' – commented Chelsea.

'Yes, they're pretty amazing. But of course, I prefer the gardens of my Italian villa.' – he answered.

'Oh, I'm sure they're beautiful.'

'Not as much as you.'

'Thank you.' – said Chelsea, blushing a bit.

'It's true.'

Chelsea smiled.

'You know what was I thinking about?' – she said.

'No, what?'

'Why don't we go to the movies this weekend?'

'That's a good idea.'

'Then it's settled, we're going to the movies on Friday night.'

'Oh, I was thinking about Saturday.'

'Oh, but Saturday night we've got a party to attend, haven't I told you?'

'No.'

'I'm sorry then. I intended to.'

'It's fine. I like parties too. Where is it?'

'At Hiro's.'

'Hiro?'

'Tyson's older brother.'

'Oh… Didn't know he had a brother. And do you have one? A brother or a sister?'

'A baby sister. She's six, so she lives with my parents, back in Rome. D'you have any brothers or sister?'

'Any, I'm a single child. What's your sister's name?'

'Francesca.'

'Is she blonde like you?'

'Yes.'

'She must be really sweet!'

'I guess that depends on the perspective…'

In the mean while…

'Done. Now we only have to clean the two big windows.' – said Mena when they finished to sweep and vacuum the teachers' room. – 'I wonder why we only have to clean two windows if they're six.'

'Because the rest of them are for us.' – explained Michael pointing to himself and to Kai, who were at the door.

'What?'

'Remember when Johnson said it might happen that more than one pair could be working on the same place at the same time?'

Mena nodded.

'Well, this is the case.'

'Lovely…' – she whispered.

Johnny and she went to pick the window cleaner, the ladder and some wipers but soon they were back to finish their task.

To clean windows like those, which were so high, was a hard boring task, especially because they could clean only one at the time, for there was only one ladder for them, Michael and Kai.

Mena cleaned the upper parts of the windows while Johnny held the ladder.

'What times is it?' – asked Johnny, after a while.

'Six ten.' – answered Mena.

'Boring.' – he said.

'You bet.'

'Can you please go pick some more window cleaner?' – asked Mena – 'I think I've used it all.'

'Sure.' – answered Johnny.

'I'm goin' with you.' – said Michael. – 'I'm out of wipers.'

'Then lets go.' – and they both went away.

Mena remained cleaning her windows while Kai cleaned his. After a while he spoke:

'How is the chemistry work doin'?' – he asked.

'Fine, I suppose. Pretty much the same it was when I saved in the library.' – she answered.

'When are we supposed to deliver it?'

'Next class I think.'

'Okay.'

'I've hear there's a pretty nice common room for us. Where is it?' – she asked.

'On the fourth floor of the dorms wing.'

'Right. D'you know how can we go to the balcony?'

'The big one on the front?'

'Yes.'

'Through 12th grade's classroom.'

'Oh. Shame, I would like to go in there.'

'Ask Robert.'

'Right.' – and Mena began descending the ladder. But this time there was no Johnny holding her and on the final steps she put her foot on the wrong place and… - 'Oh, God!' – Kai ran to hold her. – 'Thank you.'

Kai had held her on the last minute and he was still holding her even after she ensured him she was perfectly well, it had just frightened her. The fact that he was standing so close to him embarrassed her but she didn't say word, she just looked him on his eyes. Suddenly, in a rush, she felt his lips pressed against hers on a kiss. It was so sudden that she just didn't know what to do, and half due to habit half because she wanted she kissed him back. They remained like that for a few seconds then they parted.

Within a moment Johnny and Michael returned.

'Damn it!' – complained Michael – 'We had to go to the other storehouse to get the damn wipers.'

Luckily to Mena Michael and Johnny were too sorry for themselves that they didn't notice the weird vibe going on between Kai and she.

Mena asked Johnny to go up the ladder instead and they soon finished their task. Michael and Kai remained a while more.

As soon as she got out of there she said goodbye to Johnny anf then she ran to shut herself in her dorm. It was 7.15pm now and it was already night so she decide to go sleep. Just like that, without having dinner.

The idea of being sat next to Kai after having kissed him was unbearable. Why have she done it? Why?

She put on her pajamas and lay on her bed. How she wished she could fall asleep immediately! But she couldn't. Chelsea and the LOL band were all already asleep when sleep finally won and she stopped thinking about him. The LED clock marked 2.00 in the morning.

**OCs contest**

So, this contest is to everyone who knows this fic well enough and has loads of creativity.

Basically this is how it works:

You create your OC filling the profile listed bellow and then you send it to us. When we receive it we'll give it points according to the **creativity** (max. 50 points), the **realism** (25 points), see, we're looking for real regular people, with qualities and faults, and **fidelity** to the story (25 points). The three best characters will enter our fic. Please be as specific as you can, details are very useful and we love them, with don't want to misunderstood anyone.

So good luck! You have until April 20th to send us the profile. The results will be published in chapter 6 or 7, depending on how fast we'll update the story.

**Name:**

**Last name:**

**Nickname:** (optional)

**Age:**

**Birth date:**

**Nationality:** (make sure it's suitable with the name of your character – eg. Haruka Kadokawa, Belgian – believe me, it's not allowed by the government)

**Home town:**

**Eyes:** (color and shape)

**Hair:** (color, shape, size and style)

**Height:** (in feet or meters)

**Body tone:** (make sure that it matches with the age of your character, ten years old girls don't have a body of a mature teen)

**Skin shade: **

(If you think it may help to our understanding of your OC's physical description you can use a character of another anime to exemplify a physical characteristic of yours)

**Dressing style:** (add some examples)

**Accessories:**

**Personality:** (no highly traumatized people nor psychos, please, but especially no perfect people)

**Likes:** (including color, football – or any other sport, please say what – team, school subject, music, etc…)

**Dislikes:**

**History:** (loads of details, please)

**Family:** (name and ages of everybody: parents, brothers and/or sisters are enough)

**Hobbies:**

**Talents and special skills:**

**Pairing:**

**Best friend:**

**Yes/No questions:**

Is the OC a good student?

Is the OC in any sports team? Witch? (Beyblade not included as we don't use it in the story)

(Just in case your OC is a girl) Does she wear make up? What sort of make up does she wear when they go out?

**Personal quote: **(add as many as you want, always naming the situations, please)

**Additional info: **


	6. Opening the game

**Cairo**

'Did you know there's a new sensation back at school?' – asked Ming Ming to Julia while they crossed the hallway.

'No, I didn't.' – she answered, very few interested in the matter.

'Well, you see, my friend Madison called me yesterday to update the news and it seems there are two new girls at school.' – continued Ming Ming.

'Good for them.' – said Julia.

'And it seems they're causing all kind of sensation.'

'I know.'

'You do?'

'You've said it before.'

'Oh, yes, of course. I forgot it.' – she said with a smile. – 'Oh, don't you wanna return home? Mean, to school.'

'Sometimes.'

'Well, I want. I'm dying to meet these girls. Madison said they were really nice and fun, like us. Oh, I miss my friends: Madison, Kenzie and Delancee…'

'If they're just like you I rather not meet them at all, one Ming Ming is enough.' – whispered Julia.

'Did you say somethin'?' – asked Ming Ming.

'No. Let us just go to class, shall we?'

'Sure.' – answered Ming Ming.

**Switzerland**

'Mena, are you ready?' – asked Chelsea the next morning.

'Sure, I'm coming.' – she answered.

In fact she was ready for a good time now but instead of coming out she remained shut in the bathroom, sat on the toilet, thinking. Tuesday was probably the worst day in the week. Not due to the subjects but because there were two conjoint classes: Chemistry and Arts.

Mena wasn't really sure of what to do. The only idea that came to her idea was to act the most naturally as human possible. Within minutes she would be sat right next to Kai, to have breakfast, and she totally didn't know what to do or what to say.

'Mena, d'you mind?' – called Chelsea.

'Sure, I'm coming.' – and she rose and unlocked the door. – 'Ready.'

'Why took you so long?'

'I was having a hard time tying my hair.'

'But your hair is not even tied!'

'Because I wasn't able to do it.'

'Okay!' – and Chelsea smiled.

They both went down to the canteen. As soon as they arrived they went straight to The Gang's table. As Mena approached she noticed Kai's seat was empty.

'Thank God!' – she thought.

They passed by everybody, they saluted them and then they went to the buffet table.

Both Mena and Chelsea picked a tray and began choosing their breakfast. Chelsea chose a mango yoghurt, a piece of apple pie, a bowl of fruits and a cereals bar. Mena brought back to her place a cup of hot chocolate, a waffle and some jelly.

When she was about to sit she noticed Chelsea brought a bowl with strawberries, so she put down the tray and went back to the buffet table to get some of her own.

The strawberries were placed on the other side of the table behind the huge tropical fruits center-piece. The centerpiece was so big and pompous that it could easily hide a person. And that was what Mena found out as soon as she reached the strawberries bowl.

'Hello.' – said Kai, slowly.

'Hello.' – answered Mena, filling a small bowl with strawberries.

They remained silent for a while, as she helped herself, then when she was about to leave he spoke:

'We have to talk.'

Mena nodded.

'I'll wait for you today at the end of football practice this afternoon. If you don't mind, of course.' – he said.

'Fine.' – she answered, and she left.

Mena sat on her place and began eating.

'Hungry?' – asked Robert.

'A bit.'

'What are you havin' now?'

'Maths.'

'With your tutor, right?'

'Yes, Miss Tabatha something. I don't quite remember her last name.'

'Knightley.'

'That's it. D'you know her?'

'Yes, she's my teacher too.'

'I like her, I think she teaches well.'

'Yes. How d'you think about the subject?'

'Mean, if it's hard?'

'Yes.'

'No, I don't think it's hard. It's basically geometry and it's quite easy.'

'I like geometry.'

'Me too. Who's you pair for detention afternoons?'

'Kane. Yours?'

'Johnny.'

'Mena! Mena!' – called Chelsea.

'What?' – she asked.

'We've gotta go to class.' – said Chelsea.

'Okay.' – and Mena got up. – 'See you later.' – she said to Robert.

He nodded.

Mena and Chelsea went straight to Maths class with Enrique following, trying to find his place in the conversation. No need to say that he wasn't very well succeed, for Mena ensured he made the most fool of himself as possible.

At 9.00 sharp the bell rang and all students at EASI entered for their morning classes.

'Good-morning.' – began Miss Knightley when she entered the 10thA classroom. – 'Open your notebooks, please.'

Everybody took out of their bags the notebook, the geometry book and the calculator. Within minutes they began solving their _ymx+b_ equations.

Maths classes were pretty much about this, solving exercises. And Mena enjoyed it. She liked to get to the end of the problem and find the solution. Her grades were the perfect example of her preference for Maths, straight AA.

The rest of the class did the best they could and every now and then the teacher approached them to give them an advice, help or a hint. And this was Maths class for 10th A.

At 10.20 the bell rang and everybody went out of the classroom.

'Wanna come to the cafeteria?' – asked Chelsea to Mena.

'Sure.' – she answered. And they both went out.

Enrique remained behind with his mates.

'I'm tellin' you guys,' – he began – 'one of these days I'm gonna have a nice chat with Miss von Thyssen there.'

'Don't you like your girl's best friend?' – asked Tala.

'No, I don't.' – answered Enrique. – 'Thinks herself pretty smart.'

'And isn't she?' – asked Michael.

'Well… yes, I guess. But yet… I'm telling you, that girl just makes me lose it.' – continued Enrique.

'Enrique, ma man, an advice from your friend Tala, here. You don't wanna fight von Thyssen.'

'And why is that?'

'Because she has proved to be better. She's smart, you know.'

'Well, Michael faced her.'

'That's right.' – remembered Michael.

'But that's cuz Mike likes to make fool of himself. Just look at what happened yesterday morning, all von Thyssen.' – continued Tala.

'I must confess I wasn't paying that much attention. I was too busy with my own trouble with her to look at what she did to my palls.' – said Enrique.

'Always good to know.' – commented Michael.

'Oh please Enrique, Mike naked in front of half school!'

'Oh, yes. I remember somethin' about it. Anyway, all I know is that I've gotta take care of that girl.'

'Look, Enrique, I think Tala is probably right.' – said Michael. – 'How long does Chelsea know you?'

'Uh… A month and so?'

'A month and so. And how long does Chelsea know von Thyssen?'

'Uh…Chelsea mentioned that the other day… Since they were babies, I think.'

'Since they were babies. And how long are they best friends?'

'Since that time, I think.'

'See, you have no chance. Everything Thyssen says sounds like laws for Chelsea. Nothing you can do will make her go away. So, my advice to you is…'

'Be as nice as possible towards her.' – finished Tala.

'Precisely.' – agreed Michael.

'Be nice to her?'

'Yes, this way she won't have any reasons to bug you.' – said Tala.

Michael nodded.

'I've gotta sleep on that.' – said Enrique.

'Then you do it. You'll see we're right.' – ended Tala. And they all left the room.

At this time Mena and Chelsea were sat in the cafeteria having a hot chocolate.

'So, what's new about you?' – asked Mena to Chelsea.

'Nothing really. Are you going to Hiro's party?'

'Dunno yet, maybe. Are you?'

'Yeah, I'm going with Enrique.'

'Of course…'

'Mena, he's my boyfriend.'

'I know, thank you.'

'You could try to be nice to him.'

Mena burst laughing.

'Yeah, right.'

'Really!'

'But I am nice to him. At least as much as I can.'

'Thanks a lot!' – said Chelsea rolling her eyes. – 'I hope you get a boyfriend really soon. So that I can annoy him and you as much as I want.'

'Then grab a chair, you might get tired.'

'Of what?'

'Waiting.'

'Oh yes, right.'

When they finished they're hot choc the bell rang and the girls got up to go to their class: Arts.

Both Mena and Chelsea were quite fond of arts. It was a pleasant class, upstairs on a fabulous room. The teacher was nice too. Her name was Marguerite Bouquet and she was Canadian, from Québec. Besides, listening to her was really fun, for she spoke English with a strong French accent and it sounded weird.

'Good-morrning stúdents.' – she saluted – 'Lets finit ourr worrk, sholl we?'

Everybody went to get their sketches books. They were making a comic page.

'Haave you begaan colourring alrready?' – she asked – 'Betterr do it, because I will nôt givve you sparre time.'

Mena was making a _Batman_ comic page. It was nearly perfect she thought, but something was still missing. She couldn't start colouring without having the perfect drawings behind.

On the other hand Chelsea was drawing a comic page of _Sweet Tales of St.Tail_. And she was already colouring it. Looking at her work she was very pleased.

'Monsieur Valkov,' – Mademoiselle Bouquet said approaching Tala – 'what kynd ouf drrawings arre theses? Who arre you trrying to draw?'

'This is supposed to be _Lucky Luke_, Mademoiselle.' – he answered.

'Why in hell is Tala trying to draw _Lucky Luke_?' – whispered Mena to Mariah, who was sat just beside her.

'Because he needs an extra credit not to fail arts.' – Mariah answered. – 'In fact, if you take a look around you'll see all the desperates are doing Franco Belgian comics. _Gaston_, _Spirou_ and so, just to please her. What they don't know is that she's actually Canadian.' – Mariah explained.

Mena smiled. She indeed took a look around. Small attempts of _Astérix et Óbelix_ or _TinTin_ surrounded her.

'How was your detention yesterday?' – asked Mena while drawing.

'Not bad. Yours?' – Mariah answered.

'Regular. Who're you workin' with?'

'Max. You?'

'Johnny.'

'Not bad at all, huh?'

'Not bad at all. What are we doin' next on Chemistry?'

'Few or nothing.'

'Nothing then. Heard about a party at Hiro's. Are you goin'?'

'Yup. You?'

'Maybe.'

'Who told you about it?'

'Johnny, I think. Why?'

'Did he tell you what sort of parties are those at Hiro's?'

'No, not really. What's about it?'

'Loads of alcohol, girls, few clothes, all night long 'til morning. And Hiro always goes away.'

'I see. And d'you usually go?'

'Yeah, I do. You don't mind about it?'

'Honestly? I did two years ago when I first went to one. Today I'm more than used. Most parties back in NY were like that. Sports captains drinking almost 'till they were in coma, cheerleaders all over them… Pretty much the same, huh? Who's that Hiro anyway? How did you meet him?'

'He's Tyson's big brother, so he introduce Hiro to the rest of the guys. And he seems to get along with most of them. Kai, Rei, Johnny, Michael, Robert…'

'Robert? I didn't think Robert was of that kind.'

'It's not like he drinks a lot and stuff but Hiro is not much older than Robert.'

'How old is he?'

'Who? Hiro or Robert?'

'Hiro.'

'Twenties, I guess. He's on college here and he lives in this Republic, with some of his friends. The Republic is named Bananas, and the official theme is _Hollaback Girl_, by Gwen Stefani.'

'I know the song. How did you say his last name was?'

'I didn't say it, but it's the same as Tyson's, Granger.'

'Hiro Granger then.'

'Exactly.'

'Hiro Granger… I know that name…' – Mena whispered.

Mena returned to her _Batman_ and Mariah to her _Spiderman_. They didn't speak again until the end of class.

At 12.00 the bell rang reminding them class was over, not that there was any need of it, but still…

Next it was Chemistry and they barely had time to go back to the dorm and change books when the bell rang again.

Mena and Chelsea got breathless to the classroom where the teacher was already standing.

'Sorry, Miss.' – apologized both Mena and Chelsea.

'Never mind. Sit down on your places and open your workbooks on page 36, we're doing some exercises on densities, ρmass per volume.' – said Miss Challenger.

Mena and Chelsea sat on their places.

'I'm glad your here, Mena.' – began Rei – 'You totally gotta help me out here.'

'Fine.' – she answered opening her book – 'Which exercise?'

'2.1'

'Lets see… How many grams of pure H2SO4 are there in a solution of 0, 04 moles per dm3. Easy. First get to the Periodic Table and see what's the mass of H2SO4 and that will correspond to one mole. Then to 0, 04 moles it will correspond χ.' – she answered.

'Thanks Mena. Didn't know what to do without you!' – thanked Rei.

They all got back to work until someone knocked the door. It was the 10thA tutor, Miss Knightley.

'Sandra,'– she said to Miss Challenger–'d'you mind?'

'No, not at all. Come in.' – answered the Chemistry teacher – 'Listen up people, stop your work and listen to your tutor.'

'But Miss Knightley it's not our tutor.' – said Salima.

'You're right, I'm not.' – answered the Maths teacher – 'In fact, I came just for my class.'

'So the rest of you: go back to work.' – said Miss Challenger.

'Anyway,' – continued Miss Knightley – 'here's some inquires from the Statistics Department for you to answer.'

'Thrilling…' – whispered Mena.

'And they're about what?' – asked Michael.

'You're number of brothers and/or sisters.' – answered the tutor.

'Last year they were about your favourite ice cream flavour.' – informed Michael.

'Yes, Mr.Parker. You've already had some experience with these inquires.' – said Miss Knightley.

'What does she mean with that?' – asked Chelsea.

'She's referring to the fact Michael has failed 10th grade.' – answered Rei.

'I know he hasn't the best grades but still, we're on the 1st Term and she already knows he's gonna fail?' – continued Chelsea.

'No, I think he has failed last year.' – said Mena.

'Precisely.' – said Rei.

'Really? Enrique never told me.' – said Chelsea.

'And why would he? It's not like if Michael is actually proud of it, I think.' – said Mena – 'But as we're talkin' of Michael we never know.'

Rei and Chelsea nodded, Kai didn't move a muscle.

'It's a shame no one has told me about this before.' – said Mena – 'I could have used that info.' – she said sadly.

In the meanwhile Miss Knightley handed out to Mena and Chelsea the inquire. They took a look at it.

Mena smiled.

'This is a bit of ridiculous, but's okay.' – she said.

'D'you have any brothers or sister, Chels?' – asked Rei.

'No, not really.' – she answered while she wrote some of the answers in the inquire.

'And you Mena?' – asked Rei.

'A brother and a sister.' – she answered.

'Really? If someone asked me I would say you were a single child.' – he said.

Mena frowned.

'Seriously?' – she asked – 'Maybe I should talk about them more often.'

'You know her brother and her sister, don't you?' – he asked Chelsea.

'Uh huh.' – she answered nodding.

'If you wanna know about my family just ask.' – said Mena to him.

'Tell me then.'

'First I just wanna know what's generating all these sudden interest in my family.' – she demanded.

'Well… You said you have a sister… And if she's as pretty as you I wouldn't mind meeting her.' – Rei answered.

Mena smiled.

'Very well then. My sister's one year older than me, she's 16. Her name's Constance' – she said while filling the inquire. – 'and my brother's the same age as I, we're twins.'

'Really? You have a twin brother and you've never told us?' – said Rei.

'Apparently.' – Mena answered.

'Are you very alike?'

'Pretty much, I suppose. We both have this orange flame-like hair.' – she said curling some hair around her fingers. – 'And pale skin too. There's also a certain resemblance on our features, but that's all. Oh, yeah, and we're both pretty tall.'

'He hasn't got blue eyes?'

'Well, not deep blue as mine but I guess you could tell they're blue. Personally I think they're green.' – said Mena.

'I would bet on green too.' – said Chelsea.

Mena nodded. She finished the inquire and handed it back to Miss Knightley.

'Thank you all.' – she said when she got the last one – 'And I'm sorry Sandra.'

'It doesn't matter.' – said Miss Challenger – 'You all: back to work.'

The 10th A class got back their pens and went back to their moles exercises. Every now and then a student called on another to check the results but the rest of class was all quiet.

When the bell rang, at 13.30, everybody left the lab and went to their own dorms to leave the books. At the exit Mena couldn't avoid doing some remarks on Michael:

'Did you know what I heard?' – she asked.

'No, but I hope you'll tell me.' – he said.

'But I certainly will. I heard you've failed 10th grade.' – she said, eyes focused on his face – 'Is it true?'

'What d'you want me to tell you?'

'The truth.'

'Yes, I've failed.'

'And smart as you are I would say you're about to do it again.'

'And why is that so?'

'Just take a look at your own grades. We all know no one passes with any less than C to either Maths and English and if you have less than C to any other two subjects you'll also fail. And considering your current grades… I don't know… One of these days you're gonna join Tyson and Kenny on their class.'

'Are you always this optimistic?'

'I try.' – and she went away.

Few ahead Chelsea was waiting for her and they went together back to their dorm.

'So, how are your practices goin'?' – Chelsea asked.

'Fine.' – Mena answered. – 'Yours?'

'Fine as well. You've got game on Saturday morning, don't you?'

'Yeah.'

'Against who?'

'Uh… Collége de Genéve, I think.'

'Are they any good?'

'I'm not sure but better think yes.'

'Wise.'

Mena nodded.

When they got to the room they dropped their stuff over their beds and Mena entered the bathroom.

She took a look at herself in the mirror. Today she was wearing a black hoody with a huge silver dragon on the back, dark denim flared _jeans_ and silver football boots. She noticed she had left her silver ribbon over the bench so she picked it and put it on her hair. She got out of the bathroom.

'Shall we go downstairs?' – asked Chelsea.

'Sure.' – Mena answered. And they both went towards the canteen.

When they entered it they could swear the whole school was there having lunch. For the first time in a while Mena got actually happy for having a kept place at The Gang's table. They went to their places and sat.

'So, Mena, I hear you have a sister.' – said Tala.

'News run fast around here.' – she answered.

Tala smirked.

'Aren't you thinking of introducing her to us?' – he insisted.

'No, I don't want my sister to think ill of me for hanging with such guys like you.' – Mena answered.

Tala got pissed off so he didn't answer back.

Mena began eating her soup.

'I forgot to ask you if you and the rest of the cheerleaders are gonna perform at the game.' – said Mena to Chelsea.

'You bet!' – she answered.

'Cool.' – said Mena – 'By the way, I've decided I'm going to Hiro's party.'

'Good!' – said Chelsea all smiles – 'Wanna go shopping Friday afternoon?'

'Can't. Detention afternoon.'

'Oh… It's a shame.'

Mena nodded.

'No one is more sorry than I am.' – she said finishing her soup.

They all ate the rest of their food really fast and in ten minutes they were ready.

'So, Johnny, lets go.' – called Mena.

'Sure.' – he answered – 'Lets go. Today we gotta do the lawn, right?'

'Yup. Today we're gonna do the sports field lawn. Damn it! 2,5 acres!' – Mena complained.

'You're not the only ones.' – said Salima joining them. Kevin came just behind.

Mena smiled.

'Lets go then…' – she said and they all went to the field.

**Cairo**

'How many days left to return?' – asked Nick to Julia.

'I don't know, many.' – answered Julia – 'Why are you so eager to return? Since last week that you've been asking me about it every single day and three or four time.'

'Nicky! You too wanna go back, don't ya?' – asked Ming Ming who had shown up in the hallway.

'I don't like to be called Nicky. My name is Nicola and occasionally Nick.' – she said.

'Mean always.' – said Julia – 'Everybody calls you Nick.'

'Fine then. Still, I wanna go back home!' – she complained.

'To Cardiff?' – asked Ming Ming.

'No, to school. I wanna go back to Switzerland! I wanna go to the Snow Week! I wanna go snowboarding!' – continued Nick.

'Maybe you shouldn't have come at all.' – said Julia – 'You keep wanting to go back!'

'At first it was cool, far away, hot weather, no detention, no Johnson… But then no parties either, no rain, no red leafs, no tasty breakfast, no Gang…' – said Nick.

'We have parties here!' – said Julia.

'But not from the cool ones.' – replied Nick.

Julia frowned.

'I just don't get you. Anyway, we'll be back for Christmas.' – said Julia.

'But we'll only be actually at school 'til half January is gone.' – said Nick.

'Thank God. You see, there's people who actually think school's a boring thing.' – said Julia.

'I don't like to have classes either but I like all the rest.' – said Nick.

'Find consolation, Nick. It's all I can say to you. There's only a month and so to go.' – said Julia. And they all went away.

**Switzerland**

Mena took a look at her watch. It was 16.48 and detention was only over at 17.40. Now that she thought about it Tuesday had its good stuff too. If it was Wednesday, for instance, detention would be until 19.00, but because today it was football practice day and there was an up coming match on Saturday they could leave earlier. Johnson had many faults but she was a sport enthusiastic and she totally didn't want to lose her first match.

Mena kept pushing the lawnmower for some more feet when Johnny spoke:

'D'you like Enrique?' – he asked.

'If I like Enrique?' – Mena repeated.

'Yes, d'you think he's nice?' – insisted Johnny.

'I don't know. I don't think I can be an impartial judge here.' – she answered.

'And why?'

'Well… In fact I don't fancy Enrique all that much.' – she said – 'I don't like him to date my best friend.'

'Why?' – asked Johnny, a sudden interest growing on him.

'Because I've heard too many things about his past relations to think he's a reliable guy. I'm afraid he might hurt her.'

'Oh…'

'Why are you asking all this?'

'Nothing, nothing. I'm Enrique's friend, just that.'

'Sorry then, but I just can't fancy him.'

'It's okay. Enrique sometimes has that sort of effect on women. Whether they love him or they hate him.'

'I think I belong to the second group.' – she said. – 'Goin' to the football practice today?'

'Sure. Up coming game.'

'Is Collége de Genéve any good?'

'Well… Yeah.'

'Good.'

'Good?'

'I like good challenges.' – she said smiling.

Suddenly Enrique and Chelsea showed up.

'Having a nice afternoon, Mena?' – he asked.

'Better before you showed up.' – she answered.

'Always very nice.' – Enrique continued.

'I just respond to the stimulations I get.' – Mena said.

'I hope you're not going to Friday's party.' – he said.

'Shame, I am.' – she answered.

'Oh, I don't think it will be your kind of party.' – he said.

'Let it be my decision, thank you.' – she said.

'Suit yourself.' – said Enrique. He and Chelsea went away. Chelsea not very happy.

'Back to work.' – said Mena.

When she looked at her watch again it was already 17.35.

'Finito!' – she said.

Mena, Johnny, Salima and Kevin had mowed all the field's lawn and now it was time to rest. But only for a couple of minutes for at 18.00 it was time for the football practice.

Moments later Mena ran upstairs to her room. She changed her clothes for a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She could have kept her silver football boots but she preferred ones matching with her new outfit. When she got ready she went to the field, but first she passed by the cafeteria to have an _ice tea_.

Just a few minutes later she got to the field. Her team was already standing there. Kai, Rei, Johnny, Michael, Zeo, Tyson, Max, Gary, Kevin, Joseph, Spencer and Bryan.

'Good you're all here.' – she said – 'Lets start warming up and then some stretching. Next we'll train the basic movements and the rest of the practice will be us playing. Any doubts?'

No one had doubts so they began running around the field. After some laps and the stretching she gave each one a ball and told them to do more five laps always keeping the ball close to their feet, otherwise an opponent could easily steal it.

Mena was pretty impressed with Zeo. He had a few common energy and great skills.

The practice went on and soon they reached the most interesting stage: playing against each others. They organized themselves in two teams but as they only had one goalkeeper both teams scored on the same goal. It was a good game. They didn't score much for the goalkeeper was good, what was also important, but they made really nice moves. Mena was proud.

Around 19.20 she allowed them to slow down, sit on the marble benches and drink some water but instead she only got requests for going up to their own dorms and take a hot bath. She obliged them to stay a little longer but then she released them.

The truth was that she didn't want them to go for she knew just what awaited her as soon as they were all gone and she was fearful. They say what people fear the most is the incertitude and this was just the case. But she had no choice and one by one they all left the field. All but Kai.

Mena began collecting the balls, avoiding to look at him.

'I think we can talk now.' – he said approaching her.

She didn't want to but her politeness obliged her to look up.

'Very well.' – she said.

Kai took a deep breath.

'This is not easy…' – he began.

Mena knew it wasn't, so she tried to act in order to make him feel more comfortable.

'First of all I wanna apologize if I displeased you when I kissed you.' – he continued – 'I let myself guide by the impulse.'

'It's alright.' – she said.

Kai saw on this a little encouragement so he went on.

'Although it was guided by the impulse it was felt.' – he said.

Mena bit her bottom lip as she always did when she got nervous.

'Mena, I… I like you.' – he said. – 'I like you most probably since I met you but I… wasn't… hadn't… enough courage to speak to you before.'

Mena froze. For some minutes now she was almost certain that this was what he wanned to talk to her about but she kept denying it to herself, so when he spoke she was totally caught by surprise.

'I… I… I don't know what to say… I' – she said.

'Then don't say anything.' – he said approaching her even more.

'No, the thing is that…' – she really didn't know what to say. She had had boyfriends before but it had been always easier, they just kissed and it was automatically assumed they were together. There weren't any words, there wasn't actual feeling. For a situation like this she wasn't ready, all the experience she had came from books, so she just acted according to her favourite literary heroine – 'I think it is common in a situation like this to say you're thanked for the feelings devoted to you, and I'll do it. Thank you. Thank you but… But I feel I've gotta be honest and I… I don't think I feel the same.'

For half a second Kai froze but then he got back to reality. Unbelievably he didn't expect that. He was pretty sure she liked him too, or else he wouldn't have come talk to her.

'I'm sorry.' – she added.

Kai looked at her.

'Don't be.' – he answered her. – 'These are my feelings and though I must confess I thought they were mutual you're not obliged to share from them.'

'But I want you to know that I'm really really sorry but I… I just can't think of it working.' – she said.

'No, no, it's alright.' – he said.

'No, it's not… I.'

'It's fine.' – and he nodded. – 'I'll be leaving now if you don't mind.'

'No, of course not.'

'Sorry for not helping with the balls.' – and he went away, a certain rage growing on him.

When Kai couldn't no longer be seen Mena, who thought herself pretty strong, fell to the ground and burst into tears. But instead of helping it just made her hate herself even more. Why? Why had he to ask her now? When she was so unprepared. Why? And why had she said that? Did she feel it or… She couldn't tell. A mix of feelings were on the lose in her heart. She wished she could know for certain if she liked him too or not. Then she understood why she answered him that way. She was protecting herself. Theoretically she could go back and tell him she liked him after all if she felt so and if she found out she hadn't got feelings for him she had nothing tying her.

On the other side of the campus Kai was sat on the window of his room. She had rejected him. The thought didn't come out of his mind. Did he come too late? Had some guy come first? Did he make anything wrong? Or, worst, she just wasn't interested at all in a guy like him and he would never have a chance. Besides confusion a keen pain was slowly breaking his heart. Definitely it was him. He had made it wrong. He could have said it way much better but no, he just said "I like you". Why like when you can love?

That night not only Mena skipped dinner but Kai too.

A/N: thanks to all who have send us their OCs so far, we're really happy about it.

: we're still taking OCs for our contest, so keep sending us yours

: if you're just curious the book Mena used as example to deal with that situation is Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_, which is my favourite book. In there you'll find a very very similar speech when Mr. Darcy finally declares himself to Elizabeth, although Mr. Darcy was less clumsy on the speech than Kai : p.


	7. Welcome back

The dorm was completely empty when Mena woke up on Friday morning. She had been "sick" the previous two days and that was why Chelsea hadn't woken her at all.

Sick, that was what she told everybody but she didn't even feel a slight head ache. In fact the reason why she decided to remain on her room for two days was because she was afraid to find Kai in some corner. But that all went away that very morning around 4 am, when she had an epiphany, which she would tell about to Chelsea later. But now, after entering the canteen wearing a black multi-pocket dress that stopped at mid-thigh and knee-high black army boots and her eyes colored with deep black eyeshadow, eyeliner and some mascara she was talking to Chelsea about the postcard she had received from her parents.

'They're in Peru now.' – Chelsea informed.

'Really?' – asked Mena – 'And do they intend to stay there for long?'

'Well, I think so. They seem to like it a lot there.'

'Then Jennings will keep being your preceptor?'

'Absolutely. But she won't be yours?'

'Not anymore, thank God.'

'Bah… She wasn't that bad.'

'No, she was worst.'

'I kinda liked her.' – Chelsea said.

'Of course you did, she would do anything for you.' – answered Mena – 'On the other hand, she was a complete bitch to me.'

Chelsea shrugged.

'I see you're back to your old clothing style.' – she said, changing the subject.

Mena took a look at her own dress.

'Goth, you would say?' – she asked.

'Dunno. It's kinda short for a goth dress. Maybe punk.' – suggested Chelsea.

'Punk then.' – said Mena.

'Rocker-punk.' – Chelsea added.

'Okay…'

'I like your make up.' – said Chelsea.

'Thank you. Didn't wear make up for a long time and I felt like it.' – Mena said. – 'Anyway, better get goin.' – and she left for her German class.

Robert watched it all a bit impressed. Mena was somehow different, he thought.

At 9.00 sharp all classes began and Fraulein Stegner entered the room.

'Guten Morgen.' – she began.

'Guten Morgen.' – the students answered sitting down on their places.

Mena took out her mobile phone and began writing some SMSs.

'Fraulein von Thyssen,' – called Fraulein Stegner – 'geben sie mir dein Handy, bitte.'

'Why?' – asked Mena.

'Deutch, bitte.' – insisted the teacher.

'Fine. Warum?'

'Weile Handies muss seine ausgeschaltet während Unterrische.' – explained the teacher.

'Fine.' – and Mena handed her the mobile phone.

'Sorry about you're mobile.' – said Rei when she sat.

'Why? Were you the one who lost it?' – Mena asked – 'Then don't.'

'Okay…' – said Rei returning to his book.

Mena did nothing for the rest of the class, and that included not reading any of the texts nor answering to the questions under it.

When class was finally over Mena got out of the classroom in a hurry, not paying attention to Rei calling her. And that was just what Rei was telling Chelsea when he found her in the hallway.

'Mena's strange today.' – he said.

'D'you think?' – Chelsea asked.

'You bet. I think she's more aggressive.' – he continued.

'Maybe.' – said Chelsea although she knew perfectly that it was most probably true.

Suddenly they met Mena herself.

'Hey! Where have you been?' – she asked Chelsea.

'Around and for the last minutes here, talking to Rei.' – Chelsea answered.

'Oh, yeah. Hi Rei.' – Mena said.

'Hey Mena.' – he said.

'Anyway, always better than Casanova.' – commented Mena.

'Here we go again…' – whispered Rei

'What?' – said Mena.

'Girls fight.' – he said – 'No patience. See ya.' – and he went away.

'I'm getting sort of tired of you always with that anti-Enrique spirit. You don't even know the guy!' – complained Chelsea.

'I don't need. Believe me, I've seen it before. You all in love and when he leaves who collects the shatters, huh? That will be me, I guess.' – said Mena.

'You could at least give him a chance.'

'Fine. I'll give him all the chances you want. But just don't come to me when he hurts you, okay? I don't wanna be the one to say "I told you so".'

'Then just don't.'

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

'Lets talk about somethin' else, okay?' – asked Mena – 'This subject is startin to stink.'

'Okay.'

'We're havin Maths now, aren't we?'

'Yup. Did you do the homework?' – asked Chelsea.

'No.'

'No?'

'No, I didn't. Sorry if I'm not such a fan of homework. As I see it there are lots of way more interesting things to do.' – said Mena.

'Well… yeah…'

'Then… How was the football practice yesterday? Did you hear somethin about it? I sent coach Stedman the game's strategy for Saturday morning.'

'No, I'm sorry. I was quite busy with my own practices.'

'Fine.'

Suddenly Johnny showed up.

'I've gotta thank you girl!' – he said all that cheerful to Mena.

'And for what?' – she asked back.

'For thanks to you I haven't have detention in the past days.' – he said.

'Really?' – Mena continued, an obvious few interess look on her face. But Johnny didn't seem to notice. On the other hand Chelsea couldn't avoid it.

'Yes. Thanks girl.' – and he kissed her front before going away.

Mena frowned and blinked.

'He flipped.' – she commented to Chelsea.

'Oh, don't overreact. The boy is just happy.' – Chelsea answered.

'Whatever.'

The girls changed their books and headed to Maths class. Miss Knightley entered a few minutes later.

'Good to have you back, Miss Thyssen.' – she said.

'I'm afraid I can't say the same.' – Mena answered.

Miss Knightley frowned but said nothing. She wrote some new formulas on the board and then some exercises. Everybody began working.

'Mena,' – called Michael after a while – 'my rubber is next to your chair.' – he said pointing to a white rubber accidentally thrown of the desk.

'Good for it.' – Mena answered continuing her work.

'I would like to have it back…' – he insisted.

'Then get your butt off your chair and go catch it.' – she said, never taking her eyes of the exercise but kicking the rubber to the other side of the room.

'Thanks a lot.' – Michael complained.

'You're welcome.' – she said. – 'Or d'you think I would give you a free chance of sneaking under my skirts, you moron.'

Michael caught the rubber and went back to his place.

'Is it just impression of mine or that girl's different?' – he asked his mates Tala and Enrique.

'No, it's no impression of yours, she's even more annoying than usual.' – answered Enrique.

'Yeah, she's even more unmerciful.' – agreed Tala.

'Good…' – said Michael.

Tala and Enrique glared at him.

'Traitor.' – whispered Enrique.

'I like feisty girls.' – said Michael, smiling to himself. – 'And besides she's highly hot with her eyes painted with that dark eyeshadow.' – Had Mena known that and she would never had put on the eyeshadow. Pleasing Michael was just something she wasn't interested in.

The guys went back to their very late exercises but soon the bell rang, all people leaving the class room.

'Here we go again.' – whispered Mena – 'Detention afternoon.'

'Pretty tuff, huh?' – asked Chelsea.

'You bet. I totally preferred to go shopping for tomorrow's party, but no, gotta be on detention.' – Mena kept complaining.

'Don't think about it. You'll only get more pissed.' – advised Chelsea.

'Fine.' – and they both went to lunch.

The girls barely had time to seat at the table when an enthusiastic rumour began running across all 10th grade's table.

'Have you heard about it?' – asked Mariah to Mena and Chelsea.

'I guess it depends on the subject.' – answered Mena.

'Anyway, seems we don't have detention anymore.' – informed Mariah.

'Really?' – asked Mena. – 'What awfully boring thing do we have instead? I seriously doubt they would spare us from detention unless they could give us some very painful alternative.'

'Yeah… Good point… And if we think that the lovely alternative they have to give us is a School Assembly I guess you're right.' – said Mariah.

Mena put an "I told you so" look on her face and began eating. Unbelievably she barely noticed Kai was standing next to her all the time. But all due to her "epiphany", as in fact she was telling Chelsea.

'An epiphany?' – repeated Chelsea.

'A revelation, if you want.' – said Mena.

'And…' – insisted Chelsea, wanting to know what was that "epipahny" about.

'Well, I realized I should act according to my personality no matter what. I shouldn't appear to be someone I'm not and that's exactly what I intend to do.' – Mena explained.

'I think that's fabulous.' – said Robert, who was listening to the conversation.

'I'm glad you like it.' – Mena answered.

'Oh, yeah… I'm sure his gonna love it…' – whispered Chelsea sarcastically.

It was now 14.15 in the afternoon and they were supposed to be in the school's auditorium by 15.00, but everybody knew that at 15.00 they should be already sat and quiet waiting for the principal. Otherwise a nice week of detention waited them. For this was the way things worked at EASI.

They all headed to the school's auditorium. The door was already open and Mena and Chelsea entered.

They were going to the first ranks when Mariah called them:

'Hey! We stay up here in the rear rank.' – she informed them.

'Whatever.' – answered Mena, going up again.

They all sat at the bottom of the auditorium. Most people were talking but Mena was absolutely silent. On her right side Chelsea and Enrique were kissing leaving Mena a bit of disgust. On a regular situation she would tell them to get a room but fearing to be encouraging them Mena said nothing.

'Tyson, change places with me.' – she said to the indigo haired boy.

'No way, I don't wanna be sat to the kissy-kissy couple.' – he replied.

'I was not asking, I was demanding.' – Mena said, forcing the boy.

Tyson got up and changed places with Mena.

('Excuse me! Move on of my way! Out please!')

Mena sat and slipped on her chair, all bored.

'Feel like talking?' – asked her Robert, who was sat behind her.

'No.' – she answered.

'Shame…' – said Robert.

'What are we doin here anyway?' – Mena asked.

'So you _do_ feel like talking.' – said Robert.

'Fine.' – she said rolling her eyes. – 'What's the propose of us being here today?'

'I don't know but it definitely feels nice not having detention.' – said Robert.

Mena nodded.

At 15.00 sharp the teachers began entering. The auditorium was already filled with students.

On the head of the teachers line a tall brown haired man who Mena had never seen before talked to Principal Johnson.

'That's Principal Vincents.' – Robert informed Mena; he guessed she would probably want to know who the man was.

'Principal Vincents, you say?' – replied Mena.

'Yes. He's the real principal, remember. I told you about him the other day.' – said Robert.

'Indeed.'- Mena answered. – 'But I thought you've said he would only be back for 2nd or 3rd term, I don't quite remember.'

'Because that was what was foreseen.' – Robert said in his own defence.

'Okay.' – Mena ended.

The new headmaster and all the teachers had now got to the stage.

'Silence please.' – asked the now former Principal Johnson.

The students quieted down.

'Today we're all here gathered to receive Principal Vincents.' – said Johnson. – 'That's right, Principal Vincents is finally back. So, this means I'll drop my current position and I'll get back to my old job, teaching English to 10th graders.'

Some unwritten rules of EASI forced students to clap hands.

Johnson thanked them all and then continued:

'But with these happy news comes also a sad one: Mr. Jekyll's early retirement.'

'And there was much rejoicing.' – whispered Mena.

Mr. Jekyll was Chelsea and Mena's nerd Literature teacher. So for them it wasn't definitely a sad new.

Another loud applause (but of happiness) was directed to the probably most hated teacher of them all (although rumour has it there was a highly boring and singlestring Geography teacher on the 7th, 8th and 9th grade – one of those agriculture maniacs).

Finally Mr. Vincents took the word:

'Well, now that we've said goodbye to our dear beloved teacher…'

'I don't think many people share from that perspective.' – whispered Mena.

'… I would like to wish you all a very good year. I'm sorry that I couldn't be here to wish it in last September. Anyway, I'm here now and just in time to watch tomorrow morning's games against Collége de Genève. I wouldn't miss it in a million years. Also a good news for our young infractors: all detentions are suspended to revaluation. Only severe "crimes" will maintain the punishment.' – Mr. Vincents announced.

Cheers were heard all over the room.

'Quiet now.' – asked the Principal – 'Something else you need to know: there will be a reattribution of the dorms to each student. A measure taken to erase some faults. The new dorm numbers will be published downstairs in the entry. It is all, you're dismissed.'

Everybody got up on their feet when Miss Johnson called:

'Michael Parker, remain a little longer, please.' – she said.

Michael, all pissed off, sat back on his chair.

Out side Mena was talking to Chelsea, who had, momentainiously, let go of Enrique.

'I seriously hope I won't change dorm.' – Mena said – 'I've got all my stuff in there and besides I've got the same locker number as the dorm's one and I like matching things.'

'Very good argument, Mena. Very good.' – said Oliver, who was passing by – 'If everybody thought the same way it would be one difficult thing to accommodate the whole range of students.'

'I don't remember to have asked you anything.' – said Mena.

'But yet I'm right.'

Mena knew it but she would get the last word.

'Seriously, I don't care if you're right or not – which, by the way, you're not – but I really don't remember to have called on your opinion.' – Mena said.

Oliver smiled. And Mena went away with Chelsea.

'So,' – Chelsea began – 'as it seems you don't have detention anymore what about going shopping?'

'Okay.' – said Mena – 'Let me just change my dress for a pair of pants. This way we can go on my motorcycle.'

'Yeah, but what about the bags, huh?' – asked Chelsea – 'I don't know about you but I intend to buy loads of stuff.'

'Fine. D'we call up a cab?'

'No, Johnny will take us.' – said Chelsea.

'Johnny?' – Mena frowned.

'Yeah. He heard I wanned to go shopping and he said he would take me no problem, for he too wanned to go to town.'

'Oh…' – said Mena, she had figured it all out – 'Okay then. You go get our coats, mine's over my bed, and we'll meet here at the entrance, okay?'

'Sure.' – said Chelsea – 'What about your card?'

'I have it with me.' – said Mena.

'Okay.' – and Chelsea left with a smile.

Mena noticed Johnny just a bit ahead of where they had been standing and placed herself behind him.

'So, d'you wanna go to town.' – whispered Mena.

'Yes I do.' – answered Johnny, not turning his face to her.

'I bet you heard all our talk.' – Mena continued.

'No, I didn't.'

'Then how come you know exactly what I'm talking about?'

'Well…'

'I wasn't born yesterday, Johnny, and I'm definitely not naïve. So why don't you just admit you like her?'

'I… I…'

'You've asked me about her thousands of times during detention afternoons and d'you think I would never figure it out?'

'Well… I hoped…'

'In vain. As I told you before I'm not…'

'Naïve, I know. But please don't tell her or anyone else.'

'Deal.'

'Thanks. I definitely would hate her to know, as she's dating Enrique and all that…'

'Oh yeah, Casanova. Well, don't worry about it. By the way, I'm not very fond of Enrique, so if you need some kind of help, just name it.'

'Thanks.'

'You're welcome. Now, go get your car that Chelsea should be here in no time.'

'Oh, yeah, right…' – and Johnny went to get his car.

As Johnny moved away Mena noticed Kai had been staring at the whole conversation. A soft rage look crossed his eyes. There was only one name for that: jealous.

If it had happen on one of the previous days it would have shaken Mena's heart, but not anymore.

Then Chelsea arrived.

'Uh… Still got to talk to Johnny. Tell him that we wanna go now and…' – she began.

'I've already talked to him.' – Mena said.

'Oh… fine. Then, here's your coat.' – and Chelsea handed Mena the coat.

'Thanks. Lets go.' – and they left.

Outside Johnny awaited them on his Mitsubishi Strakar.

'Get in girls.' – he said.

The girls entered the car and Mena made sure Chelsea sat next to Johnny on the front seat.

He drove them to Zurich and left them just in front of a _Les Copains_ store. The girls entered the store and Johnny drove off to a records store.

Inside Chelsea picked a shiny organza lilac top and very dark tight jeans to try and Mena got a short dark green musseline with pink, pale yellow and black liberty flowers printed dress, a very short black one with square low-neck and crossed straps in the back and high-hill black platform sandals.

Both girls came out of the dressing rooms very pleased with their trends and hurried themselves to pay them. Mena ended up buying a dark green version of her black dress and a matching pair of the same sandals.

Then they moved to _Versace_. There Mena bought a black strapless and backless dress which was only kept in place by two strips that tied in a bow at her breasts level; and Chelsea bought a bright green strapless dress.

They ended their fashion stores tour in _Dior_.

Mena, who was a petite robe noir addict, bought another black dress. This time a very very short one, strapless and very flared with a sort of satin strip all around her chest that held up the dress. To this buy she added a new pair of 4,5 inches height black polish _stilletos_.

On the other hand, Chelsea bought a short backless golden musseline dress all stitched with golden sequins and a golden matching purse.

The two girls came out of the store very happy. And they entered next on a make up store.

Inside Mena went straight to _Dior_'s corner, picking a silver bracelet that contained two glosses inside (_Dior Gourmette_). But that wasn't all, she also bought the technicolor trio Lumières_ magiques_ by _Chanel_, liquid black eyeliner and _Cover up stick_ by _Stila_, for no one's perfect.

About Chelsea, she bought a _Guerlain Kiss_ lipstick and a _Kit French Manicure_ also by _Guerlain_. _Lancôme_'s _Juicy Tubes_ and _Universal Glamour mascara_ by _Lancaster _were also part of her shopping list.

It was 18.50 when they ended their shopping afternoon and found Johnny sat on a café.

As soon as he saw them, absolutely loaded of all kind of bags, he ran to help them and put all the bags next to Mena's seat, for a pick-up hasn't got any trunk.

I ten minutes they were ready and Johnny drove back to school. It was night already for they were entering November.

When they finally got to school it was dinner time and the girls dropped their bags on the dorm after thanking Johnny. Then they went to dinner.

'Haven't seen you after the assembly.' – commented Robert to Mena.

'That's cuz I haven't been here.' – said Mena.

'Oh… Where have you been, then?'

'In Zurich, shopping.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, for tomorrow's party.'

'Oh… Did you have fun?'

'Yes. Unbelievably I like to go shopping.'

'Okay.' – and Robert began eating his soup.

Mena was also eating hers when she felt a pair of eyes upon her. And it wasn't Kai's, as she thought it would be, it was Michael's.

Mena looked up and followed Michael's eyes. Her rage when she understood Michael's eyes were set upon her chest was indescribable.

'Where d'you think you're looking at?' – she flared up.

'Me?' – asked Michael, as calmly as ever.

'Yeah, you. Wasn't enough that you've tried to sneak under my dress during Maths' class you still have to be looking straight at my breasts?'

'Yeah?'

'Wrong answer.' – and Mena got up and emptied her glass of water over Michael. – 'Don't you dare to do that again, cuz next time I'll actually punch you.'

'I would like to see that…' – challenged Michael.

'Oh, yeah? Then come outside.' – said Mena. Michael got up and followed her to the lobby. All the members of The Gang staring at them.

Out side Mena looked straight at Michael.

'After this don't tell me I haven't warn you.' – and she punched Michael in the face.

'Geez!' – said Michael holding to his jawbone – 'You're a girl! I didn't think you would have so much strength!'

Then Mena punched him again.

'This is for you to learn that girls aren't weaker than boys.' – she said walking back to the table. – 'By the way,' – she said on the way – 'I don't usually punch my players before a game, but you were asking for it.' – and she went back to her place.

Michael returned a few minutes later, his jawbone slightly purple.

'What was that man?' – asked Tala.

'Nothing, I fell and my face hit on the cup locker.' – Michael said.

'Why don't you tell them the truth?' – asked Mena.

'The truth?' – repeated Tala.

'Yeah, or you don't wanna tell your buddies you were hit by a girl?' – said Mena – 'Is that the problem, huh? Well, I think you have learned the hard way that girls are as strong as boys. And the same applies to you.' – she said to Tala.

'Really? Did really von Thyssen do you that? It seems she wasn't joking after all.' – said Tala.

'Thanks, Tala. That's exactly what a guy needs to hear.' – said Michael to Tala – 'It wasn't already enough that she had shattered my ego you still had to sink it a little more.'

Mena smirked.

'Sorry pal.' – apologized Tala.

'I told you she was dangerous.' – said Enrique.

'Shut up, Casanova.' – said Mena, who was listening to the conversation.

'Don't call me Casanova.' – protested Enrique.

'Very well, Don Juan, then.' – said Mena.

On a common situation Chelsea would have asked Mena to stop but she thought it was quiet fair once Enrique agreed that girls were weaker and he had also insinuated that her best friend was dangerous, which placed her where? The best friend of a dangerous psycho? That wasn't much of a compliment to her either.

Most other people had stopped paying attention to Mena and Michael's fights, occasionally aided by Enrique and/or Tala. Most but not all, Kai's eyes were perfectly focused on Mena's movements.

Kai had had a huge attack of jealous, mixed with a growing feeling of rage and anger. He was breading slowly and he wouldn't say a thing for the most likely was that he would flare at the first who led his word to him (not that he talked much anyway, but…). Part, if not all, of the rage he was feeling was directed against himself, for having lost her. How stupid he was! What had he done, or not done, that deserved her despise? What he didn't know was that she didn't despise him at all, at least not for now. Had he known that and he would have saved many sleepless nights. But to the present moment he hadn't yet understood why she wasn't able to feel the same way towards him that he felt about her. All kind of ideas crossed his mind: maybe she was in love with someone else; maybe he wasn't her kind of guy; maybe he was just a useless guy, unable to do anything right; maybe… The only think he didn't think about was that _perhaps_ she didn't know him at all…

After dinner Mena left the canteen and went to the dorm to get a book to read. She didn't count on seeing any of them until the next day so she advised her football (soccer) team to go to sleep early and rest a lot. On the next morning they should all have a banana, a piece of bread and a cappuccino for breakfast. Then she encouraged Zeo:

'Good luck for tomorrow.' – she said – 'I'm counting on you, okay? Rest a lot.' – and Mena smiled.

When she finished her "mom" job she left.

Mena was currently reading a Jose Saramago's book and she was enjoying it quite much. She sat on her usual chair and began reading.

Usually reading helped her to cool off her spirit but this day it seemed useless. At first she thought she was so agitated due to the up coming game and then because she had drunk loads of ice tea after lunch, but no, it wasn't it. She kept reading until it was 22.00. She had advised her players to sleep early and she should set the example.

When she got to the room she found Madison, Kenzie and Delancee ready to go to bed.

'D'you know where's Chelsea?' – Mena asked.

'Yeah.' – said Madison – 'She went to the movies with Enrique. She asked us to tell you in case you had forgotten, which seems quite the case.'

'Yeah, yeah. Thanks.' – answered Mena. And she entered the bathroom to get herself ready to sleep.

Thirty minutes later she came out. The lights were off and she lay down. She fell asleep.

She wasn't quite sure of how much time she slept until she woke up, around 00.00. She looked to Chelsea's bed, still empty.

Mena turned and turned in her bed but it seemed useless, she wasn't able to fall asleep. Five minutes, tem minutes, fifteen… Then the sound of a piano came to her mind. It was it, that was what she needed to calm her down: she needed to play the piano.

Mena tried to remember if there was any piano there at school. She finally remembered to had heard something about a Music Class for Junior high school students. It was somewhere on the ground floor.

Mena got up and put a black nightgown over her light-blue pajamas, an army label pending on her neck. She walked downstairs barefoot.

When she reached the ground floor she remembered that Kevin and Joseph had been caught sneaking around there just a couple of weeks before. Yet that didn't stop her and she continued to look for the Music Room.

After turning some corners she finally found it. There it was. Then she finally thought about the possibility of the door being locked. Why haven't she thought about it? She tried to open the door but it was closed. She thought about it for a second and then she remembered a clever trick she had learned back in New York city. She took out her army label and passed it in the key locker. A _click_ was heard. Mena smiled. She was in.

Mena entered the Music room and lit the lights. At the bottom of the room a shiny black piano awaited her. Mena sat down at the piano. She stretched her fingers and began playing furiously. Rachmaninov, Chopin, Mozart, Beethoven… She played them all.

She was in the middle of Minute Waltz when she felt she was being watched but looking back she found no one. She kept playing. When she reached the end of _Prelude in C sharp minor _she thought it was enough.

She closed the piano, turned off the lights and closed the door. She went back to the dorm. She could have seen what time it was but she didn't, she didn't care, she didn't want to know. All that matter was that she had released her soul. She was fine now, she didn't owe a thing to anyone. She was cool.

Mena lay down on her bed. Chelsea was already there. Mena smiled. She was feeling well, so well… Like she didn't feel for a long time. The game could be in the next minute that she would play it as well as if she had slept all night, maybe even better.

She kept thinking about her life for a little more then she surrendered herself to sleep. A fair sleep.

A/N: R&R please! What you liked, what you didn't, suggestions… What should happen? What kind of OCs fit better on the story? Just review please, even if it is to say that you didn't like. Reproval is always better than apathy : )

A/N2: just to tell that the end of the OCs contest will be delay to 25th April, this new date it's better to us. By the way, thanks to everybody who sent their OC already if you wish you can send us another. If you haven't sent us your OC yet, what are you waiting for? More OCs, better to the fic. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story or sent any message.


	8. Games Part I: Not a victory

A/N (a huge one, I'm sorry) for everyone who sent an OC (the rest of you may pass to the story and don't forget to R&R): I know I don't usually do notes before the fic itself but this one's really important. Well, I've gotta be honest, concerning the contest, I wasn't counting that the OCs would be that good (believe me, my past experience told me they wouldn't) that was why I said it was a contest, for me not to be somehow forced to take OCs I didn't like at all. But that wasn't the case, I'm really happy about all the OCs I've received and such as that I decided to include all in the story. I'm sorry if the main hint for you to enter your OC was the competition. In any case you can always pull it back. You may also update your OC's profile anytime you want. Anyway at the end of this chapter I'll give the proper credits to every single one of you but only in the last chapter of the story I'll display all profiles and once again give the credits. Also for you to know, some of your OCs will be named on this and future chapters before they actually appear but some won't because I need them to be kept in secret, I hope you'll understand. Enjoy the story now.

**8. Games Part I: Not a victory**

The next morning the euphoria inside room 274 exceeded all the expectations.

Mena was trying to sleep when she was awaked by Chelsea.

"'Morning!" she said.

"What?" yawned Mena.

"Time to wake. Today's the big game!"

"Uh… Oh, yeah, the game, right… The game!" Mena jumped out of bed. "Jesus, I'm late!"

Mena ran into the bathroom then she remembered she hadn't got an uniform to wear.

"Uh… Chels? What are we supposed to wear anyway?" she asked, her head at the door.

Chelsea laughed.

"Dress anything that we're supposed to dress the uniforms outside on the girls' dressing room," explained Chelsea. It was good that at least someone knew about this!

Mena dressed her gym clothes and walked downstairs with Chelsea to have breakfast.

"I didn't know there was a girls' changing room," Mena commented.

"Neither did I till coach Steadman told me," answered Chelsea.

"The other day it was the common room, today's the changing room… Guess there are a lot of stuff I don't know about this school," continued the red.

In no time they got downstairs.

"'Morning," yawned Mena. "This is sort of empty, isn't it?" she whispered looking around at the usually crowded canteen.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Rei noticing she was still very sleepy.

"No, I slept alright," she answered.

"Well, me too. At first I got some trouble falling asleep but then Miss Liszt, the music teacher, began playing the piano and I ended up sleeping," said Rei.

"Miss Liszt you say?" Mena asked. "Playing the piano last night?"

"Yes, at least I think it was she," said Rei. "As far as I know she's the only piano player…'

"Pianist," corrected Mena.

"Whatever," said Rei. "… in this school. Why? Haven't you heard it? It was a bit late, I think it was after midnight."

"No, I didn't," Mena lied.

"Well, but it was pretty good. I'm not a big appreciator but I actually enjoyed it," said Rei.

"Oh, yeah, I bet you did. You've just said it made you fall asleep!" replied Mena.

"Which doesn't mean I didn't like it, it means it calmed me down," he said.

"Whatever." And Mena shrugged leaving to the buffet table.

When she returned she had a bowl of cereals and milk and lots of strawberries plus a giant glass of orange juice.

Enrique was staring at her when she sat down.

"What?" Mena asked.

"Gonna eat the world?" he replied.

Mena looked down at her tray.

"I've got a game in…" she took a look at her watch, "85 minutes. I have to feed myself."

Enrique didn't find another motive to annoy her so he shut up.

"Uh… Chels?" Mena called.

"Yeah?" Chelsea said raising her eyes.

"Just explain me something: how do they know which size I wear? I mean, for the strip. And my football boots? I've gotta go pick them," said Mena.

"Honestly I don't know," said Chelsea. "But I suppose they have everything worked out."

"Maybe. Anyway, I'm going," said Mena.

"Mena," called Zeo, "where do we meet to go together to the van?"

"Uh… To the van? To go where?" she asked.

"To the stadium, to play," said Zeo.

"Stadium?" repeated Mena a bit puzzled.

"Oh!" Tyson slapped his face. "I forgot to tell you. This is why the canteen is half empty! Coach Steadman asked me to warn you that our games always take place in the city's stadium. It's fairer to everybody. We've gotta be at the van in…" he looked at his watch, "20 minutes."

"Geez! Suddenly I'm finding all sort of new things bout this school! Just a few minutes ago it was the girls changing room now's the stadium thing! Next thing you'll be tell me there's a swimming-pool in here," said Mena.

"Half a mile East after the right wing," answered Johnny, never looking up, "behind the trees."

"Yeah. And now you'll tell me there's also a tennis court," she continued.

"Two, as the matter of fact. Just next to the swimming-pool," said Johnny.

"And movie theatre?" she asked.

"Uh… Not exactly," he said. "Sometimes there are movie sessions going on in the auditorium."

"Good. Really good," Mena said, sitting back on her chair. "Is there somethin else I need to know?" she said to herself.

As she sat some guys got up. Kane, Rei, Spencer, Kai, Tala… As Rei left he said:

"There's a sports bag waiting for you on the van's trunk. Bring your football boots, it's all you'll need. And a ribbon too, if you would like to tie up your hair. We will get dressed in the stadium's dressing room." And he smiled.

Mena nodded as she heard him

"Seems someone actually knows somethin," she commented.

"But how come you didn't know these school facilities?" asked Robert.

"Good-morning for you too," she said.

Robert smiled.

"Well, no one really took me on a tour around school," she answered.

"Then one of these days I'll take you," he said.

"Thanks," said Mena. She took a look at her watch "Gotta go." And this time she actually left the table.

"Mena?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes?" Mena replied.

"Do we meet at the entrance?" Chelsea proposed.

"Sure. I ended up not setting a place with my team but I suppose the entrance's fine," said Mena.

"Okay. I'll wait for you there," said Chelsea.

Mena walked away.

In no time she got to the dorm. She took out the key but she soon found out the door was already opened.

"Weird…" she whispered. Mena entered her own dorm. Then she understood why the door was opened: the maids had been cleaning the dorm and forgot to lock it back.

Mena opened her closet and took out her football boots. She closed back the closet and was about to leave when she noticed a piece of paper over bed.

"You missed a note.

Beethoven Für Elise"

Mena stood perplexed looking at the paper. What? Like if she had missed a note. No way! And who had sent her this message? She didn't know the thin perfect handwriting of her writer. And besides, how come that person knew she was the one who had been playing the piano the previous night? Everybody thought to have been Miss Liszt.

Anyway, one thing she was sure: who ever wrote her the note had been on her dorm for he or she knew perfectly where it was and what was her bed.

Her first thought went to Oliver. He knew her room was 274, he had been there for the party and he had teased her about it and he was quite artistic himself, he would know she had been playing Für Elise.

But then she remembered he had remained on the canteen after she left, he hadn't got the time. Now that she thought about it, it had to be someone from The Gang, only they knew what her dorm was. She tried to remember who had left the table before her but she wasn't quite sure.

Mena would have loved to stay in her room wondering who that person was but she had a game to win, that was how she saw it.

She kept the paper inside a bag and ran downstairs with her football boots on her hand.

"Hey! Why took you so long?" asked an impatient Chelsea. "You said you would be quick."

"Sorry," apologized Mena. "I had something to care of."

"But you should have warned me," said Chelsea as they went outside.

"I didn't expect to find it. I'm sorry," said Mena.

"Okay, no big deal," ended Chelsea. "Uh… since we're going to that stadium should we go already dressed with uniforms?"

"Uh… No, I don't think so. But, you didn't know we were going to play at that stadium?"

"Nop, not really," said Chelsea.

"Well, I guess we should go to the garage where Andre usually is. Cuz at least there we know somebody will show up. Eventually."

"Good point."

The girls headed to the garage which was not very far from the right dorms wing. Now that Mena thought about it the pool and the tennis courts Johnny had talked about shouldn't be far. But they had no time to explore them.

They presented themselves at the garage just a few minutes later. Andre had already taken the van out and some people were already in.

"It's the cheerleading team. My team," said Chelsea.

They passed by Andre and saluted him then they entered.

The first thing Mena noticed was that everybody still had their clothes on, then that the two teams were separated. On the right side was the football team: Bryan, Gary, Johnny, Joseph, Kai, Kane, Kevin, Max, Michael, Rei, Spencer, Tyson and Zeo. And on the left side was the cheerleading team: Delancee, Hilary, Kenzie, Madison and Mariah.

Mena got a bit surprised to see who they were. Chelsea never told her who was in the team but she hadn't thought Mariah and Hilary were interested and definitely not Madison and the rest of the LOL band.

"What are they doing here?" whispered Mena to Chelsea as they sat at the bottom of the van.

"Oh… It's not that I like them but they have talent," answered Chelsea. "And besides, they already knew the job."

Mena nodded.

"They're also American, you see," added Chelsea.

"Okay," said Mena. "If you think they're fine I won't complain. After all they're _your_ team."

Chelsea smiled.

Mariah and Hilary, who are sat next to each other turned back to talk to Mena and Chelsea.

"Hi," saluted Mariah.

"Hi," answered Mena. "I didn't know you were on the team. Chelsea never told me."

"You should have," said Mariah addressing to Chelsea.

"Sorry, forgot," said Chelsea.

"Never mind," said Hilary.

"Who are we waiting for?" asked Mena. "I thought we were the last."

"Principal Vincents and vice-principal Johnson," answered Mariah. "Doesn't it feel nice to call her vice-principal?"

"Sort of," said Mena smiling. Then she remembered she had to ask someone about the changing rooms thing and how did that stadium worked. "Uh…" she didn't really know who to ask, for most of them were hearing music on their iPODs or another sort of mp3 device. To ask Michael, for instance, was totally out of question, the less she talked to him the better. Finally she noticed Spencer took off his mp3 for a second. She didn't quite know him but he was on the team so... "Spencer?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Do you know where are our strips? I mean, the school provides an official strip, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry. Each of us has a sports bag with our name on and inside there's the strip. The only thing we gotta bring is our football boots and ribbons or something. I mean, you girls like to tie your hairs and stuff," he said.

"It's not like we actually like it we just have to do it otherwise the hair would go on our face and wouldn't allow us to see," said Mena.

"Whatever. I don't know much about girl's hair as you can easily understand," Spencer said.

"Look, and there are changing rooms there, right?"

"Absolutely. They have some signs showing us the direction. You won't get lost, don't worry."

"Thanks," she said leaning back on her seat.

Finally Principal Vincents and Johnson arrived. They were wearing some blue and red scarves that Mena guessed to be the team's ones. 'So the uniform is most probably red and blue too,' she thought.

"Good-morning everyone," saluted the headmaster. "Hoping for a nice game. And a victory, of course."

"Me too…" whispered Mena.

"Well, lets move on. We don't wanna be late, want we?" asked Mr. Vincents.

Andre started out the engine and soon they were moving.

The trip to Zurich takes around 30 minutes, depending on how fats the driver goes. Finally they got to the stadium.

It was a silver oval shaped building with around 12 yards height all built in metal and glass. Mena thought it was pretty good looking.

The van was parked on the subterranean parking lot so they got out already inside the stadium. They got themselves inside the lifts and went to the ground floor.

As soon as they got out Mena could see for herself that Spencer was right. There were signs all around. Mr. Vincents and Johnson went to the VIP tribune where the headmaster of Collège de Genève awaited them. Mena and the other girls, after receiving each one a blue sports bag with their name on it, went to look for their dressing room.

It was not very hard to find, a couple of corners later they were there. They entered the room. Not to change, everything was silver, polite, plain, straight. There were benches all around and even some racks on the wall. The showers were at the bottom and had some nice silver doors. There were also some hair dryers and it was all.

Mena dropped her bag over a bench and opened it. Inside she found not only the strip, which yes was blue, but also a set of towels and small bottles of hair shampoo, conditioner, shower gel and body lotion. She took out the uniform to take a better look at it. Both the shorts and t-shirt were blue and white contoured with some red triangles over the shoulders. The gold and red school symbol was patched on the left top of the t-shirt. She turned the t-shirt the other way. On the back it was written 'von THYSSEN' in white letters and a huge '10', also in white. 'It's reasonably nice', she thought. The strip resembled the Londoner club Chelsea's one and that didn't please Mena very much, for she was a Manchester United fan.

Looking a side Mena found out the cheerleading team already dressed.

"You guys are fast," commented Mena.

"But we aren't ready yet," said Chelsea. "The worst part is still to come."

Mena frowned.

"Hair tying," explained Chelsea.

"I see," said Mena.

"How d'you like our uniforms?" asked Mariah.

The cheerleading team wore blue and white backless short dresses and matching snickers.

"They're fine," said Mena.

The other girls took out their ribbons and other hair accessories and began working on their hair dresses.

Mena put on her strip plus the football boots and tied her hair on a high ponytail always thinking how in hell they figured which size she wore.

"I'm ready," said Mena to Chelsea while she helped Mariah tying her hair. "Now I'm going to search for my team. God knows where they are!"

"Good luck then," said Hilary who was passing by.

"I'll try not to need it," said Mena smiling. Then she left the dressing room.

She followed the signs to the boys' dressing room then she knocked on the door. She knocked once, twice… no one came. She waited a bit more then she knocked again.

"Is anyone alive there?" she asked.

Finally someone opened the door. It was Kai.

Mena didn't really know what to say. She went there to look for them but she didn't quite expect to find a half naked Kai with only his shorts on.

"Uh… Are you guys ready?" she asked trying to sound as natural as humanly possible. A second after she regretted it. Stupid question, obviously they weren't it was just a matter of looking at Kai.

"Almost," he answered, his face expressionless.

"Okay… I'll wait for you here. Outside," she added making sure she had been perfectly clear. She turned herself around leaning on the wall. Then she heard Kai closing the door.

'And they say women take ages to get dressed,' she said to herself.

Yet she couldn't push away the sight of Kai's naked upper body. He was pretty toned.

'Nice abs,' she thought. 'And chest. And biceps. And triceps… Oh God!' And for the first time she seriously thought if she hadn't made a mistake when she turned him down. But those thoughts remained for only half a second. Her opinion of Kai hadn't improved at all.

Finally the door opened and they came out.

"It was about time!" she complained. "I hope that at least your make up's fine."

"Ha, ha, ha," Michael grinned. "Your sense of humor is getting better at the time."

"Don't complain Mena," said Johnny putting his arm over her shoulders.

Mena glared at him and he smiled back shrugging. Who wasn't all that happy was Kai.

"Weren't you in a hurry? Lets move on," said Kai. He led the team through the corridor until a huge door, unbelievable he hadn't to watch for the signs.

"Okay, so is the field behind this door?" asked Mena.

The guys nodded.

"Okay… I know I should probably do some sort of support speech to you but I'm not very good at it, so if any of you want to say some words go ahead," Mena said.

Apparently no one wanted.

"Well, we should warm up," said Mena.

"Oh, yes you should," said coach Steadman behind her. "Everybody follow me. We're going to do some stretching and then you'll wait until you're called. Mena, don't worry, I got your strategy schemes and I coached them all according to your instructions."

Mena smiled. That was quite a relief.

Everybody nodded and followed Miss Lucille Steadman until a small room. The room was all empty and was surrounded by mirrors. Mena guessed it was probably a dancing room.

They all spread by the room and began performing some exercises according to Miss Steadman's instructions.

Mena could feel her muscles warming up and getting a bit tense. Her legs were quite toned for she loved to play football ever since she was a child, and before she had learned ballet, which was a good preparation.

Now that she thought about it she noticed her shorts were somehow shorter than she would have imagined. It could only have an answer: she was pretty tall but yet thin, so for the shorts to fit her on the waist she had to wear a small number, which was, obviously, not aimed to people of her height.

Mena liked to have these vain thoughts before the game. It relaxed her and helped her to keep focused on the game when it started instead of getting worried about something more serious.

Just some minutes later Coach Steadman dismissed them and wished them all good luck. They returned to the door where they were before and found it now opened.

Mena looked outside. The field was good, the lawn seemed healthy and not too dry and the goals steady and well cared. 'It's nice to be playing in a good field,' she thought. The stadium was practically full, Mena didn't know really with whom. She knew all her school was there but how big was the other guys' school if that huge stadium was nearly filled. She was thinking about this when she noticed Chelsea's team was already outside doing some sort of stretching.

On the opposite corner of the stadium Mena saw the other team. It was difficult to distinguish them all but she soon realized they were playing in white and that the numbers on the t-shirts were red. Mena began looking for number ten, the captain.

Apparently it was a boy. In fact the other team seemed to be all boys, but that wasn't for sure, for girls can have short hair too. They also had a cheerleading team, dressed in silver and white. Mena didn't quite know why.

Both cheerleading teams stopped warming up and a huge blast of sound filled the stadium.

"Bonjour! Good-morning!" yelled somebody to the crowd. "I'm DJ Jazzman your usual host at WorldWideRadio and today I'll be reporting the game between the international school EASI or European Anglo-Saxon Institute and the traditional Collège de Genève."

As he introduced the teams the claques burst into applauses and hisses, waving their scarves and yelling "Lets go blues!" or "Allez les Blancs", according to the school they were supporting. The cheerleading teams began doing some of their dancing too.

"And now lets give a warm welcome for our first team: les Blancs du Collège de Genève!" said DJ. The team entered on the field, receiving a wave of applauses.

Their cheerleading team was doing a dance on the 'Macarena' style while they repeated over and over again "Allez les blancs".

"I know someone who wouldn't like this," commented Michael.

"Who?" asked Mena.

"Curious, huh?" Michael smirked.

"If you don't wanna say it don't but I know you do, that was why you first spoke," Mena replied.

"I was talking about Tala's girlfriend, Sammy-Lynn," said Michael. "She is not very fond of French. Those guys are a funny couple, they split and get back together every two days."

"What I find funny is someone who actually takes Tala," said Mena. "But saints are people just like us."

Michael shrugged.

The noise of the crowd outside was decreasing and again they heard DJ's voice.

"Well, and now the blues, the EASI's official soccer team!" yelled DJ.

They knew it was their call so they ran inside the field. Chelsea's team was now making some really difficult acrobatics at the sound of "Lets go blues!"

Mena looked around. Now she could see how the stadium was so crowded, it wasn't just the two schools but some other teens.

"Is it a very important thing for a school to win the cup?" asked Mena to Johnny, who was just next to her.

"Of course," he answered.

Then she figured it. The other teens belonged to the rest of the teams they would face during the championship, they were evaluating their opposites.

The refereeing team entered next. Everything was now ready for the match. You could feel the tension in the air.

Mena took a clearer look at the other team. The captain was a boy but there were girls in the team, more than in her own. Two extremely alike blonde haired girls were standing next to each other. They were most likely twins.

The referee told them to salute each other and they passed in front of the other team.

Mena saluted the other team's captain. 'He's quite cute', she thought. His hair was of a very dark reddish brown, a bit messy, his eyes were deep dark green and he had wonderful eyelashes. He was not very tanned but he had a fabulous skin. At the time he was smirking and Mena wondered if he was always liked this. She also noticed he was taller than her and he was broad-shouldered.

After saluting each other both Mena and the other guy approached the referee.

"Head or tails?" he asked them taking out a coin.

The guy pointed to Mena for her to decide.

"Head," she said.

"Tail," said the guy. "Karl," he then told her.

"Mena," she answered. He smiled.

"Well…" the referee threw the coin to the air.

"Heads," said Mena. The coin had fallen already. "I take the ball." And she picked and went to her half of the field.

Her team was already spread through the field. They weren't all playing at the moment, just Mena, Kai, Michael, Johnny, Zeo, Tyson, Spencer, Kevin, Joseph, Rei and Gary as goal-keeper. Far far away she could hear Chelsea's voice calling up for the crowd.

Mena looked back inside. Karl was just in front of her. Was he also a striker? She was although most soccer captains are midfielders.

The ball was placed in the center and all she needed now was for the referee to whistle. He finally did it.

Mena kicked off the ball to Johnny. He ran forward with it then he passed it to Kai and then to Rei, Kai again and he kicked the ball straight to the goal. Unfortunately one of the twins, who played defenders, sacrificed herself for the team putting in front of the ball and getting hit by it right in the stomach.

"That should have hurt," Mena whispered. But the game continued and she ran back to the midfield where the ball was being passed between the players of Collège de Genève.

Time was passing and the game was still slow. Both teams took ages in the midfield never getting really close to the goal although every now and then someone made a shot at the goal, but no big deal.

Mena was tired of that boring game and when Kevin made a long shot she caught the ball right between her feet and began running. She ran forward but always looking both sides for the rest of her team. She then saw Zeo on a perfectly good position. She passed him the ball reminding him how she had bet on him.

The boy caught the ball getting closer to the goal at the time. The white defenders surrounded the goal, they couldn't allow a goal now when the first part of the game would end in only fifteen minutes.

The twins put themselves in front of Zeo. There was no other way, he had to pass the ball. But to whom? Mena ran forward but a shadow followed her. It was Karl.

She looked back and he smiled at her. That wasn't good, they had everything planned.

But yet if the two twins were covering Zeo then there was someone free, someone who could score for the blues. That someone was Kai who broke in running, his bluish-grey hair moving as both the wind and the running moved his hair off his face.

Kai was quite broad-shouldered so the defenders stepped a side. Zeo looked at him as his rescuer and passed him the ball.

Kai was standing right in front of the goal yet far, at eight yards. Never the less he received the ball, stopped for half a second, and then shot at the goal with all his strength.

Everybody got still. At first it seemed like the goal-keeper would just catch the ball because it was heading straight to him but when he was about to catch it he wasn't able due to the enormous strength with which Kai had kicked the ball. So yes, it was the so wanted goal.

The ball had not even hit the net and the EASI students were already yelling: "Who's the blues?" right in the face of the white supporters and a not very nice "Suckers!".

Chelsea's team was also pretty excited, it seemed that the blues would come out of the first part winning.

Mena's team handled the rest of the first part really well and as their supporters wished they ended first part winning.

The break seemed endless. Mena gave some directions to her players. Told Kevin and Joseph, who were the team's main defenders, to pass the ball between them until they got to the midfield and long shots were a good idea. They also agreed she should play even more forward, midfield was Johnny, Tyson, Michael and Rei's job.

They also had some time to drink water or some energy drinks but then they got back to the field. They agreed that in twenty minutes Max and Tyson would change places and if someone would get hurt, and they were sure it would happen, Kane would enter. Bryan would go instead of Spencer in the quarter of hour.

They got back inside the field and the game began.

The whites were much more aggressive now. They kicked off and all their passes were very hard and strong. Their goal-keeper got the ball once and passed it to Karl. Mena tried to retrieve it but Karl kicked it too hard and fast. Still they were keeping up.

In fact everything was going reasonably well until the twins get out of their position and start running forward tracking the field and passing the ball between them.

The play was evidently planned, all players were moving according to settled strategy. Karl was a good captain.

The twins were running in zigzag, crossing their ways and continuing.

This way it was really hard to get them. All the defenders plus some other players were trying to catch them but it was nearly impossible.

Soon they got closed to the goal and the blues covered it with their men but what they weren't expecting was that a third player, Karl, would receive the ball and kick it straight into the corner of the goal. The Collège de Genève scored, it was an amazing goal.

Immediately after the goal Tyson and Max changed places as agreed. A new breath ran across the team and they dove back into the game. They still had twenty-five minutes to score again.

The team was committed in scoring so they worked hard for it. They were playing so hard that accidentally they injured some of the other players. For twice the referee advised them.

The game was getting really aggressive and Mena saw her chance. It was fifteen minutes to the end of the game. She got the ball from Johnny and ran. She passed by the midfielders who were playing in the back and was getting really closer to the goal. Now, she knew she hadn't as much strength as Kai so she needed to get somehow closer for making the perfect goal.

She put herself on the left side of the field running to the goal. Once again a shadow chased her, a shadow named Karl. Mena wasn't exactly worried about them but the twins were different. They were really good players, sharp, strong and fast.

Mena was trying to focus the most she could but she suddenly lost sight of one of the girls. It was only for a second but she was about to shoot at the goal and due to that she instinctively moved right. Yet she didn't alter the course of the ball and she kicked it anyway.

The ball was moving fast, it was shot with strength but the direction wasn't perfect and as everybody was already believing it was going to be a pretty goal Mena knew it wouldn't enter. And she was right. The goal-keeper threw himself to the ball but he really didn't need it for the ball hit the frame causing the goal to shake.

The crowd, who was already celebrating the goal, was now silent.

Mena felt like she was about to drown. It seemed that everything around her was melting.

She headed to the goal and in a fit of anger and rage she punched the goal's frame. Her knuckles began to bleed. In fact a mark of blood was printed on the white goal.

Coach Steadman, who watched the scene, indicated she was going to do a replacement. Mena was returning to her position when she called in.

"What? Just because I missed a damn goal?" she complained.

"No," answered Miss Steadman. "Because you can't handle that fact."

"No fair!" Mena continued as she returned to the bench. Kane was now going in. "I wanna go back in there! It's fifteen minutes to the end there's still time for me to score. Teacher, please!"

"No, Mena. First you know we can only perform three replacements and I've spent them all and second I don't think you're able to do it after such behavior." Coach Steadman said. "Now show your hand to the nurse please."

Mena showed it and the nurse cleaned the blood and then put some bandages.

"It isn't broken," she said. "This should go back to normal in ten days and in a fortnight it should be totally healed."

"Thanks," Mena said to the nurse. "I'm leaving." And she got up to go to the changing room.

"No, you're not. You're not going to leave your team or I'll make sure you're gonna lose your leadership. So sit back on the bench and watch your team, learn with them," said Lucille Steadman.

Mena sat on the bench all annoyed.

The game went on. Kai was the captain now.

The team was kicking the ball up and down the best they could and it seemed to be worthing it. They were getting closer to score at the time.

Mena was still annoyed. She felt like yelling to her team to stop kidding and start to play like real players. Although they were now closer to the goal she wasn't satisfied.

Time was running and they were tied. It was five minutes to the end, plus extra time.

Kai looked at Mena sat on the bench. They had to score, for the team, for the championship, for her. He ran straight to the guy who had the ball and retrieved it aggressively. He then headed to goal.

"Kai! Over here! I'm free!" yelled Michael. It was true, another strong kick from Kai and Michael could put the ball inside.

Kai kept running for two more yards just to cheat the opposites and then he passed the ball to Michael. Michael focused on the goal's net and then shot with all his strength.

The ball passed everybody, even the twins, it was now face to face with the goal-keeper. Better to enter or the game would probably end up in a draw, they were already on the extra time.

The ball traveled fast describing a semi-circle. Finally it entered the goal. They had scored and just in the end of the match. The final result was 2-1.

The EASI supporter were hyper excited. They yelled, sang and jumped. The cheerleaders were also very happy. In their hearts they were the main reason why the EASI soccer team had won the game.

DJ Jazzman was also very excited. He had been talking the whole game but no one really paid that much attention.

The blues were at the center of the field. All the team was celebrating the victory but Mena left the field straight to the changing room. Everybody saw her pass and some even called her but she didn't say a word.

As soon as she got to the changing room she took out her t-shirt, her shorts, her football boots. She first took a shower and in no time she dressed her clothes and untied her hair. She packed everything in her sports bag and left the room straight to the parking lot.

She sat on the floor near the van waiting for at least Andre to return. She knew it would take a while, they had won the game so everybody was celebrating but the last thing she wanted to know about was the damn game.

Most people couldn't understand why the captain wasn't happy with her team's honest deserving victory but Mena just couldn't be. In fact she was as pissed as if they had lost the game, or even more.

She looked at her right hand. The bandage was bloody and the hand was swelling. It was probably hurting but she was unable to feel a thing. A sort of heavy weight had taken over her heart and she just wanted to break it. She punched the floor with her injured hand, this time it hurt, a lot.

Strangely that felt nice. The hand's pain relieved the soul's one and it was quite easier to take.

She leaned against the van and almost fell asleep. She was sleepy, tired and pissed, a bad combination. She hoped, for that person's sake, that no one talked to her when they arrive or she would most probably charge on whoever said a word to her.

A/N: well, this is the second version of the first part of ch. 8. I've divided it in two parts because the whole chapter together was huge. Anyway, I hope you've like it and please review this part (I totally welcome all suggestions). I really wanna know what you guys thought about it. As I'm replacing most chapters for a new improved version (most lines don't change and the plot is exactly the same) it would be great if you told me what I can improve. Well, see ya in the next chapter!

And thanks to:

Darksouled Saiyanphoenix owner of Aedan and Kaida

Royalphoenix owner of Dynasty and Erika

Belladona Andromeda owner of Faroré

Kamia Kotai owner of Micah and Kamia

elementBLUE owner of Juliet (and I hope Dane)

Black Panther Warrior owner of Samantha-Lynne

Mythical Spirit 14 owner of Noelle

You guys rock and besides your OCs are fabulous. Thanks for having spent your time sending them.


	9. Games Part II: Redemption

**8. Games Part II: Redemption**

She was not quite sure how long it took until she heard the happy hisses and noises blowing all over the parking lot.

"Mena!" said Chelsea as she saw her sat next to the van. "Where have you been? I noticed your stuff weren't on the dressing room so I figured you had left already. Isn't it great? You won the game!"

"I'm sorry Chelsea. I don't feel like talking," said Mena getting up.

The two teams got near the van, waving their scarves and jumping at the sound of "Ain't no better than the blues!" and "EASI: Emperors of All Sports Industry!" a very stupid saying that strangely everybody was shouting.

"Cheer up, Mena!" said Johnny. "Get happy girl! We won!"

Mena tried to smile.

"C'mon give me a real smile!" he asked.

"I'm not in the mood for," she said. Johnny shook his head.

Andre eventually opened the van and Mena entered. She sat on the same seat as before. She took her iPOD of her purse and began listening to some music through the white headphones.

The rest of the people entered the van and sat on their places. It all took a while for there thousands of goal simulations trying to copy the ones during the game. Every time someone remembered a new interesting detail about the game everybody jumped from their seats to listen to it carefully.

Finally they all sat down, after countless requests from Mr. Vincents, and they were able to go back to school.

Mena didn't know it but outside the stadium many buses awaited the rest of the EASI students to drive them back to school. Another interesting detail was that, as always, the winning team offered lunch in their school to the other team, and such as that the Collège de Genève soccer team was following them on their own van.

At least for Mena the trip was silent. Chelsea had got the message and now knew Mena wasn't up to much talking. Mena's few friendly face didn't exactly welcome people to talk to her so no one did it.

After a while they got to the school. Andre dropped them all in front of the main building then he went to par the van.

As soon as Mena entered she went straight to her dorm. No talking, no nothing.

She threw the sports bag over her bed and locked herself in the bathroom.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Her face expressionless. From time to time she blinked, but that was all. She remained like this for a while.

She then sat on the top of the toilet and took out the bandage from her right hand. The knuckles were crushed and flayed, purple and bloody. It hurt a lot whenever she touched it, yet she knew it wasn't broken not even cleaved or dislocated. In a week everything would be healed.

She took a look at her watch. It was 13:55. She mussed have been ages looking at the mirror. She remembered to have heard they had arrived at 13:10.

She was thinking about this when she remembered that the adjustments made to the dorms distribution would be published downstairs in the board. It wasn't a bad idea to check it, she thought, and especially considering that everybody was now having lunch.

As she went out of the bathroom and then of the dorm she noticed the message she had received that morning. Now she was very few interested in knowing who that guy was, especially if he had that tendency to underline all her faults.

Mena wasn't sure if the secret writer was a boy but she suspected so. First because of the handwriting, which appeared to belong to a male, and then the image of Oliver writing the note couldn't leave her mind, although she was quite sure it wasn't him.

She soon reached the entrance and the board, all she needed to do now was to search for room 274 changes.

Room 274… Room 274… There it was: room 274. Chelsea Nolan, Juliet Kimura, Kamia Kotai, Mena von Thyssen and Nicola Neeson, those were the names that figured in the list.

At least the LOL band was gone, their names weren't on the list, unless they had a sudden name change.

But who were those girls? Juliet, Kamia and Nicola? Mena had never heard of them. She hoped they weren't some kids from 8th grade or something.

She heard the canteen door move so she returned to her dorm. Inside, she lay over her bed.

She was still there, perfectly quiet, when someone opened the door. It was Chelsea, followed by Enrique.

"Hey, how are you?" asked Chelsea. "You hadn't shown up for lunch."

"I know," Mena answered. Chelsea sat on the corner of Mena's bed.

Enrique smirked.

"Mena is pissed off cuz she missed a goal," he said.

"Enrique!" protested Chelsea.

"Yeah, why not, huh? Why don't you hit me when I'm down?" Mena glared at him.

Enrique kept smirking. He had her right where he wanted her. He had just got under her skin.

"And as it wasn't enough, Michael scored the victory goal," Enrique continued.

"Look you…" Mena got up.

"Enrique… Maybe you should wait outside or I'll meet you downstairs," said Chelsea.

"As you wish," he said leaving the room.

Mena lay back on the bed.

"Is that true?" asked Chelsea. "That's why you're pissed?"

"What?"

"It's because of Enrique was saying, because you didn't score?"

"Well, and if it was?"

"If it was I would say get real and jump of that bed and enjoy the day. You won the game, for God sake!" Chelsea couldn't understand her friend's attitude.

"Why can't I be angry because of my own mistake, huh? Ain't I entitled to it?"

"No, you're not. Not when I know that all that anger is nothing but self-pity, Mena."

"Chelsea, I missed a goal! A clear, easy goal! Right on the frame!"

"So what? You made an awesome game, no one can blame you for having missed that goal. The rest of the game was brilliant. You won the game, God damn it! And you're the captain!"

"I don't think you can understand it."

"You're right Mena. I sure can't."

"Back when we lived in New York and even before. I've played football all my life. In matter of sports, football is definitely my number one," Mena began. "Not only on my preferences but also on my skills. If I can't play football properly don't even ask about other sports. I know this since I was a child so I got used to work for it only. I worked and in every game if we won it was on my back, because I was good.

I know I've complained about it all my life but deep inside I liked it. I liked to carry the future of the team on my shoulders. That way I could always charge that on the rest of the team. So, explain me, how am I supposed to do that now?"

"You aren't Mena," answered Chelsea. "You've gotta learn to get happy for other people. It's not always about you, and thank God. No one can carry the weight of the world on its shoulders like that! You should know it."

"You can't when you don't choose it but I chose to do it so I think I'm entitled to it."

Chelsea shook her head.

"Seriously Mena, it is what I told you, you've gotta learn to be happy for other people. Look at those guys, they're happy. Not because they have all scored, not because they won but because they played well. And you're their captain. What will they think if their captain acts like that?"

"That doesn't matter. They can think whatever they want. They're free to do it."

"Yeah? Well, it's not only about the game I'm talking. Those guys are your friends and you're risking yourself to lose them."

"Well, I've always done fine on my own. I don't think I need them."

"Don't say that Mena. We both know that's not true."

"Chelsea, can you make us both a favor? Drop the moral talk, okay? I'm not in the mood for it."

"As you wish but think about what I've told you, okay?"

"Whatever."

"Have you checked the notice board already?"

"Yeah," answered the red.

"Me too. I wonder who those girls are. I guess will find it soon, huh? See ya." And Chelsea left the room.

Mena decided to sleep on what Chelsea had said and in fact she was about to when the LOL band entered.

"What are you doin?" asked Mena.

"We've come to pick our stuff," said Madison. "As you can see downstairs we were sent to another room."

"I know," Mena answered. That was probably the only good thing in the whole day.

"Well, it should be you two moving, not us. And especially you," Madison said.

"Whatever," said Mena. "Keep it down, okay?"

Madison glared at her, immediately joined by Kenzie and Delancee.

The three girls began removing their stuff from the room. They kept the door open as they transferred all their things: clothes, books, CDs and other stuff.

"The other team's captain is looking for you," said Madison while she took some of her clothes.

"Really? If I was him I would drop it. I doubt they'll let him come upstairs to the girls' alley, as this wing is called now, and I don't intend to leave the dorm," replied Mena.

"Suit yourself. Although I don't think his to waste at all."

"It is not just because he's handsome that I'm going to drag myself out of this dorm to say a couple of words to him. And besides, if you think he's to keep then you go talk to him."

"Oh, I'm not interested. I have my eyes on someone else. And now that I think about it, I think we should talk about it." Madison headed to the door and closed it. Both Kenzie and Delancee were on their new room storing their stuff.

"I'm sorry but I can't see the connection here," said Mena.

"Then let me make it for you," said Madison.

"Looking forward to hear it…" said Mena ironically.

"Well, listen to it carefully cuz I don't wanna repeat it."

"Nor I wish to hear it twice."

"Good. This is the deal Mena: Kai's mine."

Mena burst laughing.

"Really, only you to make me laugh in such a day," she said getting up. "You know what? Grab him all. It doesn't matter to me."

Madison raised an eyebrow.

"Believe me, I'm very few interested on a guy who I barely know and that gave me very few reasons for me to like him at all," Mena said.

"Then you won't have any problem in promise me that you won't try anything with him," said Madison.

"I can't do that. He can always go through a sudden change. Although few likely, for that guy's damn proud."

Madison smirked.

"Funny. You say he's as proud as hell but so are you," she said.

"Well, I can manage my own pride perfectly although I'm not such a fan of other people's one," Mena replied.

"Well, but the problem is that _your_ pride is 'other people's one' to us all."

"Perfectly true but I don't give a damn about it."

"Personal advice: you should do. Now I'm leaving, I've gotta take these last things otta here and I still got a new bedroom to establish."

"Establish, huh? Whatever."

Madison left with a smile. If Mena wasn't really interested on the current Kai everything was fine for she knew Mena to be right, Kai was damn proud to change for a girl.

Mena spent some minutes thinking about what Madison had said. She was sort of right, Mena thought. It was a funny thing that Madison was so easy to talk with. If collected and separated from the rest that time she was talking to Mena you could say she was almost normal and a good person.

Mena remembered she was about to sleep when the LOL band entered so she closed the window shade and lay over her bed.

She was about to fall asleep when somebody opened the lights.

"Damn!" Mena complained.

"Sorry," said Kenzie. "Forgot my ribbons."

"Who cares about the stupid ribbons! Go get them and leave," Mena said.

Kenzie took the ribbons and left.

Finally she was left alone and she could sleep. Her clothes weren't very comfortable so she took them out and got inside bed. She fell asleep.

She was still sleeping, perfectly quiet, when someone very few wanted approached the door.

"And as I was telling you Karl…" said a male voice while he turned the knob of the door, "this is Thyssen's room."

Michael and Karl, the Collège de Genève soccer team captain, entered the absolutely dark room.

"Thyssen?" Michael called. No one answered. He headed to the windows and pulled the shades out. A yellow light invaded the room. It was 17:55 and as it was Fall already the days were getting smaller.

The light was not very bright so Mena took a while to wake. In the meanwhile Michael watched her sleeping.

"Uh… Michael?" Karl said. "Maybe we should come back another time, she's sleeping."

"What? No… She has slept a lot already and now she can awake. She has a party to attend anyway," Michael ended.

The sound of two voices in her bedroom plus the light coming through the window made Mena wake. She moved twice then she opened her eyes.

"See? I told ya she would wake up," Michael said.

Mena was still sleepy and she wasn't realizing things perfectly.

"What?" she said. She sat up on the bed. Luckily she was holding the blankets and sheets over her. "Geez Michael get back!"

"Hello Thyssen," he said.

"Go away," she insisted.

"Hey, hey! And you have not even noticed I brought a guest," Michael said pointing to Karl.

Mena looked the other way, there he was.

"Who cares?" she said to Michael. "I'm sorry," she said to Kar,l "but this is neither the place or the time."

"Sure," Karl answered. "We should get going."

"No, no," said Michae.l "Not before I find out why she wants us outta here. I know it's not for free," Michael smirked.

"Out Michael!" she shouted.

"And because…" he insisted approaching her.

"Because all I've got on is my underwear," she said. "Now leave!"

"Really?" said Michael. "Well, considering that last information I might want to stay."

"Michael, just get outta here," asked Mena.

"You're not being very nice," he replied. "And I don't think you're in position of not being."

Mena raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I explain it to you," Michael continued. Karl was sort of perplexed watching the whole scene between those two. "You say you're half naked which means you can't come out of the bed with us both," he pointed to himself and then Karl, "standing here (although I don't see any inconvenient). Anyway, if you can't move from there what's keeping me to sneak under your sheets and by all means see you just with your underwear on?"

"Uh… Your morals?" Mena said.

Michael burst laughing.

"That's a good one! Really good. You win girl. I'm leaving." And he headed to the door. "My morals! Hilarious!"

"Well, we're going," said Karl. "Sorry about all this."

"Never mind. Just take him before he changes his mind," Mena said.

"Oh, and Mena," Michael turned. "Don't forget about the party. 19:45 in the lobby."

Both guys left the room and Mena ran after they closed the door to lock it. Then she put on her black cotton bathrobe.

The party, the party at Hiro's! She had totally forgotten about it. She didn't even know if she was going or not.

She sat on her bed thinking. It was pass 18:10. She was still like this when Chelsea showed up.

"Oh, hi!" she saluted.

"Hey," Mena answered.

"I came to dress to the party. Are you comin?" Chelsea asked.

Mena shrugged.

"Better decide fast we're meeting at the lobby at 19:45 and we're leaving at 20:00 sharp. They told me we take an hour till Hiro's."

Mena nodded.

"What d'you say about the girls coming to our dorm?" asked Chelsea.

"Well, as no one showed up here yet I've concluded they're in Cairo," Mena answered.

"Good theory. I'll ask Mariah."

Chelsea raided her closet and took out her shiny organza lilac top and her black tight jeans she had bought just the day before. She smiled then she got into the bathroom.

Later she came out. Mena was still in her bed staring at nothing.

"What d'you think?" asked Chelsea. She had dressed the clothes she had chosen and put on some shimmering lavender eye shadow, some mascara and soft pink lip stick.

"Fine," answered Mena.

"Well, it's 18:55, I'm going. I would like you to come but I guess that's your decision. See ya." And Chelsea left.

Mena lay back. She remained like that for a while. She thought about all things people had said to her during the day. She saw it all over again in her mind and she analyzed every second of it. Finally she decided she was going to that party. She had some corrections to do and something to catch up with the host.

She opened her closet and took out the short dark chiffon froissée flowers dress she had bought and the black high-heel boots she liked so much. She put on everything (she had some trouble closing the dress) then she entered the bathroom to use the mirror while she put some make up.

She picked her onyx black eye shadow and the matching eyeliner then she put them on. She also put a very light pink lip gloss, almost clear, some blusher and black shimmering mascara.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Now her hair. She tied the upper part of her hair in a low ponytail and let it fall over the rest of her orange bright lose hair.

She then came out of the bathroom. It was 19:50 but she wasn't in a hurry. She took out of the closet her black velvet trench coat and a pair of matching gloves. She dressed them and walked out of the door.

"Well, I guess we could be going," said Rei to the rest of the guys waiting in the lobby.

"Yeah, we're all here, aren't we?" asked Tala.

"Mena isn't coming?" whispered Mariah to Chelsea.

"I don't think so. She was not feeling very well," Chelsea answered.

They all headed to the door when they heard steps on the stairs. The sound of the high-heels going down the stairs echoed all around so they turned to see who was coming.

"Can't be… That's… that's…" Rei couldn't believe.

"You bet…" nor could Johnny.

"That's Mena von Thyssen," said Robert at last.

They were all pretty amazed with her lady look. Finally she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you still waiting for someone?" she asked.

"No ma'am," answered Michael somehow amazed.

"Then lets go, shall we?" said Mena. They all noticed her voice was slightly different. It was softer, less fearless, apparently warmer but way more distant and absolutely less vivid.

As before several cars awaited them outside. Robert led her way into one. Chelsea and Enrique went on that same car and so did Salima.

"I thought you weren't coming," she said to Mena.

"Me too," Mena answered. "But I ended up coming," she smiled softly.

"I dare say your mother would like to see you now," Chelsea said looking at her clothes.

"I dare say she wouldn't," replied Mena thinking of a couple things she would tell her mother if she saw her.

Robert was a bit of amazed with Mena's lady look. Yet he wasn't sure if he totally liked it. One of the good things Mena had was that she was really energetic, really down-to-Earth and was always moving and nothing could restrain her. She was very elegant, that's right, but she was also distant and cold. Only the ones who didn't know her well thought she was warmer but that was just because she wasn't fulminating them with her sharp tongue.

"One thing Salima," said Chelsea, "you know about the new dorms thing, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, did you know these girls: Juliet, Kamia and Nicola? They're in our dorm but as they hadn't showed up all day we thought they're probably in Cairo," Chelsea continued.

"Yeah, they're our friends," said Salima. "They're real cool."

"So and they'll be back for second term?" asked Chelsea.

"I think so," answered Salima. "I'm sure you gonna like them, they're the best. Both Juliet and Kamia have twins brothers and Nicola is an only child. Kamia is a little older than us, she's going on 17 and Juliet's 16, Nicola is 15."

"They seem nice," said Mena. "Michael told me about another girl, Samantha-Lynn, this morning. He said something about her being dating Tala."

"Well, I don't know if they are currently. If you want my opinion," Salima lowered her voice, "I think Sammy isn't quite sure yet if Tala is the right guy."

Chelsea nodded.

"I totally know how it feels," said Chelsea, just to Mena and Salima. Their new talk issue was for girls only.

"Well, if you ask me in your case there's not much doubt," said Mena. "And neither on Sammy's, to tell the truth."

Chelsea wasn't liking the direction of the conversation so she changed the subject.

"Who's on your dorm?" asked Chelsea to Salima.

"Uh… Hilary, Mariam, Mariah and Noelle," she answered.

"I suppose Faroré and Noelle are also in Cairo," said Chelsea.

"Yes, they are. They're pretty nice too and they hang with us as well," said Salima. "Then in an other dorm are Dynasty, Faroré, Julia, Kaida and Samantha, from who you have already heard about. That dorm is closed yet because they're all in Cairo."

"They all seem pretty nice," said Mena.

"And they are. There are some more girls and boys too that I'm sure you're gonna love," said Salima.

"Such as Ming-Ming?" said Chelsea. She remembered what Mena had told her about that girl so she suddenly had a jealousy attack that could only be cured by Enrique's sweet talk.

For the second time now they were going to Zurich. Hiro and his friends lived there to be close to college. They lived in flat in an old stone building full of Baroque reminiscences.

Mena thought that such a building was something difficult to find in Zurich but yet there it was, right in front of her. They took around an hour to get there as Chelsea had said they would.

The whole party was standing at the door waiting. Tyson had rung already but no one answered. Finally the door opened and they entered.

Hiro actually lived on the sixth floor so they had to go on the lift but there was only one (the condominium had money to install only one, as Hiro would later explain) so the rest went by stairs. The guys let the girls go in the lift because of their heels but Mena argued she wouldn't.

"I'm wearing heels because I can take them so I insist in walking," she declared and before they could stop her she was already half way up.

It took a while but they finally got to the sixth floor. You could hear the sound of loud music blasting all around. Chelsea, Mariah, Salima and Enrique, who took Mena's place in the lift claiming he had to be next to his girlfriend ("Like if anyone is going to steal your girlfriend on a pathetic way up to the sixth floor!" Salima said.), were already on the flat. Some other guys, who had started to climb the stairs sooner, had arrived too.

Hiro hadn't invited everybody in The Gang, just his friends, mean the olders, and his brother too (Oh family! The things blood ties make us do!). Robert, Johnny, Kai, Rei, Mariah, Salima, Michael, Tala, Enrique, who would only come if so would Chelsea, Spencer, Lee, Bryan and Kane, they were all in the IN list. Mena was also invited as an honorary member of The Gang and Chelsea was also part of The Gang, by "marriage".

As they came out of the stairs they saw the door completely open and people passing from a side to another.

Robert encouraged Mena to enter and to go to the living room. There Tyson was already eating all he could and some people were talking with who Mena recognized to be Hiro Granger.

Kai and Spencer were among the ones talking to Hiro.

"And currently I'm looking for something or someone to analyze for my final work," he was telling them.

Mena was coming from behind him and she heard all the conversation.

"Then analyze this," she said. He turned the other way to see her face. "How come there I've always known who you were since I heard your name again but I've only realized it now?"

Hiro smiled.

"I know you," he said.

"Yes you do," she replied.

"But you were younger, much younger," Hiro continued. "At least you were not so tall."

Mena smiled softly.

"I remember you telling me your name. Mena, you said. Although your mother called you something else," Hiro said. "Mena von Thyssen, who could tell?"

The guys from The Gang were a bit of amazed. They had never expected Mena to know Hiro and apparently they knew each other reasonably well, Hiro had mentioned Mena's mother.

"How are you?" asked her Hiro.

"Well, very well," Mena answered. "You? Finishing your studies, I suppose."

"Yes."

"Are you still Doctor Rilke's favourite student? At least you were the brighter," Mena continued.

Hiro just smiled.

"Let me take your coat," he said realizing she still had it on. Besides it was a nice way to skip a tricky question.

Mena handed him over her coat and her gloves.

"Did you hurt your hand?" he asked her.

"Yes, this morning during the football match."

"Oh yes, the football match. Tyson bugged me about it all week. Did you at least win?" Hiro asked.

"Yes," Mena answered.

The people around Hiro had left. Robert, who intended to spend the night talking to Mena, sat down on the sofa a bit annoyed.

Mena followed Hiro as he went to store her coat.

"How's your brother?" Hiro asked her.

"Fine, I think. He improved a lot."

"Good, I'm happy about him."

"But not fully," she said.

"You have never forgiven me for not being able to help your brother, have you?" he asked. Mena had waited for that question ever since she last saw Hiro.

"I tried but I didn't succeed."

"Was it a big effort?"

"I suppose. I have nothing against you, really, but I have never fully overcome what happened to him," Mena said sadly, remembering the events passed four years before.

"But you say he's better now," Hiro tried to cheer her up.

"Better… Yes, but he will never be the same again. My mother's indulgence on him had done nothing for him and I'm afraid his life had gone slightly out of control. What, if you ask me, will only lead to another attack," Mena said.

"Is he taking any meds?"

"Everyday, although I think sometimes he skips it. You see, it's not a cool thing to be taking pills everyday of your life. At least this is how he sees it. But lets talk about more cheerful things. How's it going? College? Soon you'll be a formed psychiatrist, and a good one, I dare say."

Hiro smiled. He led Mena back into the leaving room.

"Well, if I'll be a good psychiatrist only time will tell. But just for you to know, I did all I could for him but at the time I was just a student and Doctor Rilke's assistant. My job was to take notes, Mena, not to deal with him directly," Hiro said.

"I know that and that wasn't the reason why I've always kept some resentment towards you."

"Then?"

"It was because you've always been very bright. Very bright and you didn't use all your skills to help him just because you were the student and Rilke the teacher. You were always afraid of showing Doctor Rilke the right path because you could get what? A lower grade? You were right! You were right about everything you said about him and yet you never talked to Doctor Rilke. You let him try all sorts of pills on my brother before he could find some that could actually fit him!" Mena was getting pissed as she remembered all her brother had gone through.

"I'm sorry, Mena. I had no idea I had made so much damage. Still, I never forgot your brother's case and I still wanted to take another look at him. As I told you I'm nearly ending college and I soon will have my degree and license and then I'll be able to help him," Hiro said.

"Thanks but I don't think you can make the difference anymore."

"I'm sad to hear it."

"I guess that's life," Mena smiled.

Hiro smiled too.

"Now, I wanna introduce you some people," Hiro took Mena through the corridor and then downstairs to a room where there was a snooker pool, an old jukebox and a bar.

"All got from an old Irish pub," Hiro informed. "But let me introduce you to the responsible for it all. Romero!"

A blond guy with his hair tied in a ponytail turned around.

"Romero here is studying decoration and design and have been making experiments all over the house," Hiro said. "Personaly I preferred he didn't but I hadn't much opinion on the matter."

"Pardon me, but the house is also mine," he said. "Hi, I'm Romero."

"Mena," she answered. "Mena von Thyssen."

"Von Thyssen?" repeated Romero "Von Thyssen like that boy on Hiro's notes?"

"Most likely, he's my twin," Mena answered.

"Oh. D'you also attend EASI?" asked Romero.

"Yeah," Mena said.

"Oh, d'you know Julia and Raul?" Romero inquired.

"Uh… I don't think so but I heard of them. They're currently in Cairo, right?"

"Si."

"You see, I've only entered this school this year."

"I see. You see, they're these pretty funny twins I know. They're Spanish, like me," he said. Romero looked at his watch, "Well, time for the official song!" he announced.

"Oh no," said Hiro putting his hand over his eyes.

And Romero left to the jukebox to play Gwen Stefani's _Hollaback Girl_.

"Cursed the day I let him name this place Banana Republic and choose an official theme," Hiro joked. Mena smiled. "Let me introduce you to my girlfriend," he said.

A tall brunette girl wearing a fuchsia cocktail dress was talking to some other girls a bit ahead.

"Maca?" Hiro called the girl. She turned around, "Mena, this is Macarena, my girlfriend. She's from Argentina."

"Nice to meet you," said Macarena.

Mena smiled.

"Nice to meet _you_," she said.

"Seems you share the same name," said Hiro, "but in different languages. Macarena is Spanish and Magdalena is German. You're still named Magdalena, aren't you?" he asked Mena.

"Yes, although I preferred you didn't mention it nor how you learned about it," Mena said.

"Why?" asked Maca. "Is such a pretty name."

"It's not that I don't like it but it brings back some unpleasant memories," Mena explained.

"Oh… Sorry," said Macarena.

"Never mind," said Mena.

"D'you wanna stay here or come back up stairs?" Hiro asked her.

"Did you see Robert?" Mena asked.

"No, I guess his still upstairs."

"Then I'll get back up stairs," Mena answered.

Hiro took her back to the living room where now some people were dancing. He was going to return to the 'basement' but before he left he said:

"The answer to your first question is…"

"I know," Mena replied. "I've known all the time who you were but unconsciously I chose to ignore it. To protect myself, I guess."

Hiro smiled. She was right.

"Mena," he said, "do us both a favour. Always be honest with yourself. I would love to see you in my consulting room but just not on the divan."

Mena smiled back and walked away.

She found Robert sat on the sofa as half an hour before. She smiled to herself then she offered him her injured hand.

"Do you give me the honour of this dance?" she asked him.

He felt a bit surprised but he accepted holding carefully her hand. They danced all night long.

When Hiro told her to be honest to herself a circle was closed. From now on she would be fair. Not just to herself, nor to Robert, who she had neglected so many times, nor to her friends in general, but to life itself. Starting that night she would be authentic, real, and not for an hour, a day, a week, but forever.

A/N: Well, this is it. This second part is a little smaller but I really had to divide the chapter in two parts, all together it was huge. Review please and thanks for reading. Suggestions and critics are absolutely welcome and so are anonymous reviews. And if you find any cool story for us to read tell us about it, we're looking for interesting new fics to read (and not just about Beyblade, we like some other animes, as said in our profiles). See ya in the next chapter!


	10. November rain

**9. November rain**

Time continued to flow and as they went on November came, bringing along all the usual exams.

School seemed to have been turned upside down. Most students ran up and down the stairs all stressed out. Carrying books and notebooks, dictionaries and encyclopedias, calculators, rulers, periodic tables and other helpful things. Last minute questions and panic attacks were frequent.

The library was always full from 9:00am to 9:00pm and some teachers kept it open some extra hours. Even the cafeteria and the canteen had new adjusted schedules. The good thing about it was that two weeks were gone already and there were only two other weeks left.

"Which exams do we still have?" asked Chelsea on Wednesday morning. They had just come from Philosophy class and they were going to Math next. But first, the break.

"Uh… Philosophy, History and English," answered Mena as they walked out of the building.

The weather was cold, cloudy, grey. They were waiting for rain all the time and everybody who dared to go outside always took some sort of coat.

"It's really cold today, isn't it?" asked Chelsea.

"You bet," said Mena.

"D'you think Miss Knightley will hand us the exams today?" continued Chelsea.

"I can't be sure but I think so," Mena answered. "At least I hope so. I think I did pretty well."

"Me too. I'm hoping for a B," said Chelsea. "Are you going to study for Philosophy this afternoon?"

"Uh… Maybe, I don't know. To tell the truth I really don't feel like doing it, but if you look at things straight then who does?" Chelsea smiled.

Outside, hidden behind the pines, some students were smoking. "Isn't sad that some guys actually think that that can really relief the stress?" Mena continued. Chelsea nodded.

"Isn't that Michael?" asked Mena. Chelsea took a better look at the smoking guys.

"Yeah, I think so. And Tala too," said Chelsea.

"I told you they were jerks," said Mena.

"At least Enrique is not with them."

"One of the few things in his favor."

They sat on the marble seats spread by the front garden. The stone was cold but as they were wearing their trenches and gloves it didn't affect them at all.

They were staring at nothing, just enjoying the landscape when Johnny and Robert showed up behind them.

"Here's your hot chocolate," Robert said handing Mena a plastic cup with a cup holder.

"Thanks," she said. "Does it have any marshmallows?"

"I think so," he answered.

"Good," she smiled. She was fifteen but she still reacted to candy like a small child.

Johnny gave Chelsea her mango milkshake.

"Thanks Johnny," she said. The boys sat down next to them.

"Today's Wednesday, right?" asked Mena. Robert nodded. "This exams thing is getting boring," she continued.

"I suggest you get used," Robert said smiling.

"At least it's just a month," Mena said.

"Yes, but then you have to start doing the reports and the final papers," Robert remembered.

"I hate school," Mena concluded.

The break was nearly ending so they returned to the building to get their Math stuff. Johnny and Robert went to the left wing 'The boys' wing', and Mena and Chelsea to the right one.

The girls got their books, notebooks and calculators and went downstairs to their class. As soon as Chelsea stepped into the room Enrique ran to her.

"Where have you been?" he asked her.

"Outside on the marble seats," she said.

"Well, I have been looking for you all over," he said.

"Apparently not all over. Obviously you missed the garden," said Mena as she passed by him.

Enrique glared at her. She smiled and sat on the bottom of the room. Michael sat next to her.

"D'you really have to sit here?" she asked.

"Yes I do," he answered.

"Ah… You're so boring!" she complained. "Anyway, go away, I hate that cigarette smell."

"So?" Michael replied.

"Well, it's your lungs, your skin, your teeth but it is my nose. So step a side."

Michael shrugged and put his desk an inch further.

"Better?" he asked smirking.

Mena glared at him. That Michael guy really got on her nerves! Why did he always have to bug her? It seemed like is favorite pass-time.

Miss Knightley entered the room and Chelsea hurried to take the other seat next to Mena.

"Good-morning," the teacher saluted. "You may sit down." The teacher dropped her stuff over her desk. "Well, today I'm handing you out the exams, that's right."

"Well, I suppose that will make you happy," whispered Chelsea to Mena.

"Yes…" Mena said smirking.

"Anyway," continued Miss Knightley, "I don't know what you were expecting but I must tell you that your marks aren't all that fantastic."

Chelsea looked at Mena with horror on her face.

"Relax," said Mena. "This wasn't for us, this was for them," Mena looked at Michael and Tala.

"Well, but enough talking." The teacher picked the exams and began handing them out. She circled around the room passing by the students according to the alphabetic order.

"And Miss Nolan," she handed Chelsea her exam. "Always very good."

"B!" Chelsea whispered happily to Mena.

"You see, I told you it would turn alright," Mena replied.

Miss Knightley passed by them again.

"Mr. Tornatore! I expected a little more! It is a C- and because I was in a very good mood!" It was obvious that the Math teacher wasn't very happy about Enrique's grade.

In fact nor was he, but the person who seemed more pissed about it was Chelsea. "I told you you ought to study more but you never listen to me! You told me everything was under control and just look at the top of your exam! C- ! There wasn't any necessity of coming to this!" Chelsea said to him.

"Yes mama…" whispered Mena. She just loved to see Chelsea pissed at Enrique so she even put a smile upon her face.

Miss Tabatha now reached Mena's desk.

"Here's your exam Mena. Very good, of course." Mena noticed she was smiling. "It seems quite clear that you have a preference for Math."

"I suppose. At least it's more challenging and, well, it's the base of all Universe's harmony," Mena said receiving her exam.

"Yes… I would say so." And she continued to hand out the exams.

Mena took at the top of her exam. A, of course. Math was the only subject she cared about so it made sense that she worked for it.

In no time the teacher returned to that part of the classroom. This time she seemed even angrier.

"There's absolutely no excuse for this, Michael Parker!" she said to him. "This is the second time you learn this! Is it possible that you still can't solve a simple equation! Look at your own exam! Not one of the problems solved correctly! I don't know what you're expecting but if things keep going like this this will be your Math classroom forever! And how is it going to be next term, huh? When we will be studying functions? I really don't know." She heard Tala laughing behind her. "I don't know what are you laughing at, Mr. Valkov. Your grade isn't any better. In fact, here's your exam," she gave it to him. "This way I set myself free from repeating the same thing twice. Seriously! You two: don't study that you don't need it!" And she walked away in fury.

**Cairo**

"Hey Nick!" Juliet called her friend. "I've got a good news for you."

"We were all kicked out of here!" said Nick knowing perfectly it wasn't true but hoping. Juliet glared at her.

"No, we're all going to the Snow Week!" Juliet informed her.

"Really?" Nick couldn't believe. "That's awesome!"

Juliet smiled.

"Snowboard's back!" Nick was thrilled.

"Snowboard? Does that mean Snow Week?" asked a girl behind them.

"Oh hey Kaida." Juliet and Nick turned to their friend.

"Yeah, I've just checked it in the notice board," explained Juliet.

"Cool…" Kaida smiled remembering the previous Snow Week. "What are we having now?" she asked her.

"Uh… History?" answered Juliet.

"History?" asked Dynasty coming behind them with Kira. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Juliet.

"Damn! I totally forgot my report on Luxor and Carnac!" Dyna complained.

"Uh… Ask for Erika's. She did one last year to Poppy Deary. This new teacher never saw it so he'll take it as yours," suggested Kira.

"Yeah, but for once in my life I really have done it! So I would like to present my own work," Dynasty said.

"Well, if you have a better idea…" Kira smirked.

"Does anyone know where she is?" asked Dynasty, a bit annoyed. School really sucked.

The girls shook their heads.

"Who are you looking for?" asked a boy going towards them. "If it is my sister I'm interested, I can't find her."

"Sorry Micah," said Juliet. "We haven't seen Kamia since lunch. But have you seen Erika?"

"Erika… Erika… Don't remember," answered Micah.

Suddenly Julia showed up.

"Hi guys," she said.

"Two questions:" said Nick, "have you seen a) Kamia or b) Erika or c) both?" she asked Julia.

"I'll choose a) Kamia. The last time I saw her she and Noelle were trying to escape Ming Ming," Julia said.

"That explains why I can't find her," said Micah.

"But that doesn't explain why no one saw Erika," continued Dynasty. "I really need that report!"

"Now you want it," Kira shook her hair. "Wasting all that time… You could have printed one from the Internet by now," she added.

"Though I think I may have the answer to the mystery," said Juliet. "It's named cell phone."

"Not exactly," corrected Nick. "The cell phone is the mean Rei is the end." They all laughed.

"What's the fun about?" asked Faroré joining the party.

"Erika and Rei," said Julia.

"Oh…" Faroré smiled. Rei trusted her so she knew all about it.

"You haven't by any chance seen her, have you?" asked Dynasty.

"Yeah, by the lockers," Faroré answered.

"Great." And Dynasty started running but in no time she was back. "Which lockers? This school is covered with lockers."

"Around number six hundred and something," said Faroré.

"Thanks." And Dyna went to get her so needed report.

**Switzerland**

The rest of Math class was a disaster. Miss Knightley called Michael and Tala to the board to correct the exam but she ended up having to call various students at the time to solve the exercises the two guys weren't able to.

"I can't believe you can't calculate the area of a tiny little section like this," Miss Knightley said. "This just shows your enormous interests in this subject. It's just like I told you, don't study that you don't need. It seems that a little talk with your parents may help." Enrique ended solving this exercise.

After many frustrated attempts to make Michael and Tala learned to do simple calculations the bell rang. As they were leaving the classroom Chelsea called Mena.

"Mena, I've just settled it with Enrique. We'll spend the afternoon on the library preparing for Philosophy exam," informed Chelsea.

"Fine for me, I guess. Even if I thought it was a bad idea I doubt you would listen to me," Mena answered. Chelsea smiled. "Maybe I pass by the library too, don't know. It depends on my mood."

The two girls went up to their dorm together. They dropped their Math's stuff over their beds and picked their Literature books. Then Chelsea went into the bathroom and as Mena waited for her outside she found over her pillow a paper sheet folded in four that she immediately recognized.

Again the damn note! Every single day since that Saturday she had been receiving those messages. Day by day the notices got bigger and now were currently of the size of a A5 paper sheet. In fact right on the third day her secret writer informed her she would receive those messages every morning from that day on.

And gradually what started as a warning about a missed note on Beethoven's _Für_ _Elise_ turned into a daily review of her activities. The writer commented her school performances, her attitudes, her spare time activities, everything. Though he never said who he was and rarely spoke about himself, except to give his personal opinion about something, his personality was getting clearer by the day. Still, Mena didn't know who he was yet.

One thing she was sure, it was someone from The Gang and wasn't in her class, for else he wouldn't have time to place the letters. And besides, none of the guys were very bright. Mena pictured Michael answering a question about Beethoven. 'Beethoven? He's a soccer player, right? A Ukrainian one. No? Let me think… (smoke all around) I've got it! Beethoven is that puppy on that children's movie! I just loved that movie when I was a kid…' Yeah, that would probably be Michael's answer.

The writer was pretty smart too (another thing that dragged away Michael). For twice she had waited for the maids to come and leave and no one came. Whoever wrote her was never totally alone either, making really difficult for her to discover his identity. Yet she always got the letter and always during morning.

She decided to open it.

_You never played the piano again. I liked Chopin, it wasn't perfect but it sounded very well. I wonder why you have stopped playing and why did you do it on that particular night. I hope someday you'll tell me._

'Yeah, if someday you decide on showing up too,' she said to herself. Mena kept reading.

_How's your temper going? Last time I checked it was pretty fiery. Although I must say I find it interesting that way. Still I advice you to hold it._

_Now I remember, has your exams month going? I believe you still have to do some more, like Philosophy, History and English. (Is this the exact order?) Anyway, you should have received the results of some you must have already taken. I hope you have done well._

'That makes two of us,' she thought. She didn't know why but that guy really brought up the most sarcastic part of her.

_Though I can't know that, for you don't seem to have studied much lately._

_The other day I thought of you._

'Really? I would say you do it everyday.'

_I was seeing these paintings, Surrealist paintings, and I couldn't help thinking of you. Then I remembered you used to draw in classes. I wonder if you still do it. And what you used to draw too._

_Are you familiar with O. Redon's paintings? I think you would like them._

'And I do. All of them.'

_There's one I say you would like particularly. Maybe you know it, I can't be sure. But I'll show it to you soon, I promise._

These details about art made Mena really question herself if it wasn't Oliver who was sending her the letters. Perhaps through other people. She knew he was into arts and he was a painter himself.

The letter finished like this:

_I won't take your time any longer. I know Henrietta Johnson doesn't like to wait. Goodbye Mena._

So he even knew she was going to have Literature class next! And with Johnson! One thing Mena didn't know but she sure thought to be interesting was vice-principal Johnson's first name, Henrietta.

At last Chelsea came out of the bathroom and Mena hurried herself to hide the letter.

"Lets go! We're totally late! The bell has just rung!" said Chelsea picking her stuff.

"Has it really? I didn't hear it," said Mena grabbing her stuff and locking the door behind her.

They ran downstairs to their classroom. And just in time for vice-principal Johnson was already closing the door.

"Hurry, hurry girls," she said.

Mena stared at her. What an odd thing to say and in such a way...

As they were the last to enter they got the front seats.

"Just my luck," mumbled Mena.

They threw their stuff over their desks and sat.

"Well students," began the teacher, "today will be continuing the study of Jane Austen's _Emma_."

"Bah… The rich, 'I'm so smart' snob again!" complained Michael.

"You're a really miserable student," commented Mena. "You're totally unable to see beyond what it is written."

"Silence you two," Johnson said. "But first, as usual, our little questions about last class. Mr. Valkov, can you describe me, please, the relation between Emma and Mr. Knightley?"

"Uh… Uh… He was taking tea in her house," Tala answered.

"Yes, but that doesn't create a relation," turned the teacher. "You can offer tea to a stranger, though it is not a very recomendable thing to do. Be more specific, please."

"Uh… They are friends," said Tala.

"Good," said the teacher. "Something else, Delancee?"

"Mr. Knightley's brother is married to Emma's sister," she said.

"Can you tell me their names, Enrique? The names of Mr. Knightley's brother and his wife?"

"Uh…" Enrique looked at Chelsea. He was hoping she would tell him the answer, but Mena realized that so she called Chelsea. She never noticed he was needing help.

"We're waiting…" Mena said.

"Now, Miss von Thyssen, be patient," said Johnson. "Now, Mr. Tornatore, we are indeed waiting."

"Uh… Uh…. Uh…" Enrique had never read the book as he was told nor even paid attention to the previous classes, so he was in trouble.

"It seems that you're asking for a little extra homework," said the teacher.

"No, teacher, I know the answer. I know the answer," he said. "It's… It's…"

"It's John and Isabella, for God's sake!" said Mena, tired of Enrique's games.

"Now, Mena, I don't remember to have asked you the question," said the vice-principal.

"And I don't remember no one to take so long to answer to such a basic question as this," Mena replied.

"Miss von Thyssen, I advice you to hold your tongue," said the teacher.

"But I'm right. He did not even read the book!" Mena continued.

"That's not true!" replied Enrique.

"Oh, yeah? Then tell me the name of Frank Churchill's wife," Mena challenged.

"It's… It's… I know this one," said Enrique.

"Then?" Mena rushed.

"It's… It's Gwendolen," said Enrique.

Mena and the rest of class burst laughing. On the other hand Miss Johnson was absolutely furious.

"For your information," Mena said, "there's no Gwendolen in the whole story. Gwendolen is a character from Oscar Wilde's _The Importance of Being Earnest_. Something you obviously aren't. And Frank Churchill is not married, not until the very end. And then he marries Jane Fairfax."

"Damn!" said Michael. "You had to spoil it all by telling the end!" he complained.

"It was supposed you to know the end by now," said the teacher. "I believe you had to have read the book until the first week of November, and that was last week's Monday."

"Oh, don't take it too serious, Miss Johnson. You see, I talk too much," Michael said trying to fix what he had said.

"I'm glad we both agree on that," said Miss Henrietta. "Now, enough questions. Open your books on page 98, please."

The rest of class was pretty much about studying _Emma_. At 13:30 the bell rang and everybody went out to the canteen to have lunch.

"Then it's stettled, Enrique. We're going to study the whole afternoon," said Chelsea. "We can't allow you to be the class's joke again. It's not fair that you take Michael's place."

"Everything you want," answered Enrique. Chelsea melted down a little and they went to her dorm and then his to drop their stuff.

On the other hand, Mena went by herself, since Enrique was walking Chelsea.

At lunch they all met on their usual places at The Gang's table.

"You know what I was thinking about?" Mena turned to Robert.

"Yes?"

"We could go out to that club we have been that other night," she said.

"But we're on exams' month," said Robert.

"So?" Mena replied. Robert smiled. That girl just didn't give a damn.

"Fine," said Robert. "Though I think not many people will want to come."

"Why? Is this school fill with book maniacs class lovers?" she smiled and he smiled back. "And besides, as long as I'm not completely alone I don't mind going out. Believe me, I don't need a circus around me."

"Okay. 19:00? 20:00? We cannot return too late. We still have classes tomorrow," Robert remembered.

"Whatever," she said finishing lunch.

"Are you going to the library now?" asked her Robert.

"I doubt. Maybe I'll pass by later," Mena answered.

If Mena wasn't interested on the library Chelsea was. As soon as Enrique and she were ready she dragged him into the dreadful study room.

"What d'you think? 30 minutes? 40 minutes? That should do for a studying week," he said.

"Are you kidding me? At least two hours!" replied Chelsea. "And besides, you still have to read _Emma_."

"Geez! What did I get myself into!" whispered Enrique.

"Did you say somethin?" asked Chelsea.

"Oh, no. Let those books come!" said Enrique, faking the enthusiasm.

They began studying around 14:30. First Math, then Philosophy, then History and at last Literature, that included _Emma_. To Enrique that was hell.

'And they say torture is not allowed anymore!' he said to himself. If there was one thing he hated was that story about a rich girl in the 19th Century that had absolutely no details about her physical appearance. He wanted to know if she was hot! If she had nice curves! That would make the story way more interesting. But of course, that was a women book! Had that author, Jane something (A/N: Jane Austen, in case you don't know, though I doubt that), really understood a man's character and she would have added some fights, some gun shots, some mistresses, some blood, spies, girls very few dressed or not dressed at all! That would give a real book, a book that would please men world wide! But no, she had all those sissy talks about fashion, and balls, and hats and husbands! Really, who cares about that?

Enrique had the book opened in front of his eyes but he hadn't read a single line. After a while Chelsea realized he wasn't reading a thing so she threatned him.

"Believe me, Enrique, if you don't read that book until the last line you won't hear about my lips for the next five encarnations," she said.

"But… But…"

"There's no but." She was firm on this.

"Well, we've been hear for almost four hours! Four hours! I'm dying!"

"Four hours and we've have only studied half we needed to."

"At least give me a break!"

"No break." And she handed him back the book.

Enrique tried to read some lines. That study thing was taking forever. He needed fresh air. Fresh air and nice few intelectual talk. Boys' talk. He got up from his seat and decided to leave.

"Where d'you think you're going?" asked Chelsea. "I think I was very clear then."

"Yes, but I gotta go to the men's room," he lied.

"Okay!" Chelsea smiled and got back to the study of Cromwell's interesting treaties.

Ten minutes, and the bathroom was around the corner. Fifteen… Twenty… Twenty-five… Chelsea was getting pissed, he had cheated her. A slight rage crossed her heart. She could be nice but when some one pissed her…

The librarian, an old lady of about sixty-five, passed by her a minute later.

"Excuse me," Chelsea called her, "haven't you seen by any chance a blond boy that has just been here?"

"A blond boy?" she repeated. "Who, dear? The athlete?"

Chelsea froze. Enrique had really escaped and apparentely running. The librarian went away understanding her help was no longer needed. Chelsea was still sat on her place on catatonic state.

It was pretty much in this way that Mena found her a bit later.

"Are you alright?" asked Mena noticing her friend's strange look.

"More or less," Chelsea mumbled.

"What happened?" Mena pressed guessing the answer. She sure had a feeling for those sort of issues.

"I was here with Enrique, studying, and then… then… And then he left!" Chelsea was on the edge of crying.

Mena felt sorry for her. On regular conditions she would have said something like 'I told you so' but she didn't intend to make he friend even more miserable. You just don't hit someone who's down.

"Come on. It's not that bad," said Mena hugging her. "He just ran of the books, not from you." Though Mena really wanted to say that he was a miserable coward and that yes, he was running away from her. Then perhaps Chelsea would leave him. Still, Mena wasn't such a bad person.

"But he could have said he wanted to stop!"

"You see, maybe he said and…" Mena knew Chelsea. Things had always to be done the way she had planned so for this one Enrique had an excuse.

"You think he was right? You would have ran too?" Chelsea looked up at Mena.

"Run? No. But you have to pick for his point. He's not very bright so his brain can't handle much intellectuality."

"So if he was smarter he…"

"…Wouldn't have ran," Mena completed. "And he should know already that if he picked on my little friend he would be in trouble."

Chelsea smiled. It was nice to have such good friends.

"But you're not going to beat him up, are you?" Chelsea asked. Even though Enrique was coward towards her she cared about him.

"Only if you want me to," answered Mena. She secretely wished Chelsea would say yes but she knew she wouldn't. It wasn't such a big deal that required the use of force.

"No, I rather not," Chelsea answered.

"Okay. Now wait for me here that I'll go pick a couple of hot chocolates for us," Mena said. But she had much different thoughts.

Chelsea smiled and Mena left to 'get the hot drinks'. She ran to her dorm and to her closet. There she looked for her old baseball bat. She swinged it for a couple of seconds then she went back downstairs. Enrique had a meeting with fate.

It was not very hard to find him. As Mena had said he was not especially bright and was now sitting with his friends enjoying some fresh (and cold) air outside in the front garden. Tala, Tyson, Bryan, Ozuma, Max and Mariam were with him.

"Hey, Enrique!" Mena called.

He turned back to face the red.

"What d'you want?" he asked her, simply not interested.

"I want to have a word with you," she said.

"Oh yeah? And what is it?" he tried to play with hers.

"Apologies," Mena said playing with the bat.

Tala, Ozuma, Bryan, Tyson, Max and Mariam turned their heads wether to one wether to the other as if it was a tennis match.

"To you?" Enrique raised an eyebrow.

"To Chelsea. Now," Mena commanded.

"Or else?"

"Or else you'll end like a giant bruise." Mena swinged her bat. Enrique didn't exactly move. "Did I mention I was the baseball captain back on my old school?"

"Maybe we could discuss this in private," suggested Enrique, looking at his friends.

"There's no discussion here. She's in the library. You go there and apologize her," Mena said.

Not necessarily moved by fear Enrique got up and entered the building. Unlike what Mena predicted the remorse was having a deep effect on him.

She followed him some steps behind. Watching as he entered the library, sat next to a Chelsea with her arms crossed over her chest and talked to her, both gesturing a lot. Mena didn't exactly know what they were saying but she reckoned they mussed be on a good way so she left. She still didn't like Enrique but seeing her friend sad was worst.

It was 19:05 now so she figured it would be best to go and get dressed for she had settled she would meet Robert at 20:00 in the lobby. She entered her dorm and went straight to her closet. She looked and looked for something to wear. She wanted something more on the style she had worn on Hiro's party, something more elegant than usual.

She finally saw a blue and beige paisley chiffon froissée dress with light blue ground. The dress was a mix between edwardian shirts and hippy dresses and was really elegant. She thought that was the one so she put it on. Then she chose a pair of high-heels midnight-blue chamois-leather boots. Everything was perfect.

As usual she entered the bathroom to put on some make-up. She framed her eyes with deep blue eye shadow and put also some soft pink blusher. Finally she put some blue mascara and light ice pink lipgloss.

'I look like a porcelain doll.' She smiled at her own thought.

Time was running fast, so she grabbed her blue trench-coat and her purse and walked downstairs.

Judging from what she saw Robert wasn't exactly right. Lots of people were interested in going out that particular night. Salima, Mariah, Rei, Max, Mariam, Johnny, Spencer, Kane and, of course, Robert.

"And you saying people wouldn't want to come," she said as she came down the stairs.

"Yes, but the moment I mentioned 'going out' suddenly everybody seemed interested," he said.

"Very well. I forgot to ask you, have you taken care of the cars issue?" she asked.

"Certainly," he answered.

Then Mariah, Mariam and Salima showed up.

"Hi," they saluted.

"I'm going to make sure everything's ready," said Robert going away. He didn't exactly enjoy girl talk.

"Sure," Mena smiled him.

"Fabulous idea you had," said Mariah. "I must confess I was needing a break from studies."

"Me either," agreed Mena. "You look amazing," she said looking at Mariah's outfit. She was wearing a black ground chinese dress with pink and soft yellow flowers. Her hair was tied up with chop-sticks and she wore soft shimmering pink make-up.

"Thank you," Mariah said. "You look pretty nice too." Mena smiled.

"Robert told me most people weren't probably gonna come but it turned lots of them did." Mena commented.

"Everybody is really bored with all this exams thing so a party is always good to cheer up," said Salima.

"I absolutely agree," said Mena. She looked around and found Max and Mariam once again standing next to each other but not really saying a word. "What's up between those two?" she turned her head slightly in their direction.

"Honestly? No one really knows," answered Mariah. "They're together most of the time but then they really don't talk that much."

"Well, yeah, that's the thing. Everybody knows he likes her and that she probably likes him too but they just don't take the next step," said Salima.

"But are they all that shy, or somethin?" Mena continued. She seemed somehow interested in that couples thing. That wasn't very usual on her.

"No, not really. She's not very very talkative but she does speak. And about him, sometimes I get the feeling he talks to much," Mariah explained. She remembered at least a couple of situations in which Max's big mouth didn't really helped.

Then Robert came around again, this time bringing along Johnny.

"'Night," Johnny saluted.

"'Night," the girls answered back.

"Lets get going," he said. "The cars are ready." Mariah and Salima started to walk towards the door and so did Mena, but Johnny waited for her. "Isn't your friend coming?"

"Chelsea?"

"Of course," he whispered. Was it always necessary to explain everything?

"No, I don't think so. She was very into studying this afternoon. And besides Enrique and she had a fight."

"Really?" Johnny was really enthusiasted.

"Though that doesn't mean they're breaking up, unfortunately. It was a small fight."

"Still… Shame Juliet isn't around."

"Juliet?"

"A friend of mine."

"I heard about her. I think she's staying in my dorm," Mena answered.

"Oh, you'll like her. And the other girls too."

Mena smiled and walked away with Johnny.

Outside, just like in the other night, the cars awaited them. Robert and Johnny led her to a black one. Mena passed to the left seat, behind on the back seats. She sat and waited.

Robert sat on the passenger seat with the door open and Johnny was waiting outside next to the door. Who were they waiting for? Mena was starting to feel cold, especially on her legs. The dress was short and the boots only came until her knee. Couldn't they just shut the doors and leave? Mena wasn't a very patient person and was starting to get pissed.

She was looking through the window when she heard someone approaching. In a matter of seconds Kai entered the car, sit next to her, then Johnny, who closed the door, then they drove off.

Mena fastened her seatbelt. She rolled her eyes. It had to be him. In fact she should had suspected. Luck was just something she didn't have. If something could go wrong it sure would.

Kai… Why? There was probably around eight hundred guys in that scool, maybe more, but he had to come sit next to her. Honestly, look at the odds! She passed all trip looking through the window, avoiding to look at him. She didn't know what was his plan nor if he had one but it sure couldn't be standing turned to her back.

She then took out of her purse her lipgloss and a small mirror. She put another coat over her lips.

"Why d'you insist in hidding your lips?" Robert asked turning to her. Apparentely he had been focusing on her.

"What d'you mean?" she replied. She had absolutely no idea of what he meant. Hidding her lips? How? Seriously.

"You keep using that icy lipgloss that is so similar to your own skin shade that almost makes your lips disappear," Robert explained himself. Mena got a bit shocked for a while. First because she wasn't used to be criticized and second because judging from what she had heard Robert had been noticing her lips a bit more than she would have liked.

Luckily they had just arrived. But, curiously, that moment provided her more embarassement than all the trip together. Robert and Johnny quickly got out of the car and Mena was about to when she felt Kai's hand over hers.

That sure was bad luck. She was jinxed. Mena didn't know exactly what to do. She slowly closed her hand before retreaving it. She didn't feel confortable but she didn't want to be rude either. At last she opened the car's door and got out, slumming the door behind her. Kai got out through the other door. She walked the ten yards to the club without looking back once.

Once again they were all taken to the balcony over the dance floor. The music was bit different. Today they were playing all Red Hot Chilli Peppers hits. In fact there was a small poster announcing it.

"I'm sorry the music is not the same as the other night," said Robert.

"It's alright. I really like Chilli Peppers," Mena answered smiling and totally ruining Robert's theory about lipglosses.

"Good," he said. He really wanted her to have a good time.

"Hey, Mena. Lets dance," said Mariah calling her from the dancefloor.

"Sure." And she went towards her and the others. Robert watched as she left and Kai showed up behind him. He too was watching as the red went to dance.

Loud rock was something Mena definitely enjoyed. Especially when mixed with interesting lyrics and a taste of funk. At the moment they were playing the latest hit: _Dani California_.

"Love this song," Mena commented.

"Me too," agreed Salima. "The video is great too."

"Yeah." And she smiled again.

The girls danced until the music was over and then another and another. An hour and a half later they were going a little tired so they went to the bar area and sat for a drink. They asked for three strawberry vodkas and then began to talk.

"Not that I'm not happy that he's away but, where's Michael?" Mena asked.

"At school. His on detention" informed Mariah.

"Oh because of that scene in the lobby?" Mena smiled as she remembered Michael's ridiculous entrance.

"Not just for that," said Salima. "His Math grade was really bad so he's totally forbidden to go out of school. Only on an ambulance."

"I see. That's why Tala is not here either, right?" Both Mariah and Salima nodded.

"They're in this recovering program. A sort of AA for bad students at scientific subjects," said Mariah. "Michael, Tala, Sammy they all go there. You see, Michael has already failed once and teachers don't want him to fail again."

"I can't see why. At least they would get rid of him once for all," Mena commented.

"Yeah, but proncipal Vincents doesn't let anyone fail," replied Salima.

"He let Michael."

"No he didn't. He was away when his grades began to fall until he found himself with really low grades to both Math and Physics," said Mariah.

"Why did principal Vincents went away, anyway?" Mena inquired.

"Good question. The only thing we know really is that since he went away our life got pretty miserable," said Salima.

"In which sense?" inquired Mena. She had the feeling that was somehow connected with that gang fight thing, an issue that really interested her.

"Well, remeber that talk we had while ago about the two school gangs?" Mena nodded. "The thing was that Johnson was totally particial when it came to the other guys, she always got them rid of trouble," explained Mariah.

"But teachers can't support a gang in their own school! That's just despeakable!" Mena could believe her ears.

"It was not that she supported them, she just made everything easy for their leader. Which yes, is nearly the same thing," said Salima.

"Oh, and she hates Kai," added Mariah.

"Yes, I've got a sense of that," Mena mumbled recalling when Robert told her Kai was constantly graunded.

Suddenly someone approached them. It was Mariam.

"What's up Mari?" asked Mariah.

"I'm bored," she said. The bluenette kept playing with her ponytail. "This has been absolutely no fun."

"Why? Haven't you been dancing?" asked Salima.

"No," Mariam turned her head over Max.

"I see…" The three older girls understood right away what was going on.

"What have you been doing then?" asked Mena. She didn't know Mariam very well but she was sympathetic towards her.

"Watching the rain fall down," Mariam answered.

"Is it raining then? Hard luck," Mena complained. She doubted anyone had brought an umbrella. "You no what?" she turned to Mariah. "If Max isn't thinking of asking you to dance then you do it." The other three other girls stared at Mena a bit surprised. "This is not Middle Age anymore, girls can ask boys to dance."

"Well…" It sounded like a smart thing to do. "Maybe… yes," Mariam agreed. "Thank you," she turned to Mena.

"You're welcome," Mena smiled. "Now go, don't waste time." And Mariam went away with a smile upon her face.

"I guess you really helped her," said Mariah.

"I think you helped both of them," said Salima.

Then Robert joined them.

"Hi, have you come to ask me to dance?" Mena turned to him smiling.

"Okay…" he was bit puzzled. That was too sudden.

"Great. Bye." And she dragged Robert to the dancefloor.

"In fact I have come to tell you that we should be thinking of returning to school. It's already 23:10," he said.

"Fine. We'll dance this song and then we go," Mena agreed.

They were now playing Red Hot Chilli Peppers _Get away_. That would be their last song.

When the music was over they went down to the exit. The rest of the people were already there, waiting for them. As Mariam had said it was raining cats and dogs and they had no umbrellas.

"Shall we run?" Johnny suggested. It wasn't a really good idea but no one had a better one so they actually ran until the cars.

"Great. I'm all soaked," Mena complained.

"Don't worry, that'll dry," said Johnny.

"Yeah, eventually," she replied starting to be on a bad mood.

"Or when they turn on the heater," said Kai.

Mena turned to him. "You haven't lost your voice after all," she said.

"Most obviously not," he replied, absolutely expressionless. Mena smiled a bit presumptously and then turned back to the window.

The rest of the trip was silent. They were all a bit sleepy and tired and barely noticed the school showing before their eyes.

"I think we're here," said Johnny.

"Okay. But it is still rainning," observed Mena.

"No problem. Robert and me will run to the school and get an umbrella for you," said Johnny.

"Why me?" Robert turned to Johnny.

"Cuz you were the one who said it was not goin to rain so we didn't need and umbrella, that's why," Johnny replied.

"Fair enough," Robert nodded. "Wait for me here." And both him and Johnny got of the car and ran.

Mena and Kai remained silently. She was getting really sleepy.

She noticed time passing as the numbers in the car's clock changed. The driver was still at the wheel waiting. Fifteen minutes were already gone. Mena was getting impatient.

"Why are those guys taking so long?" mumbled Mena. She was looking through the car window. She refused to look at Kai.

The damn rain continued to fall down intensily. It seemed like they were on a car wash. At last Mena got tired of waiting. If Robert and Johnny weren't going to show up with the umbrellas very well, she would go back to the school any way.

She unlocked the car door and got out of it. Kai immediately looked left where Mena had been sat. She couldn't go out in that rain. She would get all soaked and would probably get a cold.

"Wait," he went out after her. "Come back. You're going to get sick."

"And since when do you care?" she replied. She didn't like to be chased around, especially when she had been perfectly clear.

"You Know I care."

"No, I don't. Nor I want to know." And she walked away.

"Wait. Please."

"Why should I? I doubt you have anything to say to me.".

"But I do," he said. Mena turned around. "I promise I won't bother you with this again," he insisted. "But I need to know if your feelings have changed."

"Why d'you keep asking it? It just hurts you," she said.

"Let me decide that," he replied.

"I know what sort of idea you have but what d'you think that could possibly persuade me to think about it any other way? No, my feelings haven't changed and they couldn't possible had."

"Fine," he mumbled.

"How could you think I could feel that way if I don't even know you!" A strange sorrow had overcome her features. "All I know is that you play soccer, you're fifteen and you take good grades. Big thing, that fits half the world."

"And being in love with you doesn't make any difference?" The rain kept falling. They were getting completely soaked. Her trench was totally wet and her hair was getting plastered. His facial paint was diluting.

"No, it doesn't" she answered after a while. "Not when your love is nothing but pride. Not when you come and assume I'm in love with you too without even knowing me or bother to show me who you really are. Not when take me for granted." Mena was particulary sensitive about this subject. "You took me for granted that other night and now you took me again. You never expected me to turn you down that's why you came no problem both times. Seriously, what did you expect?"

"You're wrong. I didn't."

"Don't tell if I'm wrong or not." She glared at him raising her tone.

"But you are. This time I didn't take you for granted." Mena didn't believe him. "The first time yes, I assume. But not now. Today I came to ask you again because I needed to know if I had any chance. But I can see I don't."

"No, you don't. No because as I see it you have never been there for me. I even wonder how can you be in love with me if you never talk to me, if you're never with me," she said. Her long orange hair was all in sections, rain drops running down her face.

Kai wasn't much better. His hair was all down due to the rain and the blue triangles in his face had almost disappeared. His dark sweat and cargo pants were also completely wet.

Mena smiled sadly. "The only goddamn thing I asked you weren't even able to do for me. Neither control those asswholes from your gang you're able. Every single day I take all sort of abuse from that Michael bastard. Every day he tries something with me. And not a single time you did somethin about it. Honestly, if you like me doesn't it bother you that an ass like Michael is constantly trying to get me down?"

"Yes, it does. It even hurts," he answered looking away.

"Good, cuz to me is way worst. Goodbye." And she left leaving him behind. Rain down on him.

On the contratry of what he expected he wasn't angry for having been turned down. He was furious with himself for having commited the same mistake twice. He knew perfectly that she wasn't stupid so she couldn't be in love with a stranger.

Kai was damn angry that he didn't move apart from the rain. This had been the last time. Mena didn't like him. The end.

Upstairs on the dorms wing Mena was entering her room the most silently she could. Behind her she left not only Kai but a trace of water showing which way she had gone through.

She closed the door carefully not to wake Chelsea, who was fast asleep. She wanted to move but she wasn't able. Along with the rain drops running down her face came the tears. She didn't want to cry but she was unable to control her weeping. She ended sliding through the door until the ground where she sat.

She had thought she would get proud of herself for having spoken her mind instead of just apologizing Kai but she didn't. Her soul was heavy and it was hard to breathe. One thing she gave him: courage. It couldn't be easy to be dumped twice in a matter of weeks.

She was able to get up and walk to her bed. She then lay down and cried herself to sleep. Chelsea's look when she found her next morning was indescribable.

* * *

A/N: Question to all the talented people who sent their OCs: He/she attends French or German class? I really forgot to put it on the profile and it's really important. As usual, you can always up date their info.

Oh, and I'll be replacing the previous chapters for a new version. The plot is basically the same but it has way less spelling and grammar mistakes and so new lines that I thought they would help to the plot. Sorry for the inconvenient (Geez, I sound like a transportation company!). They will be all replaced by the time I put up the next chapter.

By the way, my creativity is sucking lately so it would be nice if you give me some suggestions. The next chapter will take place in the next two or three days after this action. Use the replaced chapters to send your ideas or something. You can always e-mail me. Well, thanks for reading it all 'til here. I hope you've enjoyed it. R&R please.


	11. The other side of the mirror

Hey, back for another chapter! Sorry for the LONG wait. Anyway, this particular chapter it's different from the others. It will most probably be the only one but this is about Kai. I had to write a chapter on his point if view because I had to explain why he was in love with Mena. So here it is. Well, I hope I'll be able to do a nice job but I trust you'll tell me.

And thanks to everybody who has reviewed this story so far: you guys are great!

Now the story…

**10. The other side of the mirror**

"Everybody hurts/ Sometimes everybody cries…" (1)

Well, he didn't. The song went on but he wasn't listening anymore. Kai got up from his bed, forgetting to turn off the radio alarm-clock.

It was cold, he could feel it on his naked chest. Outside it was still dark but a soft bluish light began to fill the room.

He walked to his closet and randomly grabbed some of his perfectly tidy clothes. Back at home he had people always telling him what matched and what didn't but as he saw things dark would always be dark so anything would do.

Before entering the bathroom he looked around. Three of the room beds were still empty waiting for a friend of his who was still in Cairo and two other guys who he had never heard of. On the bed next to his own was Rei, still sleeping calmly.

"Wake up." He shook Rei.

Rei was always late, always. If it wasn't for him Rei would get daily grounded because of that.

"Sleep…" Rei mumbled yawning.

"Get up."

"Right…"

Sure that Rei would eventually get out of bed he entered the bathroom.

But in his bed Rei turned and turned trying to save his sleep. Though the radio was still turned on, not helping.

"Güten Morgen Zurich! Wir sind WorldWideRadio und diese ist unser Morgen programm! Jetz ist Rammstein mit Ameri…" Rei never heard the rest. He sat up in his bed and punched hard the radio.

"Damn Germans, Swizzles or whatever they are." It had been his choice but till the day he still couldn't explain how he had gone and picked German instead of French.

Rei threw himself back to bed while Kai came out of the bathroom.

"'Morning." His voice was as cold as usual.

"'Morning." And Rei's was still sleepy. "Well, I guess it's my turn." And Rei passed into the bathroom.

"Sure. Whatever," Kai replied.

He sat on the edge of his messy bed. His throat was hurting. He had caught a soft cold the past night under the rain. But there was something aching way more than his throat: his heart, his pride.

The funny thing here was that he didn't know he still had the first one. If asked he would have sworn that his heart had been pulled out long ago. But it didn't and that sharp pain was there to prove it.

The image of that fight didn't leave him for a minute. It would never. Over and over again he watched and heard in his mind Mena's accusations.

Flashback…

"I need to know if your feelings have changed." His heart was beating insane, he was feeling an anxiety like never before.

"Why d'you keep asking it? It just hurts you," she said on an acid tone.

"Let me decide that," he replied. He needed to know, he had to know.

"I know what sort of idea you have but what d'you think that could possibly persuade me to think about it any other way? No, my feelings haven't changed and they couldn't possible had. How could you think I could feel that way if I don't even know you!" A strange sorrow had overcome her features. It was painful. "All I know is that you play soccer, you're fifteen and you take good grades. Big thing, that fits half the world."

"And being in love with you doesn't make any difference?" This was a desperate attempt. He needed her to reconsider. He needed a yes. He needed her though he would never admit it.

The rain kept falling unmercifully. They were getting completely soaked, washed away. Her trench was totally wet and her hair was getting plastered. The drops rolled down her tall slim body.

"No, it doesn't," she answered after a while turning her face away. "Not when your love is nothing but pride. Not when you come and assume I'm in love with you too without even knowing me or bother to show me who you really are. Not when you take me for granted." This last sentence stroke him like a lightning. "You took me for granted that other night and now you took me again. You never expected me to turn you down that's why you came no problem both times. Seriously, what did you expect?"

It was true, he had taken her for granted the first time but now she was not being fair. "This time I didn't take you for granted." His voice didn't sound convincing. "The first time yes, I assume. But not now. Today I came to ask you again because I needed to know if I had any chance. But I can see I don't." That had probably been the most painful sentence he had ever said. Deep down there he had hoped she would had been willing to know him better.

"No, you don't. No because as I see things you have never been there for me. I even wonder how can you be in love with me if you never talk to me, if you're never with me," she said. Her long orange hair was all in sections, rain drops running down her face. Mena smiled sadly, once again stabbing his heart. "The only goddamn thing I asked you you weren't even able to do for me. Neither control those assholes from your gang you're able. Every single day I take all sort of abuse from that Michael bastard. Every day he tries something with me. And not a single time you did somethin about it. Honestly, if you like me doesn't it bother you that an ass like Michael is constantly trying to get me down?"

She was unmerciful. She touched exactly where it hurt the most and yet he loved her, and yet it… "Yes, it does. It even hurts," he answered looking away. He couldn't face her in that moment. He would regret that day forever, forever…

"Good, cuz to me is way worse." And she left leaving him behind. Rain down on him.

He imagined that the rain was cold but he would never know for he couldn't feel a thing. He was numb…

…Flashback

Yes, he would regret the past night forever. He had been so stupid. For the more that it hurt he knew she was right. She didn't know him. He knew it and he had known it all along. Ever since he had been forced to admit his own feelings.

So stupid… So stupid… He got up and leaned on the wall.

The rage was growing. Stupid because he had known the answer, stupid because he had committed the same mistake twice. Stupid…

On a fit of anger he punched the wall the harder he was able.

"Geez! What have you done?" Rei was at the door of the bathroom. "Crashing hands is some kind of new fashion? First Mena, now you!"

Her name… Even the name hurt.

He looked at his own hand. It was bleeding and a lot. The rest was all dark purple, a giant bruise.

Rei approached to take a look at his friend's hand.

"I think you've broken it," Rei concluded.

'But that ain't all that is broken. But good, I just hope it hurts a lot. Terribly,' Kai thought. "I'm going to the infirmary then. Go ahead to have breakfast that I'll meet you before Math."

"Fine. Unless I'm wrong you're gonna watch the next soccer match from the bench." And Rei left.

He hadn't thought about it, but it was good. He loved football, that was right but right now he just couldn't handle the fact that he was under her orders. And that was the perfect excuse, he didn't need to admit that sometimes even he felt some weakness.

Finally he got up. He picked his black Eastpak with his left hand and left but before, he noticed the wall he had hit was bloody. Hard luck, there was nothing he could do.

He slammed the door behind him and headed to the infirmary.

The infirmary was downstairs, after the canteen. The nurse was named Gerta Vermeer and she was a blonde small Swiss. She was pretty pragmatic and full of energy. For the moment he set his feet on that alley till he left she wouldn't stop talking.

"That looks pretty nasty. How did you do that?"

"I hit a wall accidentally." Nothing like half truths!

"Well, we better take that thing an X ray. Have you ever done an X ray before?"

"Yes."

"Well, then follow me. The Principal offered us a brand new X ray machine and I must confess I was dying to try it. But don't get the wrong idea." He was not even getting an idea. "Of course that by this I didn't mean I was dying to have someone here with a broken leg or something." She looked straight at him expecting an answer.

The thing was that he would rather not to say a word but he had received too good an education and out bringing that he simply couldn't avoid telling her three words. "Of course not."

She led him to the back of the room where a huge machine and an operating table were standing by a window.

"So dear," she continued on her too sweet voice, "sit down here and put your hand over this tray." She pulled one of the machine's 'arms' for Kai to settle his injured hand. "Good. Now we'll just wait a minute and…" She turned on the machine.

The truth, and this time the complete one, was that her minute was more like ten minutes.

"If it happens that your hand is broken we'll have to take you to the hospital," Miss Vermeer said.

That would be hell and it was all Johnson's fault. While in power she had declared that the school didn't need a permanent doctor, a chief nurse would be enough. Guess the vice principal never thought that her students could get severely injured or sick and in that case a doctor would be helpful.

"But lets hope for the best," the nurse smiled, "and in that case this is only a big swelling and nothing's broken."

There it was again, the word "broken". It seemed like it would follow him to the end of the world.

"Well, I think it's ready!" She talked about it like if it was some sort of cake.

She took out the X ray and placed it over a board that she turned on to have the light pass through the image.

"No, it's not broken." She smiled again expecting him to smile back.

But he couldn't. He didn't even know if he was relieved or not. He had no idea about it. His mind was blank, annoyingly blank.

"It's not broken but we would better clean the cut and put something to kill the pain and the swelling. A bandage will also help protecting the injury. Oh, and absolutely no writing with that hand. It is bad enough already without having to put some effort on the hand," she recommended.

That was bad. That would piss most his teachers, a student who couldn't take notes. Especially Johnson. But he didn't care.

"Well, Mr. Hiwatari, I think this will be all." The nurse smiled and he nodded leaving the infirmary.

It's needless to say that he got late to Math class. Miss Knightley, who was also his teacher, didn't seem very happy when she saw him enter the classroom.

"A bit late aren't we, Mr. Hiwatari?" she asked with a thin tone of sarcasm.

"I'm sorry," Kai replied, his face emotionless although it didn't quite correspond to his mind.

"And may I know why have you only bother to show up at ten minutes from the end of class?"

Kai opened his mouth to answer but someone was quicker.

"Oh look, his hand is all injured!" Madison was in shock.

Miss Knightley looked at her student's right hand.

"I was in the infirmary," Kai explained.

"I see…" Mentally Miss Knightley was also criticizing Henrietta Johnson's decision of firing the doctor. "Well, take your seat. We're correcting last lesson's homework, then ask for someone's notes, okay?"

Kai sat at the bottom of the classroom, as usual.

"So, was it broken?" asked Rei.

"No," Kai answered. He grabbed a pen with his left hand and tried to write down something. It was getting pretty strange but it was still readable.

"But it looked pretty nasty," continued Rei.

Kai nodded continuing to write.

"Did it hurt?" Rei had his eyes set on his friend's hand.

"What d'you think?" Kai replied.

"Of course. Stupid." Rei slapped his forehead. "I forgot to ask you the other day, have you talked to the guys in Cairo?"

"Yes." He had stopped writing.

"I talked to Erika the other day."

"Me too." Kai snatched the paper he was writing on and then folded it.

"She said she was missing this place."

"I s'ppose."

"Except from her I've only talked to Faroré. And with Nick once too, but all she said was for me to stop calling so late." This was Rei's desperate attempt of making Kai smile. He understood his friend was down so he was trying to cheer him up, but in vain. "Well, and you?"

"Whoever has Erika's mobile for the moment or is on messenger."

"Be more specific."

Kai shrugged. "Aedan, Micah, Dane, Sammy, Kira, Nick… whoever comes."

Then the bell rang. Kai was still getting up when most his friends approached.

"What happened to you?" asked Mariah.

"Hit a wall," he answered.

"Geez, that mussed have hurt. But it isn't broken, is it?" she continued.

"No."

"Good. But I bet it will take a few weeks to fully heal," Mariah commented. She was thinking of studying medicine in the future so that matter sort of interested her.

Kai nodded grabbing his black Eastpak. As he walked out of the classroom Rei followed him.

"What happened?" Rei asked.

"What?"

"What happened?" Rei insisted.

"Nothing. What could have happened?"

"You tell me. You're even more taciturn than usual. And it was recent. So, tell your friend here what's going on."

"Which part of 'nothing' didn't you get?" But one thing was still normal, he was as nice as usual.

Rei smiled. "Yeah, like I would fall for that. Spit it out."

Kai gave Rei one of his frozen looks. That meant something like 'or you shut up or you'll end up three times worse than my hand'.

"Fine." Rei got the message. "But you should know I'm going to find out about it."

"If it makes you happy…"

They passed by the cafeteria for Kai to eat something for he had missed breakfast but he had barely stepped inside and he was already sure it had been the worst idea ever.

She was there. Her fiery hair dancing as she moved. She was sat in a table with Chelsea, Enrique, Johnny and Robert talking.

She seemed pretty normal. She was talking and gesturing, eating, drinking. But she wasn't smiling. Not a single time she smiled and she used to do it so easily... But it was good. He didn't want to see her suffer but it would have been awful to discover that the past night scene hadn't affect her at all.

He wondered how she was handling things. Certainly much better than him, it was easier to give the 'no' than to take it.

Kai chose to ignore them and go get his coffee and muffin. It was already enough that he had to be with her in German class.

When he was finished Rei and he left, Kai making sure Rei didn't notice the others were there or he could want to go say hello.

They headed to the front of Literature's classroom. Luckily they didn't had to wait much. Soon the bell rang and they were invited in.

Kai picked a place at the bottom of the classroom. This was pretty much the only advantages of arriving early to the classroom, you could choose the seat you wanted.

"Good morning students!" This was Henrietta Johnson. "Now, sit down and prepare your things. We have a very interesting class today."

She headed to her desk and put down a huge green book, lots of paper sheets (possibly dreadful worksheets) and a dictionary.

On his turn Kai rested his injured hand over the table to show Johnson she shouldn't expect him to take any notes.

"Look, look Mr. Hiwatari seems you finally found the perfect excuse for doing nothing in my class." Yes, the Literature teacher wasn't exactly Kai's number one fan.

But he wasn't on the mood for answering so he listened and said nothing.

"Isn't she always so and very nice?" Rei smiled.

"Mr. Kon, haven't I specifically told you last class that I didn't want you sit next to Mr. Hiwatari? When you two are sat together is talk during all the class," Johnson complained.

Yes, Kai was the cause of all evils in this world according to the vice-principal. Most probably of the Ozone hole too and of that earthquake in Pakistan last week.

Anyway, Rei moved his stuff to another place (far, far from Kai) and left all perfectly clear from human contact around Kai.

"And now lets get back to the good news. Like I was saying in the beginning of our class today we're starting a very interesting study. We'll be studying Shakespeare's sonnets," informed the teacher.

Of course that the reaction of the students wasn't exactly the one she had expected but that was probably due to Kai's evil aura too.

"So please open your books on page 80."

They all did as it was told them, some more easily than others.

"And now, Mr. Hiwatari, won't you read sonnet nr 40 for us? I believe you won't need your hand for that." Henrietta Johnson smiled in the end.

" '_Take all my loves, my love, yea, take them all;_

_What hast thou then more than thou hadst before?_

_No love, my love, that thou mayst true love call;_

_All mine was thine before thou hadst this more._

_Then if for my love thou me love receivest, _

_I cannot blame thee, for my love thou usest;_

_But yet be blam'd, if thou thyself deceivest_

_By wilful taste of what thyself refusest._

_I do forgive thy robb'ry, gentle thief,_

_Although thou steal thee all my poverty;_

_And yet love knows it is a greater grief_

_To bear love's wrong than hate's known injury._

_Lascivious grace, in whom all ill well shows,_

_Kill me with spites; yet we must not be foes._'" He read it all the best he could. 'Very suitable, very suitable..." He sighed.

"Now we'll discuss the poem." The teacher was all happy. But by discussing the poem they all knew she meant 'Write down my opinions!'.

But Kai wasn't paying attention anymore. That had to be the poem... That one right away.

And then a sudden need to clear up things in his mind attacked him. He had to put it all straight, the facts. He needed to understand why her, why not any other girl.

And slowly it all came to his mind.

He didn't know exactly when he has started loving her but it felt like it had been all the time. But more precisely maybe when...

Flashback...

Rei grimaced. Chemistry wasn't his forte but still he took it all pretty well. "Don't tell me. All correct too. I can't believe I was the only one without a perfect report."

"I don't know, I haven't seen Kai's yet. And once he doesn't say a word..." replied Mena facing him on a challenging way. She had that habit of challenging people with her looks without even measuring the opponent.

But she had a faithful supporter. "True," said Chelsea.

Fair enough, but he knew what he was talking about. She didn't.

"Then see it." He threw her his report. He didn't like to have his capacities questioned.

"I did not need to see it. It would have been enough if you just told us," she answered. But she always had an answer. To have the last word was something in her blood.

But somehow he found himself admiring her courage to face him. He looked straight into her blue eyes. Yet she was pushing. He wasn't used to be answered that way. People heard and obeyed him, period. There wasn't a middle ground.

But he ended surrendering to her dare some attitude and for a second it seemed like if the world had stopped. It was strange, no, it was just new for him the way she acted so freely. No commitments, nothing could held her and certainly no one would step over her.

And the fact was that he couldn't help himself to feel attracted to that opposite and yet contagious personality.

...Flashback

Yes, that was probably around that time that he felt the need to watch her, to know her better. All ending where he already knew.

And that was the beginning of the end. From that day on his life lost all possible quietness. Starting that moment he was happy and sad at the same time, his life was whether ecstasy or sorrow. But it never slowed down.

It was thrilling, that was sure. A constant rush moving as fast as his blood.

But of course that it couldn't end well. He had committed a mistake. He was simply so high with all those feelings that he forgot that for things to work out she had to feel the same way, or at least to be willing to.

And the fact was that she wasn't. And much of the fault was his because he had barely prepared her for it. Signs, people call it but he acted as he had never heard of them. Stupid...

Finally he ended messing all up causing his own unhappiness and leading him to that very state where he was at the moment.

Suddenly he was brought back to reality. Johnson was still explaining the sonnet and most students were taking notes. The strange thing was that he received one in his desk came form God knows where.

He unfolded the paper and read:

"_I forgot to tell you but today's meeting was called off. It seems that Enrique has something important to do (if you ask my opinion he's just going to make out with Chelsea). By the way, you gotta think about Chelsea's case. She's with Enrique and according to our rules she sort of belongs to The Gang. Oh, and what d'you wanna do this afternoon? Write back the answer quick._

_R. K._"

Like he could answer back. Had Rei forgotten about his damn hand? But yes, he could still think about what the raven haired had written.

Chelsea's case... In fact it was all pretty simple, as long as she was with Enrique she was one more member. On the moment she broke up with him she would no longer be included. All very simple...

But this was also something hard to think about. Chelsea's was Mena's best friend and that led him back to those neurotic thoughts. But he couldn't avoid it.

Before he became aware of it he was already thinking of how much he would have liked to include Mena on the group too. On how he would love to hear her laugh and talk and argue among them.

It was hopeless, he was sentenced to make himself the most miserable he was able on the next few days. He would just have to accept it.

Finally the bell rang set him free from that damn Literature class. But before he could leave the _respectful _vice principal had something to tell.

"Wait, wait a second. All students attending German class today are dismissed. Fraulein Stegner is accompanying a class of 11th graders to a field trip so she won't be here. The ones who wish it may attend French class. And one more thing, Mr. Hiwatari, and don't care how you get them but next lesson I want to see you with today's lesson's notes."

"Oh, I hand you mind mine," Madison offered.

"Thank you but if I was able to copy your notes I would also be able to write my own today," he replied.

"I know. I meant I could copy them for you." Madison opened her too sweet smiles.

Kai didn't have a chance to answer for the teacher had accepted Madison's offer for him.

Outside, after finally being able to leave the room, Rei joined him.

"Why didn't you answer me?" he asked.

"Perhaps because I can't write?" Kai replied.

"Right. I forgot about it."

"Yeah, but no one would tell."

"Anyway, since we don't have class now what d'you wanna do?" asked Rei.

"I'm to take a walk. Don't feel compelled to go."

"Right. In that case I'm going to study. I've just understood I can't solve 2nd degree equations without that formula."

Kai nodded. They walked together to their dorm where Rei left the Literature stuff and Kai all he was carrying. Then they slammed the door behind them.

"Well, are you coming with me downstairs?" asked Rei.

"Okay, but first I gotta take care of something."

"Right, I'll go with you."

"No need, you go ahead that I catch you in a minute."

Rei made no reply. He knew that when Kai dismissed them it meant he had to do something alone.

He watched as the bluenette walked along the corridor to the other dorm's wing and then he started walking down the stairs.

On the entrance the two met again.

"Then see ya at lunch time." And Rei walked to the library.

Kai went outside. It was cold but the fresh air was good for him.

He walked towards the forest on the right side of the school. Before actually entering the forest there was an earth path with some marble benches. He had decided to rest on one of them.

As he got closer of the forest he decided to stop and then he lay back on one of the benches.

Since he was sentenced to feel bad all day and do nothing but thinking about her he decided on taking it as a personal challenge and an opportunity to settle his ideas.

And as far as he remembered the only thing left to be put straight was the why. Why her? Unfortunately that was also the most difficult and painful thing in all the process of moving on. But slowly he would overcome it.

The first thing he remembered about Mena was to have felt physically attracted to her. But that was obvious, no matter what people could say about her she was really beautiful and that was just common sense. It was true, she had amazing crystal blue eyes, very vivid, and a smile from the other world. Besides, her flame-like hair dancing around her as she moved was incredible and all together make her look almost as she wasn't human but a goddess instead.

But then he had started to judge her character and that had him completely surrendered to her. There was just something powerful about that energy she emanated, on the way she spoke, on the way she acted, so careless and so sure of herself. And then she had that fiery temper of hers, absolutely untamable, sarcastic and ironic. But what he sure loved more about her was how free she was, or at least she seemed for as she acted it was like nothing could restrain her.

And that was all. No, it wasn't all but for the rest there wasn't any words, it was all chemistry.

Kai watched as the pale sun moved in the sky. It was pass twelve for sure. Soon people would invade the grounds around the school and he would no longer be left in peace, so he decided to go have lunch.

But he wasn't hungry. Suddenly he lost all possible hunger. No, the last thing he wanted to know about was food.

So he decided to take a walk around the school passing by the pitch, the tennis courts and the swimming pool building.

He didn't know exactly how long he had been walking but it was good for him. As he walked he had nothing to think about and it felt nice.

As the time passed he started seeing people walking by too and he figured classes were over.

Usually when there was nothing else to do the guys in The Gang would go to the common room and play pool or any other game, listen to some music, watch a film...

'It wasn't such a bad idea to do it,' he thought.

He got back to the school building and headed to The Gang's common room.

"Here you are." Rei showed up behind him with Mariah, Salima and Kane.

Kai nodded.

"Heading for the common room?" Rei asked.

Kai kept walking so Rei took it as a yes.

The common room was an old basement that had some large windows in the back. The Gang had claimed as their property years ago but while Johnson was in charged of the school they had lost it, of course. As Johnson see it The Gang was a dangerous violence promoter teen organization. But then they got back the common room as soon as they heard Principal Vincents was returning.

It was a nice room. Large, with bright white walls and decorated by the girls with some spare velvet chairs and couches and small dark tables plus a beautiful black polished piano. It also had a DVD player, a hi-fi, a plasma TV, a pool table and a PlayStation (occasionally an Xbox or a Nintendo sowed up too came from God knows where).

No need to tell that every single kid in that school would give everything to enter that room but the truth was that very few had ever even come near it.

Finally the guys walked into the room. Inside they found Spencer, Bryan, Lee, Max and Mariam.

"So, wanna play pool?" asked Rei.

"Whatever," Kai answered. Sometimes you just need something to entertain your hands.

They both went to pick their cues when suddenly they were joined by Johnny and Robert, who were entering the room, and Spencer and Bryan who were in for the game.

"Lets play teams," suggested Johnny. Everybody agreed and they split in Johnny, Spencer, Kai and Robert, Bryan, Rei.

Kai wasn't much into teams stuff but somehow he always got in a middle of one.

The game started. They all picked a cue and headed to the table.

Rei was the first to hit a ball. "Shouldn't you be in some sort of field trip?" he asked Johnny.

"Nah. I got a new detention. I can't go to any field trips during this term," the red haired answered.

"What did you do?" asked Robert

"Apparently wasn't polite enough to Johnson." Johnny held his cue and hit a ball.

"Nice shot. My turn." Spencer hit a ball. "Still, believe me you don't lose much. Today you were to visit a bank or something."

"Yeah, a delegation of Deutsch Bank," replied Johnny. " One thing I can't get, we're in the country of banks but we're visiting a German bank."

"Because you are in German class," answered Kai.

"Most possibly," Johnny wondered. "And what about you? What did you do in the free time you got from the field trip?" he asked both Rei and Kai.

"Studied," answered Rei. "My Math is way worse than I expected. Apparently the only subjects in which I'm able to get a good grade are Literature (yeah, she doesn't hate me – still to find out how), Philosophy, History and Gym. Everything that involves calculations for me is a complete disaster."

"Well, join the club my friend," continued Johnny. "And to tell the truth I'm a bit worse than you. My Philosophy and Literature grades go around the miserable."

"I can't offer you pity, Johnny," said Robert. "Your grades are the perfect result of your effort. Or better, of your absence of effort."

"Thanks, Robert. That's just what a guy needs to hear." Johnny hit a ball.

"But that's true. Look at Bryan, you're both on the same class and your grades aren't comparable." Robert smirked.

"But you tell him, Bryan. That thing is freakin hard," Johnny complained. "Your turn."

"Well, 11th grade is not that difficult," Bryan replied.

"Yeah? You tell me. I already thought 10th grade was hell with all those parabolic curves with 2nd degree equations to solve." Johnny leaned on the wall crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm with you on that. About parabolas I don't know, but those equations are hard." Rei took a shot.

"They're not." Kai took Rei's place as he missed the previous shot. "There's a damn formula to solve damn."

"Yeah, and when you can't use it?" turned Rei.

"You can always use it," replied Kai.

"Not when Knightley says you have to apply something else. I don't remember the name." Rei took a place next to Johnny.

"You should have learned to do that two years ago. And still, that's not difficult," Kai answered.

Suddenly they heard voices approaching the room. Some were female voices others were males.

"No really, at least – and I repeat, at least – half the times I meet up with him I would like to kill him." This voice they all recognized. It belonged to the cutest red head in the school, Mena von Thyssen.

"But he's not that bad." This one was Oliver's.

"Yes, he is," Mena continued.

"I totally agree with Oliver." And this was Chelsea.

They finally appeared at the door of the room.

"So, what d'you think?" asked Chelsea to her friend.

"Yeah, it's cool alright. In fact it's better than I would have expected," Mena answered.

He had never been very lucky but that was just too much. She had to go in there. Right today. She had never entered it before but today she had to do it.

For the moment the pool game seemed to lose its interest.

"Just look who's here." Robert left the pool table and walked towards Mena.

"Hey." She tried to open a smile. "As far as I can remember you promised me a tour around the school but I had to find this place on my own."

"You haven't found it. We showed it to you," replied Oliver.

"Or that," Mena reckoned. "But you were doing something, weren't you?" She turned to Robert.

"Playing pool," he answered.

"So go back to it. I'm going to sit next to Mariah and Salima," Mena said.

"Don't you wanna play too?" asked Johnny, who was listening.

"No, I can't play pool," she answered.

"One of these days I teach you." Johnny smirked.

"I won't forget that." And she walked with Oliver and Chelsea till the sofas near where Mariah, Kane and Salima where sat.

"Well, your turn Kai," said Rei smiling.

Kai seemed spaced out.

"Hn." And Kai held his cue and walked to the table leaning over the cue and preparing to shoot.

"Kai? If I were you I wouldn't shoot that ball." Johnny walked to the table and showed Kai a better one. "This one is easier."

"I like challenges." And this sentence he said louder than he wanted.

He looked at the group on the opposite side of the room. They were engaged in an interesting talk making them all gesture a lot. Max and Mariam had joined them and Mariah and Mena had actually managed to put them talking to each other on a nice relaxed mood.

And then his heart got heavier again. It was harder to breathe and some sort of sorrow invaded him. But it was a test, it was all a test to his emotional strength – or at least that was what he pushing himself to believe.

But then he got back to the game as the other group went on talking.

"Nice shot," Johnny reckoned. "I didn't think you would be able to do it."

Kai nodded. "Your turn," he said to Spencer.

"Right. I'll try to match that ball of yours," the blond said hitting a ball.

But then someone made an incredible discover.

"You guys have a piano here." It was Mena.

"D'you play the piano?" asked Mariah.

"Yeah, since I was little," Mena answered.

"Then maybe you wanna play this one." Robert was not only paying attention to the game but also to the talk.

"Yeah. I'll give it a try," she said getting up and heading to the piano. "This is a good one."

"Really? I don't think that any of us knew that." Rei smiled. "But now I understand why you were correcting me on that morning before the game. You play the piano."

"Yes. It seems that after all Miss Liszt isn't the only pianist around here." Mena smiled and sat in front of the piano opening it. "Well, lets see what I'm going to play..." She opened a malicious smile, the first real smile in the day.

Her finger began flying over the piano's keyboard on a very fast way for that song had to be played in a minute. She was playing Chopin's _Minute Waltz_ again.

After Chopin she played some well known Mozart compositions and then some Beethoven too. Finally she played Rachmaninov. But it was not until she began playing some unknown compositions that she got everybody's attention.

"That is quite fabulous," Rei commented.

The pool game was now practically over and when Kai abandoned it to sit on an arm-chair.

It was the music, the damn music. It had him so absorbed by it and the player that he couldn't pay attention to nothing else. His eyes were completely focused on that image.

That was something fabulous about those two pieces she played. They were both incredibly sad but still absolutely beautiful.

"Who's the composer?" asked Robert.

"Ichiko Hashimoto," Mena answered. "She composed it for an anime, RahXephon."

"And the names?" asked Rei.

"The first is called _L'aile_ and the second is _Protocols_, and they both belong to RahXephon O.S.T. 2." Mena smiled softly. She too loved those sequences. "The first is actually sang but I don't sing."

"Play them again, please," asked Mariah. "They're fabulous! And I didn't know you were these talented!"

Mena smiled and stretched her fingers, made a scale and then prepared herself to play.

As her fingers approached the keyboard an anxiety mixed with a strange fear overcame Kai. He just couldn't explain it and when she began playing again he had to leave. He couldn't take it anymore. That music and its interpreter were just too much for him. His heart felt like it was about to blow.

So, without any excuse he got from his chair and left. No one noticed really. They were all too much immerged in the music. There was definitely something about their notes that just compelled to hear them over and over again.

Kai walked fast. He needed to go outside, he needed fresh air. His heart was still speeded making the blood run fast and over warming his body. Though the temperature wasn't constant, he kept feeling cold and warm in a matter of seconds.

Finally he decided to go to the huge balcony in front of the seniors' classrooms. That was a quiet place. Rarely anyone was there after classes were over and besides it had a dramatic view.

As he had thought the white balcony supported by columns was completely empty.

He observed the landscape. It was beautiful, no doubt about it. And thought it was a peaceful image he was still very agitated.

The sky was getting slightly red. In an hour and a half the sun would be down. Just like him...

All sort of thoughts invaded his mind. He was weak, his defenses were down and he couldn't help thinking about everything he wished he could just erase from his memory. Deep down there he felt he needed to talk to someone but on the current state of things that didn't seem likely.

But suddenly he heard footsteps behind him.

"So, here you are." The voice denunciated the author of the footsteps. It was Rei.

Kai didn't say a thing. But it didn't matter, Rei said it all for him.

"You know, you have been even more taciturn today."

"You've said it before."

"Yes, but then I didn't know why."

This last sentence made Kai turn to the raven haired teen.

"I told you I would find out." Rei put a smirk upon his face.

"I thought you would." It was a lie, he had never expected Rei would figure it out.

"Well my friend, I must say I got disappointed with myself. The answer was too easy and I took forever to get it."

"That merit is mine."

"Recovering a bit of our sarcasm, aren't we?"

Kai shrugged. The sun was going down slowly. The sky was getting redder promising the next day would be warmer.

"Anyway, what have you concluded?" Kai asked. He had one last hope that Rei hadn't exactly understood what was going on with him but he knew it was useless.

"You're in love, of course."

"Really?"

"Really. And I also know with whom."

"You made a good job, detective."

"I watched you on the cafeteria and in the common room. To tell the truth anyone that knows you and has two eyes could figure it." But before Kai could get worried Rei added, "But no one has figure it. So many are the blind."

"Or few the ones who know me."

"Yes. Don't you wanna know who I think you're in love with?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me."

"And you should be. I must say I got a bit surprised. After Maria you picked another feisty girl. It was to expect that you would have gotten wise to it, but no. Well, it sort of served you well, didn't it?"

Kai turned his face away.

"Oh yes, I also got that it didn't work out very well." Rei sighed. "Hard luck pall. But choosing Mena? That was suicide. I know she's hot and all that but it doesn't take a genius to understand that she's not easy to handle."

"I don't believe in luck."

"So what went wrong?"

"I knew her so well that I forgot she didn't know me. And I went on expecting that everything would turn out alright but ignoring I was a complete strange to her."

"That was not very smart."

"Yes..."

"How bad was it?"

"Pretty bad. Got dumped twice."

"Geez Kai! How come _you _commit the same mistake twice?"

"You try to explain me."

"Okay, so you're seriously in love. And what are you gonna do to prevent being dumped a third time?"

"Nothing. I won't put myself in a position where I can be dumped a third time."

"Yeah, like that would happen. You're in love with her! You're in love with Mena von Thyssen! Seriously Kai, you have no idea what you got yourself into. From all girls, her! One who doesn't give a damn about anything! You really love suicidal relationships."

This time Rei was able to pull out a shy smirk out of Kai's lips.

"You know something? It's a proof of wisdom to know when to quit."

Kai leaned over the edge of the balcony staring at the sunset. "Maybe…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) This is a very small part of REM's Everybody hurts

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And this was chapter 10. A bit unusual, huh? Well, tell me what you think about it. Was I successful describing Kai? Or did I got a bit too much OOC? What you liked and what you didn't, tell me everything. And some suggestions for the next chapter too, please. The action of chapter 11 will take place a week after this chapter's.

Oh, and someone told me we should take bets on who's the secret writer, so we're doing it. I'll publish the results bellow our profiles, on the Vanity Fair section.

And if someone could tell me the last name of the following characters I would appreciate that, though I know some of them don't really have one. Anyway, these are the characters: Claude, Crusher, Garland (this one I remember he has a surname, I just can't remember what it is), Gary, Joseph, Kane, Kenny, Kevin, Mariam, Mathilda, Miguel, Oliver, Ozuma, Rick, Salima and Spencer. Right away thanks for you help!

**To some of the talented people who sent their OCs:** I still don't know if your OCs attend French or German class. I REALLY need to know that.

**And to the rest of them:** Thanks!

See ya on the next chapter!

**PS: **I'm starting to write a new fic (which will only be up once I get to chapter 10) that also takes place in a school. Still it is quite different from this story but I would like if you could give me any ideas to it: what contents should it have, etc... Basically what you find interesting. I'll be waiting…


	12. Decorations

EtherealButterfly: first of all I hope you hadn't got any trouble finding this story because I changed my penname. Well, but if you're reading this it's because you ended up finding it. Anyway (I just love this word), thanks for all the reviews, suggestions, bets... Everything. And here's the new chapter, that's right. I hope you'll like it and then review it – I'll be waiting for the reviews.

And now enjoy the story.

**11. Decorations – Picking the shatters**

Lately Mena's life among The Gang was damn hard. Still, she had promised Hiro, and herself, that she would stay true to her and that meant face everything and everybody. So she got out of her room and moved on with her life. However, this was proving to be more harder than she had expected.

But there were way worst things in this world, so that same morning she was walking along with Chelsea going towards the Philosophy exam.

"I hope it's not a difficult exam," commented Chelsea.

"What's the difference? You're going to have a super grade both ways," answered Mena.

"Yeah, right." Chelsea wasn't convinced. "I don't think I understood 'Action' perfectly," the brunette insisted.

"Chels? Relax. You've studied more than the whole school together."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am."

They walked pass the cafeteria and then up the stairs to the first floor. Then they turned right and nearly crashed Madison, Delancee and Kenzie.

"Watch it!" complained Mena.

"You were the one who crashed against us," replied Madison.

"Yeah, cuz you were standing in the middle of the corridor," continued Mena.

Madison glared at her. "I have no time for this. I've gotta take a last minute doubt." And she went away taking her loyal slaves behind.

"And I always thought slavery wasn't allowed anymore…" Mena sighed.

The Philosophy exam gathered in the same room not just all 10th grade students but also the 11th ones. This meant that she would most likely have Johnny sat somewhere between her and Chelsea. But she hadn't to wait longer to confirm that.

The exam was to take place on the huge classroom that was usually taken by the seniors but were invariably occupied by Miss Rawls, the Philosophy teacher.

And this was a very interesting teacher. As it was from general knowledge she came from a wealthy family, studied in Germany and England, and always wore the latest trends. She was quite young for a Philosophy teacher, couldn't be more than thirty-five, but everybody was young at a certain point (except maybe for Mr. Cherry, the Geography teacher, and the already forgotten nerd literature teacher). But in addiction to that came a dark secret, or better, four dark secrets. But as usually happens to secrets, everybody at school knew about it. And of this consists the secret: Miss Rawls had been married not once, not twice but exactly four times.

And why was this so tremendously fun? Only and just because it always provided a whole range of examples and amusing stories that somehow always diverted them from Mr. Kant's(1) interesting theories. And as a result of that, they were now as ignorant on what concerned to Philosophy as they were on 1st September, when school had begun.

So, deep down there Chelsea's concerns weren't all that unjustified, just not exactly directed to the real source of the lack of knowledge. But strangely no one seemed to be able to identify the problem, or at least no one commented on that…

In fact, this last seemed to be the most likely solution, because these thoughts were now exactly crossing the mind of eight bright students: Mena, Rei, Mariah, Kai, Lee, Salima, Bryan and Madison. This last having the dreadful habit of playing stupid, especially in front of a certain twice-dumped two tones haired boy. Not that she knew about the 'dumped' thing. That detail was kept between the two intervenient and a _smart_ best friend.

Mena was sat on the third row of the room, that was more like an auditorium. Her bright pink pencil case was placed over the giant workbench and she was playing, more like biting, her pen's cap.

"Nervous?" asked Johnny, approaching. As she suspected he looked for a place, an unexisting one, between her and Chelsea, causing Chelsea to move almost a foot and consequently Enrique too and so on.

"Not really," Mena replied when Johnny had finally settled his stuff.

"Then why are you biting your pen's cap?" he insisted.

"I s'ppose it's a natural reflex. The true is that I have nothing better to do," she answered.

"Lame excuse," Enrique said.

"And what d'you know about my nerves?" Mena turned to him.

"Enough to support my theory," the blond said using a couple of words he had learned during his study of Philosophy, which wasn't long...

"Then let me tell you something," she smiled. Chelsea was surprised. Mena smiling at Enrique? She couldn't be up to good. "Whenever I get nervous my natural impulse is to bite my bottom lip, not my pen's cap. Biting a pen's cap means I'm bored," she explained. "Just like now." She glared at the boy.

"And anxious," Enrique added.

"Okay and hungry too, you master of psychoanalyzes," Mena rolled her eyes. "Seriously, it isn't worth the effort of talking to you."

"I've been noticing your pencil case," said Johnny randomly.

"Really?" Mena turned. 'Don't you have anything better to do?'. Then she remembered she was biting a pen's cap to pass the time.

"Well, yes," he continued. "It doesn't go with your personality," he pointed at his friend's pencil case. It was bright pink and had two zips plus a yellow #46(2) that he found to be a badge.

Mena looked at her own pencil case. "You're right. It goes with yours," she said very seriously before bursting to laugh at the sight of Johnny's puzzled face. "Just kidding man! You should see your face!" Johnny went to puzzled to pissed and again to puzzled in the following minutes.

She kept laughing as the rest of the students entered the room. In the end came the teacher.

"Good-morning," she greeted. "Store your books and notes. You'll only need a pen." The whole classed pulled their bags and stored their stuff. Not exactly the whole class, just the honest part. "Good. Now, you have exactly 90 minutes to complete the exam and I won't be taking doubts," Miss Rawls informed.

She began delivering the tests around. "You may begin," she said.

Mena turned up the sheet of paper. Five questions, worthing 20 points each. She read the first and began writing.

To take an exam wasn't something very interesting, especially one of a humanistic subject. Such as Philosophy, for instance, where you have to write a lot and use the minimum of creativity humanly possible. For everybody knows that what teachers really like is the perfect transcription of their past classes. That probably makes them feel good, no one knows really. By all means this was the case and most students didn't know exactly what to write.

As said before, those Philosphy classes were about everything but real philosophy. Or maybe about the philosophy of modern marriages or about discovering philosophy on trivial and vain chats. But this was just something you couldn't write, which was making Mena's simple job of answering a question seem like creating the new theory of relativity.

And as all those thoughts crossed her mind half the time was gone already…

"Only 45 minutes left," informed the teacher.

'Great!' Mena thought. And as if it wasn't enough her long hair was continuously following over the paper, causing her to see locks of hair more detailly than the questions.

As time went on she began having some more lightened ideas and writing some more. In fact that seemed to be pretty much the case of all other students. Except for those who thought it was way more practical to just take a look at their nearest colleague's work quite regardless of the content of the question being completely different.

But when things seemed to be getting better she was attacked by a totally justified cough. Since the previous week that she had been on the edge of catching a flu due to all the rain she had caught on that Wednesday. On the two following days she had even had some headaches but then they disappeared leaving some cough just to prove she had been completely soaked for about two hours.

To tell the truth it was pretty annoying, not just for Mena but to all the other students. When it reached the top of the 'annoyance' Michael couldn't take it anymore.

"Can't you stop coughing? You're irritating everybody!" he complained making everybody look straight at them.

"It's not like I cough cuz I like, jackass," Mena replied.

"Silence!" Miss Rawls was the most pissed of them all. "Here, take a drop." She gave Mena one of those mint candies that are supposed to clear your throat.

"Thanks." And she ate it calming down the cough.

At exactly 10:30 the teacher demanded them to return the tests and they all did it. Then they got out of the classroom and into the corridors.

"So, how did you go?" asked Chelsea as she left with Mena.

"Reasonably bad," answered the red.

"Reasonably bad?" Chelsea repeated.

"Yes, as usual," Mena smiled.

"So that means you're taking an A?"

"No, it means if I get lucky and the teacher is on a good mood I'll take a B."

"Yeah, right," Chelsea wouldn't buy it. Like that would happen to Mena!

Next it was History class, but first they had a tiny little break.

"Lets change our stuff," suggested Mena.

"Sure." And they headed to their dorm.

The girls entered the dorm and as Chelsea was looking for something in her closet Mena looked around for another of her secret writer's messages. Once again he was late. She had noticed he seemed a bit disappointed lately so she was thinking of a plan to cheer him up. She didn't know who he was but he seemed like a nice person so he was worthy of being helped.

Mena opened her laptop in a PowerPoint presentation she had especially created for him and hoped he would understand it was aimed to him.

"Are you going to leave that on?" Chelsea asked as they were leaving the room.

"Yes, I'm charging it," Mena lied.

"Okay." And they left the room with 'The greatest paintings in the History of Art' written on the computer's screen.

"Don't you think our dorm is sort of boring? I mean, it's not very pretty and well decorated. I think it would be wonderful if we could simply re-decorate it." Mena smiled.

In reply Chelsea started to laugh.

"What?" Mena looked puzzled.

"If you have just heard yourself…" Chelsea said between laughs. "You, talking about decorations… So funny!"

"Chels, control yourself. People are looking." It was true, half the corridor watched as Chelsea laughed.

"No, really. The way you said it… Hilarious."

"What did you have for breakfast, Chels?" Mena was starting to look worried. She knew Chelsea sometimes had those strange moments.

"Now seriously, you're right I would love to change a few things about that dorm."

"Then it's settled." Chelsea nodded at Mena statement.

A couple of minutes later they were arriving downstairs to their class. This exam thing had this enormous flaw, the break between the first period and the second was a tiny little thing that was just too ridiculous to even mention.

History class wasn't bad at all. Miss Poppy Deary was nice, occasionally fun and by all means knew all about what was worthy, or not, to know about the History of Humanity. She was blonde and had big lime green eyes. She was pretty but not gorgeous. Mainly she had some style and as she was very dynamic it gave some energy and even some beauty to her features.

Right now they were studying the Greek culture.

"As you should all know the Olympic Games played an important role on the social life of Greece as a whole. We all know that this was one of the few things that gave the Greeks a notion of nation and…" the teacher was explaining.

"I tell you, the Olympic Games were the very best thing of the whole Greek culture," Mena commented to Chelsea.

"But they didn't have football nor fencing," Chelsea replied.

"I know, but it was the best place to pick a husband," the red smiled. "Shame they didn't let women watch."

"But why d'you think it was good to pick a husband?"

"Well, as those dogs treated women as inferior beings and didn't pay them much attention resulting they were always alone they didn't need an interesting, smart or polite husband. They only needed a handsome and hot one. And rich, I almost forgot that. But the winner had his life ensured till his death."

"Makes sense," Chelsea agreed nodding.

"It does. And can you think of a better place to choose a hot husband than a stadium full of naked athletes?"

"Good point. But some of them should be romantic, right? I mean, many of the myths are really romantic. Like that guy who went to hell to retrieve his wife."

"Orpheus," informed Mena. "Well, I suppose those myths are a sort of wish the Greeks had for their own lives. Believe me, perfect marriages like that from Penelope and Odysseus is absolute fiction. I bet that if they had really existed Odysseus would have left a child in each town he passed and eventually Penelope would have gotten tired of waiting."

"Most likely," Chelsea nodded again. Then they stopped talking and turned back to the teacher to take some notes.

The class was going pretty well, at the moment the teacher was showing some images of those Greek vases, this specific having some athletes running. In fact the whole class was perfect till someone knock on the door.

"Yes?" Miss Deary asked.

The door was opened and Principal Vincents appeared.

"Poppy, may I borrow Miss von Thyssen for the rest of the class?" he asked.

Mena got in state of shock. 'What? To the Principal's office? But this time I didn't do a thing! He hasn't been reading Johnson old reports, has he? Fuck!' Suddenly several images from the party till the incident in the soccer game, they all crossed her mind.

"What have you done?" whispered Chelsea. "You aren't in trouble, are you?"

"As far as I'm concerned no, but I don't know if he read Johnson's reports. That could be bad," Mena answered.

"Well Miss von Thyssen, it seems you're dismissed from the rest of my class," said Miss Deary to Mena. "Pitty, you were giving a good contribute to the class."

"Now, clear your stuff and follow me, please," asked the Principal.

She did as she was told and in a couple of minutes she was entering the Principal's office silently. Strangely she found Johnson hadn't occupied his office while he had been gone, she had just changed the labels. So Mena was now in a huge room with white walls, a dark desk and some carmine velvet arm-chairs. It sort of resembled the oval office of the White House.

"Sit down Magdalena," Principal Vincents told her.

She took a while till she fully understood his words for she definitely wasn't expecting to be called Magdalena. Finally she did it. She noticed Principal Vincents was smiling.

"How d'you know I'm named Magdalena?" she broke the silence.

"Oh, your parents told me when they took care of your enrollment here with me," he explained.

"Then why no one else seems to know it?" she replied.

"Because your father informed me you wouldn't probably answer if someone called you that way."

"And why did you?"

"I wanted to try it."

"So you decided not to tell anyone, not even vice-principal Johnson."

"Not even vice-principal Johnson." Mena noticed he was smiling again. "Now, how has your exam month going?"

"Fine, I s'ppose," she answered. "But that's not the reason why you called me here."

"No, it's not. I was also told you were very direct and seems they were right."

"So it seems. Well…"

"Yes. I've been wanting to meet you. You're a new student here and I've taken care of your enrollment but I haven't met you yet," said the Principal.

Mena took a good look at him. He was a tall man, around fifties but with his hair completely white. Yet, he had a young look, full of energy and spirit. His eyes were bright and vivid and his smile curious. He seemed like a good person and she had heard he was a terrific Math teacher.

"Are these enough reasons?" he asked her. "Because I've got some more inside this envelope." He took a Kraft envelop from under some books.

'This is it,' Mena thought. 'He's gonna take from there a pair of good reasons to give me detention for the rest of the term. I'm screwed.'

"You look pale," he observed.

"I am pale," she replied.

"More than usual then. Well, back to the papers, d'you know what this is?"

"I certainly don't." He smiled at her reply, she didn't. Though she tried to conceal it she was damn nervous.

"Well, this is the letter for the next game of our football team," he informed. And suddenly she was incredibly relieved. In fact she almost sighed. 'Damn for the guilty feeling!'

"Good. When is it going to be?" she asked.

"In two weeks."

"Cool, cool."

"But this time we're going to travel a little further. The next game it's in Berne."

"Fine."

"This means you have to be up and ready to leave at nine o'clock. I was told no one had informed you properly last time so I'm making sure it doesn't happen again."

"Okay."

"But take it, this is yours," he gave her the envelop. "Later you can take a careful look at it. Now I would like…" Someone knocked on the door. "Yes?"

"Excuse me Principal, but the vice-principal is calling for your help on an incident on the chemistry lab," said Kenny at the door. Later he smiled to Mena as he noticed her presence.

"Oh, I hope is nothing serious," the Principal expressed concern.

"No, it has nothing to do with chemicals," Kenny ensured. "It was more like a students fight."

"Well, _Mena_ I'll be right back. Wait for me here, please." And he left with Kenny.

"Sure, I'll still be here," she smiled.

She was sat on one of those arm-chairs looking around at the piles of papers. Piles and piles of student files, plus some Math assessments and administration papers.

Mena got up to stretch her legs and have a clearer view of the diplomas hanging on the wall as well of the notes. Certificates and honor diplomas were the most common. Nothing very interesting, really. But as passing by the Principal's desk something caught her attention.

It was a folder with the name Strauss, Maria di Trevi Modena written on it. Somehow Mena was impressed by it.

'Maria, huh? Where have I heard that name? It was something important, that I remember,' she thought. Then she finally related things. Maria was that girl Johnny and the others had told her about, that girl who was really important on The Gang's history. That sure made her curiosity pump.

But that Maria could be anyone. She never knew her last name, it could be Strauss as it could be Joyce or McIntosh. But still Mena had the feeling it was her, for the way that folder was placed on the desk as it was really important.

Mena couldn't resist, she had to look. She waited to listen if anyone was coming and then opened the folder.

_Maria di Trevi Modena Strauss _

_Date of Birth: 1990. July. 16th_

_Nationality: Italian_

_Mother: Maria Helena…_

Okay, this first part was boring but at least now she was pretty sure this was _the _Maria.

Once again she didn't hear any footsteps so she went on with her reading skipping to the next page. And to the other and the other for the following were related only with her grades, which by the way were very good. But then she reached something interesting:

_2004. September. 25th : detention for two weeks. The student was found, after midnight, on the restrict area of the swimming pool accompanied by **Anthony**, Samantha-Lynn; **Fernandez**, Julia; **Fernandez**, Raul; **Granger**, Tyson; **Hiwatari**, Kai; **Jurgen**, Robert; **Kage**, Kira; **Kon**, Rei; **Koslova**, Dynasty; **Kotai**, Kamia; **Kotai**, Micah; **Ling**, Mariah; **Ling**, Lee; **McGregor**, Johnny; **Mojica**, Aedan; **Parke**r, Michael; **Tiazuki**, Noelle; **Tornatore**, Enrique; **Ulricson**, Kaida. _

_2004. November. 30th : detention for three afternoons. The student was found accompanied by **Hiwatari**, Kai; **Kimura**, Dane; **Kimura**, Juliet; **McGregor**, Johnny; **Neeson**, Nicola on the fields during the second period of the morning._

Mena skipped some more lines and into the third term.

_2005. May. 14th : four weeks detention. The student was caught hitting severely a colleague, causing large bruises on the other student._

_2005. May. 22nd : two months daily detention. The student, along with some others, was found in possession of a bladed instrument (dagger) after, allegedly, having attacked a colleague. The student claimed legitimate defense. The veracity of both students testimony was never proved, therefore the punishment concerns only the possession of the dagger._

And this was the end of the criminal record. That girl had quite a history! And who would tell? She came from a fancy family! But that didn't mean a thing really and Mena _sure _knew that.

Mena continued reading. Next it came the medical record. That should be long if there were daggers involved.

The first pages talked of nothing but occasional headaches, usually monthlies, which explained the origin. Then some cuts during tennis practice and some bruises. But then…

_2005. January. 16th : broken elbow and dislocated shoulder._

_2005. March. 03rd : strong nauseas and vomiting._

_2005. April. 04th : loss of senses due to low blood-pressure. _

_2005. Ap…_

Suddenly someone opened the door. 'Shit!' Principal Vincents was back. He looked at Mena obviously thinking 'What are you doing?' but he didn't say a thing.

"Sorry." She returned to her seat.

"Curiosity is natural," he answered paying attention on what she had been sneaking.

"But I shouldn't have been sneaking in your stuff," she apologized.

"You're right, you shouldn't. But it is obvious that something caught your attention."

"Indeed."

"But if you really want to know one day I'll tell you the sad story of Miss Maria Strauss."

'God! Has she died? For the way he speaks about her…'

"You look pale, again," he observed.

"But as I told you, I…"

"You _are_ pale, I know. But something is upsetting you…"

"The way you said it, 'the sad story of Miss Maria Strauss', it's like she had… died."

"Oh no, she's very alive, I can tell you." Mena didn't look convinced. "I've spoken to her yesterday."

"Okay."

"Yes. Unless you have something else to tell me you may leave. The bell is about to ring," Principal Vincents smiled.

"Well, as a matter of fact I wanted to ask your permission to change our dorm's decoration a bit. It looks sort of grey, dead."

"Very well. What do you have in mind?"

"Some accessories me and Chelsea have brought from her house in NY and new furniture disposal," Mena explained.

"Seems fine to me. Lets make a deal, if it gets really bad you'll put everything back, if it gets good I'll let use some of the spare furniture in the basement."

"Deal."

"Deal. Now, if you excuse me… I've things to take care of."

"Okay, have a nice day, Principal Vincents."

"Have a nice day, Magdalena." And Mena left.

The last period was German. It wasn't the coolest subject ever but it could be a lot worse and besides she needed to process that new intelligence.

Mena met Chelsea in their dorm.

"Hey! You aren't in trouble, are you?" Chelsea asked.

"No, not really. I just went to ask if we could do some changes in this dorm." Nothing like tell half-truths…

"Really? And can we?"

"Absolutely. We'll take care of it this afternoon."

"Cool!" Chelsea smiled. She was right, Chelsea was more into decorations than Mena though she was the one whose mother was an interior design (just a fancy name for decorator).

The girls entered the dorm and changed their books. Chelsea was now carrying a book called 'Prêt-à-Lîre' and a huge _Dictionaire_. Mena looked for her simple 'Deutsch1' and her yellow Taschenwörterbuch(3). But before she left she picked the small paper next to her properly closed PC.

He saw it! He saw it! A stupid childish happiness invaded Mena. Why in hell was she so happy for a damn piece of paper? She didn't know and for the moment she wasn't interested in finding out. Maria was enough mystery for her.

And speaking of Maria, Mena sure had to find Robert and ask him a few things about her. But for the moment she was running late so Chelsea and she slammed the door behind them and left each for her classroom, Mena only having time to bring the paper along with her.

For a moment she thought she would be late but then she felt Fraulein Stegner behind her, so she was safe.

Mena sat at the bottom of the room, as usual. She opened her book on a random page and opened the folded paper she was keeping over the book.

_Hello again. Or should I say Hallo? I believe you're having German class soon._

'Yeah, now.' As the matter of fact the teacher was already telling something about the German formal letter but Mena was more interested on informal ones.

_Tell me, how's your health? It seems you've been coughing a lot and I noticed you went straight to your room after lunch the past days. I was told you were having some severe headaches._

'Then if you were told that I was having a headaches all I need is to ask Chelsea who she told about my headaches. I bet she was the one who told you. I don't think anyone else knew about it. Well Robert knew, but it doesn't seem like him to be informing people about my condition. It was Chelsea.'

Mena was absolutely delighted. She was getting closer at the time to find her secret writer. She went on reading.

_Well, take care of yourself. Or ask somebody to do it for you. You can go to the infirmary anytime you want. But I trust you've done it. Headaches are a very bad thing to endure._

_Now something else, d'you know there's an up coming football game? It is within three weeks. I know it may seem that that is an eternity but I can assure you time will fly. I hope you won't get injured again. But I trust you won't for it was your fault and yours only that you nearly broke your hand. In fact that's something that still amazes me._

_How could you do such a mistake? Simply unbelievable. How can someone with so fantastic qualities go and do such a stupid thing? I thought you were better than that. In fact, and I haven't written about it before, but the whole chain of events that day in the field was very unfortunate._

She was waiting for this talk to come for ages now. She got simply amazed when the day after the game she received a very nice letter that besides informing her about the daily regularity of the messages said nothing but congratulate her about her game. So here it was now…

If she hadn't closed yet that chapter of her life she would probably be very pissed at that guy, but as that wasn't the case she took the critics very well. At least for a person like Mena.

The letter went on.

_Well, for now it's all but soon I'll have to tell you something not so pleasant. Right away I hope you'll forgive me. Goodbye._

And then there was a PS that was clearly written a good time after, for it was written using a different pen and the handwriting showed he was in a hurry.

_PS: if you could see me you would see a smile. You do pay me attention after all. I must say that every time I write to you I'm not expecting you'll do it._

'But yet you keep doing it every day…' A soft smile took over Mena's features.

_Anyway, thank you for having spent time with me. And you chose a great lot of beautiful paintings. It seems that besides an artist you're also a lover. Very well. Now goodbye and smart way to communicate…_

This was the end of the letter. Mena was still smiling.

She put down her book to see her teacher looking threatening at her plus lots of eyes set on her.

"Fraulein Thyssen, lesen Sie den text, bitte." The teacher faked a smile that seemed to say 'I got you'.

Mena was pissed. 'Geez! Ain't I a lucky girl! She had to ask me to read now!' Mental complain, mental complain.

Everybody was staring at her like she was some Zoo freak. Mena pictured an image of herself standing in a cage with a sign beneath: "Female Student caught not paying attention to stupid boring German class."

But the worst was that having all eyes set over her meant that a certain pair of bright dark crimson orbs were also focused on her. At least she expected their expression to be sad.

Totally clueless about which text the teacher meant she took a look at her colleagues' books. Finally she distinguished a 76 on the bottom of the page. Now she only had to hope there was only one text in that page.

Page 76, page 76… There it was. But there were three texts…

"Uh… Uh…" Mena wasn't sure which ones had been already read.

"Den dritten, Fraulein Thysen." Fraulein Stegner was no longer happy. Still, how come she knew exactly that Mena hadn't idea about which text was meant to be read? That was probably one of the interesting things they teach you when you study to become a teacher.

"Der Kasper, der war kerngesund,

ein dicker Bub und kugelrund.

Er hatte Backen rot und frisch;

die Suppe aß er hübsch bei Tisch…" And Mena went on reading the poem about the young boy who died because he stopped eating his soup. 'The things they write to children!' she thought as she finished.

Finished too was her class and now it was time to have lunch. But first she had to stop by her dorm.

Luckily Chelsea was there too.

"Hey!" Mena smiled.

"Hi. So, how was your class?"

"Regularly boring. Besides I was asked to read a stupid text that really didn't know which was and... Well, forget it." Mena shook her head. "And how was yours?"

"Great!" Chelsea was all smiles. "But now lets have lunch, I'm starving."

"Fine. But first just tell me something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Who did you tell I was having some headaches?"

"Uh… Lots of people. Sorry," she added right away.

"No, no prob. Just don't do it again." And she smiled inviting Chelsea to leave the room with her and go to the canteen.

Mena was disappointed. She had hoped Chelsea would have only told a couple of guys, but that wasn't the case. And besides she was slightly pissed with the fact that Chelsea was publicizing Mena's weaknesses on the first people she saw. Mena was too proud to take that happily.

The girls entered the canteen and went to their places. Mena already knew lunch was going to be a silent meal. She was still sat next to Kai and she didn't feel very comfortable talking to Robert, who was in front of her, because all their talk would be heard.

But there seems to be a strange mal-function on male's brain that makes them totally unable to understand signs, and all this to say that Robert tried to pull out a conversation at all cost.

"What did you have now?" he asked.

"German." She got back to the chicken pie.

"Did it go well?"

She nodded.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just not on an oral mood, that's all." Lier, liar, liar…

"Fine." Robert got disappointed but found some solace on the following dessert, that being French pudding.

Lunch, that was sort of desolate, finally ended totally not being missed.

Still before Mena left table she had a bright idea. Their room was way too big to have a total make-over made by only two pairs of hands some extra came in need. So…

"Hey Mariah, Salima, d'you guys wanna help me and Chels on our dorm make-over?" Mena asked.

"Sure, that sounds like a fun way to spend an afternoon." Mariah opened a smile.

Mena turned to Salima.

"I'm in. Mariah's right, that could be fun."

"Then deal. I'm going to pick some stuff and then I'll meet you in the dorm. Nr 274, don't forget." Mena smiled.

"Oh, I take them with me." Chelsea showed up behind. "Cool, this will be fun."

"I hope so…" And Mena went away, but first a look at what the school could offer to help the make-over…

On the basement she found some book shelves, satin cochins and other stuff that certainly didn't match the rest of the school's decoration.

That stuff was heavy. Mena dragged it all to her dorm the best she could.

But when she reached the second floor she found someone to help her.

"Hey, Mena!" It was Rei going up with Kai, Johnny and Robert.

"Let me help you," said Johnny picking some of her stuff followed by Robert. "So what's this stuff?"

"Book shelves, cochins..." she answered.

"I know what they are I wanna know what are you doing with them." Johnny glared at Mena. He was starting to think that he should watch her. She was tricky.

"I'm doing my dorm a make-over," she explained.

"Cool." Rei smiled. "The dorms are kinda boring really."

"That's because they're all the same," said Robert smiling.

Mena smiled back and then noticed Kai. Quiet, of course. She hadn't expected any different. A small part of her was sorry for him, it was hard to be dumped, of course. But the rest of her just couldn't feel the same. He had dug his own grave.

"Well, where shall we put this stuff?" asked Robert.

"At the door of my dorm, please," she answered.

As they started to walk they heard the sound of a mobile ringing. It was Kai's. He answered it and for the first in a week she heard his voice. But only from far for he walked away to talk with some privacy.

The rest of them moved on to room 274.

"Thanks guys." She opened a smile.

The three males settled the book shelves plus the cochins and other accessories in the ground.

"Anytime," answered Johnny.

As he and Rei walked away Mena turned to Robert.

"I was really wanting to talk to you," she said.

"Yes?" Robert showed a little surprise.

"Well, I found some papers that I really shouldn't have but that doesn't really matter right now. The thing is that I found about that Maria girl you told me about ages ago."

"I see."

"And I found about her all by myself so I was hoping you could... supply me, lets call it that way, some extra intelligence for me to fully understand what I read."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"I know you're under a promise but in this particular case I found everything by myself."

"Still, I can't tell you a thing. But I've told you, ask Kai he can tell you."

'Right. Like I could ask Kai, especially after all that happened. The guy would probably like to have me killed! No, really there's something slightly twisted about him and I don't want to find it on my back.' Her mind was flying at hyper-speed. But then she got an idea.

"I know she hang out with you. And I know she used to get injured," she said hoping he would make a remark.

"Yes, that used to happen." But he didn't.

Mena was getting out of ideas. "And I know about the dagger." She had no idea of why she said this but it sounded like it had one hell of a story behind it.

And she would soon find out she wasn't that far from the truth.

"So you do know about the dagger."

"Two months detention."

"That was unfair." A soft nostalgic look glanced over Robert's eyes.

"Really?" Mena had to take the opportunity to get as much info as possible.

"Yes, everybody around here carries a dagger and no one else ever got grounded because of that."

Everybody? She couldn't exactly see the connection but this she wasn't expecting. Everybody? Was he carrying a dagger as they spoke.

Suddenly she thought that if Kai wanted her death he would have probably killed her by now. But then she shook off those thoughts. That was stupid. That was the result of too many CSIs, Criminal Minds and 24. For that day on only Desperate Housewives, Will and Grace, Grey's anatomy and once per month Medium.

She mussed had remained silent for a good time for Robert kissed her forehead and left.

"See ya at dinner," he said waving back.

"Right..."

'Daggers, huh? There's somethin very strange here... Very strange... What have I got myself into... If it wasn't enough that secret writer now I have another mystery to solve.'

She entered her room when she heard her mobile ringing.

"Yes?"

"Mena? It's Mariah. Look, we've gotten ourselves in trouble so we're in detention. I don't think we'll be able to help you anymore."

"What? What did you do?"

"Uh... Insulted Kenzie and Delancee and nearly hit Madison?" Mariah said.

"All of you? You mean you, Salima and Chelsea?"

"Yeah, we all. Sorry."

"Oh, don't be sorry. I bet that if I had been there I would have actually hit her."

"Well, I tried but then Johnson came and... I can't talk anymore, she's coming. See ya." Mariah hang out the phone.

"See ya!" Mena said to herself. "Well, it seems it's just you and me," she turned to the shelves.

For the rest of the afternoon Mena dedicated herself to changing the boring place that her dorm was and apologizing the people who had tripped in the furniture she put outside the room. She occasionally ate some candy bars too.

Alone it was all way harder. Some of the stuff she brought was damn heavy and the only way she got them any near the door it was because the other guys had helped.

Finally at 18:56 she was finally finished. Now the room was way cooler. The five beds had been aligned with the door and the remaining area (the room had an "L" shape) was turned into was a nice living room, with the book shelves separating it from the bedroom part. Mena got pretty satisfied with her job but that drag and drop thing was way tiring.

She lay down on her bed. She needed to decompress but yet to burn the last energies she still had. Her mind was tired but not the body. A physical activity was just what she needed.

So suddenly she remembered the swimming pool. She had never used it. That would be a nice place to spend the rest of her day, to think.

Dagger, huh? What a nice thing. And there was still that secret writer, that's write. That guy didn't leave her mind for a second. Everyday she got more curious. Strangely she accepted his critics and that was VERY rare.

So yes, the pool was definitely a good idea. She raided her closet for a swimsuit and enter the bathroom to dress it. Above it she put on a tracksuit. She put her towel and swimming glasses on a sports bag and closed the door behind her.

The pool wasn't very far. It was just like Johnny had said, near the tennis courts.

She saw the opened lights glowing inside it and she figured it was opened and available for the students use.

Inside it was big and modern. They were talking of an Olympic pool, 50 meters long, with illusionary blue water moving always on the same rhythm. Around the pool there were some chairs and boards to jump.

She dropped her bag in one of the chairs and hurried herself to get into the water. She knew it would be a complicated process for she always felt cold.

Finally she managed to completely emerge herself in the cold liquid and started to stretch her muscles.

Then she started her first lap. And then another and another.

She knew she would have gym classes in that pool but they were still far and maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to train her resistance before things got to hard.

She enjoyed swimming. It was relaxing. But as it didn't set the mind on anything quickly her thoughts flowed to the secret writer.

Who was that guy? Who was that guy who knew her so well? As far as she could tell she had never met someone like him.

At the same time it was strange and even uncomfortable. He could read her almost like a book and that felt really dangerous to her personality. She wasn't used to it and she didn't know how to deal with it.

She had to find out who was he or she would drive insane. She couldn't bare it much longer.

Suddenly Mena heard someone walking in as she finished another 50 meters and she stuck her head out of the water.

It turned the person was Kai.

'Great, just my luck!' she thought. "Hello," she said when he saw her.

"Hello."

She was about to dive back when he spoke.

"I wasn't expecting to find you here."

"I came to try the pool. I was told it was very good and it seems they were right." Mena tried to sound as natural as possible and so far she was on a good way.

"Yes, it is a good pool."

'How can he be this controlled?' she kept wondering. 'It was to expect that he would avoid talking to me. Did he forget me already?' Then she noticed he was standing totally dressed on his dark clothes and not in his shorts. But what really scared her was the thought that she might be interested in seeing him as naked as possible keeping a certain respectability, mean on his shorts.

Anyway, she shook off those thoughts and prepared herself to go back into the water when he spoke again.

"Have you had gym class here already?"

"No. Right now we're having class in the gymnasium."

"I see..."

They remained perfectly silent for the next minutes making them look at least strange. But then the most amazing thing happened. Mena watched as Madison came in in bikini and approached Kai.

She was wearing a very short yellow bikini that contrasted with her toffee skin. And even to swim she had make-up and that dreadful oil she put on her skin to make it shine.

If Mena hadn't controlled herself so well her jaw would have completely dropped. Some things you just have to see because told no one would believe, and this was just the case.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting," Madison smiled to Kai.

"No, it was alright," he turned to her. Suddenly he was talking like if the red wasn't there at all. They had totally forgotten she was still there and watching. Or maybe that was the idea…

It was getting harder to control herself... Madison with Kai? Was there a more awkward couple? Just a week ago he would have asked a court order to get her out of his way and now she was almost all over him.

Mena pushed herself back to the swimming. Suddenly she found herself swimming at an amazing speed guided by her thoughts.

That Kai wasn't such a great guy after all. He had just been dumped and he was already after another girl. And worse, after a girl he had so clearly despised. Nice, really nice. And Mena lost all her compassion towards him. In fact, she was now committed to have the biggest despise towards him.

But then a new idea crossed Mena's mind. And if he was just trying to make her feel jealous? She hadn't thought about it. No, that possibility hadn't been considered before. But more important was to know if he was succeeding...

Of course not. She wasn't jealous, she was just surprised with the fact that he seemed to have a very bad character and be a very despicable person, unworthy of any sort of consideration. Or at least that was what she was telling herself.

But she didn't really care, she had her secret writer and he was getting more interesting at the time. And that was what really mattered...

(1): Mr. Kant as in Immanuel Kant, the great German philosopher. He's really great if you ask me, though I don't always agree with him. But you're not interested in that, are you?

(2) #46 is Valentino Rossi's number. And he's the best motorcycle racer ever. Go Yamaha! .

(3) Because no one is obliged to share my love by foreign languages: Prête-à-Lîre Ready to read; Dictionaire Dictionary (this one is sort of obvious, isn't it?); Deutsch1 is the simple name of my old German book and means German 1; Taschenwörterbuch pocket dictionary

And this was chapter eleven… Hope you've enjoyed it.

And we're taking bets on who's the secret writer! I'll publish the results bellow our profiles, on the Vanity Fair section.

Well, thanks for reading and to all who reviewed this story so far: You guys are great. Anyway, if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them, better, to read them. And, of course, your opinions too, even if they aren't very flattering. Well, I guess I'll see ya around in the next chapter, right? Oh, and I most warn you that the only reason why this chapter was so quickly put up (quick for my standards) was because I had written it already. This was supposed to be chapter 10 but then I came with a better idea and this ended being 11 instead.

And I remember that there are still some OCs which I don't know if they study French or German. Please tell me, I really need to know that. Right away thanks for you help!


	13. The beginning of the end

**EtherealButterfly: **chapter 12! I'm so proud of myself. Who would tell I would write this far? If I have someone to thank that will be you guys who reviewed so far. Thanks! And now the story – enjoy please! Oh, and review, nothing like faithful readers! (Geez, what an excess of '!')

**12. The end of the beginning or the beginning of the end**

Even though a week had passed it still amazed Mena the way she had met Kai and Madison at the swimming pool. Not that anything very interesting had happened in her presence but also she didn't stick around quite long enough to see what was that meeting about, so... Basically it could have been about everything and anything that it would be all the same to her.

In fact she had way more important things in her mind to be wasting time with Kai and Madison. Although it was practically impossible not to since Madison was now regularly found not far from him. The only time she wasn't exactly glued to him was during meals but Mena was about to offer her her place next to Kai, that way she would solve them both a problem.

But the only flaw in that plan was that Mena wasn't exactly a kind, generous person and the fact that_ that_ _was her place_, her property, made her think twice about give it out to Madison.

But still she was far more interested on something else, or better, someone else. The truth was that no matter how hard she tried she kept finding herself thinking of the damn secret writer. The time in which she had found cute that whole thing was gone, now if she didn't hear from him she felt anxious and then pissed for being anxious the rest of the day. So her mood wasn't the best lately and people around her were having a certain trouble dealing with it.

But all who cared about her blamed the whole exams thing for it. Too much stress, too much junk food, too much nights spent awake.

The only person who had a different explanation was Chelsea. As she knew Mena wasn't exactly into junk food and that she had slept very well (or at least she had remained lay in her bed during all night) the only possible excuse was that Mena was in love.

And that was what she was telling the red head that morning in the cafeteria causing Mena almost to spit all her orange juice.

"Are you freakin kidding me?" Mena eye's were wide open. "Seriously! And who would I be in love anyway?"

"Dunno. You tell me, who is he?" Chelsea widened a smile.

"What have you been smoking, Chels?"

Chelsea's smile disappeared. "See, this is what I'm talking about: chronic bad mood. You don't smile, you don't laugh and you spread all your meanest sarcasm over the poor people who talk to you."

"Thanks for introducing me to myself. That's who I am."

"Maybe. But now add constant anxiety (yes, I got it all), obsession for romantic goth poems and, now I'm gonna ruin all your excuses, total and I mean TOTAL, obsession with your looks. Now tell me I'm wrong." Chelsea got back her smile but this one showed triumph.

"You're wrong." That was Mena's typical answer. They asked for it and she gave them, that simple.

"Okay, and now convince me of that." Chelsea wouldn't quit.

But Mena wasn't interested at all in playing that game. "I don't have patience for that. So you stick with yours that I'll stick with mine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

The second period Tuesday morning was Arts. It was conjoint with 10th B but that no longer constituted a problem. There was nothing or _no one_ there that could disturb her anymore.

Yes, for the moment being she had decided that Kai would be only admired as hot and that was all. And even though that could be somehow suggestive as they were in Arts and beauty should be properly admired that fact didn't even slightly affect her.

But something else did.

As they climbed up the stairs to their dorm the damn anxiety grew on her. The break was nearly over and she sure knew what it meant. Yeah, a new message.

When they entered the room Mena hurried to ship Chelsea to the bathroom or anywhere far from the beds. Once she had done it she started looking around for the usual and so wanted folded paper. But in vain. Simply there wasn't any paper.

'No paper...' she kept telling herself. 'No paper...'

That she wasn't expecting. He had promised he would write everyday. Somehow she felt betrayed. She didn't know exactly why or what gave her the right to feel so but that was simply how she felt. And for the much she would like to change it she couldn't.

But as she was committed in attributing him all the best qualities in this world and the next she decided he was simply late. That was it. Many were the times in which he had put the letter only in the second break. So this _HAD _ to be the reason.

And as there wasn't any message she picked her Art stuff and waited for Chelsea to come out of the bathroom.

Now all she had to do was thinking of another good explanation to keep Chelsea away in the next break.

It was not like she didn't trust her best friend but some things are private and so they should be kept. And this was quite the case.

Of course that if she decided on telling everything about it to Chelsea she would probably feel much more relieved and light, that's what friends are for. But the sad truth was that she just didn't know how to justify that need for the guy's letters and still making it all sound sane. And for the moment that was quite a challenge.

Finally Chelsea left the bathroom and picking her stuff they slammed the door of their dorm behind them.

"Did you know Mariah and Salima had a make-over on their dorm?" asked Chelsea.

"Now I do."

"I haven't seen it yet but I doubt that it got as cute as ours. Not that I don't think they have talent but we had all that stuff that we brought back from NY and they gave a very nice personal touch to the thing. You did a great job."

"Thanks." Mena sighed. She wasn't particularly interested on that make-over thing.

"Oh, and we had your genetic inheritance."

"What has genetics to do with decorations?"

"Nothing really, just that as your mom is an interiors designer you may have caught some of her expertise," Chelsea explained.

"My mother's expertise is absolutely not genetic. An appetence to do something is never genetic and capabilities are only genetic as far as they concern physical competences such as running or jumping. The rest are impressed through education."

"Ooo... You have been reading the Philosophy book!" Chelsea opened a smile of admiration.

"Not really." Mena shook her head. "This was all explained to me while I was still a little girl. Basically all I had to do was ask how come me and my brother had orange hair and my mother had black hair and my father was a platinum blond. Then they went and told me the whole story."

The girls climbed the stairs to the last floor where the Art studios were.

The bell rang as they stepped inside the sunny room where some people were already sat in their places. Fall light was always a beautiful thing and it lit the room in a soft yellow tone.

Mena and Chelsea entered followed by the teacher.

"Bonjour! Bonjour, mes bijoux!" This was Marguerite Bouquet, their Canadian Art teacher. "Tohday we'rre drrawing ah picturre of dies beautifull vase I brôt!"

She placed a vase at a pedestal at the center of the room and then hand out some sketch paper sheets.

"Good lack!" she wished. "Dis drrawings arre goeing tô be avaluated." And she smiled.

The naked truth was that Mena didn't feel like drawing, something that was at least strange for she always felt like drawing.

She was anxious, again. Anxious and insecure, she feared not to have a message over her bed when she got her dorm. And she sure needed it.

But the worst thing was that she couldn't explain those feelings.

Still time was running out and she had to draw the damn vase so she tried to focus on her assignment.

She drew a couple of lines but then she was suddenly cut by Madison's loud voice.

"Isn't it great?" Madison leaned over Kai's table with her sketch.

Mena widen a smirk. "D'we have a happy couple?" she asked Mariah.

"You mean Madison and Kai? Geez! The world would be lost!" Mariah smiled.

"Yeah? But they seem very cute," Mena insisted. Still she was lying. They would never look cute together.

"Take a clearer look. She's doin all the work and he's just not saying no."

"But he should. I mean, I thought he hated her."

"Well, I wouldn't call it hate cuz he saves all his hatred to somebody else…"

'Me?' Mena wondered.

"…But no, he' not very fond of her," Mariah finished. "The thing is that apparently all her obsession about him turned to be useful."

"Useful how?"

"Dunno. Maybe he wants to play jealous on someone. Don't know really. As far as I know Kai isn't exactly interested in anyone."

"Oh… And you Mariah?"

"Well, me..." Mariah wasn't sure if it was totally safe to let it out. "D'you remember that soccer captain?"

"Soccer captain? You mean that guy who played against us for the Football Cup?" Mena asked. "What was his name..."

"Karl."

"That's right. So you're up to him?"

"Well... He's cute..."

"No doubt about that." Mena remembered the guy. He sure had some beautiful eyes. And a great body too. "But have you guys got to meet well?"

"Not very well, but he's coming to our school next term, so..."

"Really? It seems half the world is moving to our school next term," Mena commented.

"And you Mena?" Mariah sure wanted to know about her friend's love life.

"What about me?" If Mariah was interested on that subject she wasn't. She had not even told Chelsea about that thing with Kai. In fact, that was an issue she preferred not to touch.

"Well, are you seeing anyone that we don't know about?" asked Mariah, daring to ask it to Mena.

"No, not really. Single and happy." Mena smiled. She hoped that that would be the end of the conversation but it was only the beginning.

"And Robert, huh?"

"What about him? He's just a friend, a really good one."

"But you sure spend a lot of time together. What d'you do?"

"Talk, mainly. Believe me, it's not as interesting as it may seem," Mena said. "You see, he's a great guy but he's not exactly cute…"

"You're right about that."

"And besides he tends to play paternalist on me and though that's a bit annoying I can bare it in a friend but never on a boyfriend."

"Perfectly fair."

And both girls got back to their works.

Suddenly Mena noticed she was shading her picture on a very heavy way. She didn't know why she was doing it but it was completely natural and somehow the result was more rewarding that way.

Even after all that gossip about couples and stuff like that she couldn't forget the secret writer thing. Apparently she wouldn't forget it till she had the new letter in her hands.

But more than that what was pissing her was the fact that she couldn't get over not even for half a second and still she couldn't understand why. The _why_ was killing her. Why was she so obsessed with it, with him? She had to figure it soon or she would drive crazy.

The class went on till 12:00, time in which all students left the room.

This was the time. Mena ran to her dorm not even waiting for Chelsea but unfortunately she was held by Johnny who showed up.

"I have a terrible news for you," he said looking like someone who's about to announce the end of the world.

"Well, spit it out at once. Holding back that tragedy won't help anyone," she answered.

"Well, our next game was called off."

"What? That game in Berne? Called off?"

"Yeah. They didn't tell me the motives but I guess they'll tell you, since you're the captain."

"And they did it just like that?" Mena couldn't believe her ears.

"Just like that. Sorry, I'm pissed too."

"Oh I'm not pissed, I'm disappointed."

"Well, yeah, I guess that's a better way to say it." Johnny nodded. "By the way Mena, how's your hand? Did it heal fully?" he asked.

"Yeah, perfectly fine now. It was severely stupid but luckily it has healed and now it is a good as always," she answered taking a careful at her hand.

"Good. Can you imagine that Kai also smashed his hand?"

"Really? He didn't see what happened to mine? He could have spared that pain. And what took him to that?" Mena opened a smile and the guys around her too. "What did he missed?(1)"

Suddenly she felt someone pass behind her.

"Your heart." It was Rei, on a low voice.

She turned to answer but he walked fast and soon was out of reach.

How did that guy know? Had Kai told him? That she didn't expect and much least such a comment.

"What happened?" Johnny called her back to reality. "What did Rei tell you that you seem like you saw a ghost."

"That we had a test today and I totally forgot," she lied.

"Alright, that's reason enough," he said looking like he had had some experience on the matter. "In that case I'll leave you trying to memorize at least four smart things to say."

"Thanks, but I'm not that desperate." She glared. "You're talking about yourself, not me."

"Right, suit yourself." And Johnny went away.

Finally Mena ran to the room and yes, there it was, beautifully folded (like a regular folded piece of paper could ever be beautiful, but still she thought it was) over her bed.

No one was around so she grabbed it and began reading.

_Good-morning. I'm sorry if I'm late._

She didn't mind, somehow she had known it all the time.

_I heard somewhere in the corridors that the next game of the soccer team had been canceled. I hope I'm not the one to give you the sad news. But the subject brings me to something I've promised I would return to, that game. _

_How could you do such a mistake? Simply unbelievable. How can someone with so fantastic qualities go and do such a stupid thing. I'm not talking about smashing your hand, because that was another sort of stupidity, but that fact that you got all annoyed and refused to celebrate your team's victory. That was extremely unfair. Those people were counting on you, you're their captain, you're supposed to always be there for them. If you can't do this right than I suggest you drop it for someone who can._

She read this and reckoned he was right. In her heart she had admitted long ago but it was always hard to see the facts placed like this, so crudely. Still she was unable to get mad to that guy, who came and said all the truths no matters how much they hurt. Yes he always presented the naked truth, that one that no one wanted to hear and usually people ended up convincing themselves that it never existed.

The letter was nearly over so Mena went on reading the final lines.

_And finally I must tell you that tomorrow it will be my last letter. I feel like I have achieved what I had proposed myself to do so I think there's no point in continuing this._

Mena froze. How could that happen? What can he mean with this? And especially, why now?

The letter was still there and there was another promised for the next day but she felt like she had lost them already.

She suddenly felt empty, like if an important part of her had been taken away and drowned somewhere cold and dark.

She read the final lines over and over again until she knew them almost by heart: "_tomorrow it will be my last letter. I feel like I have achieved what I had proposed myself to do so I think there's no point in continuing this._"

Somehow she refused to believe it – total and complete denial. That wasn't fair, he was betraying her.

That wasn't true, he hadn't signed a contract or something, he had not even promised he would write forever, but she couldn't avoid to feel it that way. She had gotten completely used to his handwriting, to his writing style, to his words, to his direct ways… And even that she forgave him.

She was used to him in such a way that she couldn't imagine not to find that piece of paper over her bed, it was like it was already part of her room. But more than part of her room it was part of her soul, of her heart.

And then it was like if someone had stabbed her heart and she finally understood it. It had to be it, there was no other possible explanation. How could that happen? But yet she knew there was no turning back, it was it.

Mena covered her face with her hands as hot tears rolled over her pretty face.

She had no idea of how it had happened but the truth, the sad truth, was that she had fallen in love with that guy and his writing. She had grown completely dependent on his words, on his soul in shape of letters.

What had she got herself into! She had made such an effort never to fall in love again and now she had lost her heart for a guy that she didn't even know who he was! Could she be on a worse situation?

Yes, he was threatening to disappear and she still didn't know he was and hadn't a clue about what to do.

But still she had to find a solution, now that she had finally realized that she couldn't go on without those lines.

Now, more than ever, she had to know who he was, she really had. She couldn't be in love with a "shadow". But first of all she had to figure a way to ensure he would keep writing. She needed that extra time to find his identity.

Mena sat on the edge of her bed and took a deep breath. At least she already had the because to that why that was bothering her. But what a because… It turned Chelsea was right.

Mena smiled as she thought of her friend. She should trust the brunette a bit more. She had revealed to be a good friend, showing that she really knew Mena.

And as she thought about her it seemed that Chelsea had picked her stuff already. Yes, her Chemistry book was missing in their new bookshelves.

As no one else would show up to convince her to go to class Mena ended up skipping Chemistry. It wasn't exactly the most boring subject ever but it certainly wasn't very interesting and she needed desperately to cool off, think and rest.

So she lay back on her bed thinking about what to do.

The time was passing and eventually she fell asleep. That was what happened every time she was in stress, she collapsed, she completely submitted herself to sleep.

She couldn't tell how long she had been asleep when suddenly she heard her mobile ring. At first she thought it was someone telling her it was best to go to class because they had a test after all but then she saw an unknown number on the screen of her mobile.

It was an unknown to her and also to the mobile for it didn't identify it with a name.

No sure of who it could be she answered it carefully.

"Yes?" Her voice sounded sleepy and disappointed.

"Mena?" From the other side of the line a girl's voice spoke but though the girl seemed to know who she was Mena didn't recognized her voice. Still it was an energetic cheerful voice.

"Yes. Excuse me, but I don't think I know."

"And you don't, I'm sorry. My name is Nicola Neeson, maybe you have heard of me, I don't know really."

Nicola Neeson… Nicola Neeson… Her brain was still working slowly due to that nap. Mena pushed her memory a bit more. Nicola Neeson… Nicola… Right, she was that girl who was going to stay in the same dorm as her. She also belonged to The Gang.

"Yes, I know who you are," answered Mena.

"Anyway, I'm sorry to be calling you but Mariah and Salima said you were their friend and were alright and since they all have their cells off and we really need to speak to some people."

"Well, lets pass to 'business' then. You are calling from Cairo, aren't you? You're spending a fortune."

"Don't worry, my father works for a phone company so I have free phone calls."

"Right. And who d'you wanna talk with? You see, the thing is that they're all in class now."

"Really? Hard luck. In that case can I call you later? It's because there's this friend of mine, Erika, she really needs to talk to Rei."

"Alright."

"Thanks and I'm sorry for the forced introduction. See ya."

"See ya." And Mena hang out the cell. "That was strange… But stranger than what I got myself into… I doubt it."

She took a look at the clock near her. 13:02, a nice time to have lunch so she left the dorm closing the door behind her. Food sometimes had a healing power and even when it didn't it was always comforting.

She went downstairs to the canteen that was pretty empty at the time, but not completely. Max, Tyson, Mariam and Oliver were all there at the time, having lunch.

Mena approached them with her tray.

"Hello…" She put down the tray and sat.

"A skipper too, huh?" Tyson started.

"So it seems. I didn't think you were of that kind but I guess hyperactive kids can't stay long sat on the same place," she answered.

"I'm not hyperactive!" protested Tyson.

"Well, if you're not at least you're close to," she replied.

"I'm a vivid guy, that's all." He folded his arms.

"A nice way to say the same." She smiled but it wasn't felt.

"So, what did you skip?" asked her Max.

"Chemistry." Mena rolled her eyes. "You see, that is one of those subjects that if you don't take a break every once in a while you'll get nuts."

"I know, I don't like P&C(2) all that much either. There's some interesting stuff but the rest is kinda boring," Max agreed.

"I blame the teacher," said Mena.

"Of course you do, you all put the blame on other people," said Oliver with a smirk.

Okay, like if she hadn't enough problems she still had the green haired brat bugging her about God knows what just because it bugged her! Just with that simple purpose.

"No, I blame the teacher because the way she presents things is tremendously boring, we're always doing the same stuff and in fact we haven't moved on on the contents all that much." She explained him all on a slow voice like if she was talking to a small child.

Oliver seemed to be satisfied with the answer and Mena was finally allowed to eat her lunch.

She didn't talk much for the rest of the meal only once or twice with Mariam and Max, though Tyson was constantly interrupting. Still she heard a lot and in the end she found Tyson had fought again with Hilary and Kenny was on a depression because he had a B+ on Geography, Mariam and Max were pretty much the same, which seemed to be their eternal status, and almost 100 sure Oliver had a crush on that Julia girl. Even more sure was that Kenny absolutely had a crush on Ming Ming though she still wanted Enrique back, something that Mena couldn't understand why so she just assumed that the girl was not very smart.

So when Mena finally set herself free from that juvenile gossip she headed back to the dorm to try and find a solution for her problem.

But as soon as she entered it she nearly bumped on a furious brunette that was finishing a cheeseburger bought in the cafeteria. Another thing Mena couldn't understand, the food in the canteen was all pretty good so why would someone go and spend money on the cafeteria's high calorie junk food.

"Hey, you disappeared!" protested Chelsea as soon as Mena entered.

"Sorry, I went lunch. And in the meanwhile I discovered that we live in the middle of a Venezuelan soap opera. I wonder why aren't we named Ana Mariana or Lola Teresa…"

Chelsea glared. She was in the middle of a very important speech and Mena started talking about soap operas…

"Really, I hate when you do this, skipping classes and then going to lunch earlier. And usually when you do this it means things aren't going very well with you. What happened?" Chelsea kept her glare.

"Nothing really," Mena lied.

"Oh please, if you don't want to tell me then don't but don't lie to me!"

"Well… Chels? I've gotta ask you something." She decided to work on that trusting thing.

"Sure, shoot."

"Imagine someone who's in love with somebody else but that someone else doesn't know."

"Okay..."

"And well everything was fine till that other person say they can't meet anymore. And the first someone doesn't really want them to stop meeting. So what can that person do to avoid that?"

"Mena? I didn't get a thing. Too many someones."

"Then lets name the guys, mayb..."

"Mena, that someone isn't by any chance you?"

"Me? No! I mean yes... More or less?"

"What's the final decision?"

"More less. No, because no it's not really me but yes because it's a friend of mine who asked my opinion and I don't know what to answer. So you got what I was saying after all."

Chelsea smiled brightly. "You mean it's Mariah? Or Salima? Or..."

"It's not a girl."

"Oh... Then is it Robert? It's Robert, I knew it."

"It's not Robert. It's a friend you don't know. One of my German friends."

"I see... So that was why you were acting so strange these days! You were suffering for the poor guy. I'm proud of you Mena, I also knew that deep down there you were a great person." Chelsea hugged Mena.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, lets get back to the problem. As I was saying lets name the guys to help. As he's a boy lets name him Harvey, a harmless name as none of us knows any Harvey."

"No, I don't like Harvey. Lets name him Josh."

"Fine, well as I..."

"No, I don't like Josh either. Josh is the short name for Joshua and I don't like Joshua. Hayden then."

"Whatever, Hayden it is. And now name the girl at once so that I can go on."

"No, I've named the guy so you name the girl."

"Fine, Mary."

"No, I don't want Mary. I prefer Charlotte."

Mena sighed as she was running out of patience.

"No, I really want Jen. Yes, Jen. Or no, mayb..."

"Chels? STOP THAT! It's annoying. It doesn't matter!"

Chelsea burst laughing. "You should have seen your face! Hilarious! This last thing was on purpose."

Mena gave in a smile.

"Well, one last time. Imagine that Hayden is in love with Jen and they talk by... lets say, e-mail. They write each other e-mails and then one day Jen says she won't write anymore. Now Hayden doesn't know what to do because he doesn't want Jen to find out he likes her but he has to do something or she will go away."

"Easy, he tells her don't go away."

"Yeah, but then she will start thinking why doesn't he want her to go away. You see, she's smart."

"Good point. And he can't add that he's saying that friends only because then she would seriously suspect."

"Yes, so?"

"So I gotta gather the G.E.M."

"The what?"

"G.E.M.: Girls Emergency Meetings."

"And who are those?"

"Us plus Mariah, Salima, Mariam and Hilary."

"I did not even know I was part of it."

"Now you do. Lets go. Mariah and the others are probably at her room."

"Fine."

Mena let herself be dragged by Chelsea into room 286.

Chelsea knocked and Salima opened the door.

"Hey, come in." Salima let them pass.

"Your dorm got cute." Chelsea noticed. "Nice make-over. Anyway, is everybody in here?"

Stupid question, all she needed was to look. Yes, everybody was there.

"So, what's up?" asked Mariah smiling.

"Oh, Mena has something to submit to G.E.M.," Chelsea explained.

"Cool," Mariah opened a smiled and they all sat down in the floor making a circle.

"Well?" asked Hilary.

"Right. Well, we have this two cute teens, Hayden and Jen - fake names. Anyway, Hayden likes Jen but Jen doesn't know and..." Mena explained the thing all over again. "So, what does he do?"

Mariah giggled. "That's a hard one. If it was backwards it was easier. You see, as girls are actually smart, probably smarter, she will end up figuring anyway. The thing is trying to keep the liking thing a secret for the longest time possible."

That wasn't helping. They weren't saying anything that could help. Mena started thinking if she shouldn't have said instead that Jen was in love with Hayden. Because that was closer to the truth...

"Yes, and besides 'Hayden' as a guy will most probably blew up everything. They always do it the wrong way and..." Hilary began.

But suddenly a light entered Mena's head. That was right, he was a guy! He was a guy! She knew just what to do.

"Thanks." Mena got up and headed to the door.

"Thanks? But we haven't said a thing!" Salima turned.

"But I already know what to do. Bye."

"What to do?" Mariah noticed. "You?"

"Yes... To do like what to say to the poor guy who asked me for help," Mena excused herself.

"Oh... Right." Mariah nodded.

"See ya." And Mena left.

He was a guy! He was a guy! She knew just what to do. It was so easy... She couldn't believe how she hadn't thought about it before.

The truth was that when God made men He made them a bit of weak, for they are very easily manipulated. Especially when their courage is called into question and they feel threatened and challenged.

Now, Mena having a twin brother and some substantial acquaintance with the male gender and their dependences she had just found her way to success. All she had to do was telling him that he was a big coward for abandoning the challenge of writing every and single day and that simply he was unable to finish properly what he had started. For in any place on Earth his excuse would be enough, he had not even explained what did he want to achieve in first place.

So, all she had to do was leaving him a note on the next morning telling him all that and some more from her own creativity. Simple and almost certainly efficient, for yes there's nothing worse for a Y chromosome owner than being called coward, somehow it affects deeply there manhood and therefore their egos.

And then Mena felt incredibly relieved, like if they had taken a sting out of her heart. She had found a solution, most possibly a lasting one. And now all she had to do was find his identity. Which would prove to be the hardest part unless she had any special luck.

Suddenly her phone started to ring again. This time the name Nicola written on it, for Mena had added the number.

"Yes?"

"Mena?"

"Yes. Nicola, right?"

"Yeah. Is everybody out of their classes already?"

"Yeah. D'you want me to pass the cell to someone?"

"Yes, please. To Rei. I got a couple of people who REALLY want to talk to him, so if you don't mind…"

"No, of course. Let me just find him, okay?"

"Sure."

"And you don't mind if I take a while?"

"No, not really, I'll complain to him. He should have his cell on."

"Okay." Mena smiled and this time it was felt.

She left her room and headed to Mariah's to ask which was Rei's. She knocked on the door and Mariam came to it.

"Hello again. Look, d'you know where's Rei dorm?" Mena asked.

"Yeah, it's 305. But he's not there. He's downstairs on the pitch playing with the rest of the guys," Mariam answered. "Max was there too," she added.

Mena hadn't asked a thing but she figured Mariam needed to let it out.

"Well, thanks. I'm going to meet them." And Mena walked fast to the pitch. "The good news is that I've found him," she said to Nicola.

"So I'll be hearing from him soon…" Nicola replied.

"I hope. It turns he's in the pitch playing football. I'll get there in a minute."

"Sure, take your time. As I told you I can be on the phone forever."

The truth was that Mena did take more than a minute to get to the pitch but still soon she reached it.

She could have called Rei right away but she stopped for half a second to watch Madison cheer for her favorite player, Kai. Yet Mariah was probably right, if those two were together the world would be lost and she hadn't heard of any meteorites any near Earth.

Finally she decided on calling the raven haired teen. "Hey, Rei!"

"Hey Mena, wanna play?" he asked.

"No, thanks. But look, I have someone on the phone to talk to you." She waved the cell showing it to him.

Rei dropped the game and approached Mena.

"Really? Who is it?" he asked.

"Nicola," Mena answered.

"Nicola? Like Nicola Neeson?"

"That's the one." And Mena hand him the mobile. "Look, when you're over give it back, okay? Take your time. Oh, and I'll be on my dorm. Number 274, but you already know that." And Mena walked away.

**Cairo**

"Nick?" Rei's voice appeared slightly distorted due to the distance.

"Wrong. Now you only have two shots." This was Erika, Rei's bluenette girlfriend.

Though she could not see it miles and miles away Rei was smiling. He had recognized her voice.

"What can I do for you?" he said teasing her.

"First of all you can turn your mobile on. Nick had to phone to this new girl. It turned she was the only one with the cell on. Not even my brother!" she complained.

"Your brother's mobile had an accident."

"Really? What happened?" Erika widened a smile as she new that when this sort of things happened it meant they had messing around.

"Well, we were getting some stuff from Johnson's office, dangerous proves, you know. And then as we were escaping she found us and then it was six weeks detention or the mobile so the choice was obvious. And now he'll have to ask for another. Can you imagine the reaction at home?"

"Oh yeah, I can. But he'll get the mobile anyway. If they don't get another excuse they'll say that they're just giving him it to be able to control him better."

"Like that would happen."

"Yeah… Anyway, I miss you… I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea."

"Well, I never thought it was a good idea."

"Don't start."

"Don't start? But this is the truth. How can you be on the other side of the world a good idea?"

"I'm not on the other side of the world."

"Of course, you're just 2500 miles away. Near, huh?"

"No, it's not near but all the cultural transaction worth it."

"And being that far from me?"

Erika smiled. "Of course not."

"Now I'm happier."

"And you'll be even happier when I tell you that I'll be back in less than a month."

"You bet I am. I wouldn't take it much more."

"When I arrive will you pick me at the airport?"

"Absolutely. If I could I would go pick you right there."

"Well, I'm already glad to know that if you could you would do it."

"Yeah… I really miss you."

"Me too. Well, now I got pass to a friend of yours who's gonna kill me if I don't do it soon. Anyway, turn on your mobile, okay?"

"Sure. Bye. And don't forget to check your e-mails. You might have a surprise."

"Deal." Erika smiled again. "Bye." And she passed the mobile to Faroré.

"So, am I still your best friend?" Rei asked the black haired girl.

"You, my best friend?" she repeated with a humorous hint on her voice. "Freedom is my best friend."

"No fair, you always play that one. It seems I also got to find myself one of those useful best friends." Rei smirked.

"You should, this particular one. It's the best anyone could have."

"I agree. So, what's up around there?"

"Not much, we're having classes and from times to times a party but we can go to the beach everyday. Though now it's getting colder, but still we can walk around it and feel the sand and all that stuff."

"Seems nice." Rei nodded.

"Yeah. Some things are better than there but still I miss EASI Europe."

"You're going to the Snow Week, aren't you?"

"You bet. If there's one thing I REALLY miss is snow. Has it snowed already?" Faroré widened a smile.

"Not yet, unfortunately. But on the other side the leaves are still great."

"Don't do that, you're making me feel jealous."

"Suddenly the beach doesn't seem all that great, huh?"

"No, the beach is great but the snow and the red and golden leaves too. D'you wanna know something great?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Here there's all kind of great dancers and I'm learning a lot. I'm really happy. Oh and I love the food too. In fact I've just learned how to make this curry… Well, it's delicious."

"Well, guess then when you come back we'll have to take the school's kitchen for our own for a couple of hours."

"Totally. And I also got some new really pretty beats. And I got a tattoo," she informed.

"You got a tattoo? Another one?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't resist. The guy who was making them was really talented."

"I see. Then you gotta show me that."

"I'll think about it. Well, now I gotta go. See ya soon, I hope."

"In less than a month, I hear."

"Yeah. Bye!"

**Switzerland**

"Bye!" And Rei hang out the phone. "Now lets give it back to the red…" And he headed to dorm #274.

He knocked five or six time till Mena showed up at the door.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. Anyway, you have something that belongs to me, right?" she said pointing at the black and pink mobile in his hand.

"Yes, so it seems." Rei handed her the mobile. "Pink, huh?"

"Just a little bit. And I didn't get to choose it, I got it for Christmas."

"It's cool for a girl, I guess. Anyway, thanks and I'll see ya around."

"Yeah… Bye."

And as soon as he was out of reach she closed the door.

At first she couldn't help thinking that he knew she had dumped Kai but then she remembered she had enough trouble already to be minding about other people's opinion. Besides, he didn't looked pissed with her because she had rejected his friend and even if he did she thought it was natural, he was just being a good friend. So she decided not to bother with that matter ever again and go on with her life.

Later that day she stood on the balcony with Robert enjoying the flame tones of the sunset. Ironically that was the same place where Kai and Rei had been but she had no means to know that.

"What d'you do when you're desperately searching for something and the more you search the more hidden it seems to be?" She spoke on a warm voice, not taking her eyes of the horizon.

"You do nothing. When you stop looking you'll find it just like that. And you'll see it has been there all the time. Nothing vanishes without leaving clues," he answered.

"Well, I wasn't exactly talking of something that has vanished but I guess in the end they work the same way."

"I guess."

"I guess…"

recall to chapter 8 when Mena smashes her hand because she missed that goal

P&C Physics and Chemistry

**EtherealButterfly:** Well, another chapter finished. Tell me, was I well succeeded in showing Mena's anxiety by bringing back the subject of the secret writer all the time, never letting it go? I trust you'll let me know. And next chapter I'll finally tell who's the secret writer so make your final bets! I hope you've enjoyed and R&R please, tell me what you liked the most and the least and suggestions are always welcome. And if you wanna ask something just do it. C U


	14. Secrets

**EtherealButterfly: **hey hey new chapter! Sorry I took forever (was it really almost two months?) but I really wasn't inspired and from where I see it it's better not to force the writing or it will get crappy and I really didn't want it to happen, but yes, I was also a bit lazy. Anyway, guess what? we'll finally reveal who's the secret writer! That's right, plus some clues on a new mystery. And now I'll shut up cuz I'm starting to sound like a cheap TV show. Enjoy and R&R. Really sorry for the long waiting.

**13. Secrets**

Needless to say that Monday is always the worst day in the week for any student. At EASI it was no different.

The schedule informed that 10th A would have Gym, Chemistry and then Literature, by that exact order and starting at 9:00 sharp and ending at 13:30.

But by some unexplained reason, which many attributed to a hairdresser appointment, Professor Henrietta Johnson was forced to change her class with Miss Challenger, making a slight modification in the schedules of both 10thA and 10th B, since their Chemistry class was conjoint. And that was the information that was passing around that morning at breakfast.

"To me is all the same really," stated Michael.

"Of course it is, it's always classes," confirmed Tala.

"Precisely, all damn boring," continued the American.

"But luckily we have gym class first," turned the red head. "And we better enjoy it for this will be our last class outside. Next we're moving to the swimming pool. And there's where things will get hard." Tala stretched his arms.

"We're at the table," recalled Mena on a very mom-like tone.

Tala stared at her. "Whatever." And he put his arms down.

Mena got back to her waffle with a melancholic glance on her eyes.

"You're not okay," noticed Robert staring at her.

"I'm as good as anyone could be," she answered.

But he knew her well, he wasn't buying that quick-made answer.

"No, you're not. Tell me, what's wrong?" he insisted.

"Nothing. Everything is perfect." And she faked a smile.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me then don't but don't lie to me."

Mena was getting tired of that sentence, she had heard it a lot on the past days. But still Hiro's advice was kept vivid in her mind so she used her usual half-truth scheme.

"Remember that thing that was bugging me the other day?" she said. He nodded. "Well, still can't find it and it's driving me nuts."

He smiled.

"Thanks a lot for smiling at my misery," she glared at him.

"I'm not smiling at your misery," he replied.

"Then what were you smiling at?"

"At the fact that you totally didn't follow my advice. I told you to drop it but you just couldn't," he widened a smile again.

Mena didn't really know what to say so she turned her eyes back to her half-eaten breakfast.

Eventually she started to sigh over and over again. Soon she would have a new message in her room for yes, she succeeded in convincing him, and it also meant she would have a new chance to find him. Though she had tried it before, she had waited for him and still he had always been able to elude her. Once he had even put the message beneath the door as she was sat on the other side waiting. So basically for the more that she tried he was still able to get away.

When she finished her breakfast she got up and turning to Robert she said:

"I gotta go. From now on we have to use the dressing rooms for gym class so I must leave."

"Yes, I've noticed that you weren't wearing your tracksuit," he said.

"So there you have it. Well, gotta go. See ya." And she left the table joined by Chelsea.

The girls headed for the dressing room where they found some other girls from her class, including Delancee.

"I'm glad we're moving to the swimming pool," commented Chelsea.

"Me too," answered Mena. Yeah, she liked water, it calmed her down and God knew she sure needed it.

She walked to her locker, #274, and opened it using a key held on a key-ring with a silver skull. She took out of the locker a pair of black sweatpants, a short coral and black top that showed her midriff and a black hoody to put over, for it was really cold.

As soon as she was ready she walked to the mirror to tie her hair.

"Can you help me with mine?" asked Chelsea.

"Sure." And Mena tied Chelsea's hair mechanically.

"You're not very well, are you?" the brunette asked.

"Why d'you say that?" she replied omitting the fact that Robert had made that same remark just a few minutes before.

"I don't know really, your eyes look sad and you all look anxious," Chelsea said.

"Lack of sleep," Mena lied. She knew that Chelsea was right and she also knew what caused it.

"Are you worried about your grades in the exams?"

"Not really."

"Then what are you worried about?"

And suddenly Mena regretted not to have pointed the exams as the cause of her concern, now she would have to think of a quick answer.

Chelsea's eyes stared at Mena demanding an answer.

"I don't know really, some sort of passing insomnia." The red smiled without amusement.

"Okay." And Chelsea smiled back. "Lets go outside, shall we?"

Mena nodded.

But the entrance of the room was blocked.

"Isn't it great?" It was Madison, who was telling Delancee something absolutely amazing, judging for her tone. "I knew I could do it, it was just a matter of time. And we're getting really close!"

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Delancee exclaimed. "Finally you're getting him!"

"Yeah! I'm really happy!" continued Madison.

"Good for you, now let us pass please," said Mena with a glare.

"In a bad mood, are we?" replied the tanned American.

"If I am that's your fault. Now, excuse me!" Mena's features got harder and Chelsea glared.

Madison and Delancee glared at the other two but stepped aside.

As soon as Mena and Chelsea passed through the door Madison and Delancee got back to back to their excitement.

"Really, Delancee, I'm super happy! I think it's a matter of days till he asks me out."

"I bet. And Kai is SO hard to please!"

So Madison was after Kai, huh? Again. Good for her. And once again Mena thought of giving the American her place next Kai.

"Madis... No forget it." But she couldn't, again the possessions thing. No, she couldn't give her place at the lunch table nor at Chemistry class.

Outside most of their colleagues awaited the start of class. Soon Miss Steadman came and they were commanded to run twenty laps around the field.

At first it seemed like hell but then they got actually happy to be doing it since it was really cold that day.

Time had run fast, Fall was nearly over and so was November. Soon they would go back home for Christmas break and relax for two whole weeks. And then they would have the so wanted Snow Week, when they would go to the Swiss Alps and stay in some cute bungalows for ten people each. There they would be able to ski or snow board, depending on what they preferred. That would be fun.

Gym class ran without much trouble. Occasionally Michael made fool of himself, which was turning tradition, Tala laughed himself out and they all ran a lot, which considering the tremendously cold weather wasn't such a bad thing.

Next it was Literature and that wasn't any better. Professor Johnson sent them thousands of pages to read and work on plus another thousand of homework pages. And if it wasn't enough the teacher kept glancing at her watch every five minutes, like if she had to leave very punctually at a determined time.

"Guess what they say is true," started Mena turning to Chelsea right in the middle of some essay question.

Chelsea raised an eyebrow in reply.

"She really has a hairdresser appointment," the British explained.

"Really? That's so unprofessional. I don't think she would do it. They're making that up." Chelsea frowned sceptically.

"Lets test their theory then."

"What d'you have in mind?"

"Watch." Mena opened a deadly smile. Definitely she was up to no good. "Hey teacher," she called aloud.

"What is it Miss Thyssen?" asked Johnson as though she was bored with this sudden call.

"Well, I was wondering why are you glancing at your watch every ten seconds. You're certainly not thinking of letting us out earlier, are you?" A fake hopeful look took out Mena's eyes and was combined with a deadly smirk on her lips.

"Well..."

Mena didn't let the teacher finish: "You know, that smells just like a hairdresser appointment."

It was it. The bomb was dropped, and in the shape of such a simple word: _hairdresser_.

"What are you insinuating, Miss Thyssen? That I have a hairdresser appointment?" And this was Johnson biggest mistake, she got defensive.

Mena grabbed the opportunity to release a bit of her sarcasm, this time with a twist of cynicism: "Oh no, ma'am," she said on a sweet tone. "I just said that the fact that you're constantly glancing at your watch reminds me of a hairdresser appointment. But isn't it silly? Why would such an invent interfere with our Lit class, huh? It's like I said, silly me." And to finish Mena slapped her forehead theatrically, showing the teacher and the whole class that she knew what she was talking about.

The rest of the students and especially Chelsea watched amazed and respectful. That was teaching Johnson a lesson. She was always so inflexible with her students but in the moment of truth she failed.

Still and for an unfortunate hierarchy detail Johnson was more powerful in that school than any teacher should be and consequently she gave the proper punishment for such serious, nevertheless true, accusations. The girl received a week detention and a lecture heard practically by all the school since Johnson was yelling out loud.

So this was what had remained of Literature class for Mena: lots of homework and a week detention. Luckily there were people willing to help as it would be proven in a matter of seconds, as the news of Mena's stand up ran around the school.

As soon as Mena got out of the room five minutes and another lecture later she found Chelsea, slave Enrique and his friends – Tala, Michael and Oliver's mop of hair held with his blue cap.

"Mena, Mena, Mena," Tala started. "I was never really a fan but today you got a few extra points in my book."

"Really?" Mena widened a cynical smile.

"Absolutely. You've done what many of us wanted..." he went on.

"But didn't do," she said under her breath and with her mind set on that detention week.

"If you weren't popular already now you certainly are," continued the dark red haired boy.

"I have to agree with Tala on this one," said Michael. "You did well, von Thyssen."

"Like I need your approval." Mena smirked.

"Always so damn acid," protested the American shaking his head.

Mena kept her smirk and was about to leave when she received the most rewarding compliment:

"Well done Mena." It was Enrique.

The red's jaw nearly dropped. Enrique? Complimenting her?

Mena got so amazed that she merely nodded. Unfortunately Enrique took it as despise so their relations that could now be on a good way were as good as between the French and the English during Waterloo, meaning: about to turn into World War III.

The two girls decided on returning to their dorms and change their books for the Chemistry ones. Enrique intended to follow Chelsea but he felt the stronger appeal of the golden salty chips on the school's cafeteria.

So the two friends climbed up the stairs to their dorm leaving behind the four males: two blonds, a red haired and a green one.

Upstairs Mena and Chelsea were finishing their talk as they entered room 274.

"Well, guess you were right after all," reckoned Chelsea.

"I told ya. Gosh, I was so sure!" Mena started laughing and Chelsea joined her.

She took out her keys and unlocked the door, opening it and letting Chelsea pass.

"Thanks."

Mena was about to close the door silently when she noticed a small squared piece of white paper. Needless to say that she immediately recognized it and as the short brunette was just passing by her bed she slammed the door, winning half a second with Chelsea's jump, and sat exactly over her dear paper.

The auburn haired noticed something weird but didn't know exactly what so she glanced to Mena hoping for some light.

"What?" turned Mena.

"Nothing," replied Chelsea.

In her mind Mena kept thinking "why doesn't she go to the bathroom? Why doesn't she go to the bathroom?" But Chelsea wouldn't, so Mena picked her paper in another jump and departed to the bathroom.

Inside she sat on the top of the toilet, which had become a usual chilling spot in times of stress, which was quite the case for the last three weeks,

Finally she unfolded the paper and started reading:

_How d'you do?_ (Not so well) _I must say it still amazes me how you got to convince me to keep writing._ (No one is more amazed than me) _Please don't get me wrong_ (I won't)_, it doesn't bore me writing to you. _(I hope so) _In fact I've come to enjoy doing it._

A soft smile of true happiness lightened Mena's features before she continued to read. Love was really in the air...

_I still haven't asked you what d'you think of the soccer team's game being called off._ (You should have seen me when I heard about it. Maybe you have...) _I s'ppose you got really pissed, since you seem to like football a lot. _(Yes, it was pretty bad) _But there will be more matches, don't worry._

_Now something else, did you get good grades on your exams?_ (Yeah, mainly As) I hope so. (Thanks) _It's tough the examination month here at EASI._ (Yes, it is. But it could be a lot worse)

_Well, I don't have much more to tell you. I think you're better so I have less to write about. Maybe you should be more condescend with people around you,_

Suddenly she heard the bell ringing.

"Mena! We gotta go, we can't be late for Chemistry," told her Chelsea through the door.

"Right. Coming," the hurried British answered.

She put the paper back in front of her eyes and read as fast as she could.

_Maybe you should be more condescend with people around you, they're not perfect and sometimes you make them feel like they'll never be good enough just because you don't let them please you. You have plenty of qualities so you shouldn't let this flaw coexist with them._

_I really don't have anything else to write you. Have a nice day._ (Thanks)

And she put the letter on the pocket of her jeans and left the bathroom, picking her stuff and following Chelsea out of the dorm and into the next class.

The girls practically run but still got late. The door was already closed and the teacher was informing her students about their task for the day. They knocked on the door and entered, all eyes set on them as always happened when any student got late to class.

They went straight to their places and sat to hear what Miss Challenger was saying.

"Like I was saying before," directed her eyes to the late girls, "today we're doing a worksheet that I'll correct to check how well you're going with what we're studying now. I wanna know where you have difficulties so that we can fix that and of course I wanna know how well you would do if this..."

Mena wasn't listening anymore. Apart from the death glare she got from Enrique as soon as she walked in the worksheet thing didn't exact bring her a lot of joy. Instead it summoned her darkest side.

"Don't you just love when she says 'worksheet'? Really, it makes you actually happy for having showed up in class," she stated taking a pen out of her bright pink pencil case.

"We're sarcastic today, aren't we?" commented Rei with his usual smile.

"Me? No, I'm just so incredibly happy for having got out of bed. In fact I had a fantastic day so far." She faked a sweet smile followed by a death glare that wasn't exactly meant for Rei.

"By the way, you did great on Literature class. That Johnson really got what she deserved." He tried to change the subject but there was no point.

"Not really. The real thing is that I never learn when to shut up. Now I got a week detention and all for entertaining a dozen morons and two slightly more evolved people. Great deal I made, huh?" When Mena had something on her mind it was nearly impossible to take it out and now she was determined to be pissed with the world. She didn't know from where that feeling came but it didn't matter.

"So you're having a bad day?"

"A bad day? That's being nice. We're forgetting that I also had a tremendously fun gym class with all those jackasses: Tala and Michael and so on."

"C'mon, they're nice guys."

"Oh yeah, great guys. Especially when they're checking on some girl and being incredibly disgusting. That's when they're really great." Suddenly she stopped and realized she was working up for no reason so she calmed down. "Fuck, sorry. I didn't mean to discharge on you or anything. I'm sorry."

"It's all right. Everybody gets mad sometimes." Rei was one of that people who seemed never to get angry. It was almost annoying how he always smiled even after being so mistreated. Mena thought that that was probably how an actually good person acted but it didn't work for her.

"Oh, and Mena?" Rei kept his smile. "Don't worry about your detention."

"How can I not?"

"Just trust me. Tomorrow, at the time you're supposed to present yourself for detention? Don't do it."

Mena gave him a sceptical look.

"Don't worry about a thing and trust me."

"Okay," she finally said but still doubtful.

As she was too lost in her own thoughts she received her worksheet but barely noticed it. It wasn't until she saw everybody answering to it that she realized she should be working already.

The worksheet wasn't particularly difficult. It had a couple of problems about concentration and some other True or False questions. Besides she had to explain the evolution of the atomic model and how, unlike some books showed, an atom isn't a flat thing with orbits similar to the solar system ones. It wasn't difficult, it was just boring.

Of course that Mena saw that such classes as this were extremely advantageous to the teacher, since everybody was quiet, silently answering to the questions, making calculations and writing them down. It was quite agreeable to Miss Challenger, who could do whatever she wanted to, even go away and take a coffee for it was unlikely that anybody would go away since the worksheet was to evaluated.

It's amazing the power that the word "evaluation" has over students. The same task will be performed with completely different spirit and correction depending on whether it will have a small letter written in red or green at the top of the sheet or not. If something doesn't count for the final grade then it's worthless of being done.

Most students felt that way, if not all of them. Strangely it was more important to them to have a good grade, even if they didn't actually know anything, they had just memorized it for the exam, than to actually learn that stuff. It's not very logical but on most cases true.

Both A and B class went on writing their very best answers for those 90 minutes that Chemistry class lasted. They couldn't wait to get rid of it and have lunch. Not because they were hungry but more because it meant classes were over till the next day.

When there were only five minutes left till the end the teacher raised her eyes from her papers and looked straight to the students in front of her and then to her watch.

"Well, time to finish everybody. Mena, d'you mind collecting the worksheets?" asked Miss Challenger. "Please put them by alphabetic order."

"Sure." And Mena got up picking her own sheet which was finished for a long time.

Then she received Chelsea's, Rei's and Kai's at once and already on the proper order, all she had to do was put her own before Rei's.

She changed table and collected Mariah's, Salima's, Enrique's, Michael's, Tala's, Madison's, Delancee's, Kenzie's and so on. She would have also collected Kane's but he asked for two more minutes so that he could check his answers.

So, ended the two minutes, she approached Kane and received his paper sheet.

She skimmed through the papers looking for people with names started with K. His place would be just before Kenzie.

As she skimmed the papers he suddenly stopped frozen. She recognized a handwriting, it was impossible not to. That was the handwriting of the most important person for her.

And just like Robert had said: _When you stop looking you'll find it, just like that_. Just like that.

She had been searching, wondering for days after days who he was and suddenly there he was. All she had to do was turn the paper sheet and she would finally see his name.

The truth was that now that she was about to discover his identity she wasn't sure if she that was what she really wanted. A part of her didn't want to know anymore. What if he turned to be someone like Michael? For countless times she had rejected that possibility. He was stupid. But now that he was at the distance of only a page turn of knowing who had been writing to her every day so devotedly she had to consider it all.

Because it was a really important matter, whoever he was he had achieved something she thought to be impossible, her heart. That was the sad truth, she had lost her heart to the owner of that worksheet. And the thing was that she didn't know if she wanted to put a face on the faceless shining knight she imagined to be the writer.

Unable to wait anymore she slowly turned around the page, first revealing all the complete answers he had written. And then the date, his class – 10th B. He belonged to 10th B, ciao Michael. And finally the name appeared: tari, watari, i Hiwatari, Kai Hiwatari.

It was it. And suddenly the world fell apart for Mena. From all guys in the world, in Switzerland, in EASI, in The Gang – it had to be him.

Slowly she realized she was still in class and probably being watched so she walked, step by step, back to her place but nothing seemed more painful than that. She was still walking but already fearing the moment her eyes would meet his.

It was bad enough already that she had fallen in love at all without even having to be for _him_.

It was a desperate situation but luckily, like in many other times, she was saved by the bell. Everybody had already gathered their stuff and was waiting for the supreme command to leave the room – the bell.

As Mena approached the table Rei and Kai and everybody else passed by her taking their stuff and walking fast to be able to get to the canteen earlier than the others. But on their table Chelsea was still waiting for her.

"So, lets have lunch?" Chelsea widened a smile.

But Mena just couldn't. She knew she couldn't skip meals forever but at least she could go have them at another time that not the one he had chosen for himself. Still for the present moment the last thing the red haired wanted to know about was food. She already had butterflies on her stomach so she didn't exactly need food, in fact she was unable to swallow it.

"I don't think so Chels," she answered. "I think I'm sick."

"Really? Did you have something strange for breakfast?"

"Maybe."

"Poor thing." Chelsea hugged her friend. "D'you wanna go to the infirmary or something?"

"No, it's not necessary. I think I'll just go to our dorm and rest or something. You go have lunch."

"Okay. I'll pass by later to check you."

"Okay, thanks." And Mena and Chelsea went separate ways, the British to her dorm and the American to the canteen. Mena, though "sick" took Chelsea's books – all to be alone.

That had been a harsh discovery. Not one time she had consider that the head over the shoulders of her knight of the shining armor would be Kai's. That was the irony of fate. She had rejected him not once but twice and now she saw herself in a position in which _she_ was the one who wanted him and most likely would be rejected. That was unfair, or at least she thought so.

Mena wasn't sure anymore if she was even happy to have discovered who her writer was. She was tem times worse than before. She had a knot on her throat and butterflies on her stomach.

Finally she reached her room. She opened the door that she right away slammed to throw herself on her bed and do what she inevitably always did when she found herself under deep emotional stress – cry.

It wasn't like she had any intention of doing it, since it proved she was not as tough as she would like, but it all was quite overwhelming and so she couldn't help it.

Not always you have the reaction to things that you would wish or thing themselves work out the way you want. Unfortunately Mena was starting to really know what that meant, and the hard way. It hurt, of course, and way more than she could have imagined but that's the way things work. She was no longer a child so she couldn't remain protected on a crystal ball forever without risking to break it.

Her heart felt miserable, like if someone had wrapped it in a cloth band and was pulling both sides of it till she couldn't take it anymore, till she was suffocated. It was like if suddenly she had aged a lot and got heavy and tired.

It was pretty bad: she was all messed up and confused. No one should have to feel that way (maybe just Michael – to pay for his annoyance – and only from times to times).

The question "why?" wouldn't leave her mind. Why him? Why now? Why her?

She had pretty clear on her memory both the times he had asked her and how, both times she had answered. Mena wasn't proud of her attitude. She had been unfair and even partially cruel. But the saddest thing was that she couldn't change it...

**Flashback...**

She was biting her bottom lip as she always did when she got nervous. She knew he was about to drop the bomb. Her heart beat faster every second and her face was feeling hot, maybe she was blushing but she couldn't know – she would never know.

She heard him gain breath and then… "Mena, I… I like you," he said. "I like you most probably since I met you but I… wasn't… hadn't… enough courage to speak to you before."

Mena froze but she felt all the hot blood coming to her face and neck. She had to be blushing, or at least she thought so. She was almost certain that this was what he wanted to talk to her about but she kept denying it to herself. She didn't know why, it's was probably defensive. She REALLY didn't handle emotions well. So basically when he spoke she was totally caught by surprise.

"I… I… I don't know what to say… I," she said and that couldn't have been more honest.

"Then don't say anything," he said approaching her even more and with his lips standing quite close to hers.

That she knew what it meant, all of it. That "Then don't say anything" was way too familiar. Probably he was waiting for her to close the kiss, like if it was some sort of deal.

"No, the thing is that…" She turned her face away. It was incredibly uncomfortable to have his look, not to mention his lips, standing so close. She had the feeling that if she didn't move or said anything he would kiss her. She took a deep breath and gathered all the courage she had and even some she hadn't. Then finally she spoke: "I think it is common in a situation like this to say you're thanked for the feelings devoted to you, and I'll do it. Thank you. Thank you but… But I feel I've gotta be honest and I… I don't think I feel the same."

'It was all very quick,' she said to herself. Suddenly she thought that that was what usually people who had shot others said: _It was all very quick_. And strangely she sort of felt like she had shot him and that felt painful. Unlike people thought and even sometimes it could seem she didn't enjoy being unkind to others, she really didn't and she felt bad for probably making him feel sad and disappointed.

"I'm sorry," she added hoping to bring some inexistent comfort.

She felt his eyes lay upon her and that nearly killed her. It was like if his eyes were actual daggers.

"Don't be," he answered her. "These are my feelings and though I must confess I thought they were mutual you're not obliged to share from them."

She swallowed dry. "But I want you to know that I'm really really sorry but I… I just can't think of it working," she said. And she really didn't.

Rain was falling like hell, that was what she first remembered. Every now and then a far lightning stroke the sky.

The furious raindrops stung her skin like thin needles and made her blink while she adjusted to that uncomfortable water falling into her eyes and resting in her eyelashes. Still it was kind of beautiful and emanated and certain feeling of freedom.

But he had to go, he had to go after her. "Wait. Come back. You're going to get sick."

Suddenly she got mad at him. She felt like she couldn't stand his presence like if he had done something awful to her.

"And since when do you care?" She had been perfectly clear, why was he insisting upon that? She just felt the rage flowing through her, in her blood.

"You know I care." And that was the worst. That attempt of persuasion through loving words. He would never know how much she had hated him in that moment and how much she regretted it later.

"No, I don't. Nor I want to know." Cold and harsh she walked away wishing never to see him again.

"Wait. Please." No, she didn't mind seeing him, she just didn't want to hear him.

"Why should I? I doubt you have anything to say to me."

"But I do," he said. Mena turned around. He wouldn't get it! Why didn't he see she just wanted him to leave her alone! "I promise I won't bother you with this again," he insisted. "But I need to know if your feelings have changed."

So that was the thing! What else could it be really? Why did he have to like her? Why her? Half school would die to have him even join the words "you" and "love" in the same sentence, regardless of the actual meaning. She truly couldn't understand it, he didn't know her or anything.

But he was demanding an answer. "Why d'you keep asking it? It just hurts you," she said.

"Let me decide that," he replied. She just hated his quick answers.

"I know what sort of idea you have but what d'you think that could possibly persuade me to think about it any other way? No, my feelings haven't changed and they couldn't possible had."

"Fine," he mumbled.

"How could you think I could feel that way if I don't even know you!" A strange sorrow had overcome her features mirroring what she felt inside. He had never showed himself to her. He hadn't changed the way he acted towards her since he first presented his feelings. He was still as ordinary to her as anyone could be, to her he didn't singled out in the crowd. "All I know is that you play soccer, you're fifteen and you take good grades. Big thing, that fits half the world." And that was the reality, he hadn't worked to earn a special consideration or affection in her heart. No, he was a stranger.

"And being in love with you doesn't make any difference?" He was brave, no question on that. Being denied twice and he kept riding the same horse. But sometimes it's just stupid not to know when to quit.

The rain kept falling on straight lines, merciless upon them. The water had reached their bodies and was plastering their clothes to their skin. Nor even the strongest most impermeable coat would have stood perfectly after more then fifteen minutes under that storm.

The air was heavier than ever when she finally answered: "No, it doesn't. Not when your love is nothing but pride. Not when you come and assume I'm in love with you too without even knowing me or bother to show me who you really are. Not when take me for granted." Mena was particularly sensitive about this subject and it was hurting her a great deal to pronounce those words. It was like if her heart was shattering very slowly. "You took me for granted that other night and now you took me again. You never expected me to turn you down that's why you came no problem both times. Seriously, what did you expect?"

"You're wrong. I didn't."

No she wasn't, she was completely sure of it. "Don't tell if I'm wrong or not." She glared at him raising her tone. She had suddenly lost the reason. Her heart was breaking with anger and she couldn't explain it. How could he answer her?

"But you are. This time I didn't take you for granted." She would never believe him. He did, he had taken her for granted, he was incredibly proud maybe he didn't even like her he just didn't want to live with a denial.

But then he made something she wasn't expecting, he was honest. "The first time yes, I assume. But not now. Today I came to ask you again because I needed to know if I had any chance. But I can see I don't."

That cost her even more, to see him so vulnerable but he had made his choice.

"No, you don't. No because as I see it you have never been there for me." He would never know how she blamed him for that. That she would never forgive him. "I even wonder how can you be in love with me if you never talk to me, if you're never with me," she said. She felt she was as alone as ever. Mena smiled sadly. "The only goddam thing I asked you you weren't even able to do for me. Neither control those asswholes from your gang you're able." She was about to reinforce it, what she would never really forgive him: "Every single day I take all sort of abuse from that Michael bastard. Every day he tries something with me. And not a single time you did somethin about it. Honestly, if you like me doesn't it bother you that an ass like Michael is constantly trying to get me down?" And that was the center of all the hate she was feeling, he was never there for her, he had never helped her, never protected her.

"Yes, it does. It even hurts," he said avoiding her eyes that were focused on him.

"Good, cuz to me is way worse. Goodbye." And she left leaving him behind but not feeling not even just a tiny little better.

The storm of the century kept falling down but gods weren't angry, they were.

**...Flashback**

It would be nice to say that everything would get fixed if only time would be allowed to interfere but probably that would take too long and by that time Nature had taken care of the business some strong pills would have already done their job.

Mena handled emotional stress very badly. It wasn't like she was disturbed or anything, she just wasn't perfectly balanced. It was difficult for her to deal with too strong emotions: she didn't know exactly and with the right proportion how to conceal her feelings, how and when to show them and more important how to live with them. So this was proving to be one hell of a test for her and that she only could take.

As promised Chelsea showed up after lunch.

"How are you?" she asked with a sympathetic smile.

"Not so good," answered Mena with her face turned down, buried on her pillow.

"Well, I brought someone to cheer you up," the brunette said.

Mena slightly raised her head. Through the door she saw her tall purple haired friend – Robert.

On a usual situation she would be glad to see Robert but under the current circumstances maybe it wasn't the best thing.

Robert walked in with fast long steps and sat on the corner of Mena's bed where she was lying down, literally.

"Chelsea said you were sick," he started.

"Yeah," she mumbled with her face back on her pillow, her eyes were red of whipping and she didn't want him to notice it.

"Maybe anything you ate or..."

"Not so sure."

"I see..." He turned his head as Chelsea made a lot of scandal trying to leave the room silently.

"Chelsea's gone?" Mena asked after hearing the door shut quietly.

"Uh-huh. Look, shouldn't you be lay with her head higher than your stomach?" Like if he had guessed Robert suspected her body was all working perfectly, the problem was on the soul.

"Maybe," she answered.

"I see... You found what you were looking for, didn't you?" He had touched the spot.

Mena nodded.

"And it wasn't what you were expecting?"

She shook her head. Her face was getting hotter, almost burning. In no time tears would be back. And just like that, taking Robert by surprise, she sat up to rest in his shoulder and burst into tears.

Robert had never seen that side of her and in the beginning it scared him. She always seemed so tough, so strong and now she was all vulnerable, crying like that.

"Now, why do we fall?" he said on a slow compassionated voice. "Why d'we fall? So that we can learn to get up. And you'll do it, you will. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger and I don't doubt that's what will happen to you."

She eased her breath and calmed a little as tears began to dry and the small red veins in her eyes were the only proof that she had been crying.

"Thanks, you're a good friend."

"Anytime girl." And he kissed her head. "Are you any better?"

"A little."

"Don't you prefer to be with Chelsea? Talk to her?"

"No." It wasn't like Mena didn't trust her friend but she felt a bit restrained to suddenly open her heart like that, even if it was to Chelsea.

"Okay. So you'll be fine?"

"Eventually."

He kissed her head again. "Look, I gotta meet somebody now but I'll pass by later."

"Okay."

"If you really need me you'll find me outside."

"Outside," she repeated. He kissed her for the last time and left smiling to console her.

Robert was far from knowing the details of his friend's problems but he had his suspects. He would bet both his hands on how at the center of that entire story was boy. He definitely didn't know who he was but he was sure he was the problem. Robert knew too well that lack of glow on her eyes, he had seen it on another pair of pretty blue eyes, these last framed by a jet black hair.

Mena remained a bit longer on the same state as Robert had left her, trying to calm down completely. It felt nice to have talked to Robert even though she hadn't been much specific, she couldn't.

Slowly she realized why she was so shaken and how talking helped. It was when she understood she needed help to deal with all that was happening. The solution had one name – Hiro Granger – but she wasn't sure how to reach him.

Finally she decided to go meet Robert and ask him Hiro's number. Hopefully he wouldn't do too many questions but she really didn't care, all she wanted was to feel fine again.

So, after taking a deep breath she got up, took a look at herself in the mirror and concluded she looked fine enough and that only for a tremendous misfortune anyone would understand she had been crying. She passed by her closet and took her trench coat and a scarf (now she REALLY didn't need a cold) and went out to find Robert.

He had said he would be outside if she needed him so she walked towards the front garden. Though the weather was cold most people were sat outside talking or taking a walk. Everybody had rather heavy coats on but still they were enjoying that pale afternoon light.

At first sight Robert wasn't anywhere and he sure was hard too miss, not many guys were that tall, not to mention the purple hair. As she didn't see him she approached a group of seniors that she had seen a couple of times with him, maybe they had seen him and would know where he was.

"Excuse me." Two boys and two girls turned to Mena. She didn't look different from them as she was really tall and wore structured clothes. "Haven't you, by any chance, seen Robert?"

"Robert Jurgen?"

"Uh-huh."

"We saw him walk towards the forest. I think you'll meet him there," one of the girls said.

"Yeah, we didn't see them return," said the other.

"Them?" Mena frowned.

"Oh, his friends joined him after a while," the first girl explained.

"I see. Thanks." And the younger walked away.

For a couple of minutes she forgot her own problem. That was sort of intriguing. Robert went away to the forest with the guys from The Gang? Why didn't he tell her? It wasn't such a big deal. That definitely wasn't common, he always told her everything. "Gotta meet somebody?" No, there was something there and Mena's curiosity was already pumping.

She wasn't a nosy person or a fan of gossip but she felt like she couldn't hold that curiosity and mainly because that was a very out of routine behavior for Robert. By all means she still had to find him so she walked towards the surrounding forest.

That was a beautiful path: a fabulous alley with huge leafy dark trees on both sides that now were becoming red and gold. It was good it hadn't rained much that year for that way most trees still had their leaves on. And then there were the towering pines, with their rich scent and beautiful deep green. There was a perfect harmony between all those reds, golds, yellows, greens and even the pale bluish-grey from the sky, high above, and the rusty burnt brown of the path. So, part of it, no wonder the guys had walked that way.

She walked down the trees alley enjoying the beauty of the view and slowly feeling better. It was all very peaceful and that was exactly what Mena was needing. But suddenly she started hearing voices. At first she couldn't distinguish them clearly, she could only tell they were sort of discussing but she didn't know what.

Attracted by the curiosity she approached on an attempt of understanding what was going on and between whom. She couldn't see anybody so she concluded they would be behind the tall trees in front of her that marked the end of the alley, a dead-end.

As she walked towards the voices she also had the perception of movement, people were moving behind those trees, and then a female voice spotted out in the crowd of voices. It sounded like an assembly and that was the idea she was getting as kept stalking those voices. But what sort of group had an assembly on the school's forest?

'Maybe the school's nature club,' she first thought. But no, those people were hidden, they weren't showing themselves on purpose. That was probably why they had chosen that particular spot, behind the trees. That should be a glade, most likely unknown to the rest of the students. Something secret, undercover and mysterious was happening right there, right in front of her.

Mena's curiosity was reaching her highest levels ever (registered in Switzerland). She was dying to know who they were so she moved forward towards the trees. Then the voices became clearer at each step until she began distinguishing and singling them out.

And then the mystery disappeared. She recognized the voices. First a boy, then a girl and another boy again. She knew them all, it were no others than Rei, Mariah and Tala. Then Enrique joined the argument, of course, as the subject seemed to be his favorite brunette, Chelsea.

Suddenly Mena got it all together: she had come looking for Robert and ended up finding all The Gang. That matched what those seniors had said, Robert's friends had joined him. And who else could be his friends if not those guys? So that was why he was covering the sort of meeting he was going to have. That was definitely a secret thing.

As it happens with most secrets in this life, they end up making you more and more eager to know about them and as Mena was only human she was also under that spell. In consequence she climbed up one of the trees, decided to have a good look at that gathering but most important a good hiding spot that would allow her to hear it all without being seen. That would be embarrassing if she was caught.

She had climbed up trees lots of times during her childhood. As she had a twin brother she ended up being quite a tomboy whenever she caught her mother distracted.

Possessing the right skills to do it she easily got to a good branch on which to stand and hold on to. Then she saw them all, all sat in a circle gesturing as they spoke and Robert was included, of course.

"I think it's safer to clearly define her a status among us," stated Johnny.

"I agree." Enrique nodded.

"Of course you do, especially if her status goes according to your wishes," replied Hilary.

"Who heard you might think you don't want Chelsea to join us," attacked Enrique.

Mena laughed to herself at the expression "who heard you".

"But I do," defended herself Hilary.

"Well, we gotta think carefully. I'm not so sure that she's tough enough to endure a bad decision of ours," said Rei.

"He's right, it's quite risky," added Mariah. "Have you consulted the others, Kai?"

Mena almost forgot about him and in addition why she had come all the way till there to meet Robert. But there he was steady, clean, tough, reminding her all the pain she had been through and still was. His eyes were focused on the horizon showing deep concentration. His lips moved as he answered Mariah. "Yes" was all that came from his mouth.

The discussion went on with various opinions coming at the time. There was no general agreement on whether they should or not invite Chelsea to join them. Mena learned that usually outside boyfriends or girlfriends acquired a special status that was just temporary till a decision was taken. Also it seemed to be a rather dangerous thing, though she couldn't understand why. She had asked herself countless times why they were considered a gang as they never acted like one but as they talked of a concrete danger it sort of became more logical.

Besides all that she discovered that they met there every week and sometimes every day, but only when possible as they talked about a time in which it was nearly impossible to meet as they were risking themselves to be discovered.

That same problem stroke Mena when Michael told a rather interesting joke and she, fighting her will to laugh (and how she needed it!), cracked a small branch making more noise than would be safe.

"What was that?" Johnny's voice pumped out.

"D'you think is somebody there?" asked Salima.

"This is over," said Kai on his cold tone and getting up clearly to take a look around.

Mena leaned completely against the tree's stem and blessing the few wind that year that hadn't ripped off all the leaves.

"We have to go," said Robert. "We can't take the risk of someone actually being near here and listening to it all."

So they really took it serious the secrecy of the meetings. 'Now seem more like a gang,' Mena thought.

They all got up and began leaving, spreading through the woods as not to seem they had been all together. She let them walk and totally disappear of her sight till she got down from the tree.

Her brain was working fast on the new information. The Gang seemed to her more interesting than ever. But one thing didn't make sense: they were still considering the possibility of Chelsea join them but they had accept both of them, strangers and fresher in that school, at their table. Obviously there was a lot more going on under the surface.

Mena walked back to the school building with her mind set on finding Robert. She hadn't quitted on that idea of having a session with Hiro although she was feeling way better.

Besides all that stuff about The Gang she had discovered one important thing that after noon: is that the less you think just about yourself the happier you feel.

**EtherealButterfly:** and this is it. I hope it hasn't disappointed you but even if it did I wanna know. I wanna know everything: what you think of it, what you liked the best and what should be improved. Also it helps to know what moments, from the whole story not just this chapter, you think are the most interesting. If there's one particular thing you like let me know. Oh, and as I'm only writing two more chapters before bringing the rest of The Gang in it's a good idea, to the people who sent their OCs, to give me an idea of how you would like to have your characters introduced and I would also appreciate some advice on how presenting a lot of characters without making it confuse. And also give me a little feedback on my correction while writing. Well, I guess it's everything for now. I'll start working on the next chapter right away, I really don't want to keep you waiting as much as I did. C ya around


	15. Therapy, cokes and Aspirin

**EtherealButterfly:** well, new chapter! I'm happy I didn't take so long as before. Anyway, thanks for all the great reviews on the past chapters and I hope you'll enjoy this as it's especially good to get to know Mena REALLY well. Oh, and one thing: this chapter is not big, it's HUGE. It really is but I couldn't make it any smaller. I think it's everything for now, enjoy the story and don't forget to review.

**14. Therapy, cokes and Aspirin**

In her fifteen years of life Mena had had her fair share of excitement, fun, work, disappointments, drama and heart breaks. All enough to fill a whole therapy session, or at least she thought so. However, one thing she had learned on her still few time on Earth is that the only thing you can be sure of in this life is change and death.

No matter how small it is change always affects people, sometimes it's for better and sometimes it's for worse, others is just change not necessarily being good or bad. It can be really difficult too, especially if you're dealing with knowledge. It's always hard to accept new realities and to discover that some things are different from what you expected. Truth is always a delicate subject, hard to handle and very powerful, which means it needs great responsibility and that it's liable, on the other hand, of great damage. But it's all part of a growing process, one that never stops and strikes you whether you're 8 or 88.

Mena had experienced it all, especially change, quite a lot in the past days so when she discovered it was already December and someone reminded that her next gym class was at the pool she really wasn't worried. Besides it was Friday and no one can be really pissed on a Friday since it's the official party day.

While coming from an unpleasant German class, and avoiding at all cost to go to her dorm, Mena met the girls and joined them on their way to the swimming pool building. They were all carrying huge sport bags that have been dragged all the morning since first period and which contained their towels, swimsuits, flip-flops, swimming caps and glasses, plus the usual stuff to take a shower and wash their hairs after class, basically all you could need for a swimming class.

Seeing that her friend had joined, Chelsea started talking about the party they were planning to go that night. Enrique and she were having troubles and she hoped to solve them once for all at the club.

"At 20:00 in the lobby?" asked Chelsea.

"I guess so. At least that was what Robert and I negotiated," answered Mena.

Chelsea nodded. "You know what would be really cool? If we went shopping before."

"Sorry, I can't," replied the red head. "But I'm going to the city so if you want to I can give you a ride." She didn't explain her friend she intended to meet Hiro, part because she was afraid that Chelsea would get worried, part because she hated to talk about herself.

"Thanks, but it's not so funny to go shop alone." The brunette American seemed a bit disappointed.

"We'll do it next time," consoled her Mena. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of opportunities."

"Yeah," Chelsea agreed and getting her smile back.

They all entered the pool building straight to the changing rooms, from where they came out fully prepared to an intensive swimming class. Not that they were going to learn how to swim but more like improving their style and dives. Besides, swimming is great to keep the body fit and can be really relaxing.

At the edge of the pool they found coach Steadman waiting with some other students, all ready to start class, and a still all dressed Michael.

"What happened to you?" asked Mena passing by. "Can't swim?"

"No," he replied giving her a death glare.

"Then?" she insisted.

"I've just discovered my trunks are way too short," he answered.

"Trunks?" she repeated imagining Michael wearing ones. "Way too short?"

"If they fit me they wouldn't be like you're thinking."

"How d'ya know what I'm thinking?"

"It's printed on your face."

"I see." She nodded.

"No, you don't."

"You might have a point there, I really can't see myself. Too bad." And she widened a smile walking away.

Mena went back to where Chelsea was and Enrique had just been.

"I'm getting so pissed with Enrique!" the brunette started. "No, 'pissed' is not the word, I'm annoyed. He's starting to bug me."

"Well, that has a very simple solution," replied Mena. Chelsea raised an eyebrow. " 'Sorry babe, didn't work out. See ya on another life.' This simple."

"I don't know... Maybe it's not reason to break up."

"Do what you want to. He's your boyfriend, not mine (Thank God!)"

They would have continued talking but coach Steadman caught all attentions:

"So people, today we're having our first class here in the swimming pool. Before going into more specific exercises we'll test your resistance making some laps. So, three per track please and lets start."

Mena didn't get much choice as she was forced into track number eight with a girl and a boy from her class that seemed to be really good friends but she really didn't know. She had seen them in class and all but she doubted she had ever spoken to them. To tell the truth that people out of The Gang never really talked to her, nor she to them. But ever since she was 'admitted' in that circle of friends she didn't bother in meet other people besides since she started to be seen with the people from The Gang she was avoided by all others.

And now that she thought about it so were the members of The Gang, the official ones. They were all avoided like if they were dangerous or by any mean imposed fear.

Besides Chelsea and herself only the LOL band would talk to them. But that was because they had real interests that had to be protected.

But now that she was giving a good thought about it yes, The Gang was something very restricts, they didn't mix with the others and though they were obviously the best looking people in the school and definitely the most interesting and popular no one really tried to join them or get on their good side. And all that together with the fact that Mena had caught them on that very suspicious meeting in the woods made her think that most certainly there was huge secret there.

Yes, the pieces were all gathering slowly but some were still missing. She still couldn't completely relate that Maria girl with the others. Mena knew she had been part of The Gang and if she had mention of daggers in her file it was something that was probably extendible to the rest of them, but the red head still needed the details to get solve that thing out. She had to push one of the guys, Rei, Johnny or Robert into conversation again, like it had happened not so long ago.

At the time there were a lot of thing she didn't understand. First she hadn't got a clue about Maria, now she knew a _couple_ of things about the subject, now she almost understood what they meant by fight – that had to be connected to the daggers. But she something very useful on her hand, Principal Vincents had promised her to tell her about Maria's story, and according to him it was quite a tragic one. And as that was all quite intriguing it had almost caught her complete attention.

If there was one thing that helped thinking clearly that was swimming. It was so automatic that you would forget what you were doing and focus on your thoughts, and that was what happened to Mena. Time completely flew and she swam countless laps but ninety minutes after the start of class coach Steadman told them to stop:

"Enough everybody. Very good, very good indeed. I'm impressed." The teacher clapped her hands. "Now get your butts outta water and go get dry and then dressed. I'll see ya again on Monday. Classed dismissed. Oh and Parker, get yourself a Speedo that fits you." And coach Steadman walked away.

Mena came back to the surface taking a deep breath. That was her last lap.

She approached the edge of the pool to get out of it. All around people were doing the same. Amazingly she found a hand expecting her.

"You wanna help me?" she raised an eyebrow.

From the other side she got a smirk, Michael's smirk.

"Why not?" he said on a challenging tone.

"What the hell." She grabbed his hand.

Michael pulled her out but not completely. When she was about to put her feet on the ground he threw her back into the pool.

"WHAT THE..?" Mena flared. She didn't know if she was more pissed because he let her fall or because she stupidly trusted him.

Deciding on blaming Michael completely she grabbed his feet and pulled them with all her strength.

"Whoa..." The edge of the pool was slippery and it didn't take long until Michael fell completely inside the pool. "Are you stupid or what? I'm all dressed!"

"Stupid, me? Don't think so. You were the stupid one for having tricked me. I've warned you countless times, DO NOT MESS WITH ME." She gave him a death glare.

Mena swam back to edge but then Michael grabbed her foot.

"Kidding me? You're not gonna get away with this! I'm wet to my underwear!"

"So what? It's all your fault." And she hit him with her elbow for he was still holding her foot.

Mena hit precisely his jaw and as Michael sometimes was a bit of a sissy he let her go holding on to his shin.

Finally she was able to get out of the pool leaving Michael behind in the water.

She passed by Tala, who even though he was Michael's friend, was fighting his will to laugh at the blonde's figure.

Mena entered on her changing room and hurried to get ready. She wasn't exactly dying to go to class but she wasn't thinking of wasting time there either. That was the funny thing about time, it came and went without possible interference, it was completely free and couldn't by any means be fought. As it was actually a waste to even try to control it Mena just let herself be swept away and driven to the next class for the most unpleasant that it was, Chemistry (of course that passing by her dorm was even worse, so she avoided it).

So she focused on the fact that she should show some gratitude towards Rei for having cleared, miraculously, the week of detention Johnson had promised her. Mena had no idea how he did it (another point to add to the huge list of the mysteries of The Gang) but he sure made it, which helped lighten up a bit her lately dark days.

P&C(1) were as usual in the upper labs. Even before the ring had rung most students were already crossing the corridors in front of them. You could see everybody ran up the stairs in a hurry, carrying books, notebooks, calculators and pencil cases.

It was actually quite interesting to see that deep down there people hadn't got a thing to do during the small breaks between classes and that in the end they were actually killing time.

But so the bell rang and the teacher showed up pushing everybody inside with just a few words, magical words (Want a week detention?). Mena followed the lead, totally numb and absent-minded. It was actually better that way, it kept her blushing nightmares from coming true.

The teacher went to the board that day and explained a whole bunch of formulas they should use to calculate something related with the moles, Mena wasn't really sure. The only thing that could prove herself that she had been to class were the thousands of notes she took (she didn't believe eye witnesses because eyes can be tricked) though she really didn't remember to have done it. 'That's probably what they mean by spontaneous generation,' she thought.

At first time seemed endless, like if the minutes and the seconds were dragging themselves very slowly on purpose but then after a moment that she couldn't precisely say when time started flowing at an amazing speed and before she could say a thing class was over.

She had barely even time to throw Kai a look while he wasn't noticing or have two inches of talk with Rei and find out how he had erased her detention sheet. She hadn't asked Chelsea either what was the problem with Enrique after all. Basically taking divinely inspired notes was her Chemistry class, as all around her people did the same, Michael made a lot of questions, Tala and Enrique were told to shut up at least four times and Mariah told Salima that she had finally got that soccer player's, Karl, e-mail.

Ending all that, the bell rang setting everybody free and spreading the appeal of lunch, which was huge considering they were having lasagna for lunch followed by that eternal temptation that chocolate soufflé like no other can be.

Mena wasn't exactly hungry. She never was since she had found about Kai. It was like is she was sick but this was worse as it wouldn't heal. Chelsea wasn't hungry either due to her recent fight with Enrique, this time because he preferred to see Chelsea dressed in green instead of that dark blue sweater she was wearing that day. So, the not so happy couple was left behind as Mena, without other option, headed to her dorm to leave her stuff.

When she reached the door she opened it slowly, afraid of that piece of paper that not so long ago she had wished so much. Taking a deep breath she entered heavily like if she was facing her worst fear.

First of all she closed the door behind her and then turned around. It was there, of course. Another had been there the day before, and the day before that, and before, and before... Since the day she found it was him writing to her she had stopped reading those letters. Instead she kept them in a box and always said to herself that some day she would opened them. But that day hadn't come yet. Like all others before that letter ended up on Mena's card box.

Next she put her books and notebooks on the shelves and lay down on her bed thinking about life. But suddenly someone opened the door and burst in:

"Mena! Mena!" Chelsea was breathless and sighing but with a tremendous smile upon her face.

"What?"

"You won't believe when I tell you," Chelsea said with excitement.

"Cut to the end please."

"Well... Oh God, I'm so happy!"

"What's the reason for all this happiness?" turned the red sighing, as lately had become usual.

"I, me, am an official member of The Gang!" the girl explained with joy.

"Really?" Mena faked some interest.

"Well yes, Kai has just told me!" Chelsea was so cheerful that she didn't notice Mena's shock.

"Kai?"

"Yeah. You can't imagine how awkward I felt when I saw him walking towards me. It's not like he talks to me a lot and..."

Mena wasn't listening anymore. Because of that guy she couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat, she couldn't live. She was afraid to go to Chemistry class and suddenly start blushing and blushing uncontrollably and the same thing went with sitting next to him at dinner or lunch time. Basically he had ruined her life and strangely she hated him for that.

"Well, I'm happy for you," the British said widening a difficult smile.

"Thanks! We met on his way out. He told me that that would be his last chance to find me as he's goin away this weekend."

"He's going away?"

"Yes, he was just leaving when I came up here to tell you and..."

Mena could never explain why she suddenly dropped it all and ran downstairs to the front door. She got just in time to see him drag his suitcase as he walked out of the door.

She followed at a secure distance till she saw something that completely sliced her heart. She didn't intend to say goodbye or anything but as it seemed someone else did.

Came out of nowhere Madison ran excitedly to the bluenette Russian, kissing his cheek and hugging him. He didn't exactly respond but also he didn't do anything to stop it and that was what hurt Mena the most. That seemed to be the ever lasting problem between them: he never stopped wrong things.

She turned on her heels and walked back upstairs wishing she had remained stand and still in her room. As she walked in Chelsea frowned.

"Where did you go all of a sudden?" she asked.

Mena never answered. Honestly she barely heard her friend's words, only the expression "all of a sudden" remained in her mind. Yes, everything happened all of a sudden, in a rush. She couldn't understand it. It was all so quick, one second she was there and then downstairs and then she showed up, hugging him and kissing him... It was just too painful. How could he write to her, Mena, like that and then go with a girl like Madison?

It was not like Madison had something wrong besides the fact she had been practically passed around the school and that was common knowledge so she could imagine what wasn't.

Mena needed help. She needed someone to talk to someone but she knew that neither Robert nor Chelsea could help her. They had done their fair share by pulling up with her constant mood swings but it ended there. Mena loved them both but needed a certain distance to be able to be completely honest and open her heart and the only one who had all those requirements was Hiro.

She had to go see him. She could never thank Robert enough for having given her Granger's phone number. It was hard to admit that he was the only one that could help her but she had no choice. She felt like she couldn't go another day like that. Yeah, sometimes adolescence strikes hard.

Suddenly Mena heard her name being called. "Wake up girl!" It was Chelsea and her cheery smile. "Lets go to lunch?"

"Sure." Mena wasn't sure of what she was answering to but it didn't matter.

Chelsea led her to the canteen and to The Gang's half empty table.

"Hey Mena. Hey Chelsea," Tyson greeted.

Mena waved and Chelsea saluted him telling him, Max, Mariam, Hilary, Kenny and Zeo a couple of words. They answered and smiled. The red haired girl absolutely didn't know what was going on. She barely heard them as she was doing a terrible sacrifice in standing up there. Finally Chelsea moved to her place and Mena to hers.

The lasagna wasn't as perfect as 45 minutes before but to Mena it was all the same really. Food had become hard to swallow and a tasteless as at the same time made her nauseas.

After that torture that lunch represented Mena decided it was time to end her suffering and rider her Ducati to Zurich. She communicated it to Chelsea who got seriously impressed before remembering Mena had offered her a ride early in the morning.

"Okay then," the brunette said. "Will you take long?"

"Dunno. Hope not."

"You'll be back before us going out, won't you?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

"Fine. So see you later and have a nice trip." Chelsea smiled.

"Right..." And Mena dragged herself first to her dorm, from where she got her coat and keys, and then outside. But she would take a little longer till she would be able to leave.

"There you are." Another smiley face, Robert's.

"So it seems," she said.

"Going on your way to Zurich?"

"Yeah. Thanks for getting me Hiro's number. I'm really needing to see him."

"No problem."

Mena didn't know it yet but she would regret having said she needed to see Hiro.

"Well, I'll see you when I come back." She faked a consoling smile, that was actually consoling Robert instead of herself.

"Okay. In case you need me I'll try hard to keep my mobile on," he replied.

"Right."

"Don't be late."

"I won't."

"Have fun."

"I doubt but thanks anyway." And she left before he could say another word.

Her Ducati was in the same place as ever, André's garage. And as most of the times she went there she found it empty. Not that the odds of she having her motorcycle stolen were many but still she thought someone should take better care of the students' properties.

Once sat on her Ducati she started the engine and rode off towards Zurich. As always she took nearly an hour till she stopped in front of the building in the address she was given.

It was half way between Zurich's scientific and humanistic college and Hiro's residence and next to the various bells she saw the plates indicating that the flats in that building had been turned some into medical offices, others into law firms and recently one turned into a psychotherapist office. That was on the fourth floor.

Mena rang the bell and not a second later the door was opened. She walked in and looked for the lift. The building was rather old, though renewed, but the stairs kept being tricky and the lift would be faster. She didn't think about it twice and she was already coming out on the fourth floor.

'This is strange...' she thought.

The first thing she saw when she stepped outside was a lady sat behind a desk with a computer and a phone. Behind her there was a board informing that in that floor worked Doc. Schulz, dentist, Doc. Kann, radiologist, Doc. Marceau, GP, and Doc. Granger, psychologist, the rest didn't work in that floor but on the two above.

As Mena approached the lady she guessed to be the receptionist and probably the one who had booked her appointment, she took a look at the rest of the floor. There were many chair lined back on the walls between the doors of the converted flats. Each flat was really small and had been turned into an office. The receptionist was common to all the doctors in the floor and so was the waiting room.

When the lady saw a fro of red hair she raised her eyes and smiled. "Guten Tag," she said to Mena.

"Guten Tag. Ich suche Doctor Hiro Granger(2), " Mena replied.

"Einen moment, bitte." The lady asked for a minute and started looking in Hiro's appointment book. Finally she looked up again with her too sweet smile. "Frau Thyssen?"

"Ja, danau," Mena answered

"Dritte Tur links. Er ist das." And Mena walked to the third door left, she didn't have to time to take a look at the many magazines pilled on the small tables between every three chairs.

Standing in front of the door with the name Hiro Granger written in gold Mena swallowed dry and knocked.

"Come in," was the answer.

Mena did as she was told and opened the door to find Hiro sat on a chair right in front of the entrance. He was clearly waiting for her.

"I must say I was quite surprised when I saw your name on my appointments list." He got up as she entered and closed the door behind her.

"Don't be, I said I was going to come."

"Half words, I forgot how fond of them you were. Forgive me for not having taken you seriously."

"I forgive you."

"Thank you. Sit down please." He invited her to sit on the dark green velvet divan across his. "Now, what brings you here? I s'ppose it's not the decoration."

Mena sat and looked around gaining time before answering. "It's not bad, I like it," she said moving her head as she took a glance at the pale green walls with all the certificates and surrealist pictures framed in golden frames, plus the dark green divan where she lay, perfectly matching the chair where Hiro himself was sat. "Reminds me of a book I read just a while ago."

"Really? I inspired myself in one I've just finished. Which is the title of yours?"

"_The Maias_."

"Have you acquired telepathic powers?" He widened a smile.

"Something similar," she answered. "How did you like the book?"

"Very much, but we're escaping from our business. You still haven't told me what brings you here."

"I have a problem."

"That I already know. Usually people don't make me convenience visits here."

He was being all jovial and all but he was really just giving a false sense of confidence to her, but she knew it so she really wasn't playing his game. Strangely, for their acquaintance wasn't _very_ long, they knew each other very well. His eyes met with hers forcing her to be more specific.

"I have a heart problem."

"Then you're in the wrong place, I'm not a cardiologist."

"I know that and you also know what I meant."

"You're right, I do but I didn't want to believe it. Oh please, Mena! You're sixteen..."

"Fifteen."

"It's the same. Believe me, it's not the end of the world. Of course that no one likes to feel pain but it's part of life. It makes you feel alive. Now go back home and don't waste neither of our times on that." He suddenly seemed twenty years older.

"Oh, you're gonna waste all the time that I want to since I'm paying for it."

"You or your parents?"

"Me. It's not like I've sweated to earn it but it's part of the money I get on Christmas and on my birthday. I would have liked to work for it but my father didn't let me."

"And what did you intend to do?" He acquired a skeptical glow on his eyes.

"Model, I got asked to do it thousands of times but he said, and in his words: 'No daughter of mine is going to model. Ever.' These weren't exactly his words, since he was speaking German, but this is exactly what he meant. And when he says 'no daughter of his' is really no daughter, for he wouldn't let my sister do it either. "

"I see."

"Now, are you gonna stop play around and listen to me?"

"I'll listen to you alright but you're not paying anything for this won't be a real session." He expressed a certain triumph.

"Whatever. Anyway, I have one hell of a problem."

Hiro laughed silently.

"What?" Mena seemed offended.

"Nothing. People who say they have one hell of a problem usually have none. People with actual problems never admit they have them."

"Like you said, _usually_."

Hiro smiled, she didn't miss a word.

"Honestly, I just think I need someone to listen to me and that can help me out. And, of course, someone I can trust on." She stared at him.

"Well, I'm listening."

She smiled. "I've sort of told you I'm in love and then you went and assumed I was just having a teenager over reaction to it or something but that's not really my problem."

"Okay."

"It's slightly more complicated. It's not a tragedy either but I think I could use some help. My problem is that I can't real cope with emotional stress..."

"Nice choice of words." She was getting interesting. "Continue."

"Well, I guess that if it wasn't for the fact that I'm liking someone I wouldn't have realized it. But the thing is that whenever some sort of feeling strikes my heart I don't know how to deal with it. I end up doing things I didn't want to and then I regret and feel worse and worse and it gets vicious. And it gets to the point that I no longer know what to do, I just wanna run and go away to somewhere where no one knows me," she explained.

"That's not so uncommon as you may think." Hiro retrieved his skeptical look.

"But it's a real problem to me."

"Uh-huh. Lets start from the beginning and deal with concrete situations, okay?"

"You're the specialist."

"Okay. First of all, d'you wanna tell me who's the guy? You don't have to, it doesn't really affect the 'session'..."

"Now you call it a session."

"You've captivated me." He smiled. "Now, wanna tell me? As I told you it doesn't really matter it might just help you feeling more comfortable, that's all."

"It's Kai."

"Hiwatari?" Hiro was pretty sure it was.

"Yeah."

"Right. Why him?"

"Have no idea, which is sort of scary. It just happened, I guess."

"'K. What d'you like about him?"

"I don't know either. I like when, sometimes, he's so honest." She was amazed with her own words.

"Sometimes?" And Hiro was intrigued with them.

"Well, yes. But I feel we're skipping to the middle. I think you should know the things from the beginning."

"Then tell me."

"Well, it all started on my first day at EASI. When I looked at him I would have sworn I knew him from somewhere."

"And did you?"

"I don't think so. I think I would remember. But anyway, besides that he didn't really catch my attention. I guess I just thought of him for a while cuz it was bugging me having the feeling I knew him but didn't know from where. Eventually I dropped it." She recalling it all in her mind just like a movie.

"So he didn't interest you at all?" the young therapist asked.

"No. He's handsome and all that but there are other handsome guys at school, it's not about that."

"Right. But it's not important at all?"

"Being handsome? It helps I guess, but only if you're willing to try something before even knowing the person."

"And about you? How d'you feel about yourself?"

"If I think I'm pretty?" Hiro nodded. "Well, yeah, I guess."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not judging you, but how d'you base your opinion?"

"By comparison," she said.

"To whom?"

"My mother. If I'm sort of alike with her then I have to look at least regularly good, I mean, she's beautiful, REALLY beautiful. Breath taking, completely."

"Is she the most beautiful woman you've ever seen?"

"Absolutely."

"Back to Kai. You were about to jump in time."

"Yeah, well that was when things started to get complicated to me."

"What happened?" Hiro crossed his legs.

"He kissed me and he told me he was in love with me," she replied. That simple.

"When was that?"

"I guess that a month after I arrived to school."

"One month." She nodded. "How did you feel at the time?" Hiro continued.

"I don't know really. I didn't like him or anything, if that's what you mean. I was sort of caught by surprise."

"And what did you tell him?"

"That I didn't feel the same way. I was rather nice to him. I felt sorry for him too."

"Why?"

"It's not a comfortable position."

"It's not."

"I guess he was on a vulnerable position at the time and it also made _me_ a bit uncomfortable to see him, who always acts and seems so tough, on that position. It sort of shook that immortal god idea we all seem to have of him." She acted theatrically.

"I see. Just for a matter of curiosity, how much taller is he from you?"

"Dunno, two, three inches? I'm pretty tall, and especially for a girl, but he's even taller. He's really tall. Most my boy friends are quite tall but usually just one, maximum two inches taller. Though Robert is the exception."

"Yes... You're six feet? 1, 80 meters?" She nodded. "'K. Back to Kai," he went on. "Do you regret?"

"That time? No, I don't think so."

"There's a second then?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Lets focus on this one first. If you like him now why don't you regret?"

"Because at that time I REALLY didn't know him. He was a total stranger and he was very distant."

"But it changed..."

"Well, yeah but it took a while. Especially for me to realize it. I explain it to you." Mena stopped to regain breath and then went on. "After the game we were preparing the day he confessed he was in love with me I started to receive some nameless messages talking about what I was doing and what was happening around me. From that day on till today I've always received one per day."

"One message." She nodded. "D'you know who's writing to you?" Hiro carried on.

"Yeah. It's him. I've only found about it ten days ago."

"But you still didn't know it was him when he talked to you for the second time?"

"I didn't. I wasn't very interested on the writer or on his messages at the time. I'm proud you know, so I didn't like that someone who didn't even show his face would come and judge or what I did or didn't."

"Understandable. Tell me, how was when he talked to you for the second time?"

"We fought a lot. I lost the grip. First because I really believed that he took me for granted when he came to me. He thought I was _that _easy. It pissed me the fact that he thought we all had to submit to his young god wishes and I hated that. Besides, since the beginning of the year that I've been having some trouble with this guy who's always playing smart, hitting on me and trying to get me down. But the funny thing is that he is supposed to be loyal to Kai and to obey him (don't ask me why, he just is) which means that if Kai told him to back down he would have to and as he never did so... So I sort of blame and hate Kai for that," she admitted.

"But why? How?"

This was when Mena lost it a bit. "Cuz, God! He's supposed to watch over me! Doesn't he like me? These were his words, not mine!"

"Now we're getting somewhere. That's what really upsets you in all this, isn't it?"

"Yes. Cuz he couldn't let it happen. He couldn't. He couldn't but he did and he went on with those damn letters till the point in which I started to think that he was the only person who could really understand me, the real me. And then I found he was the same person who let me down before and I got lost. I was so confused... And no one could help me. None of my friends had a slight idea of what was going on."

"Because you didn't give them the chance to. Mena, you closed yourself."

"I guess so. But I don't think they would understand that I've fallen in love with someone I didn't know, with a handwriting. Cuz in fact neither would I. It doesn't have an explanation. I just let myself be swept away by all that attention and honesty and for the fact that he really understood me and wasn't afraid to tell what he thought about what I did. Everybody else is." She dragged away her eyes.

"And he made you feel special, no?"

"Yeah, he did." And that was hard to admit. "So that was what happened to me, what brought me here. I got addicted to pretty words."

"I see." Hiro had taken a good number of notes and he was ready to tell the red head a couple of things, but first he decided to clear the environment a little. "So you like words?"

"I do. But I also like numbers. Yeah, I think I even prefer them." Mena nodded.

"Why?"

"Because numbers don't lie."

"That's true."

"And they're always right," she added.

"Is that important to you?" Suddenly he regained a new interest.

"I think so as I find myself always trying to be right." A sad look passed her eyes.

"That's quite an effort."

"Yeah, but I don't have much choice." Hiro frowned. "People don't allow you to make mistakes, they force you to be always right, not to fail, to be perfect or else they'll fall on you like if you've done something unforgivable. And that happens because they understood you usually do things the right way so they wanna test you to see how long you can hold on. It's quite awful," she admitted looking away.

"That's called pressure."

"I guess. But you wanna know the funny thing?" Hiro invited her to go on. "Though it's so hard to deal with it I demand from people that same perfection I hate."

"Explain me that."

"I always force people to do things perfectly and never to let me down. I do it cuz I think that if I always try so hard then I earn the right to demand the same degree of perfection I have. I can't help it, it's stronger than me."

"That's a cycle you won't break unless you try, hard. No one else will, they can't."

"I know. But it's just so hard and hurts so much."

"It's not easy. But you gotta choose. You have to think of what you have now and what you can win. I'm sure it is restraining you and you can't allow it. D'you wanna watch over your shoulder for the rest of your life?" She shook her head. "Ever tried to stop it?"

"It wasn't the best thing I ever did." She smiled a little cynically.

"What happened?" Hiro was back to the questions.

"I had to move." He frowned. "I left NYC because of it."

"Tell me about it."

"I asked my parents to stay there after my father's job there was finished. I thought I would like it there, I had Chelsea and my brother so everything would be fine. But it wasn't. I was very young but looked much older so I had access to everything older teens had. I went to all the parties, I dated all the guys I wanted. It was all quite excessive. It was really just say 'I want...' and I had it all. Chelsea never really knew about it, she only saw the bright side of things."

"Like what?"

"That I always had the boyfriend I wanted, that I hung out with the coolest people, that I always had invitations to all the parties... That stuff," Mena explained.

"And your brother? Did he know?"

"I guess so as he did the same on his own way. He really didn't care."

"About you?"

"No, about everything else. As long as I looked fine he didn't mind."

"But he left."

"He had to. His grades were really low and my parents couldn't understand why as he's gifted and all that so they thought it was best for him to return home, here in Europe, and go back to his old school." In a rush she looked bored but then didn't.

"And he did it?"

"Yeah, he's back in our school in Germany. We lived in Munich."

"I know. You attended there too, didn't you?"

"Yeah, before going to New York. And before I went to a school in London, while living there."

"Back to your life in New York, was that all that ended upsetting you?"

"No, then there was our preceptor."

"Tell me about her."

"When my parents left me and my brother went to live with Chelsea and her preceptor got in charge of us too. Basically she hated me but she didn't do much to me while my brother was around. I think she was sort of afraid of him as my mother always believed him and through her my father too. But when he left and it was just me and Chels she started to ruin my life. She would go to my room and raid my stuff to the point I couldn't leave it without locking it. Then when my parents called and she answered the phone she lied to them saying I couldn't come or I didn't want to. And finally she would keep the packages they sent for me, making me lose my allowance. She's simply the worst person I've ever come across with and I've met some really low people, and yet she could beat them all," she told him.

"How did it feel leaving New York?"

"Liberating."

"Does that preceptor woman still take care of Chelsea?"

"Yeah, more or less. Her parents are half archeologists half biologists and they traveled the world searching anything really. And as they don't like Chelsea's grandma she has to be with Jennings."

"The preceptor."

"Yes. But I guess if I was Chels I totally wouldn't mind that much as Jennings totally loves her and would basically do anything for her. Of course the same didn't go with me."

"Did you resent that?" That question was especially mean but Hiro knew it.

"No. I started to make her life a living hell."

"You learned about revenge."

"I did."

"How did it taste?"

"Sweet, in the beginning, but then it didn't impress me anymore."

"You wanted more?"

"No, I didn't care. I just wanted to go away."

"You succeeded."

"To end up here." The twist of sarcasm lightened her features on a kind of smile.

"Did you choose the school?"

"No. My parents knew about it already. I think my sister had some friends who used to attend it or something."

"Your sister... Constance?"

"Yeah, I don't have another one."

"Very true. Go on."

"Well, I ended up here so I thought I had a new chance, I don't know. The rest I've already told you." She folded her arms making him understand it was finish.

"The rest is Kai?"

"Pretty much."

"I see. So this is it?" Hiro's eyes trespassed Mena's wanting to get deeper inside her.

"Yes..." she answered melancholically. He was right, it was it.

"Well..." Now it was time for the conclusions. For what she had gone to listen but secretly feared. Mena knew Hiro wasn't going to be kind but honestly she had no idea of what he was going to say.

She watched him sigh and then move his lips preparing to answer.

"Some times the best solutions are quite simple. It seems to me that you feel that everything is really complicated for you when it isn't necessarily. So once again I say this all requires a simple solution." This was the introduction. Mena awaited what followed. "First it seems clear to me that you have to talk to Kai. You have to be honest if not for him for yourself. I know it can be hard but this is a weight you don't need in your heart. And if he says no?" Hiro was reading her features. "Well, move on. Everybody does and you can trust on me when I say that it's part of life and everybody felt it at least once in their lives. Disappointment, fear, pain... We all had experienced them and still go on with our lives, and most of the times with a valuable lesson learned. Now second, and connected to the first one: you have to learn to trust. I serious believe that if you have talked to your friends you wouldn't be feeling so confused and alone and all. You certainly have someone you think you can trust on so open your heart to him or her. And if you don't maybe you wanna think twice if they don't deserve your trust. I'm sure you'll find out they do." He smiled. "And this is everything I have to say to you. I would also like us to talk again in some time."

It was when silence invaded the room for the firs time since she entered it. Mena was processing all Hiro had said and slowly coming to the hard conclusion that he was right. Yes, she didn't want to admit it but he knew what he was talking about. Finally she smiled. That was a less hard way to admit "defeat".

"Well, thanks Hiro," Mena ended getting up.

"You're welcome," he replied conscious that those words had cost her a lot. He knew how proud she was and had always been. That was her eternal problem.

"I'll see ya in a couple of months then."

He nodded. "Okay. It was nice seeing you."

"Me too." And she walked away of the office.

Behind Hiro sat back on his divan wondering if _he_ wasn't needing a session himself. 'Maybe one of these days...'

Mena said goodbye to the receptionist and ran down the stairs feeling way lighter. Now she knew she couldn't wait anymore. As soon as Kai returned she would go talk to him. She understood that that meant she could get hurt, but that was a chance she knew she would have to take. It was part of the growing process. Like Hiro had said, she couldn't expect to live a full live without ever being hurt or feeling a certain pain, that was just unrealistic.

Mena rode her Ducati all the way back to EASI in no time. She also felt relieved because the bluenette wasn't around for the weekend. But that fact was a two bladed sword: on one hand she could settle her ideas but on the other she might lose her courage during that time. She was sure that if she had met him right outside Hiro's office she wouldn't have had the half of the problems she would face when he was back. But she had to be persistent and focus on what she wanted, that was the key.

After parking her motorcycle in André's garage Mena walked back to the building, where she met Chelsea.

"Why in hell did you take so long?" asked the brunette, obviously upset.

"Calm down, there's no need of being so worked up about a thing like this!" replied the British.

"It's 6:45 PM! You said you would be here maximum 6:30 PM!"

"I really don't remember that, but it's not the end of the world. And besides we got plenty of time up before going out."

"Still..."

"Drop it. Lets go upstairs and try to retrieve that time."

The girls went to their dorm and wide opened the doors of their closets.

"What are you going to wear?" asked Chelsea.

"Dunno. My black dress, maybe?"

"Which one?"

"Anyone really. Maybe one of those I haven't tried yet. You?"

"Don't know. Any suggestion?"

"Let me take a look..." Mena widened a danger smile.

The British girl raided her friend's closet making her a bunch of questions to define what would best suit the brunette. As the conclusions weren't very positive, Mena decided Chelsea was needing something bright to cheer her up, so anything dark was absolutely forbidden. Finally they came up with a short silk dress in gold and green shades (to please Enrique) and adding a pair of high heels she looked perfect.

Next it was time to find an outfit for Mena. It was hard as she had hundreds of black dresses (her favorites) but Chelsea obliged the red head to pick a very sexy one. She thought Mena was needing a boyfriend so that would be the perfect time to find one.

The black dress was incredibly flared, being tight only on a band around her cleavage and then falling loose like a flared skirt until 6 inches above her knees. The final touch was a pin on that band that held the strapless dress. She picked a simple pair of black stilettos to match her dress and she was ready to go.

Chelsea put some make up, which included some golden eye shadow, a bit of blush and lip gloss. Mena though her dress was enough so she only wore some black mascara and let her dress do it all.

Luckily their dorm was warm as the heater was turned on but outside, and especially in the streets, it would be cold, really really cold so they both got long heavy coats and scarves. When they were finally ready it was 7:55 PM so they went downstairs to meet the others.

As soon as they got there they found they were the only ones left and everybody was actually waiting for them but they had to wait a couple more minutes as Mena had forgotten her handbag.

"I'll be back in a sec." And she disappeared on the top of the stairs. Almost as promised she only took a few seconds so they left in time.

It was a mystery to Mena how every time they went out there were always cars outside waiting for them. This time it was no different. The same four to six were there, black and polished, just in the first day.

Mena got inside one along with Chelsea, Enrique and Robert. But one thing didn't please her. She ended sat between Chelsea and Enrique and that was the same that standing unarmed in the middle of a battlefield.

"I can't understand why you're doing this," Enrique started.

"You can't? Well I bet those girls you were checking out could," Chelsea replied.

"I was NOT checking them out. Was not!" the blond defended himself.

"So what d'you call you staring at their butts?"

"I wasn't. They had their back turned on me."

"Worse, you were also checking their backs!"

"You're getting paranoiac, Chels. I would never do that to you."

"Really? That wasn't what I heard about you."

"And what did you hear about me?"

"That you're a total womanizer."

"That's not true."

"Oh yeah? So how come you never told me about Ming Ming, huh?"

This last one made Enrique speechless. How come Chelsea knew about the bluenette when he was so careful omitting that?

That could have been the end of many things: the discussion, their relationship, Enrique himself... But instead it was just the break before round two. And Mena was just standing in the middle...

So yes, when the driver stopped in front of their usual club the British girl and Robert felt like they were entering Heaven. Though it was a very loud Heaven with music blasting all over.

The club was exactly like they had left it the last time they had been there. The walls were still dark and so were the sofas, there were still mirrors all over the place and those chandeliers were as white as ever – Twilight club was the same party room as ever.

"We didn't come here in a long time," commented Mariah to Mena.

"Yeah. Dunno why. I was actually starting to miss it," the red head replied.

Mariah smiled in agreement. "Well, lets find someone to dance with," she suggested. And so they went.

Mena was still on the same spot with her friends around her when a guy she had never met started walking towards her. 'He's probably going to invite to dance,' she thought. But before he could reach her Johnny appeared in front of her.

"How about giving me this dance?" he said sounding casual.

She thought for half a second and then answered. "Okay. Let us dance, we the rejects," she said with humor.

"I'm not a reject," Johnny protested.

"Right. As if you didn't prefer to be dancing with my best friend," she teased.

"No, I didn't," he lied.

"Advice: keep practicing your lies." And she dragged him to the dance floor.

Mena and Johnny danced and talked for about half an hour. The music was loud and it was getting hotter at the time. Finally she felt too tired and decided to rest for a while and maybe have a drink. Johnny agreed and he went to get her a coke.

Mena sat on a sofa next to Salima, Kane and Max.

"I think I've never seen you around here," Mena commented to Max.

"I don't come here very often," the blond answered.

"That explains quite a lot."

She took a look around and started to feel a little sick. The music was too loud and was causing her a splitting headache. The temperature wasn't helping either. Maybe it was better take a pill as she would have to hold on the rest of the night. Luckily she had brought Aspirin in her handbag.

A few later Johnny joined them. "There was a huge line in the bar," he said handing Mena her coke.

"Thanks." She swallowed the pill with a sip of her drink. "Headache," she explained Johnny who was frowning.

Suddenly Salima got tired of waiting and turned to Kane. "Lets dance."

The boy was completely caught by surprised but followed the red head to the dance floor somehow amazed.

Mena continued enjoying her drink as she looked for Chelsea and answered Johnny's questions. Max also said something every once in a while. It wasn't a very interesting conversation but Mena counted on returning to the dance floor once her headache was gone, as she was explaining Robert and Johnny.

"Then I'll be waiting for you there," said Robert pointing to the other side of the room.

"Okay," she replied smiling. "And you should go look for Chelsea," she turned to Johnny. "Enrique and she have been fighting so I think she would dance with you no prob."

"D'you think?" Johnny's eyes earned a new glow.

"I do." Mena smiled taking another sip of the cold coke.

"Then I'm going." And the Scottish disappeared in the middle of the crowd.

Time was passing and the pill should be working in no time for she couldn't wait much longer. Honestly she was actually starting to feel sleepy, but how could that be if she had just been taking a full glass of caffeine named Coke? Incomprehensible. She took the rest all at once and waited for the effect.

Soon Max also got up to find someone to dance with leaving Mena sat alone waiting in the black leather sofa.

Around her the music started to fade and the room getting darker. She blinked to shake off that sensation but her eyelids were too heavy and her eyes unfocused. She didn't understand what was happening but before she could it all went black.

* * *

(1)Physics and Chemistry 

(2) means, "I'm looking for Doctor Granger" in German

**EtherealButterfly:** and it was it. I don't think I've taken so long as before but you'll tell me that. The next chapter will be the last taking place in the first term, so that means that after it will come the one in which all the OCs sent to me and the G-Revolution characters will finally show up. I suppose most people have been waiting for that moment... Ideas are extremely welcome, by the way. If you think there's something that doesn't entirely work in this story please tell me, I want to improve. And for the moment I can't think of anymore to say. Review please and make me happy :)


	16. Ballad before sunset

**EtherealButterfly:** back for another chapter. And yes, this will be the last one of the first term meaning that on the next chapter I'll FINALLY include all the creative OCs sent to me. Well, by now here's a new chappie. I hope you'll enjoy it and thank you so much for all the reviews.

**15. Ballad before sunset**

Time runs, flies, flows. It keeps escaping from you on an endless race. Time completely disappears on your hands not allowing you to hold it, making past always past. That's the Q about time, the time you lost you can retrieve. That's why sometimes you regret things. 15 of December of 2005 will only happen once and never again so you better enjoy it...

Often students say they would prefer not to be at school at all, but when the end is near there's always a certain (and unexplainable) sorrow, like if a cycle is closed. That was currently the case at EASI. The first term was nearly over and you could almost smell in the air the upcoming Christmas.

This was the subject among most people while crossing the corridors and the lobby, going up and down the stairs with a slight blush from the cold that could be felt outside.

"Can you believe we arrived here two months ago?" asked Mena, creating small talk.

"I s'ppose," Chelsea answered, her head down.

"Quite a lot happened," the red head insisted.

"Uh-huh." Chelsea nodded.

"You're not alright."

"No, I'm fine."

"You could fool the entire world that you wouldn't fool me. Spit it out, what happened?"

"Oh, nothing. Just sad."

"That smells like Enrique."

Chelsea didn't answer.

"Guess I hit the spot."

The brunette looked up to her friend. Yeah, Mena was right but it was hard to admit that the red head had been right all along.

"C'mon, what happened?" Mena widened a smile (that cost her heart and soul) and Chelsea slowly opened up.

"He forgot our anniversary. It's two months now since we started to date."

"I see." Mena would have preferred to say "typical" but she understood Chelsea couldn't take it. "Well, go on."

"And he won't apologize."

"When was your anniversary?"

"Some days ago. Remember the night you fell asleep in the club?"

"Oh yeah, that's a night to remember..."

**Flashback...**

Mena woke up slowly, keeping her eyes closed. She wasn't sure if she knew where she was. She had the impression that a bluish light was entering the room.

She felt the sheets around her skin first finding them strange and then sudden realizing why she could feel them so well. The red haired opened her eyes sitting up quickly to confirm her suspicions: she wasn't in her dorm. She kept a sheet protecting her upper body.

It was an incredibly strange situation and it just grew stranger as she realized whose dorm she was in by looking across the room. Sat on an armchair with his legs crossed, she saw Rei.

The boy seemed amazed at the girl's obvious confusion.

"What happen here?" she asked with notorious embarrassment.

Rei kept his smile guessing she was remembering the events occurred just some hours before.

"Stupid." She slapped her forehead not letting go the sheet for a second. "Aspirin and coke, not a good match. I passed out."

"You bet. We got seriously worried about you," Rei reckoned.

"But how did I end up here?"

"We brought you. Robert was dying of concern. We all thought you've taken something _strange_. Until he understood it all, he found the Aspirin's packet."

"But why didn't you take me to my dorm?"

"We couldn't find Chelsea. She showed up much later."

"I see…" Mena laid back again loosing the sheet. "Sorry you had to carry me or something."

"No prob. You're quite a light girl."

"Yeah, but I'm very tall. That shouldn't have been easy."

"It's all the same really. Just longer legs."

Mena looked away and ended facing her naked shoulder. Suddenly she sat up again covering herself. She looked under the sheets and found herself in underwear. She was pretty sure that that was the case but she thought for a second that it might be just a wrong impression. She was so tired…

"Just one thing," she said focusing on the direction of Rei's eyes. "Who took off my dress?"

"Me," Rei answered.

Mena looked horrified. "You…"

"Just kidding." He laughed. "It was Mariah and the girls. You had no other place to go and I've plenty of free beds." He pointed around. "They didn't want to ruin your dress or something."

"I see…"

"Don't worry, I didn't look. When I came you were all perfectly in bed and all covered."

"But how can I be sure I didn't uncover myself during night?"

"You can't as we were both fast asleep."

"Were we?"

"Cross my life."

And Mena smiled.

**...Flashback**

Immediately after came the memories of the afternoon that proceeded that night. That would probably haunt her until she took care of it.

Mena had told/promised Hiro that she would follow his advice and at last talk to Kai. She would only wait for him to return, but that seemed to be the problem. She waited but it was too long and she lost all the courage she had gathered inside Hiro's office.

So Monday came and he returned like the usual routine. She met him at breakfast, in class, at lunch and at dinner and she told him nothing. She actually came to the point of hoping he would make the move but that was completely unrealistic as he made it twice and they both knew the results.

However, things only got out of control when serious rumours began to spread all over the school that Kai, the great Kai, had a new girlfriend. First it was a mystery girl but then people started saying it was no other than Madison Miller.

Mena wished she had told everything to him or at least to Chelsea, so that her friend could tell her that it was Madison who had probably started the rumours to force him to do something. However, Mena didn't, so all she could do was to repeat it to herself.

Still that wouldn't be the worst of her problems, as she would find later in the day. But that was reserved until after class, to where she was heading now.

History wasn't a bad subject. Once you had realized that it wasn't about memorizing facts but about understanding them and their causes it became excessively easy. Easy to the point you practically don't need to study, maybe only a date or two to brighten up a little your answers. Summing up, it should be a pleasant class and it actually was, when you had that class and not an extra Literature one.

Henrietta Johnson had decided in order to suppress the quantity of failures in her subject, to give some extra classes. First, and to avoid taking other teachers' classes, the extra classes were after lunch but then nobody showed up as no one was to waste their afternoons pulling up Johnson. So this was how the second resolution was born: lets take other classes, this way they will have to show up or else it will be considered skipping.

So in order to fulfil that resolution they all presented themselves in the Literature room instead of the History one. The room was filled with bored, yawning faces. The heavy colored books stood firmly over the desks only gaining dust. They looked brand new as they were, judging by the grades achieved, very rarely used.

The two girls entered the room without stress, looking patiently for a place in which to sit. Having found one in the back, they left their stuff over the chair and sat in the desk.

"What d'you think we're going to do?" asked Chelsea.

"No idea. I hate these classes, you know," Mena answered.

Chelsea agreed but said nothing. She was wondering what was Enrique doing, as he wasn't in the room at the moment but all his friends were.

Mena, on the other hand, was wondering what Michael had to say to the girl he was talking to. Mena didn't remember to have seen the girl before, but she was also quite sure that she could have just passed by her and simply do not notice. But she probably would in the future as Mena could easily guess what affairs Michael had with that curvy brunette.

Before she could delay too long in her thoughts, Johnson entered the room with a vivid smile.

"Sit down! Sit down, students!"

Mena changed places with her books and so did Chelsea. The red head couldn't answer for her friend but she was quite sure she was going to regret not having skipped that class.

"Well, today, as you know, is our last class together," Johnson started.

"Finally some good news," Mena muttered under her breath. Chelsea smiled in reply.

"So, in order to leave you some good memories of this subject we'll have a very soft class."

"No kid! We're going to write ten sentences with the verb to be…" Mena continued.

"I don't know," Chelsea replied brightening up her smile.

"Yeah, that might be too much for some people." Mena looked around to Michael, Tala and Enrique's empty place.

"Today we're only _doing_ self-evaluation," finished Johnson.

The word self-evaluation dropped like a bomb. No one was really sure what the teacher intended to do of it. Some people had had previous experiences of that method and as far as they could tell, they weren't very positive. In addiction, Johnson was smiling and that was never good.

"Self-evaluation is a very simple thing," she started to explain. "We discuss the parameters of evaluation, review your work during the term and finally agree on a grade. That will be the grade I'm going to present in the teachers summit next week."

The opinion was now general: self-evaluation was bad thing. One by one, they started to miss all the essays they used to do, the grammar sheets and the texts. Yet, what was really worrying them was something they had all tried to avoid, something they worked hard to conceal but seemed to be impossible to continue. Half a minute later, it had all come out.

"So, I believe you have your homework case to deliver me," the teacher asked with her dangerous smile.

They had agreed with her that homework would only be presented to evaluation by the end of the term. That way they could manage time as they wish as long as there was something to return to the teacher by the end. That was the funny thing, nearly nobody had homework done.

The only smiley face in the room was now Chelsea's. She had all her papers properly stored on a red plastic case and she was on her way to give it to the teacher.

Johnson blinked as apparently that was the only thing she would receive.

Mena gathered some of the homework she had actually done and put it in the proper case. Then she too delivered it.

Waiting for a rather heavy case, Henrietta slightly flexed her thick legs but quickly recovered her usual position as she verified it was actually quite light. Disappointed she watched as several other students got up to hand over their nearly empty cases. Not all the cases together could reach the weight of two of Chelsea's.

Taking by the unfortunate moment, it wouldn't be a nice class. One next to the other they've all heard the unpleasant comments on their work, or lack of it, during the term. And judging by her fury, the grades would be low, too low.

Right before the bell rang, the class's moral was as low as their grades. Suddenly all people started to think that Enrique was right, they should have never showed up in class.

As soon as the killing class was over Mena decided to turn on her mobile phone to check some SMS she could have received. She was waiting for a reply of her sister. Perhaps that would cheer her up.

When the mobile got operational, she threw it back inside her bag but as soon as she did it the phone started ringing.

Mena could see the lights reflecting inside the stuffed bag but she didn't seem to be able to catch it.

Focused on her mobile that she had just caught, Mena felt someone passing by her. It was no other than Michael.

"Hey, von Thyssen," he started as she picked up the phone, "dating Hiro now, huh? Quite ahead."

"What?" She wasn't sure if she had fully understood but from the other side of the line someone was already a familiar voice.

"Mena?"

The girl immediately recognized the voice as her mother's and hurried to answer.

"Yes?" she said acidly as if she didn't know who the other was.

But Mrs. Thyssen knew her daughter too well.

"Spare me, Mena. I know you don't like me to call you but I have no choice."

"What huge catastrophe happened now?" Mena wouldn't quit her sarcasm.

"I got a letter from your school." Yet Katherine Thyssen wouldn't go in her daughter's game.

Mena went green. She knew by previous experience that a school letter was never a good thing. Still she was steady:

"And what is that letter about?"

"If I were you I would be a little nicer as the letter is in fact an authorization to a week in the Alps."

"The Snow Week letter?"

"Yes."

"Are you gonna let me go?" Mena asked hopefully.

"I don't know, it will depend."

"On what?"

"Well…"

"Can you call dad on the phone?"

"I can but I assure you we share the same opinion."

"Still I wanna talk to him. Can you put him through?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Please?"

"Very well, I'll pass him through."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Goodbye dear."

Mena didn't like that last word, _dear_. "Goodbye…" she said, half against her will.

After a few seconds, she heard a male voice that she knew to belong to her father. "Hallo."

"Hi dad."

"How's my favourite red haired girl?"

"Great. Just great."

"I'm glad you like your new school."

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Better than the last one?"

"Yeah, I s'ppose."

"Anyway, your mother said you wanted to speak to me."

"Yeah, it's about the Snow Week thing."

"Oh, I must tell you that it's going to be exactly like your mother said. Our decision will depend."

"But upon what?"

"Well, on your grades Mena."

"On my grades?"

"Ja."

By the use of German Mena realized the conversation was now more serious and she had to be careful.

"Warum?" she asked.

"Weile ich noch nich deine Schule kenn."

"Das ist nicht meinen Problem. Du wisst ich war immer eine gut Schülerin."

"Ja, ich weiss. Aber höre mich, als du bist eine gut Schülerin haben schöne Note ist leicht für dich."

"Ja, aber…"

"Du wisst ich bin rechtig."

"Ja. Ok."

"Gut. Ist diese alle?"

"Ja."

"Ok. Tchus Magdalena."

"Eine frage, ist Constance das?"

"Nein, sie ist in ihre Schule."

"Ok. Tchus."

"Tchus." (1) And he hung up the phone.

Once stored the phone, she got back to Michael's words.

'Dating Hiro?' she said to herself. She couldn't get from where they had taken that idea.

Mena looked around for Chelsea but she couldn't fin the brunette. She sensed the girl had probably gone look for Enrique. Things were bad between those two.

No matter how much she cared about her friend she was too pissed to do anything. She had to get to the bottom of that stupid rumour. The only thing to do was to find Michael.

She scanned all corridors to find him in front of what seemed to be his dorm door.

"What did you say?" she shot at once.

"When? You see, I talk a lot so…"

"Downstairs, right after class."

"Oh, that thing about Hiro. I just told you what everybody is talking: you and Hiro."

"But what me and Hiro thing? There's no me and Hiro."

"That's not what I heard and it came from a very reliable source."

"What source? Spit it." That was what she wanted, the name. She wanted the name of the miserable dog that was making up all that stuff.

"Robert, who else?"

Everything started to make sense. It was hard to believe but it had to be him. Only Robert knew she had been trying to reach Hiro and actually went to meet him. But the why kept escaping her.

"When did he tell you that?" she asked looking dangerous.

"The other day, I don't know. Anyway, we're all in the common room and…"

"All?"

"Yeah, at least all the _grown ups_, d'you get me?"

"Yeah, I do…" she said hopeless. For a second she believed Kai might not had been in the room but the most certain was to had. "Well, new info for you and from a VERY reliable source: that's all bullshit. There's no dating thing, there never was and most certainly never will. That was all made up, a misunderstanding."

"Right. Pity, I thought you two made a nice couple."

Mena glared at him before walking away. She was trusting Michael's capabilities as a loudmouth to make him spread the truth. But for the moment all she wanted was to find Robert and take it up with him.

He wasn't hard to find. He was already ready in front of the door of his next class. A group of seniors were with him discussing something Mena didn't pay attention to when she broke in the middle and pulled him aside. She was angry as he had never seen her.

She took a deep breath to avoid shouting and calling attention over her.

"What was the idea?" she started.

"Excuse me?"

She smiled cynically before proceeding.

"You told everybody I was going out with Hiro!"

Robert's face was expressionless and on the other hand hers was bursting with anger.

"I did," he said. One thing, he wasn't a coward.

"Why? Honestly, it's none of your business and worse, it's not even true. I really didn't expect that from you, of all people."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, I hope you are. You don't know anything about it and even so you decided to go ahead and make this up. You, of all people," she repeated.

"I'm sorry."

"You've said it already. And if that's what you want, I forgive you. I'm not even angry anymore, I'm just disappointed. So goddam disappointed… It's better that you don't try to speak to me again before January and even then I would be careful. I also advice you to fix this."

"Right."

"No, wrong." And she walked away with, above all others, the feeling of loss.

Next she would have German. Definitely, she didn't feel like pulling up Madison over Kai, the slight embarrassment between her and Rei and the possible congratulations about her supposed relationship with Hiro, who most people did not even know. That was too much to handle in just 90 minutes.

Mena felt sorry for poor Miss Stegner and her both difficult and boring classes. She was a good person after all.

Instead of heading to class, when the bell rang she entered her dorm to drop her books. She looked through the window and decided upon a walk over the school campus.

The first thing she saw was some kids running in the field. With them Mena saw another of the coaches, one she didn't know. They seemed very joyful in spite of the cold.

Next, she started heading for the forest. The dark green of the pines and cedars contrasted with the orange and gold of all other trees. It looked as beautiful as magical, as if it was a picture and not pure reality.

Suddenly she started to miss looking at the children playing happily what they were told. She decided to go back to the field.

The kids were now spread in groups and one was actually quite close to where Mena stood. They looked at her as to a sinner as she was so clearly skipping class. Those thoughts amused Mena that looked straight back at them.

They were two girls and three boys and the girls started whispering something. The boys acted uninterested but, obviously, they were. They kept playing with a ball, throwing it very high to see if the others could catch.

Suddenly the ball flew till near Mena and she caught. The two whispering girls came to get it back. Mena heard their conversation.

"They were fighting a lot and then the girl went away," one said.

"And the boy?"

"Oh, he stood there almost crying and saying she couldn't leave him."

"And she was sad?"

"The girl?" The other child nodded. "Not so much. She was sad in the beginning but then she was well again."

"Sounds like a soap opera."

"Yeah, that was what Maggie said when I told her." The girl pointed to another playing on the other side. "She also said that Brooke's sister knows the boy and the girl."

"Oh… So, they're like 15?"

"I guess."

That last detail made Mena sure that the girls meant Chelsea and Enrique. So Chelsea had left Enrique, huh? Mena was proud. From her point of view Enrique was just a spoiled looser, a jackass with terrible habits and on top a worst kind snob. 'Go Chelsea!' she thought.

Smiling she walked away. At least one of her problems was gone. Now it was up to her to make to other disappear.

Time ran as she kept walking around the school. She waited for the bell to ring so that she could go talk to Chelsea. She wanted to know how things went. Yet she didn't feel like meeting Mariah and the girls as she feared they could say something about Hiro.

So instead she spent a second in the cafeteria buying two huge chocolate bars and soda cans. That would be their lunch, hers and Chelsea's, as probably the brunette wouldn't feel like sitting next to him at lunch time. Besides, what better than chocolate to forget all problems?

Mena waited for her friend to show up, which she did fifteen minutes later.

"Oh there you are," Chelsea said entering the dorm.

"I know what happened," Mena said at once.

Chelsea clearly understood and sat on one of the room's armchairs.

"Yeah. It was the best really," she said. "The worst will be now, going to lunch and…"

"Oh, I have a solution for that." Mena showed the chocolate bars and the cans.

Chelsea smiled brightly. "Sometimes you're really the best, you know."

"Yeah, but just sometimes." Mena smiled back giving Chelsea her candy and can.

"I'm gonna pull up weight for this…"

"Like hell you are."

"It wasn't a big deal really. He got worse than I did. And you were right, he was quite a jackass. Bye bye Enrique."

Mena thought of someone who would be thrilled about this… Johnny.

"Anyway, wanna know about all school's gossip?" Chelsea said taking a huge bite of her chocolate bar.

"Shoot," Mena said making the same.

"First I heard something very strange about you and Hiro but that I didn't understand." Mena sighed in relief. "But the juicy thing is that it seems that Madison and Kai are really going out." Chelsea said it all slow, with a clear double intention. "And I heard of a reliable source."

"So much for the reliable sources! I hate Madison," Mena replied.

"I thought you did. She's quite stupid, the poor girl. I don't know what Kai saw on her."

Mena was about to lose the grip. That was just too much. She really hated Madison.

"I think it's time to face things, you know," said Mena to Chelsea as she took a several huge bites of her chocolate bar. "I'm so not gonna let Madison stay with him. I'm not."

"You like him, don't you?" Chelsea widened a triumph smile.

"I do... I do. I like him a lot. I didn't want to but I do."

"I knew it. Even more than you liked Jason?"

"Jason was just flirt. Kai... Kai is different. I think for the first time I really like someone. And I mean like, like."

"You mean...?"

"Don't make me say it. It feels so weird. It doesn't even sound like me."

"You're right, you shouldn't say it. Keep it for him."

Mena smiled.

"By the way," said Chelsea. "Does he already know? Does he feel the same?"

"He doesn't know but I think he feels the same. I bet he thinks I hate him. But I know he feels the same."

"How?"

"He told me long ago. And twice! Can you believe it? He actually told me that... that he loved me. How weird is that, huh? He was actually capable to tell me he loved me. And I yelled at him for that." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I haven't told you before but I think he didn't want me to tell anybody."

"I understand, but do you think he still likes you?"

"He does. He has to cuz every time he looks at me he gets hurt. I came to know him quite well and I know when his feelin pain, and... every time he looks at me I know that I'm breaking his heart... And in a strange way it hurts me too."

"D'you know what? I think you should run to tell him that. I think you shouldn't waste a second."

"You're right but later, not right now. I need to set things clear on my mind so that I can't tell him everything straight. I don't wanna blew it up. And besides, as you've probably noticed I'm all speeded up."

Chelsea widened a smile. "You're probably right. So when you're gonna tell him?"

"Tonight, after dinner. And I would really appreciate if you could make The Gang and the LOL band stay away while I talk to him."

"Sure, you can count on me."

Mena smiled and Chelsea could see she meant it.

"Now I'm gonna leave you alone," she said. "You really have to think. I hope that next time I see you'll be already dating him."

Mena just smiled. And like this Chelsea left the room with Mena sat on the armchair.

It was at the same time the best and the worst feeling someone could think of. The anxiety it caused was almost unbearable.

Mena took a deep breath. It was now. She was going to talk to him now. She couldn't wait until dinner, she would be dead by that time. Anxiety would have killed her.

She shut the door behind her and ran after him. Where could he be?

'Please not with The Gang! Not with The Gang!' she thought.

Suddenly she remembered to have seen him on the garden before sunset. He had to be there.

Quickly she passed the entrance door straight to the garden. And there he was.

As in all the days before, he was there, quietly among the now red and gold threes. The light turning orange as the day faded.

She took another deep breath gathering all her strengths and surprising herself by finding ones she didn't know she had. Finally, she conquered her voice and called: "Kai."

He looked back to find her leaned against a three.

She looked perfect with her flame-like hair fluttering between the autumn leaves. It was as if she had always belonged there, inside a picture that he was now there watching.

He remembered how much she loved autumn, it was her favorite season and he wished he could make it his favorite too.

Still, the pain she had caused him stopped him to hold her and get inside that world that seemed to be hers only. Nevertheless, not from moving towards her.

"Kai..." she started.

They stood silent for a minute, evaluating which _ground_ they were stepping on, and then she went on.

"I'm sorry." She had thought about and there was no other way to start. "I'm sorry I hurt you that night."

Kai didn't move a muscle. He wasn't expecting that and he didn't understand it.

"I'm sorry, not for the things that I told you, cuz I couldn't feel them any other way, but... for the way that I've told them to you. I was really mad that night."

"I forgive you," he said coldly before going away. Definitely that wasn't safe ground.

That night she brought up was again recalled on his mind with every detail possible. She had not just dumped him but she accused him to be unable to love anybody, to be mad if he thought she would date someone who lets his friends abuse her.

That wasn't true. He did love her and hated when any of his friends abused her. But she wouldn't believe. She never did.

"Wait," she asked. "I didn't come just for this."

"Why should I?" he replied with a twist of irony.

"Cuz what I have to tell you is important. It wasn't just that."

"Still, you haven't given me any good reason."

"Then listen to this: cuz I was wrong." She was sure of the impact that sentence would cause so she let it show before proceeding. "At that moment I thought I hated you but I didn't. I was just mad. And when I settled down I realized it was right the opposite..." Mena was on the edge. If she went on there wouldn't be any turning back. That was the ultimate choice and she stepped forward. "I realized that... I... Loved... You..."

Kai heard everything without moving, watching her measure her own words. She loved him after all, but...

"Aren't you going out with Hiro?" His sentence summoned her at once.

"With Hiro?"

"At least I hope you know what you are doing."

"I'm not. That's not true. Robert started spreading that because I asked him Hiro's number. But he doesn't know why."

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"I was falling apart," she admitted. "I couldn't deal with what I was feeling so I asked him help. I couldn't stop thinking about you, not for a second and I didn't know what to do. I have never felt like this before and with all that happened between us I had to talk to a friend, just that." Mena found that when she was being completely honest, not concealing a thing, it was actually amazing how easy it was to talk. She just didn't know what effect her words would have.

They remained silent for a while. Mena could see how he was processing carefully all she had just said. Finally he retrieved his inquisitorial expression and spoke:

"Lets pretend I believe you." He did, he always believed her, even when she did not believe him. "Why are you saying this now?"

"I wanna correct a mistake."

"And what makes you think you're still on time?"

Mena froze. She had never thought of that possibility. She had completely forgotten about it. She was as bad as he was. She too had taken him for granted. She was now tasting from her own medicine.

"I moved on Mena," he said after sensing the consequences of his words and reading that shock in her eyes that she no longer tried to conceal. "I hardly commit the same mistake twice but I did it." However, he owed her an explanation, for all she meant. "And when I realized that, I saw there was no point in forcing a third mistake."

Mena smiled painfully. She would be honest till the end. "I suppose I deserve that. I guess I was too proud in thinking you could still love me. In spite of the fact you wrote all that." His look changed for a second. Did she…? "I'm sorry. But if you could move on I can too, you're not any better than me." And being unable to say another word she started walking back to the building.

Kai went on the opposite direction, towards the forest. But he couldn't walk. Something kept him from going away. She knew what he had written. Maybe she had known it all along, he couldn't tell. What mattered was that she had seen his true self and she liked him just the way he was.

He walked back to where they had been. Pass it. He was walking fast and soon he reached her.

"Mena," he called.

She turned back and before she could say a word, her lips were pressed against his, just like in the other night. Only that this time there was no argument.

They never knew how much time they remained there kissing, only that when they finished it was already night.

"Where did you go?" she suddenly asked.

"When?"

"Last weekend."

"Away."

"That's very vague."

"So is life." Mena smiled at his last sentence and didn't insist. Many questions still remained without answer but right now she didn't care.

When the last light was turned off that night at EASI, with all the suitcases nearly closed, there was one new couple and one less than 24 hours before and no one doubted that life is always changing.

(1) The usual, no one has to like languages as much as I do. German – English

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I still don't know your school."

"That's not my problem. You know I've always been a good student."

"Yes, I know. But listen to me, as you're a good student having good grades is easy for you."

"Yeah, but…"

"You know I'm right."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Good. Is this all?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Bye Magdalena."

"One question, is Constance there?"

"No, she's at school."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

**EtherealButterfly:** And this was the latest chapter. I hope it has deserved all the long wait. Finally, the Mena-Kai soap opera finished! So, next chapter I'm definitely bringing all the OCs, I think that's what most people have been waiting for. So, suggestions are absolutely welcome, especially concerning the new characters and the plot. I would love to know what works better and what doesn't, your favourite parts, etc… I would also like to have a review from all the people who have an alert on the story but I've never really read any review of. To all the faithful reviewers thanks for being there. I'm also currently looking for new stories to read so feel free to recommend some and not only about Beyblade. Anyway, thank you. See ya soon, I hope…


End file.
